


"Как жили мы борясь..."

by Prim_Dor_A



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Action, Alternate Reality, Drama, F/M, Fantastic, Friendship, Gen, Original Character(s), Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 06:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 59,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10679913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prim_Dor_A/pseuds/Prim_Dor_A
Summary: Испытания нужны человеку - они бередят что-то в нем. Без испытаний, что-то в человеке спит и редко просыпается. Тор в полной мере прочувствовал это на себе, а теперь пришел черед Локи испытать то же самое. И как сложится судьба братьев в дальнейшем, ведь нависла угроза войны - на Мидгард движется воинство читаури. А ведь не следует забывать и о ётунах, вознамерившихся отомстить за своего мертвого царя. Как же быть главным героям? А ответ прост - жить и бороться, не боясь смерти!





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> ВНИМАНИЕ!!!!!!  
> ЧИТАУРИ - НЕ ОТНОСЯТСЯ КО ВСЕЛЕННОЙ МАРВЕЛ. Они просто космические бяки - и только. Ах, да, Таноса тоже нет! Совсем нет! Здесь он не нужен, поверьте.
> 
> Всех благ!

Это оказалось совсем не больно и почти не страшно. Только немного непривычно – словно бы висишь в пустоте. 

Он не знал, куда его занесет – понятия «верх» и «низ», «право» и «лево» давно уже перепутались.

Он думал, что умрет в бездне, но, оказалось, что даже она не хочет принять его жизнь.   
Горькая усмешка коснулась тонких губ – все оказалось напрасно. Больно было осознавать, что не оправдал надежд, не сумел доказать, что достоин. Разочарование с легкой примесью вины – это все, что ему осталось.

Неожиданно откуда-то потянуло жаром, словно от кузнечной печи. Оглядевшись, он увидел огненную волну, приближавшуюся к нему – она все нарастала и нарастала, заставляя кровь громко стучать в висках.

Чем ближе был огонь, тем тяжелее становилось дышать – будто грудь сковали стальными обручами. Хотелось сорвать их, вдохнуть морозный воздух ночного леса, запрокинуть глаза и увидеть звездное небо. Но огонь приближался и, поняв, что не сможет уйти от волны вовремя, он лишь вдохнул и тихонько рассмеялся.

Бороться за жизнь не хотелось – лишь одна мысль билась в голове: «Только бы это все скорее закончилось».

Внезапно тело скрутила боль – было ощущение, что его вытянули, как кусок резины и завязали узлом. 

Перед глазами замелькали разноцветные пятна, перемешавшиеся с огненными полосами. Сколько это продолжалось, трудно было сказать – ощущение времени совсем потерялось – может быть, прошло несколько минут, а, может, чуть больше. Мельтешение прекратилось, и его место заняла темнота.

Резкий удар вышиб из легких остатки воздуха. 

Застонав, он перевернулся на спину и замер в немом изумлении – на него тысячами глаз смотрела бархатная ночь. 

Судорожно вдохнув прохладный воздух, несущий ароматы трав и ночного леса, он устало прикрыл глаза – хоть одна его мечта исполнилась - теперь можно спокойно умереть. 

Прикрыв глаза, он позволил теплой волне беспамятства подхватить его сознание, и, не переставая улыбаться, отключился.

Он уже не чувствовал легких прикосновений рук, убирающих с лица темные прядки волос и не слышал голосов, что-то тихо обсуждающих между собой:

\- Ты уверен, Кор?

\- Да, мы же будущие солдаты, Лиин, и наш долг – защищать.

\- А если он один из них?

\- Это уже не нам решать – нужно отнести его на базу, а там наставник сам решит, кто он.

\- Как скажешь, - отозвался тот, кого назвали Лиином, - ты тут главный.

\- Вот именно, - раздалось в ответ довольное хмыканье, - а теперь хватит болтать, и помоги мне.

Двое мальчишек, одетые в черные комбинезоны и маски, скрывающие нижнюю часть лица, на вид которым было лет по 15-16, шатаясь под тяжестью безвольно обмякшего тела неизвестного, тихонько ругаясь, шли по направлению к тренировочной базе магов спецназа планеты Рилóр.

***

Темные стены, покрытые вековыми пластами льда, лестницы уводящие, казалось бы, в никуда, обманчиво хрупкие колонны и блеклый свет, выхватывающий лишь фрагменты из этого ледяного великолепия. 

На возвышении в высоком кресле восседает творение ночи – высокая, статная, прекрасная красотой, свойственной только ётунам – темно-синяя кожа, полыхающие алым, удлиненные к вискам, глаза, тонкие узоры на волевом лице, резко очерченные скулы, остро выступающие ключицы, костяные выросты на плечах и локтях, длинные пальцы, унизанные великолепной работы перстнями, иссиня-черные волосы, заплетенные в косу и перевитые серебряными нитями – мать царей. Она гордо держит голову, смотря на подданных сына – сегодня в тронном зале собрались только самые яростные и преданные сторонники Лафея: Атей - Воитель Пустошей, Аргранн – Повелитель Бурь, Саришш – Сын Ветров, Лагаран – Мертвый Меч, Даррон – Зверь Рассвета, Марн – Твердокаменный, Огнир – Крылья Полуночи, и, конечно же, Лирана – Повелительница Снов – дочь Лафея. 

Воины, оставшиеся верными своему повелителю и царю, стояли на коленях перед пустым троном, рядом с которым сидела Траддара – мать Лафея, Повелительница Ночного Неба Ётунхейма.

Обжигающе-холодный ветер ласкал суровые лица великанов, даря практически забытое ощущение покоя, а Черное Солнце Ледяного Мира, окрашивая стены и свод залы в мрачно-торжественные тона, отражалось в их глазах яростным светом.

\- Мы внимаем тебе, Великая Мать, - заговорила великанша, склонив голову.

Внимательно окинув взглядом откликнувшихся на зов, Траддара скривила тонкие губы в подобие улыбки – мерзкие предатели разбежались, когда энергия Биврёста яростной лавиной обрушилась на родной мир, сметая все на своем пути - уничтожая подземные ледяные города и убивая всех, кто не смог скрыться. Но, все же, нашлись и те, кто не потерял веры, не отрекся от себя и ждал случая отомстить.

Военноначальники – главы Великих Родов, доблестные воины, мудрые вожди собрались сейчас в Тронном Зале, ожидая слов Матери Царей.

Траддара поднялась, гордо вскинув голову – черные траурные одежды, зашуршав, тяжелыми складками ниспадали до самого пола, обрамляя статную фигуру.

\- Дитя мое, - слегка кивнула она, а затем подняла взгляд на ночное небо, щедро украшенное россыпью звезд, - скрой нас от взора Стража Асгарда.

Лирана молча поклонилась и, отойдя на несколько шагов, прикоснулась к стене тонкой рукой. В том месте, где ее ладонь скользнула по льду, появилось блеклое золотисто-зеленое свечение, разраставшееся с невероятной быстротой по стенам, своду и узорчатому полу тронного зала. Как только каждая пядь ледяной комнаты засияла зеленым золотом, чародейка тихо что-то проговорила и отняла руку от стены. Вспыхнув напоследок белым пламенем, сияние, словно бы, впитавшись в камень и лед, исчезло.

\- Дети Ётунхейма, - звучный голос прорезал мертвенную тишину, - беда обрушилась на наш мир. Асы убили царя Лафея, а затем, используя силу Радужного моста, принесли разрушение и смерть. Они нарушили мирный договор, скрепленный Великой Клятвой, за что понесут справедливое наказание, - Лирана, - властный взор обратился к внучке, - расскажи, что ты видела.

\- Великая Мать, - чародейка поднялась с колен и обернулась к вождям, - и вы, доблестные воины - я сопровождала нашего царя и отца в поход, который должен был ознаменовать победу Ледяного Мира над своим вечным противником Асгардом. Я видела, как был убит повелитель Лафей. Видела, как предавший нас маг, сражается с наследником асов. Видела, как этот мерзкий червь падает в бездну и рушится Радужный Мост. Прямой путь в Ётунхейм отныне закрыт.

Траддара спустилась с возвышения и, положив руку на плечо внучки, четко проговорила:

\- Значит, настало время для мести.


	2. В которой Тор отправляется в Мидгард, дабы вернуть тессеракт

Открытая терраса, огражденная высоким частоколом, обшитым металлическими пластинами, истыканные мишени, стоящие у стены, высокие подставки с закрепленным на них оружием и утоптанная земля под ногами. 

Высокий светловолосый мужчина, держа в руках короткие мечи, выполняет замысловатые движения – медленно, четко, размеренно, не задумываясь, над своими действиями – они уже давно наработались до полного автоматизма.

Его лицо спокойно и, казалось бы, безмятежно, если не вглядываться в глубину синих глаз, в которых будто под тонким слоем льда дремлет яростный огонь. А еще печаль и боль утраты, ставшие привычными уже спутниками молодого бога.

\- Наследник Тор, - на тренировочной площадке появился слуга – невысокий и полноватый с преданными глазами и слегка писклявым голосом, - вас желает видеть Царь. Он ждет вас в хранилище оружия.

\- Передай Царю, что я уже иду, - отозвался воин, отбрасывая в сторону парные мечи, - хотя, нет. Я сам ему скажу.

И резко развернувшись, наследник Асгарда широким шагом направился в сторону дворца.  
Сиф подошла к Фандралу и, поправив тому перевязь, тихо проговорила:

\- Он изменился. С тех самых пор, как погиб Локи, Тор стал другим.

\- Да, - так же тихо ответил воин, - странно видеть его таким. А ведь он даже не дружил с ним – ты помнишь, - он обернулся к спутнице, - он всегда свысока смотрел на Локи.

\- Но, все же, он был ему братом, - возразила воительница, - с братьями ведь необязательно дружить – здесь хватает и любви.

\- Любви, - хмыкнул Фандрал, - скажешь тоже.

\- А что не так? – вскинулась девушка, - вот скажи мне – ты когда-нибудь слышал о братской дружбе? Нет? Вот и я не слышала. Так же как и о братской любви, но уже по совершенно другой причине – просто потому, что это само собой подразумевается. А знаешь, почему имеют ввиду любовь, а не дружбу?

\- Просвети меня, - отозвался воин.

\- Потому что братьям совершенно не обязательно быть друзьями – их связывает другое чувство. Друзьями они могут стать, а могут и не стать – это только от них зависит. Вот, скажи, а ты как бы вел себя, если бы погиб твой брат? Молчишь? Вот и молчи. А лучше – нападай! Если Тор ушел – это еще не повод заканчивать тренировку.

 

***

 

Царь Богов Один Всеотец стоял посреди каменных стен хранилища оружия и боевых трофеев напротив пустой подставки, на которой было рельефное углубление в форме равностороннего квадрата.

Лицо царя было непроницаемо – каждый, кто увидел бы его сейчас, сказал бы, что правитель размышляет над судьбами государства. Но, на самом деле его, мысли были далеки от Асгарда. Вот уже год прошел с тех приснопамятных событий, когда он не смог спасти своего сына.

Да, несмотря ни на что, Один всегда считал Локи сыном, и прекрасно понимал стремление того доказать, что он достоин быть наследником. Ни кровь, пролитая Локи в его чертогах, ни злость и ярость не могли перевесить того одного единственного взгляда, полного обреченности и тоскливого понимания, который Всеотец увидел тогда, на краю обрушившегося Биврёста. 

В тот момент он, не смотря на всю свою мудрость, не смог найти нужных слов, которые бы помогли вернуть мальчика. А теперь, когда ему есть, что сказать, уже поздно.

И в этот момент Царь Богов понимает, что самое страшное слово – это ни «никогда». Самое страшное слово во всех мирах – это «поздно». Оно черно-больное, полное тоски и печали по несбывшемуся – квинтэссенция обреченности.

И сегодня это слово обрело для него завершенную форму – Хеймдалл увидел Локи в мире тьмы и холода – Сатриаре – вотчине существ, называющих себя читаури. 

Сын предал, сговорился с извечными врагами Асгарда. И если бы только это. Но беда не приходит одна – в Мидгарде пробудился тессеракт. 

Созданный в Начале Времен, четырехмерный гиперкуб – вместилище энергии, наделенное частицей силы создателя, позволяющий созидать прекрасное. Или творить ужасное. Он был слишком большим искушением даже для асов, поэтому когда-то давно был спрятан в мире смертных. Но люди, влекомые своим вечным любопытством, смогли найти и пробудить творение Древних.

А теперь за тессерактом идет его младший сын во главе армии врагов.

Гиперкуб – собственность Асгарда, и отправиться за ним должен ас.

Горько усмехнувшись, Один провел рукой по волосам – сколько еще сыновья будут расплачиваться за его ошибку? Ответа он не знал – да, пожалуй, его не знал никто – ведь жизнь всегда берет свое – перестраивает, переиначивает, перенаправляет судьбы людей и богов в одну, лишь ей ведомую, канву.

На лестнице послышались шаги. Царь Богов не стал оборачиваться – он и так знал, кто спускается в хранилище.

\- Отец, - раздался гулкий голос Тора, - ты желал меня видеть?

Бросив мимолетный взгляд на сына, Один удовлетворенно кивнул – мальчик вырос, превратившись в мужа – сильного, волевого, уверенного в себе и своих силах. Вот только печаль, поселившаяся в его душе и мелькавшая иногда в ясных глазах, делала его старше своих лет. 

Тор по-прежнему общался с друзьями и будущими подданными, тренировался, разбирал прошения и жалобы, веселился… вот только от былой беззаботности и бесшабашной радости не осталось и следа. Нет, молодой бог не стал нелюдимым букой – просто всеобщее веселье не затрагивало теперь его внутреннего мира – даже если он от души смеялся, глаза его оставались серьезными и печальными. И в этом тоже виноват он – Один Царь Богов.

\- Да, Тор, - Всеотец развернулся к сыну, - у меня есть, что рассказать тебе.

 

***

 

И вот Тор стоит на вершине мира – самой высокой горе Мидгарда, и все еще пытается осмыслить сказанное отцом.

Он не хочет верить, что его брат стал предателем. Но слова Всеотца разрушают надежды.   
Сейчас он жалеет о том, что не чувствует холода – его окружает заснеженный мир, прекрасный в своей застывшей завершенной красоте. Хочется остаться здесь навсегда, став частью этого светлого небытия и никогда не знать иной жизни. Жизни, где брат пойдет на брата войной.

Когда-то наследник богов поклялся, что не даст этот мир в обиду – кому бы то ни было. И он сдержит слово – не сдастся, не сойдет с пути, не усомнится. И пусть цена, которую придется за это заплатить, окажется высокой – он готов.

Борясь с отчаянием, Тор подбрасывает ввысь Мьёльнир, а затем подхватывает его, не давая и краем коснуться заснеженной поверхности.

Уходить не хочется. 

Но придется – впереди долгий путь. 

Сейчас ему нужно успеть перехватить брата и узнать у него про тессеракт.   
И легко раскрутив боевой молот, Тор сын Одина стремительно взмыл в серебряную высь, направляясь навстречу своей боли.


	3. В которой майор Хейт Талир получает важное задание

\- Вызывали, наставник? – Талир склонил голову перед мастер-наставником.

\- А, Хейт, - улыбнулся Ван Диир, - проходи, не стой в дверях. И не вызывал, а просто попросил зайти, как будешь свободен. Садись давай – выпить не желаешь?

\- Все так серьезно? – прищурился Хейт, которого с самого утра не оставляло дурное предчувствие.

\- Все-то ты понимаешь, - проворчал старый мастер, - вчера со мной связался маршал Верлин. Космический флот готовит массированный удар по военным базам Замора*, расположенным на третьей луне Калдара*.

\- А при чем здесь я? – решил взять лоркса* за рога майор Талир.

\- Помощь твоя потребуется, - неопределенно махнул рукой Ван, - у заморышей* на Парне* базы для чего построены? Правильно, для защиты лабораторий. Разведка передала, что там что-то крупное затевается. И очень опасное – войска туда стягивают, маскируют боевые корабли под транспортные…

\- А на границе их остановить не пробовали? – ехидно поинтересовался майор.

\- Не считай себя умнее других, - поморщился наставник, - документы-то у них в порядке – а мы не имеем права задерживать гуманитарные грузы. 

\- Но я так и не понял, что требуется от меня, - Хейт внимательно посмотрел на мастера.

\- Ты должен, вместе со своей группой, отправится на Парну и выяснить, что они там разрабатывают до того, как наши ударят, - честно ответил Ван Диир. 

\- Но меня ведь отстранили от службы на неопределённый срок, - напомнил Талир.

\- Так и есть, - кивнул он, - официально ты будешь находиться в очередном оплачиваемом отпуске, на Южных островах. 

\- То есть, командование не уверено, что заморыши, действительно, что-то задумали, так?  
Старый мастер откинулся на спинку допотопного стула, который рука не поднималась выбросить и рассмеялся:

\- Я уже говорил, что тебе надо в генштаб перебираться?

\- Говорил, - поморщился майор, - да только скучно там.

\- Дитё, - хмыкнул Ван Диир, - тебе бы все в игры играть.

\- Какой уж есть, - не стал отнекиваться мужчина.

\- Ладно уж, обормот, слушай, - мастер-наставник подался вперед, - ты ведь знаешь, что маршал был моим учеником? Так вот, связался он со мной и спрашивает – нет, мол, у тебя на примете отчаюг-сорвиголов, да таких, чтоб в ступе было не утолочь. Ну, я и спрашиваю, значится, зачем люди нужны, а Верлин и говорит, что около 7 месяцев назад на Замор отправили двух разведчиков. Дело, в общем-то, обычное – посмотреть, кто чем дышит, настроения – все в общем и по мелочи. Все шло нормально, пока 23 часа назад от агента Лиина не поступило сообщение, что его заинтересовал странный корабль без опознавательных знаков, приземлившейся в столице ночью. Шалопай пробрался на корабль, и там спрятался, а его напарница Олила активировала следящее. Вот и обнаружилось, что корабль на Парну летел. Потом Лиин сообщение прислал, что в трюме было точное оборудование под стазисом и еще кое-какие лабораторные примочки. На этом все – связь прервалась, а через насколько часов на второго агента напали. Ей удалось оторваться от преследования – времени ей хватило, чтобы отправить пакет сжатым-целенаправленным. Что с ней стало, узнать так и не удалось.

Талир заскрипел зубами - Лиин. Старый друг. Один из немногих, кто знал о нем практически все. И если он не вышел на связь, это значит…

\- Мне нужно около пяти часов, чтобы собрать команду, - резко бросил майор, - и оборудование.

\- Будет тебе оборудование – самое лучшее будет.

\- Разрешите идти? 

\- Иди, - вздохнул Ван Диир, - и пусть Защитники* сохранят вас.

Майор поднялся и, отдав честь мастер-наставнику, вышел из комнаты.

 

***

 

За пять часов Хейт успел связаться со своим людьми, и теперь они сидели в казарме военной базы Арийа – головном центре космического флота Объединенного Рилора*. 

Костяк элитного подразделения войск специального назначения – боевые маги: капитан Кор Вагас – высокий, жилистый, с шапкой выгоревших на солнце светлых волос – «Беркут»; старшие лейтенанты Бирк и Литал Сардаан – братья-близнецы – оба среднего роста, смуглые и черноглазые «Кошак» и «Дед»; лейтенант Китара Агай – невозможно рыжая и веснушчатая с лучистыми голубыми глазами, в которых всегда плясали смешинки – «Лиска», а также лейтенант Ара Бирато – миниатюрная, миловидная шатенка – «Сова».

\- А теперь изложу суть задания, - начал майор, - нам предстоит провести разведку на объекте GD-18, более известной как Парна. В последнее время туда стягиваются корабли Замора. Нам нужно выяснить, с чем это связано. Командование предполагает, что, возможно, имеет место разработка оружия. 

\- А Лиин? – подался вперед Кор.

\- По ситуации, - нахмурился Талир, - нулевой приоритет – лаборатории. Еще вопросы? – Хейт окинул взглядом команду.

\- Оружие бы надо с родной базы забрать, - протянул старший близнец Сардаан.

\- Нам выдадут новое – времени нет туда-сюда бегать.

\- Знаем мы это новое, - проворчал второй Сардаан.

\- Хочешь пожаловаться? – вскинул бровь майор.

\- Да это я так, - смешался Литал, - в пылу полемики.

\- Ладно, бойцы, - командир, хлопнув себя ладонями по коленям, поднялся, - пятичасовая готовность. Живо в арсенал спецчасти оборудование получать. 

\- Жетоны сдать? - подала голос, доселе молчавшая, Ара.

\- Да, лейтенант – сдать жетоны, награды, снять с формы знаки различия. 

\- Так точно, командир, - отозвалась Бирато.

Майор отвернулся – каждый из присутствующих знал, на что идет – разведка боем может стать билетом в один конец. И если они не справятся, то ничто не должно указать на Рилор.

 

***

 

Талир с удовлетворением рассматривал основной и вспомогательный комплекты оружия: плазменный излучатель новой модификации с тремя режимами огня; ножи из дьюридия и вороненой стали; небольшой многоразрядный арбалет; пистолет, стреляющий дротиками с самой разной начинкой – от простого снотворного до маячков, капсулы с газом – слезоточивым и усыпляющим, есть даже с веселящим; набор ручных гранат – световые, шумовые, осколочные; синтетическая взрывчатка и набор детонаторов. Из магического арсенала – заклинания: скрывающие, связующие, следящие, поисковые, возвратные.  
Средства связи – технические и, дублирующие их, магические.

И, разумеется, концентраторы – специальные браслеты, с вставленными в них магическими камнями, способствующие правильной работе заклинаний.

Правда, сам Хейт в них не нуждался, но об этом его секрете знали лишь трое – Ван Диир, Кор и Лиин – самые близкие для него люди.

 

***

 

Сидя в трюме крейсера, замаскированного под гражданское судно, майор Талир - теперь Змей, проводил последний инструктаж:

\- Как только челнок отстыкуется от «Зарины», Дед и Кошак - к орудиям, Беркут и Лиска экранируют, Сова сканирует ментал. Вопросы? Вопросов нет – все по местам.

До гиперпрыжка оставалось несколько часов.

 

***

 

Беспокойство, тревожащее Хейта, не оставило его и на корабле.

Слегка откинувшись на кресле, он попытался разобраться в собственных мыслях и опасениях.

Было ли его предчувствие связано с Лиином, или это касалось того, что готовится на Парне? А то, что там что-то есть, Талир был твердо уверен. Замор никогда не забудет поражения в той войне, случившейся более 150 лет назад. 

Тогда метрополия была ослаблена – триумвират миров еще не был создан – Рилор, Шайтан и Балхут боролись за лидерство в Лагосе. Этим они и воспользовались.

Война длилась около 3 лет – много тогда погибло – и магов и обычных людей. В последний год, когда Замор подступил практически к самому Лагосу, правители трех планет решили выступить единым фронтом. Объединенными силами командовал Ван Диир – офицер и боевой маг. 

Потеряв больше трети всех кораблей и практически всех боевых магов, флоту Лагоса удалось вышвырнуть захватчиков прочь из системы. Тогда Замор, фактически, лишился всего своего флота.

После победы, советом трех правителей было решено провозгласить Триумвират Миров с административным центром на Рилоре. 

И сейчас – снова Замор.

«Может быть, все дело в том, что люди Калдара – короткоживущие? – размышлял Хейт, - ведь история, написанная в книгах, не чета собственной памяти. И ведь дали Защитники нам долгую жизнь – почти втрое длиннее, чем у калдарцев. Сколько, в среднем, они живут – лет 80? Да, кажется 80. Может, поэтому они так нас ненавидят – мы живем до трехсот лет, причем молодыми, а стареем и умираем за последние несколько дней. Кто знает?».  
Встряхнув головой, майор отбросил ненужные сейчас мысли, и принялся настраивать связки заклинаний, которые, наверняка, ему пригодятся.

 

________________________________  
*Замор – одна из двух обитаемых планет системы Калдар.

*Калдар – солнечная система, расположенная на границе обитаемой галактики. В системе 4 планеты земного типа – две из них обитаемые: Замор и Орин (колония).

*Лоркс – крупное парнокопытное животное с шестью ногами и длинными витыми рогами, напоминающее помесь яка и носорога.

*Парна – третья луна планеты Замор, солнечной системы Калдар; две другие Лурт и Тирит.

*Заморыш – пренебрежительное прозвище для жителя Замора.

*Защитники – двое посланцев Творца, помогающих роду людскому (одна из основных религий Рилора).

*Рилор – центральная планета системы Лагос. (в системе Лагоса 6 планет – 3 из них обитаемы – земного типа – Рилор (метрополия), Шайтан, Балхут; остальные – газовые гиганты – Рамина и планеты-близнецы Сайрфит и Мейрфит).


	4. В которой Тор встречается с командой Мстителей (часть 1)

Холодный ветер чужого мира наотмашь хлестал по лицу, но он не мог причинить вреда богу, как бы ни старался.

Тор летел, разрезая стрелой облака, а в голове продолжали звучать слова отца, сказанные им накануне: «Твой брат предал нас, предал Асгард. Сговорившись с нашими врагами, он идет в Мидгард за тессерактом. Ты отправишься туда и перехватишь его, прежде чем он его заполучит. И помни – если читаури появится в мире смертных, находящегося под нашим протекторатом, это будет автоматическим объявлением войны. Я надеюсь на тебя, сын. Но если такое случится, ты, как наследник трона объявишь войну Сатриару. А теперь иди, у тебя час на сборы». Тогда он не поверил отцу: «Локи не мог предать нас. Он ас, мой брат, твой сын – он не мог».

С горькой тоской посмотрел Всеотец на своего наследника, а затем тихо проговорил: «Ты многого не знаешь - это случилось давно, в год войны с ледяными великанами. Ётуны напали тогда на Мидгард. Мы отбили их атаку, остановили вторжение, загнав их обратно в ледяной мир. Когда Лафей потерпел поражение, мы вошли в храм. Там на Алтаре лежал ребенок – слишком маленький для отпрыска великана. Это был сын повелителя ётунов. Если бы его успели принести в жертву, наш противник обрел бы великую силу. Но мы успели вовремя. Я забрал ребенка в Асгард и назвал своим сыном».

Тор задохнулся, как от сильного удара: «Локи – ётун? А он знал? Ты рассказал ему?».  
Царь ответил не сразу: «Он узнал сам. Во время вашего последнего похода в ледяной мир. Здесь, в этом зале, он спросил у меня, кем является по рождению. Я не мог больше скрывать это от него».

Раз за разом перебирая в памяти слова отца, Тор все сильнее стискивал кулаки - он не хотел воевать с братом. Однако от его хотения сейчас ничто не зависело – если Локи опомнится, если не станет искать власти над тессерактом, если отречется от читаури…. Слишком много «если». 

Он должен справиться – а иначе – война.

Война – страшное слово. Раньше Тор думал, что война – это опьяняющее веселье, будоражащее кровь. А теперь это слово приобрело для него совершенно иной смысл – смерть. Он слишком близко увидел ее, ощутил на вкус горечь и боль от потери близкого, родного человека.

Внезапно он ощутил странное воздействие, но не стал беспокоиться, а лишь усмехнулся – Хеймдалл показал ему, где искать Локи.

 

***

 

Жалкие людишки, мерзкие копошащиеся твари. Ваша жизнь коротка и бессмысленна. У вас нет цели, нет чести, нет воли – и не будет. Война пройдет по вашему миру – огненной волной, яростью и гневом. Мидгард находится под протекторатом асов – значит, они непременно явятся, чтобы защитить вас, а вот когда придут… найдут лишь свою смерть.

Асгард не сможет проигнорировать убийство своих граждан – в этом его сила и его величайшая слабость – начнется война, которая и похоронит ненавистное царство вечности.  
Ради этой цели можно сдаться жалким смертным, возомнившим, что они могут победить. Глупцы – они лишь часть плана, марионетки, которые даже не подозревают, что их дергают за ниточки, заставляя действовать так, как хочет кукловод.

Из динамика раздается голос:

\- … что-нибудь говорит? – спрашивает некто.

\- Ни слова, - отозвалась рыжеволосая смертная, сидящая за штурвалом летательного аппарата.

\- Ладно, везите его сюда, у нас мало времени, - доносится в ответ.

Затем солдат и человек в железной броне начинают разговор – интересно, до чего они договорятся? Смешные смертные.

\- Что-то не так, - тихо произносит человек в звездно-полосатом костюме, тревожно окинув пленника взглядом.

\- Что? Демон ночи слишком легко сдался? – процедила сквозь зубы желто-красная железка.

\- Ну, положим, не так легко, - бросает оппонент. – Этот парень не из слабаков.

\- Ну, ты тоже весьма неплох, - начинает язвить темноволосый, – для твоих лет. Дружишь с аэробикой?

\- Что? – на лице синекостюмого написано недоумение – он, явно, к такому не привык.

\- Ну, такая зарядка, - кривит губы другой, - ты немного пропустил, пока был… капитаном сосулькой.

\- Фьюри не говорил, что позовет тебя, - не поддался он на провокацию.

\- Н-да, он много чего не говорит, - многозначительно проговорил бронированный. 

 

Внезапно ночное небо разрезали сине-белые молнии, грянул гром, а самолет, на котором везли Локи, ощутимо тряхнуло.

«Наконец-то, - яростно выдохнул пленник».

\- Что с тобой? – звездно-полосатый обращается к заключённому. - Испугался молний?

\- Я не в восторге от того, что за ними последует, - сверкнул он глазами.

 

***

 

Тор с маха приземлился на летательный аппарат, в котором перевозили Локи. Все оказалось куда проще, чем он рассчитывал.

Боковой шлюз открылся, и ас, воспользовавшись ситуаций, спрыгнул внутрь.

На его пути возник человек, закованный в металл, который попытался его задержать, но Тор с легкостью отбросил его прочь. 

Схватив в охапку брата, наследник Асгарда протащил его несколько шагов до шлюза и выпрыгнул из самолета.

Пока он летел к земле, в его душе вновь стала пробуждаться, забытая было ярость – Локи, живой и практически не изменившийся – волосы только немного отросли, спокойно сидит в компании смертных, будто и не было ничего.

Земля приблизилась стремительно, и Тор не стал поддерживать брата – тот грянулся о камни – злость требовала выхода.

Локи сначала застонал, а затем, почему-то рассмеялся – это еще больше вывело из себя старшего аса:

\- Где тессеракт? – тяжело бросил он - уж лучшего говорить про куб, чем вновь потерять контроль.

\- И я по тебе скучал, - он продолжает смеяться.

\- Думаешь, я в игры играть пришел? – прогремел голос бога, который подскочив к брату, рывком поднял его на ноги. – Я думал, ты умер.

\- Ты скорбел? – простой вопрос звучит как обвинение.

\- Все скорбели, - выдыхает он, - наш отец…

\- Не говори мне о нем, - отвернулся черноволосый, и отошел на несколько шагов в сторону.

\- Мы выросли вместе, - Тор последовал за ним, - вместе играли, вмести шли в бой – ты забыл все это?

\- Такова моя сущность, - шипит Локи.

Его спокойное лицо и змеящаяся по тонким губам улыбка заставляют аса потерять остатки терпения. Сын Одина, подскочив к брату, схватил его за ворот костюма и резко притянул к себе:

\- Ты вернешься вместе со мной в Асгард, - повелительно заявил он.

\- Без тессеракта ты не сможешь этого сделать, - все та же легкая усмешка, - а он увезен, и я не знаю куда.

И в этот момент Тора сбивает нечто красно-золотое. Пролетев вместе с этим нечто метров пятьдесят, он упал на землю и проехался по ней еще немного.

Вскочив на ноги, ас осмотрелся – напротив него стоял давешний смертный в железном костюме:

\- Не делай так больше, ладно? – бросил бог, пытаясь подавить гнев, но смертный оказался упрям.

\- А ты не трогай мое, - выдал он.

\- Ты даже не представляешь, во что сейчас влез, - Тор попытался достучаться до разума человека, но попытка оказалась тщетной. 

\- Э-м-м… Шекспира ставите?

\- Это не твое дело, человек из металла, - понизил голос бог. – Локи будет судить асгардский суд.

\- Отдаст нам куб – и он твой, - наглости этому смертному не занимать. – А сейчас – уйди с дороги.

Шлем скрыл лицо человека – он вытянул вперед руки и принял боевую стойку.

«Он что, правда, собирается нападать? - изумился Тор. - Пожалуй, будет весело».   
Напряжение и ярость требовали выхода, и бог просто и незатейливо бросил в противника Мьёльнир – бой начался.

Знакомое чувство упоения охватило Тора – сила струилась по его жилам, а тело пело – уже давно он не испытывал такой чистой энергии боя. Он даже позволил себе на мгновение забыть о Локи – но лишь на секунду.

И вот только ас собрался нанести следующий удар, как что-то, ударившись о его молот и броню противника, улетело прочь, а с возвышения раздался незнакомый голос:

\- Эй! Закончили? – еще один смертный в синем костюме поймал металлический диск, оказавшийся щитом, и повесил его на руку. – Что тебе здесь нужно?

\- Мне нужен Локи, - бросил бог, а в ответ получил лишь самоуверенные слова.

\- Если не врешь – опусти этот молот, - предложил смертный.

Человек в железной броне попытался возразить, но получил-таки, причитающийся ему удар.  
Ярость застила взор бога, и тот прокричал:

\- Говоришь, опустить молот!? – громыхнул голос.

А затем ас, резко подпрыгнув, все же опустил Мьёльнир – на щит смертного. Но что-то пошло не так – металл выдержал удар божественного оружия, выдав при этом ударную волну такой силы, что она разбросала по разным концам поляны всех участников конфликта.

Как только все поднялись на ноги, смертный в костюме со звездой тревожно поинтересовался:

\- Так, мы закончили?

На что Тору оставалось только кивнуть – ему было немного стыдно за эту вспышку ярости.

 

***

 

А темноволосый бог сидел и ждал, когда же эти жалкие существа наиграются и придут за ним. Он улыбался. 

Все шло по плану.


	5. В которой Тор встречается с командой Мстителей (часть 2)

Летающая военная тактическая база, построенная смертными выглядела очень… по-детски. Тор лишь усмехнулся – людям предстоял еще долгий путь по дороге знаний и истинного величия.  
  
Локи под конвоем поместили в камеру из сверхпрочного прозрачного полимера, и ас надеялся, что на какое-то время это поможет сдержать брата.  
  
Наследника асов что-то тревожило – в глубине скребло чувство, что он где-то просчитался – слишком спокоен был Локи, слишком уверен в себе. А еще он не сбежал, когда у него был шанс.  
  
И сейчас, стоя в помещении, созданном для переговоров, он пытался справиться со странным и непривычным чувством, что он не контролирует ситуацию.  
  
  
А посох Локи, который поместили в лабораторию сразу после прилета, словно почувствовав желание своего хозяина, засветился почти незаметным голубоватым светом.  
  
И никто не обратил на это внимания.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Доктор Брюс Бэннэр, рассматривая пленника в экране, преувеличенно вежливо произнес:  
  
\- А он умеет расположить к себе, - мягкая улыбка появляется на лице.  
  
\- Локи волынку тянет, - выдал Стив Роджерс. - Зачем? Тор, что он задумал?  
  
\- Ждет армию, - тяжело проговорил бог. - Их зовут читаури, они не из Асгарда – их мир далек. Он намерен идти с ней против вас – они захватят ему Землю, а за это он отдаст им тессеракт.  
  
\- Армию, - повторил капитан с изрядной долей скепсиса. - Из космоса.  
  
\- Тогда им надо строить портал, - вклинился Бэннэр. - Ясно, зачем ему нужен Селвиг. Он астрофизик.  
  
\- Знаю, - отозвался ас.  
  
\- Локи подчинил его, - вмешалась в разговор агент Романова. - Как и одного из наших – агента Бартона.  
  
\- Но вот почему Локи сдался? – вновь подал голос Роджерс. - Как отсюда армией управлять?  
  
Дальнейший разговор не слишком интересовал аса – он отвернулся от собравшихся, и попытался прикинуть план дальнейших действий. Ясно, что Локи не собирается говорить – ни где куб, ни раскрывать дальнейшие планы. Придется ждать. Ждать и быть внимательным.   
Углубившись в свои мысли, ас не заметил появления нового действующего лица – Тони Старка, который явил себя в неизменной эпатажной манере.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Некоторое время спустя в одном из помещений станции.  
  
\- Чем заняты, мистер Старк, - Ник Фьюри уверенным шагом прошел к столу, на котором сидел Тони.  
  
\- Что-то в этом роде я хотел спросить у вас, - самоуверенно протянул тот.  
  
\- Кажется, вы собирались искать тессеракт, - раздраженно вопросил директор.  
  
\- Мы ищем, - мирно вклинился Бэннэр. - Алгоритмы есть – сейчас мы прочувствуем сигнатуры, и как все сойдется – у нас буду координаты с точностью до полуметра.  
  
\- И вы вернете свой кубик, - преувеличенно бодро бросил Старк. - Без шума, без пыли, - а потом гений посмотрел на экран и поинтересовался. - А что такое фаза-2?  
  
\- Вот, что, - проговорил Роджерс, бросив на стол, стоящий в лаборатории, одну из новейших разработок Щ.И.Т.а. - Я ошибся, директор - мир ничуть не изменился.  
  
Пытаясь свести конфликт и вопросы к минимуму, Ник решил рассказать часть правды:  
  
\- Роджерс, мы собирали все, что касается тессеракта, но это не значит, что мы…  
  
\- Повторите, - перебил его Тони, разворачивая к Стиву экран. - Что это «не значит»?  
  
В этот момент в помещение, где уже собралась вся честная компания, вошли Тор и агент Романова.  
  
\- Вы знали про это? – обратился Брюс к Наташе.  
  
\- А вы уже планируете, как бы отсюда удалиться, доктор? – насмешливо и с угрозой в голосе, вопросом на вопрос ответила женщина.  
  
\- Я был в Калькутте, - горько рассмеялся Бэннэр. - Более, чем удален. Вы просто стараетесь манипулировать мной. И я хочу знать, почему Щ.И.Т. использует тессеракт в разработках оружия массового поражения.  
  
\- Из-за него, - Фьюри указал на аса.  
  
\- Меня, - поразился ответу, явно не ожидающий такого, бог.  
  
\- Год назад на Землю явился гость с другой планеты, - четко начал разъяснять ситуацию директор – казалось, что он хочет оправдаться, - чьи разборки стали причиной уничтожения маленького городка, и мы поняли, что не только не одни во Вселенной, но и безнадежно, до смешного безоружны.  
  
\- Мой народ не враждует с вашей планетой, - возмутился Тор.  
  
\- Но кроме вас есть и другие, - настаивал Фьюри, - значит, вы не единственная угроза. Мир полон теми, с кем нам трудно тягаться, кого нельзя контролировать.  
  
\- Как вы контролируете куб? - поинтересовался Стив.  
  
\- Ядерное сдерживание, - бросил Старк. - Эта теория всегда всех успокаивает.  
  
\- Напомните, - обернулся к нему директор. - На чем вы заработали свое состояние?  
  
\- Я думал, что люди более развиты, чем вижу сейчас, - с досадой в голосе бросил ас.  
  
  
***  
  
  
 _Странные все же существа - люди. Враг у ворот, а они бросились выяснять отношения – споры, склоки, подколы. И это гордость Мидгарда? Его лучшие воины? Дети, неразумные дети, боящиеся всего нового и неизвестного. Первая реакций на непонятное – агрессия, первое желание – уничтожить, а единственный метод воздействия – силовой. Я и сам был таким до недавнего времени – пока не понял несколько основополагающих истин. Видимо, каждое разумное живое существо должно пройти этим путем – и повзрослеть._  
  
 _Необычное это чувство – когда, окружающие тебя взрослые и разумные, кажутся мелкими шкодниками, не понимающими такого понятия как «должное» - каждый тянет одеяло на себя, пытаясь доказать правильность своей точки зрения и собственную исключительность. Странно и печально. И ведь не объяснишь им ничего – для них существует только два мнения – их и не правильное._  
  
 _А еще есть тессеракт, энергию которого они вознамерились покорить – самоуверенные дети. Творение богов – не игрушка и не приз в войне. Смертным не понять его мощи, его силы и опасности – слишком они увлечены самим процессом познания, творения, да и просто любопытством. Слишком короткоживущи._  
  
 _Люди понимают только метод собственных проб и ошибок, не взирая на тех, кто этим путем уже прошел – такие смешные и наивные, отказывающиеся замечать очевидное._  
  
 _Для них жить одним днем – естественное состояние, дарящее надежду, что новое утро принесет новую радость. Это вызывает одновременно сожаление и восхищение, а также пробуждает неизменную веру в то, что они справятся со всем, что предложит им судьба._  
 _Парадоксальные существа – слабые телом, но сильные духом, уязвимые, но не теряющие надежды, творцы и разрушители в одном лице._  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
Внезапно летучую крепость сотряс взрыв – сообщники Локи нанесли удар по базе. Всех участников мгновенно забытой перебранки разбросало по лаборатории.  
  
Взвыли сирены, забегали солдаты – дождались. На вечеринку прибыли незваные гости.  
  
Как-то сразу стало не до разногласий – Роджерс и Старк бросились к выходу – Фьюри дал задание починить поврежденную взрывом турбину. Другим повезло меньше – Наташа и Брюс через дыру в полу провалились на технический уровень.  
  
  
Диверсионная группа под командованием околдованного агента Бартона, приземлившись на взлетной площадке базы и ощетинившись оружием, направилась к ближайшему входу.  
  
  
Агент Романова, приподнявшись на руках, присмотрелась к товарищу по несчастью – доктор Бэннэр распростерся на полу лицом вниз. Его стоны стали переходить в хрипы и утробный рык – доктор терял контроль, превращаясь в Халка. Увидев первые признаки, Наташа похолодела – неуничтожимая полубезумная тварь рвалась наружу.  
  
Темноту технического коридора прорезал рык – зверь был на свободе.   
  
Выбравшись из под обломков, агент бросилась прочь – сейчас поздно было что-то предпринимать. Бегство стало ее единственным шансом выжить.  
  
Женщина бежала по узкому коридору, а за ней, не отставая ни на шаг и сметая все на своем пути, бежала зеленая смерть.  
  
Практически безнадежное положение спас Тор, бросившийся наперерез Халку.  
  
\- Мы не враги тебе, Бэннэр! - хрипел бог, сдерживая удар чудовища. - Постарайся понять!  
  
Но это не возымело должного эффекта – Халк лишь отбросил аса, словно надоедливую собачонку.  
  
Тор, пролетев несколько метров, решил, что ситуация становится все более опасной. Вытянув руку, он призвал Мьёльнир.  
  
Битва чудовища и бога грозила затянуться надолго – один стремился к уничтожению, а второй пытался не навредить. Но помощь пришла вовремя – боевой самолет открыл огонь прямой наводкой прямо по Халку. Тот, переключив внимание, кинулся на новый раздражитель.  
  
  
А тем временем Железный Человек и Капитан Америка вовсю старались не допустить падения станции – перенастраивали оборудование и освобождали турбину от кусков обгоревшей обшивки. Помимо этого Стив сдерживал диверсантов, появившихся совершенно не вовремя.  
  
  
Клинт Бартон, выведя из строя центральный компьютер базы, направлялся техническим коридором в сторону точки сбора, но ему не повезло. На его пути возникла Наташа. Ничем хорошим такое столкновение закончиться не могло – завязалась схватка. Бартон по прозвищу Соколиный Глаз, находясь под властью заклинания, не узнал напарницу и старался разделаться с ней поскорее – его ждал хозяин.  
  
Черная Вдова всегда умела мыслить отвлеченно – абстрагироваться от ситуации, погружаясь в рабочий режим «здесь и сейчас». А Здесь и Сейчас – Клинт Бартон был врагом. И поступила она с ним соответственно – как следует приложив о металлические перила, а затем приласкала кулаком – для верности.  
  
Результатом таких экстренных мер стало распростертое на полу бессознательное тело Сокола.  
  
  
Освободившись, наконец, от назойливого внимания зеленого монстра, Тор бросился к стеклянной клетке – Локи не должен был уйти.  
  
Войдя в помещение, ас увидел, как его брат выходит из камеры и бросился вперед. Пролетев через иллюзию, бог очутился в стеклянной темнице, и тут раздался голос брата:  
  
\- Попался, ас, - тонко усмехнулся маг, стоявший у дальней стены.  
  
Подняв молот, Тор ударил по стеклянной перегородке, но на ней появилась лишь трещина. А Локи тем временем продолжил:  
  
\- Люди считают нас бессмертными, - он опустил руку на спускающий механизм, - стоит проверить.  
  
Легкое касание, и вот Тор, запертый, словно подопытный образец, отправился в затяжной полет к земле.  
  
  
К этому моменту, Железный Человек смог освободить турбину, и теперь пытался ее запустить. Капитан Роджерс же старался держаться поближе к рубильнику, который позволит Старку после запуска не быть похожим на кусок пережеванного металла.   
  
Слаженная работа – залог успеха, в чем эти двое и убедились сегодня – турбина запущена и Тони живой и относительно невредимый. Дело сделано.  
  
  
Халк обернулся в сторону самолета, зависшего слишком близко от базы, и прыгнул в его сторону. Приземлившись на машину, но начал разрывать ее на куски – пилот едва успел катапультироваться. Но самолет уже отошел от станции на достаточное расстояние, и зеленое существо не смогло вернуться обратно. Его ждал скоростной и короткий путь вниз.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Стив и Тони сидели в относительно неповрежденной комнате и решали, как быть дальше. Разногласия были забыты – они увидели, что в одиночку справиться с ситуаций не способны, и теперь обсуждали план дальнейших действий.  
  
\- Как думаешь, Старк, - первым заговорил кэп, - он все это специально затеял?  
  
\- Да уж не просто так, - усмехнулся в ответ Тони. - Ему что-то нужно было на этой станции, но что? Слишком просто он сдался тогда.  
  
\- А вы с Бэннэром смогли определить местонахождение куба?   
  
\- Нет, - нахмурился он в ответ. - А теперь, когда аппаратура уничтожена…  
  
\- А портал? – не сдавался Стив. - Где, по-твоему, он хочет его открыть?  
  
\- Слушай! - взвился Старк. - Я не сумасшедший бог – почему ты спрашиваешь у меня?  
  
\- Но ты ведь сам сказал, что гений? – солдат пожал плечами.  
  
\- Я гений, а не ясновидящий, ясно тебе? – а затем замолчал, что-то просчитывая в уме. - Мне кажется, что он хотел натравить нас друг на друга. Помнишь, перед самым ударом наш славный доктор как раз схватился за игрушку этого северного оленя? И знаешь что еще?  
  
\- Ну?  
  
\- Вспомни, Локи все делал слишком напоказ, словно намеренно старался привлечь внимание. Наше внимание.  
  
\- И ему это удалось, - кивнул Роджерс.  
  
\- Да, но подумай вот еще о чем, - Старк вскочил со стула и принялся расхаживать по комнате. - Своего он не достиг – мы не поубивали друг друга. Значит, не это было его целью.  
  
\- Тор говорил, что он хочет покорить землю, - вставил кэп. - А еще ему нужен источник энергии, чтобы открыть портал.  
  
\- Да, - Тони резко обернулся. - Покорить, править. А для этого надо показать, насколько он силен, проще говоря, запугать. Локи хочет уничтожить нас, чтобы все это видели. Ему нужны зрители.  
  
\- Да, как тогда, в Штутгарте, - кивнул Стив.   
  
\- То была репетиция, - бросил гений. - Но сегодня... Сегодня премьера и Локи на ней примадонна – ему нужны цветы, нужен парад, нужен монумент до небес, чтобы его имя было… - и Старк застыл, оглушенный внезапным пониманием. - Сукин сын.  
  
Капитан вопросительно посмотрел на Железного Человека, так и не поняв, что тот имел ввиду, но гений не стал ничего объяснять, а просто выскочил в коридор.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Тор летел запертый в стеклянной колбе исполинских размеров – его болтало сильнее, чем в пустом трюме корабля в шторм. А земля все приближалась.   
  
Ас не хотел выяснять пределы прочности собственного организма, поэтому, уперевшись в стенку капсулы, резко от нее оттолкнулся и пробил молотом дыру в клетке. Маневр был успешным – он успел за несколько секунд до того, как это, с позволения сказать, творение, упало на камни и разбилось в мелкие дребезги.   
  
Пролетев насколько сот метров, Тор все же приземлился, правда, не слишком удачно, попутно выронив Мьёльнир. С трудом поднявшись, он прошел еще около пятидесяти метров до места падения своего оружия.  
  
Молот лежал на земле рукоятью вверх, словно признавший поражение воин. Взяв его в руки, Тор с силой стиснул рукоять: «Что же, брат, - пронеслось в его голове. - Ты выбрал».  
  
  
***  
  
  
Брюс Бэннэр очнулся на развалинах какого-то здания.  
  
«Хорошо, что вокруг никого нет, - думал он, - может быть, я никого не убил».  
Из рефлексивного состояния его вывел незнакомый голос:  
  
\- Ты упал с неба?  
  
\- О нет, - простонал док, а затем спросил. - Не задел никого?  
  
\- Здесь пусто и некого задеть, - это был старик, одетый в форму охранника. – Хотя, ты разогнал всех голубей в округе.  
  
\- Повезло, - выдохнул Брюс.  
  
\- Или хорошо прицелился, - донеслось в ответ. – Ты же в сознании падал?  
  
\- Видели? - Бэннэр выжидающе посмотрел на охранника.  
  
\- Все, - подтвердил старик. - Ты проломил крышу – большой, зеленый, - а затем бросил доку рубашку и брюки. - Не думал, что они тебе подойдут, пока ты не сжался до человеческих размеров.  
  
\- Спасибо, - бросил док, натягивая штаны.  
  
\- Пришелец? – спокойно поинтересовался охранник.  
  
\- Что? – не понял Брюс.  
  
\- Инопланетянин? – переспросил тот.  
  
\- Нет, - отвернулся он.  
  
\- Тогда, сынок, - сделал вывод старик, - тебе нужен доктор.  
  
Бэннэру не оставалось ничего, как только кинуть – опровергать это утверждение он не собирался.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Агент Романова смотрела на своего бывшего напарника и до боли стискивала кулаки – Сокол до сих пор находился под контролем Локи.  
  
Вот уже полчаса как он пришел в себя, но за это время никто не услышал от него ни единого слова - Бартон шипел, извивался, дергал ремни, прижавшие его к кушетке, пытаясь их ослабить, а в его белесых выцветших глазах то и дело пробегали алые блики.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Локи же, летел по направлению к Манхэттену, где на высотке Старка доктор Селвиг уже устанавливал оборудование, в центре которого находился тессеракт.


	6. Миссия Змея

Спокойно отстыковавшись от крейсера «Зарина», «Эркос» - восьмиместный челнок отправился в самостоятельное плавание. 

Разведгруппу доставили как можно ближе к границе космического пространства Замора, откуда ее не могли отследить станции пограничного пояса – систему HT19885-J. Поскольку в ней не было планет, пригодных для жизни, она не получила ничего, кроме серийного номера.

В окружающем пространстве не нашлось ничего, что являлось бы опасным или просто подозрительным, поэтому командир собрал всех в центральном отсеке.

\- Так, бойцы, - Талир проводил последний инструктаж, - через полчаса мы покидаем сию скорбную юдоль и направляемся на вечеринку, где нас не ждут. Всем надеть блокираторы магического излучения, проверить исправность маскировочного поля – в таком виде мы полетим до самой Парны. Просмотрите связки заклинаний, оружие и концентраторы – в общем, все оборудование. Китара – на тебе связь, Бирато – проверь походную аптечку.

\- Уже, - отозвалась Сова.

\- Значит, проверишь еще раз, - отрезал Змей. - Кошак и Дед – осмотрите костюмы.

\- Есть, - одновременно отозвались близнецы.

\- Тогда - за дело, - кивнул Змей.

Офицеры поднялись со своих мест и отправились выполнять приказ, а командир вернулся в пилотское кресло.

Тревога так и не оставила Хейта – и теперь он точно знал, что она напрямую связана с заданием. В последний раз он так волновался, когда его впервые поставили командиром группы. Великие Защитники, как же это было давно.

Подняв глаза, майор увидел черный бархат космоса и сверкающие драгоценными камнями звезды. Всегда, когда он смотрел на них – что-то в его душе переворачивалось. Казалось, бездна вот-вот накроет его и поглотит, не оставив ничего – пустую оболочку и выжженный разум. Нет, это не было фобией, скорее, просто ощущением. Может быть, это было связано с его прошлым?

От созерцания его оторвал Кор, доложивший о выполнении приказа:

\- Мы все сделали, - тихо проговорил он, присаживаясь рядом. – Что тебя беспокоит? Я давно тебя таким не видел. Это из-за Лиина, да?

\- Да, - немного погодя ответил Хейт. - И нет. Скажи остальным, пусть займут места – через десять минут отправляемся.

Капитан Вагас только вздохнул, но перечить не стал – не то время и место для задушевных разговоров. 

\- Есть, командир, - четко и по-военному отозвался Беркут, и, поднявшись, отправился к остальным.

 

***

 

Полет занял несколько часов – приходилось по большой дуге обходить любые намеки на опасность – нельзя было ставить операцию под срыв из-за спешки. И по мере приближения к Калдару ситуация становилась все серьезнее – тут и там шныряли корабли заморышей – бдительность пришлось удвоить.

И вот, наконец, на экране безжизненным серым шаром возникла Парна. 

Челнок, воспользовавшись крепежными тросами, зацепил небольшой астероид, и вместе с ним приблизился к луне. Команда приземлилась километрах в пятидесяти от защитного купола – за границей просматриваемой территории. 

Распределив оборудование и оружие, маги направились в сторону лаборатории, оставив «Эргос» в режиме ожидания под маскировочным полем.

Дорога была не то чтобы совсем уж трудной, но все же изрядно утомила – неровная каменистая местность, небольшое притяжение, защитные костюмы, сковывающие движения и шлемы с дыхательными масками, но больше всего напрягала невозможность пользоваться магией. 

И вот на виднокрае стал вырисовываться слишком гладкий и ровный силуэт – серое покрытие защитного купола – сверхпрочный полимер, выдерживающий прямое попадание из орбитальных орудий класса А. 

Двенадцати часовой путь подходил к концу.

 

***

 

\- Как пройдем внутрь? – подал голос Дед, расположившийся на небольшом камне. От камер наблюдения их закрывала небольшой выступ скальной породы.

\- Магией, - усмехнулся Змей, сидящий напротив. - Заморыши слишком самоуверенны. Полчаса на отдых – а потом расходимся и перемещаемся поодиночке. Надеюсь, мне не нужно объяснять важность задания – в частности тебе Дед?

\- Никак нет, Змей, - вытянулся близнец, словно на плацу. - Не нужно.

-Уже хорошо – и смотри у меня, а то до окончания срока службы новичков будешь учить строевому шагу.

\- Осознал, - усмехнулся близнец.

\- А теперь, слушаем дальше – когда окажемся внутри – никакой магии без веских причин. Фиксируем все, что покажется важным. Главная цель – подземные лаборатории. 

\- Значит, взрывчатку не закладывать? – поинтересовался Кошак.

\- Значит, закладывать, - пояснил командир. - Для отвлечения внимания и на случай непредвиденной ситуации.

\- Пойдем в хамелеонах? – подала голос Лиска.

\- Да, но на крайний случай готовьте отводящие заклинания, но бытового уровня, - отозвался Змей. - Еще вопросы?

Вопросов больше ни у кого не возникло – каждый понимал, что ему нужно делать, но разговоры помогали разрядить обстановку и поддержать боевой дух. Да, сейчас они воспользуются магий – пройдут сквозь стены или просто переместятся - не важно. Важно только то, что у них будет, в лучшем случае, не больше получаса до того, как проникновение обнаружат – защитный барьер обязательно подаст сигнал тревоги.

Хейт смотрел на своих людей и горько про себя улыбался – он позвал их на смерть и они пошли. Не раздумывая. Лучшие в своем деле, мастера, достойные восхищения и уважения. Он гордился ими так, как никогда не гордился самим собой. И сегодня они, вероятнее всего, погибнут.

Ван Диир знал, что это задание будет на порядок сложнее, поэтому и позвал их – лучших.  
Свои лаборатории Замор охранял надежнее, чем правительство, которое менялось с завидным постоянством – лучшее оружие, лучшие орбитальные станции, лучшие специалисты, лучшие маги.

Самым главным для них станет успеть передать информацию командованию – а поможет в этом последняя техномагическая разработка – передатчик, способный послать сигнал на другой конец галактики, который невозможно перехватить, если не знаешь как.

А еще был Лиин – неугомонный весельчак и шалопай, который всю свою жизнь воспринимал, как интересную игру. Он не успел с ним попрощаться и, кажется, не успеет – слишком сильно предчувствие неминуемой беды. Он знал, что негативное мышление лишь мешает сосредоточиться на задании, но впервые, ничего не мог с собой поделать – чувство безнадежности и глухой тоски наползало, казалось, со всех сторон.

Как-то совсем некстати вспомнилась Тиана Критэ – целительница из госпиталя, с которой он встречался вот уже больше двух месяцев – очередная жертва ядовитой змеи, как шутили друзья – он так и не пригласил ее на Рассветную Площадь, как обещал. 

Перед глазами мелькали лица – друзья знакомые, коллеги, сослуживцы – он только сейчас осознал, что одинок. За те 82 года, которые он помнит себя, он так и не сумел завести семью – что-то постоянно останавливало, как бы, предостерегая от близких контактов. Менялись имена и лица потенциальных претенденток, неизменным оставалось лишь одно – одиночество. Оно никогда не оставляло его – верным псом лежало у ног и бросалось на каждого, кто пытался подойти ближе. Сейчас он об этом жалел.

Встряхнув головой, майор отогнал наваждение – десять минут прошло, отдых закончился. Пришло время активных действий. 

 

***

 

Перемещаться за купол решили с помощью заклинания, позволяющего проходить сквозь стены – наименее энергозатратное и, практически, не вызывающее возмущения ментального поля.   
Команда рассредоточилась и заняла позиции по периметру купола, ожидая сигнала Змея.

Они больше не говорили – все было сказано уже давно – оставалось лишь сделать дело.

 

***

 

Браслет на правом запястье Беркута отозвалось слабой вибрацией – пора.

Привычно соскользнув в магическое зрение, маг активировал связку-конструктор заклинания и, прикоснувшись рукой к поверхности купола, шагнул вперед.

Несколько мгновений черноты, легкое покалывание в кончиках пальцев – и вот капитан Вагас уже находится по другую сторону защитной стены.

Перед его глазами предстал город, скрытый от посторонних – именно здесь и жили ученые, рабочие, пилоты и техники, и где-то на нижних уровнях были расположены камеры заключения.

Подавив в себе желание немедленно отправиться на поиски друга, Кор активировав систему «Хамелеон», направился к центру поселения, где, по идее, был расположен вход на подземные уровни.

Передвигаться приходилось, преимущественно, в тени зданий – здесь не было подземных коммуникаций - лишь покрытый цельными каменными плитами пол. 

Отойдя от стены метров на сто, Вагас приметил складские помещения и ангар – прекрасное место для того, чтобы отвлечь внимание.

Легкой тенью пробравшись в бокс, где рядами стояли одноместные истребители, легкие корветы и скутеры, Беркут установил несколько зарядов.

Приходилось действовать очень осторожно – рабочие сновали по ангару как муравьи – пришлось ограничится минированием машин, стоящих в стороне. Но и этого было достаточно.  
Когда же дело было сделано – Кор выбрался из бокса, прицепившись к днищу передвижной антигравитационной платформы.

Со времени его появления внутри купола прошло 17 минут – значит, у него есть еще максимум минут пять-десять, чтобы подойти как можно ближе к входу в лаборатории.

Оглянувшись по сторонам, маг легко побежал в строну центра поселения.

 

***

 

Взрывы прогремели, практически, одновременно с шести разных сторон, отвлекая внимание.

Беркут уже видел вход в подземный полигон – до него оставалось метров пятьдесят. Вдруг на периферии зрения мелькнула тень, и Кор тихонько ухмыльнулся – кто-то из команды уже здесь.

Короткими перебежками, он направился в сторону здания. На насколько секунд капитан остановился в тени небольшого строения, имеющего, явно, промышленное назначение – мимо него пробежал вооруженный отряд. 

Вдруг ожил передатчик, вживленный под кожу за ухом:

\- Беркут, это Змей – ты у цели?

\- Да, - прошептал он. - Вход в бункер в пределах видимости.

\- Дождись нас – Сова уже на месте. Будем через пару минут.

\- Есть, - отрапортовал Вагас.

И действительно, через несколько минут за его спиной возникли легкие тени – костюмы-хамелеоны надежно скрывали магов.

\- Сова ждет у входа, - сообщил Дед. - Жаль, здесь нет канализации – идти придется верхами.

\- Справимся, - лихо бросила Лиска. - Отведем глаза и пройдем парадным входом. Такой наглости они не ждут.

\- Отлично, - кивнул Змей. - Начинаем. Сова?

\- «Слышу, - отозвалась девушка».

\- Активируй связку бытовой невидимости и переключайся в режим активного зрения – мы будем у входа через минуту.

\- «Приказ поняла, - донеслось в ответ».

Чем хороши бытовые заклинания – их очень сложно отследить – энергии на них задействуется чуть – они фактически не тревожат ментальное поле. Да, по силе эти заклинания уступают специализированным и узконаправленным связкам, позволяющим экранироваться от различного вида излучений - от инфракрасных до считывающих слепок ауры, но в данный момент это было самым верным решением.

Удачно пройдя КПП, команда вновь разделилась – Змей и Лиска направились по коридору AR-1, Беркут и Дед – по коридору B3N, а Кошак и Сова в сторону складского помещения. 

 

***

 

\- Всем, всем, - раздался в коммуникаторах голос Змея, - двигайтесь ко мне – я нашел, что нужно.

Услышав сообщение, команда начала собираться в главной лаборатории на одном из нижних уровней – более чем в шестидесяти метрах под поверхностью луны.

Помещение было пусто – видимо, персонал эвакуировали – маги стояли и смотрели на странный прозрачный контейнер, стоящий в центре. Внутри него клубилась тьма - она казалась живой – пульсировала, словно дышала, выбрасывала темные туманные щупы, которые, касаясь бронированного плекса, отдергивались назад, будто сверхстекло их обжигало.

\- Что это? – прошептала Китара, как только вошла в помещение.

\- Это искусственная сингулярность, - не отрывая глаз от контейнера, проговорил Змей, а затем еще тише добавил. - Как им удалось? Если они смогут контролировать черные дыры и создавать их по своему желанию…– потом бросил, словно опомнившись. - Качайте данные и уходим. 

\- Черные дыры, - словно во сне повторил Кор. - Они сумасшедшие.

Беркут приступил к копированию материалов исследований, Дед и Кошак заняли оборонительные позиции у обоих входов в помещение, Лиска готовила связку сжатия-отправки информации нулевым приоритетом, а Талир тем временем, пытался понять, что не так.

Слишком все было легко и просто – их никто не заметили на границе, не остановили на орбите Парны, не попытались задержать на поверхности луны, а теперь – пустая лаборатория. Чувство опасности буквально выло, не давая сосредоточиться ни на одной мысли.

Внезапно окружающее пространство пошло рябью, а Лиска вскрикнула и упала в обморок.  
Иллюзия, скрывающая добрую треть лаборатории, спала, и Змей увидел, что их окружили. Это были лучшие бойцы регулярной армии Замора – группа «Шторм», с которой он уже имел дело в прошлом. 

Вперед вышел невысокий человек в маске и четко с сильным рычащим акцентом проговорил:

\- Сложите оррружие, не сопррротивляйтесь – вы окррружены, - доносился приглушенный маской, голос.

«Прокололись, - металась в голове Талира мысль. - Прокололись. Нас ждали. Нас предали. Лиин? Нет. Не может быть. Сдаваться? Нельзя. А магия?».

А тем временем, заморыш продолжал:

\- Вы не сможете колдовать, - словно прочитав его мысли, сообщил главный. - Сдавайтесь и останетесь живы.

\- Змей? – прошептала Сова.

Посмотрев на девушку, майор только тяжело вздохнул – у них нет выбора.

\- В бой!!! – крикнул он, и, обнажив ножи, бросился вперед – они умрут, но не сдадутся.  
\- Живыми взять!!! – проревел враг, проворно уходя с линии атаки.

Заморыш оказался прав – в том месте, где раньше ощущалась магическая искра, была зияющая, звенящая пустота. Сплюнув на стерильный пол, майор отбросил в сторону труп, некогда бывший солдатом.

Команда отстала от майора лишь на долю секунды – Дед и Кошак прикрывали Сову с бесчувственной Лиской, а Беркут и Хейт пытались добраться до главного.

Нападающие не были новичками – они грамотно атаковали, не мешая друг другу, а часть солдат так и остались на местах, держа диверсантов на прицеле.

Удар, разворот, выпад – отойти, перегруппироваться, атаковать.

Но бой не продлился долго – краем глаза Хейт увидел, как упал Кошак, удар прикладом пришелся по затылку, отправляя бойца в беспамятство. Дед, оставшийся без прикрытия, продержался не долго – трое заморышей, практически мгновенно повисли на нем, словно собаки.

Прорычав что-то непечатное, Талир выхватил плазмер – теперь ему было плевать, что сгустки плазмы могут повредить аппаратуру и систему жизнеобеспечения – задание провалено, сообщение отправить возможности не было, и лучше они все умрут, чем попадут в руки заморышей.

Его примеру последовали бойцы, оставшиеся на ногах – враги в ответ тоже открыли огонь.  
Это была свалка – мокрый от крови пол, обугленные трупы, черные пятна на стенах и двое, из последних сил отбивающиеся от десятков.

\- Ррразойтись!!! – на сцене появилось новое действующее лицо.

Невысокий коренастый человек с квадратным лицом, не скрытым маской и без знаков различия на погонах.

Солдаты беспрекословно отступили от едва живых рилорцев, продолжая держать их на прицеле.

Пришелец раскинул руки в стороны и начал что-то бормотать. Видимо, на него магическая блокировка не действовала.

Хейт почувствовал, как его тело наливается свинцовой тяжестью – мысли стали путанными, не давая возможности сосредоточиться, со всех сторон наползала мгла.

Последнее, что запомнил Змей, это бесчувственное тело Беркута, плавно оседающее на пол.

 

***

 

Майор очнулся от жуткой боли, внезапно пронзившей все тело.

\- Змей, - донесся сквозь черноту приглушенный шепот. - Змей, очнись.

Талир попытался открыть глаза, но что-то мешало – кажется, кровь засохла, коркой слепив глаза. Он хотел стереть ее, но руки не двигались – они были скованны за спиной.

Вдруг на него обрушился поток воды – видимо, его решили привести в сознание дедовским методом. 

Через несколько минут в коридоре раздались шаги – в камеру вошел давешний крепко сбитый маг.

\- Очнулся, - удовлетворенно проговорил он. - Это хорррошо. У нас к тебе вопррросы, рррилорррец.

\- Пошел ты, - прохрипел Хейт и закашлялся.

\- Не пррравильный ответ, - каркнул заморыш и вытянул руку в сторону пленника.

Тело Талира пронзила боль. Нет не так – БОЛЬ. Она жила в каждой клетке тела, в каждой мысли и движении – скручивала, подчиняла, разрывала внутренности, впивалась в виски, терзая измученный разум.

\- Назови себя и цель вашего задания, - повторил все тот же голос.

Изо рта Змея широким потоком выплеснулась кровь, хриплый кашель сотряс тело, а внутренности зажгло огнем.

Лиска дернулась в сторону командира, но наручники, банальные наручники, которые не были проблемой раньше, не позволили ей этого. Они лишь впились в тело, разрывая нежную кожу на запястьях. 

Она, как и все из команды были пристегнуты к креслу, привинченному к стене. Руки были заведены за спинку кресла и намертво фиксированы – никто не заботился об удобстве пленников.

\- Назови себя и цель вашего задания, - повторил вопрос маг.

\- Может тебе еще и сказку на ночь рассказать? - прохрипел Талир, сплевывая кровяные сгустки.

\- Ты все мне ррраскажешь, - отозвался палач. - Как и ваш шпион.

Он махнул рукой, и камера осветилась полностью. С трудом повернув голову, Хейт увидел агента Лиина. Он был без сознания, также прикрученный к креслу – руки были все в крови… как и лицо… и грудь. Обрывки одежды не скрывали ран – его пытали. Старыми дедовскими методами – переломали пальцы, кисти рук, лучевые кости - они были выгнуты под невообразимым углом. Лицо юноши представляло собой кровавую маску – местами обожжённое, местами изрезанное, а вместо глаз – багровые провалы.

Увидев это, Талир лишь сжал зубы – ему было больно. Не от того, что к нему применили пыточное, не оттого, что голова раскалывалась, словно по ней били молотом, а каждый нерв дергался, будто в огне. Нет. Самое страшную боль он испытывал от осознания собственного бессилия. Он всегда рассчитывал на свою магию, свою подготовку, свой опыт, силу и удачу. А сейчас – всего этого оказалось недостаточно даже для того, чтобы умереть с честью.

Змей закрыл глаза и застонал вслух. Раньше, даже в самой безвыходной ситуации, он, хоть и говорил, что готов к смерти, но это было не так. Всегда оставался шанс, запасной план, который никогда не подводил. Его недаром называли любимцем удачи – ни в одной своей операции он не потерял ни одного человека – были ранения, и порой, довольно серьезные, но ТАК не было никогда. 

И внезапно он осознал – смерть всегда шла с ним рядом, всегда выглядывала из-за его плеча, любуясь его свершениями. Он платил ей дань жизнью врагов, и ей было достаточно. Но теперь она потребовала жизни друзей. Эта мысль обрушилась на него словно небо на землю – она давила и ломала его, заставляя сердце замедлять свой ход - заставляла задыхаться в собственной беспомощности и безысходности. 

\- Он еще жив, - насмешливо протянул палач. - Вы, рррилорррцы - живучие тваррри. Ну что, ррраскажешь все добррровольно, или еще поигррраем? Только я, пожалуй, начну с рррыжей сучки.

После этих слов в голове Хейта словно взорвалась бомба – пустота и тишина - ни одной мысли. Осталось только желание добраться до врага и зубами вцепиться ему в горло, разорвать теплую податливую плоть, вкусить горячей крови. 

Где-то глубоко внутри, там, где бьется сердце, начала зарождаться искорка ледяного огня – его магия. Она робким огоньком вспыхнула, чтобы обратиться бушующим пламенем.

 

Руководитель специального отдела, второй помощник заместителя министра обороны Замора, маг в седьмом поколении Арм Анн увидел, как изменилось лицо пленника. Тонкая усмешка проскользнула по губам калдарата – он предвкушал победу. Он не боялся ярости рилорца, как и его магии – за стеной находился один из самых мощных направленных блокираторов, разработанных учеными Замора. Силу воздействия этих крошек не смог превзойти ни один маг.

Арм Анн так и не успел додумать свою последнюю мысль, когда волна магии, пронесшись по комнате, сбила его с ног и впечатала в стену.

 

Хейт медленно поднялся с кресла – наручники, сковывающие его руки рассыпались, едва его магия вырвалась на свободу. Он неверяще оглядывался по сторонам, силясь понять, как такое возможно. 

На каменном полу лежали охранники – их глаза были белыми, словно у вареной рыбы. Нужды проверять, живы ли они, не было.

Едва передвигая негнущиеся конечности. Талир двинулся в сторону кресла, на котором лежал Лиин. Наконец дошагав до него, майор положил руку на изрезанную обожженную плоть и зашептал заклинание исцеления. И когда он закончил, под его ладонью стала срастаться кожа – восстанавливались мягкие ткани, срастались кости. Еще минута и агент Лиин Вер Карис застонал.

\- Лиин, - зашевелились губы рилорца, но ни единого звука он так и не смог произнести – слишком много сил потратил на то, чтобы освободится и исцелить друга.

Агент Вер Карис открыл глаза и увидел перед собой смертельно бледное, залитое кровью лицо. Он мгновенно его узнал. Хейт. Хейт Талир. Друг, старший товарищ, маг спецназа.  
И только тогда он осознал, что ВИДИТ.

А Змей тем временем стал медленно опускаться на пол, присоединяясь к врагам – силы оставляли его. Дернувшись, Лиин успел поймать уже бессознательное тело и усадил на пол, прислонив спиной к столу, на котором лежали такие знакомые орудия мастера заплечных дел.

\- Сейчас, - зашептал он. - Я сейчас, ты потерпи немного. Все будет хорошо.  
Конечно же, он не верил в это, но остановиться не мог – он ведь уже смирился с тем, что умрет. Нужно было что-то говорить, вот он и шептал, в большей степени для себя, нежели для Талира.

Но все оказалось на так страшно - убедившись, что друг просто в отключке, Лиин поспешил к остальным. 

Привести магов в себя не составило для него большого труда, и вот через несколько минут пришедшие в себя спецназовцы расселись вокруг командира.

Сова, как профессиональный маг-целитель группы осмотрела Змея. Не найдя ничего непоправимого, она просто передала ему часть своей внутренней энергии.

Майор резко дернулся и открыл глаза.

\- Я в порядке, - прохрипел он. - Беркут, как остальные?

\- Живы, - отозвался Кор. - А что произошло?

\- Не знаю, - покачал головой Хейт. - Скорее всего, неконтролируемый магический выброс. Видимо, он пережег их блокиратор.

\- Наши тоже, - вклинился Кошак. - Что делать будем?

\- Надо слать сигнал в штаб, - майор, скривившись, поднялся с пола. - Они должны начать атаку немедленно. Мы здесь уже минут десять, а никто так и не пришел – значит, у них есть дела поважнее.

\- Перебазируются? – предложил Дед.

\- Скорее, перевозят аппаратуру и данные исследования. Мы должны им помешать. Если они сейчас уйдут – то все. Управляемая сингулярность в руках этих безумцев – мне даже подумать страшно, что из этого выльется.

\- Я передала информацию, - прервала командира Лиска. - И получила ответ, - она окинула взглядом товарищей, ловя каждый взгляд. - Код красный-45.

Талир судорожно вздохнул – код красный-45 означает, что помощи не будет. Они должны всеми силами способствовать успеху миссии, в том числе, и ценой собственной жизни. 

\- Поднимаемся, - скомандовал Змей. - Если они собрались вывести оборудование – мы заставим их пересмотреть планы.

С какой-то бесшабашной яростью переглянулись близнецы, зло усмехнулся Лиин; Беркут и Лиска по-звериному оскалились, а Ара лишь покачала головой, молча соглашаясь с майором.

 

***

 

Семь человек, магов, поднимались по коридору на верхние уровни подземной лаборатории. У них не было оружия – его конфисковали и, видимо, куда-то отправили. Все, то у них осталось – готовые связки заклинаний и проклятий. Ну и, разумеется, то оружие, которое они заберут у мертвых врагов.

Семь человек против армии. А продержаться нужно еще около сорока минут – флот идет на форсаже, но и маршал – не бог.

 

***

 

В ход шли самые разные проклятия – режущие, взрывающие, уменьшающие, стихийные. Щиты помогали от магических атак, от пуль и сгустков энергии приходилось уворачиваться.   
Как и всегда Дед и Кошак работали в связке – один прикрывает, другой бьет и наоборот. Беркут и Лиска крошили врагов заклинаниями-костоломами, а Ара – своего рода, уникум, использовала поле ментального подавления.

Змей, сильно истратившись на лечение, использовал только неэнергозатратные заклятия – отвести глаза, сбить прицел, уронить что-нибудь тяжелое, сдвинуть каменные плиты под ногами.

Команда пробивалась в центральную лабораторию – там находилось тонкое и точное оборудование – его необходимо перемещать осторожно – дай Защитники, они успеют. А еще есть контейнер с искусственной сингулярностью – его необходимо перемещать под полем стазиса – иначе не минуем взрыв - черная дыра начнет расширяться, поглощая пространственные и темпоральные потоки.

 

POV Змея.

Код красный-45. Я боялся, что все этим закончится. Мы останемся на Парне до тех пор, пока не прибудет флот… и даже дольше.

Код красный-45. Добровольно принятый смертный приговор. Маршал не будет рисковать кораблями – он ударит по луне ракетами класса NOVVA. Штук двадцать таких крошек не оставят от Парны осколка больше нескольких километров в длину. Перевозить такие ракеты могут лишь крейсера – другим кораблям просто не достанет мощности для их запуска. Большая часть флота увязнет на границе – защитный пограничный пояс системы Калдара, состоящий из новейших боевых станций, вполне способен составить конкуренцию второму атакующему флоту Рилора. Скорее всего, маршал Ревио Саан Верлин направит два крейсера под системой невидимости к луне. Когда ракеты ударят, может быть, мы успеем переместиться на крейсер, но это маловероятно. Расширяющаяся черная дыра исказит все пространственные ориентиры – невозможно будет предсказать, куда нас занесет – на крейсер, и если Защитники сподобят, на рилорский, а если не сподобят, то мы можем материализоваться и в открытом космосе, и на солнце – да вообще, где угодно.  
А пока нужно просто не дать этим тварям сбежать. 

А ребята – молодцы. Держаться, хоть и понимают, что живыми нам отсюда не выбраться. Лучшие бойцы, каких я только знал – смотрю, как они работают и горжусь. Я, наверное, так своими бы детьми не гордился, как этими ребятами. Хотя, почему ребята? Они уже давно выросли – в особенности Кор и Лиин.

Я помню их совсем молодыми – еще курсантами. Но даже тогда их потенциал был уже ощутим. А Лиска? Такого специалиста по части дальней связи еще поискать – девочка за долю секунды может определиться с направлением, силой связки и уровнем отдачи от заклинания, одновременно держа в сознании другие связки. Это очень редкое умение – разделять мышление на несколько параллельных потоков без потери внимания, сохраняя при этом уровень осознания. Кошак и Дед – бойцы благословением Защитников – их уровню общей и ментальной чувствительности даже я иногда завидую. Если бы не блокиратор магии, то тогда, в лаборатории, мы бы этих заморышей всех положили. О Сове, вообще, разговор отдельный – у нее врожденная способность к магии исцеления, особая чувствительность к ментальному воздействию и невероятно сильный внутренний энергетический потенциал. После меня, она сильнейший маг в команде. Даже Кор ей в этом уступает.

Ладно, хватит раздумывать – сейчас пойдем на еще один уровень выше.

Конец POV Змея.

 

К лаборатории они пробивались еще минут пятнадцать – на каждом пролете, из каждого коридора на них нападали враги. Видимо, сюда согнали весь боевой состав – высоко ценят рилорцев.

Маги Замора не были новичками или неумехами – им можно было бы восхищаться, если бы они не были врагами. Они очень грамотно сдерживали магический спецназ Рилора – перекрестный огонь, магические ловушки, и даже банальные растяжки.

И вот, наконец, команда дошла до лаборатории. Лиин и Ара были ранены – их приходилось прикрывать – посекло осколками – не успели закрыться. 

Контейнер, хранящий в своем чреве самый большой ужас космоса, а также всю информацию по исследованиям, к счастью, еще не успели перевезти. Оглядевшись, Змей приказал забаррикадировать дверь и поставить щиты. Пусть они и отнимают много сил, зато теперь можно не опасаться магической атаки. Теперь главное – продержаться еще полчаса. Радовало, что их снаряжение тоже было здесь – в герметичных ящиках. Что же – теперь они стали еще опаснее.

Это были самые страшные полчаса в его… их жизни. Они просто сидели и ждали. Верно говорят философы – ожидание убивает почище пуль. 

Прислонившись к стене, Змей сполз на пол – сил не осталось, навалилась усталость и апатия. Словно через пелену тумана он наблюдал за тем, как на полу у дальней стены, держась за руки, прощаются Кор и Ара. Ранение хоть и ослабило девушку, но не лишило сознания – ее миновала последняя милость Защитников. Но, может быть, это и к лучшему – у них есть шанс сказать друг другу последнее «прости». Китара, Бирк и Литал о чем-то шептались, изредка посмеиваясь – вечные оптимисты, считающие уныние великим грехом.

Минуты текли медленно, тягуче и неумолимо, с каждым шагом приближая финал. За закрытой перегородкой суетились калдарцы, пытающиеся пробить щит – были слышны удары и взрывы. Видимо, они сами решили уничтожить лабораторию – не знали, что информацию они уже передали.

\- Командир, - Лиска внезапно встрепенулась. - Они установили поле подавления – мы не сможем телепортироваться.

Вот и все – никуда они перемещаться не будут.

\- Похоже на то, - тихо отозвался Змей. - Простите.

\- Мы знали, на что идем, Хейт, - Кор поднялся с пола и подошел к другу. - Это был наш выбор – не вини себя. 

\- Да, командир, - поддакнул Литал. - Каждый из нас знал, на что идет. И знаешь, я рад, что мне довелось служить рядом с вами, ребята.

Остальные офицеры лишь молча кивнули в знак согласия.

 

***

 

Гигантские боевые крейсера «Сестра Заката» и «Белый Огонь», входящие в состав второго атакующего флота Объединенного Рилора, под маскировочным полем вышли на орбиту Парны.

Теперь можно запускать NOVVA – лишь жаль тех ребят, что наводку дали. Но ничего уже не сделаешь – как только с крейсера снимут систему маскировки для наводки главных калибров, калдараты ударят – начнется ад.

Полковник Лорин Ван Гарет – командир «Сестры Заката» - мужчина неопределенного возраста – русоволосый, сероглазый худощавый - черный мундир сидел на нем словно литой, подчеркивая субтильное телосложение. Он поднялся со своего места на мостике и, заложив руки за спину, подошел к настенному экрану – перед его глазами была вторая луна Замора – безжизненная, серая, невзрачная, ничего из себя не представляющая, если не вспоминать о том, что она является научно-исследовательским военным объектом. 

\- Полковник Ван Гарет, - к командиру подошел первый помощник капитан Крайт. - Орудия откалиброваны – мы ждем вашей команды, - а затем уже тише спросил. - А для ребят из спецназа мы точно ничего сделать не можем?

\- Терио, - также тихо ответил полковник. - Бункер накрыли полем подавления – даже если мы очень захотим, то не сможет к ним пробиться. Отдавайте приказ о бомбардировке Парны. Хотя, нет, - Лорин резко развернулся и прошел к капитанскому креслу. - Я сам. Канонирам – открывать огонь по готовности: первый залп – ракеты с первой по пятую, второй и третий залпы – с периодичностью в три секунды. Полковника Рикса на связь.

\- Слушаю, Лорин, - на экране появилось лицо командира крейсера «Белый Огонь». Даалан Рикс - уроженец Южных островов, он был темноволос, с тонкими чертами лица и неизменно меняющими цвет глазами.

\- Мы открываем огонь по луне через три минуты, - начал полковник Ван Гарет. - Будьте готовы прикрыть нас.

\- Понял, - кивнул в ответ Рикс. - А что насчет нашего спецназа?

\- Их будут почитать, как героев, - глухо бросил полковник.

Командир «Белого Огня» плотно сжал губы – он чувствовал себя предателем. Он не был другом майора Талира, но по долгу службы сталкиваться им приходилось – чем-то ему был симпатичен этот язвительный зеленоглазый маг. 

Тряхнув головой, полковник Даалан Рикс молча отключил связь – у него есть долг, который необходимо выполнить - об остальном он подумает после.

 

***

 

На орбитальных станциях Замора взвыли сирены – сигнал тревоги, означающий, что на границе метрополии появились вражеские корабли.

Командир «Лотоса» - головной орбитальной станции - Куур Саган, громко выкрикивая проклятия в адрес всех на свете, смотрел на настенный экран. Буквально несколько секунд назад на орбите второй луны словно из ниоткуда появилось два крейсера. Рилорских. А спустя еще секунду один из кораблей открыл огонь по Парне. Три залпа по пять ракет с интервалом всего в несколько ударов сердца. 

Старший полковник Саган кинулся к передатчику:

\- Всем! Всем! Всем! Нападение на сектор LIT-15, повторяю, нападение рилорских кораблей на сектор LIT-15. Приказываю открыть огонь по кораблям противника. Главные калибры – вести непрерывный огонь. Уничтожьте этих ублюдков нестареющих ко всем шагаваррам.*

И ураганный огонь обрушился на «Сестру Заката» и «Белый Огонь».

 

***

 

\- Наши прибыли, - тихо проговорила Лиска. - Я их чувствую. 

\- Значит, у нас есть еще минут пять, - усмехнулся Дед. - И я, пользуясь случаем, хочу признаться, - он повернулся к рыжеволосой девушке и осторожно взял ее за руку, - Китара Синайо Агай, я влюблен в тебя вот уже пять лет. Прости, что не признался раньше.

 

Пока остальные маги изумленно молчали, Хейт Талир пытался понять, что с ним происходит – ему внезапно стало невыносимо жарко, кончики пальцев покалывало, весь мир виделся в багрово-красных тонах, а магическая энергия стала нестабильной, выбрасывая в ментал потоки чистой силы. 

Змей соскользнул в магическое зрение и тихо ахнул – его магическое ядро изменилось. Если раньше он мог свободно оперировать стихиями, то теперь имел доступ к таким сакральным материям, как Свет и Тьма. Проверив уровень внутренней магической энергии, Талир вскочил с пола:

\- Готовьтесь! – почти кричал он. - Думаю, у меня получится вытащить нас отсюда.

\- Что? Как? – Беркут и Сова вскинулись одновременно.

\- Не знаю, но это лучше, чем сидеть и ждать смерти, - он прикрыл глаза, на ходу выплетая связку, которая позволит всей его команде переместиться из этой проклятой Защитниками дыры.

Заклинание поглощало неимоверное количество энергии, но теперь это не было для майора проблемой – его изменившееся магическое ядро не чувствовало убытка. 

Быстрее! Быстрее!! Еще быстрее!!! Нужно успеть до тех пор, пока не ударят ракеты.

\- Командир, они запустили NOVVA, - вскрикнула Лиска.

И в этот момент Хейт активировал связку – но ничего не произошло. 

Разочарованный, он отвернулся к стене и тихо прошептал: «Простите».

Подземный бункер сотряс страшный удар, швырнув спецназовцев на пол. 

Оглядевшись, Беркут увидел как по стенам, полу и потолку змеятся трещины – жить им осталось не больше минуты.

Вся команда находилась посередине полуразрушенной лаборатории – они стояли, обнявшись и заглядывая друг другу в глаза, ища утешения и понимания.

Кор смотрел в глаза Аре и читал там то единственно, что имело значение: «Люблю».

Хейт оглянулся на контейнер – его бок тоже располосовали трещины. 

Еще секунда и тщательно сдерживаемая смерть вырвалась на свободу.

 

***

 

Полковник Ван Гарет через смотровое окно наблюдал за тем, как разваливается на куски вторая луна Замора.

Внезапно в центре гибнущей Парны появилось черное пятно, которое стремительно увеличивалось в размерах, засасывая куски породы.

Черная дыра.

\- Уходим! – не помня себя, прокричал он. – Поднимайте щиты! Как только будем готовы – врубайте форсаж! 

Подготовка не заняла и минуты – и вот «Сестра Заката», выполнив задание, ринулась прочь.

Крейсер прикрытия под командованием полковника Даалана Рикса отстал от них лишь на мгновение, но этого хватило, чтобы волна флуктуаций исказила настройки бортового компьютера.

И, вспыхнув новой звездой, крейсер «Белый огонь» навсегда прекратил свое существование.

_______________________  
*шагаварры – эквивалент земных чертей и демонов.


	7. Битва на Манхэттене (часть 1)

Манхеттен. Башня Старка.

Доктор Эрик Селвиг, подконтрольный воле Локи, заканчивал последние манипуляции над тессерактом и калибровку прибора, позволяющего открыть портал в Сатриар - мир читаури. Его не заботило то, что он своими руками создал то, что станет причиной гибели его сородичей – ничто не волновало его, ничто не находило отклика в сердце, скованном льдом – воля бога была для него и законом и истиной в последней инстанции.

 

Ретроспектива

\- Что ты можешь предложить нам, ас? - лидер и вождь Сатриара Сцаташ – двух с половиной метров ростом рептилоид, закованный в биоброню, восседал на троне. 

Мрачный зал, собранный из биолюминисцентных каменных плит, светящихся мертвенным голубоватым светом, не давал разглядеть морду или лицо этой твари, скрытую узорчатым забралом.

\- Власть, - холодно бросил высокий тонкокостный юноша-бог с резкими чертами лица, черными волосами и яркими зелеными глазами. - Никем не ограниченную власть.

\- Продолжай, - процедил рептилоид и слегка подался вперед.

\- В Мидгарде пробудился тессеракт, - медленно растягивая слова начал говорить посланец. - Я добуду его для тебя с одним условием.

\- Я слушаю, - Сцаташ, явно заинтересованный предложением, вцепился в подлокотники трона.

Он был силен и амбициозен – жаждал власти, словно любви лучшей из женщин. Его мечты простирались далеко за пределы собственного мира. Правда, в данной ситуации было одно но – Царство вечности Асгард. Он помнил последнюю войну, в которой Сатриар проиграл.  
Это случилось много тысяч лет назад – тогда читаури были сильны. Воители Сатриара шли победоносным маршем по мирам, закладывая основы новой империи. Но вот в одном из миров их встретили те, кто называл себя асами. Оказалось, что маленький мирок, населенный слабосильными существами, находился под покровительством Асгарда. 

Тогда читаури не смогли победить, поскольку их силы были рассредоточены во множестве миров. Это было унизительно – проиграть жалким лысым обезьянам. 

Тем временем бог продолжил:

\- Ты уничтожишь Царство Вечности, - он смотрел в глаза рептилоиду. - И отдашь мне Мидгард.

\- Ты – ас, - с сомнением проговорил он. - Почему я должен тебе верить? Вдруг это ловушка? Провокация?

\- Я поклянусь тебе, дам Нерушимую Клятву, - тонко улыбнулся бог.

\- В таком случае, - прошипел повелитель читаури. - Мы договоримся, ас.

Конец ретроспективы

 

Бог стоял на смотровой площадке башни этого выскочи Старка и наблюдал за тем, как рекомый смертный приземляется в нескольких метрах от него.

Резко развернувшись, он направился в сторону двери, ведущей в жилое помещение.

Войдя внутрь, бессмертный поудобнее перехватил оружие и, изобразив на лице легкую ухмылку, проговорил, растягивая слова:

\- Видно, ты решил воззвать к моей, - он сделал небольшую глумливую паузу, - гуманности.

\- Я, вообще-то, думал угрожать, - заложив руки за спину, отозвался хозяин башни.

\- В таком случае, ты зря расстался со своей железной броней, - фыркнул бог.

\- Он поизносился, - пожал плечами Старк, и с иронией продолжил. - А у тебя сияет жезл судьбы. Выпьешь? – добавил он неожиданно и как-то буднично, словно обращался к старому и доброму знакомому.

Злость полыхнула в зеленых глазах, а по губам пробежала тонкая усмешка.

\- Тянешь время? – голос бога спокоен и даже весел.

\- Нет, - притворно возмутился человек. - Хочу напугать. Не хочешь, уверен? – продолжил он с прежней интонацией. - А я выпью.

\- И чего же мне бояться? - проговорил бог, подходя к окну, а затем обернулся и воззрился на мидгардца.

\- Мстителей, - как-то не слишком уверенно и сконфуженно произнес Старк, а когда заметил недоумение в глазах бога, решил пояснить. - Так мы себя называем – у нас отряд. Что-то типа супергороев Земли, - а сам тем временем продолжил манипуляции со стаканом и графином. Впрочем, не только с ними.

\- Ты жалок, смертный, как и твои друзья, - покровительственным тоном вещал Локи. - Вы не в силах мне помещать.

Тони спустился с лестницы и уже совершенно серьезно проговорил:

\- Тебе не победить, - слова звенели металлом, с которым он уже сросся. - Пусть у тебя есть армия, но ты не получишь ничего! Если мы не сможем спасти землю, то отомстим за нее – будь уверен!

\- Сколько пафоса, смертный, - пропел бог. - Это так мило, но совершенно бесполезно – этот мир поглотит тьма.

На что Старк только зло сощурил глаза, но говорить ничего не стал. Его неприятно поразили слова незваного гостя о его мире. Что-то было не так – словно бы и не было напыщенной речи в Штутгарте, вызывающего поведения на базе и раздражающей неопределенности.

А Локи тем временем продолжил:

\- Ты ведь думал, что мне нужен ваш жалкий мирок, да? – он внимательно и совершенно серьезно посмотрел на притихшего Старка. - Я хотел, чтобы вы так думали – это часть плана. А на самом деле все куда проще – я хочу уничтожить Мидгард, и читаури мне в этом помогут.

\- Тор… - начал было Тони, но замолчал, услышав хрипловатый и немного истеричный издевательский смех бога.

\- Тор! – простонал Локи сквозь приступы полубезумного хохота. - Тор сказал, да? Много знает твой Тор, - а затем он неожиданно переменился в лице и продолжил говорить, приближаясь к Старку. - Жалкие людишки, ничтожества, которым не дано понять истинного величия и истинной силы, - выплевывал каждое слово, словно самые грязные и ядовитые ругательства, бог. - Вы не просто падете – вы будете уничтожены, растоптаны – даже памяти о вас не останется! И начну я с тебя, червь!

С этими словами бессмертный подошел к Старку. Длинные пальцы хищно изогнулись и вцепились в горло человека, приподнимая его над полом. Тони задыхался – ему необходимо было подать сигнал Джарвису, чтобы тот активировал прототип нового костюма, но дыхания не хватало.

Протащив сопротивляющегося смертного до смотрового окна, Локи, проломив стекло, выбросил Старка наружу.

А через несколько мгновений прототип новой брони, сбив с ног бессмертного, полетел вслед за Тони, чтобы превратить его в Железного Человека.

Облачившись в костюм, Старк подлетел к вершине своей башни и завис перед Локи:

\- Ты ответить за это, божок, - выдал, измененный динамиком, голос. - Передо мной лично.  
Такого беспринципного заявления бог выдержать не мог – он поднял руку в сторону Железного Человека. По кончикам пальцев бессмертного пробежали черно-синие молнии, а затем сорвались и полетели в сторону Тони.

Старк едва успел увернуться от них и уйти в сторону – даже будучи закованным в броню, он почувствовал, что рядом с ним пронеслась смерть, причем ужасная.

Поняв, что в одиночку не совладает, Железный Человек решил лететь на помощь к остальным.

 

Бог стоял и смотрел на то, как человек покидает поле боя и улыбался – он недолго будет от него бегать – рано или поздно он умрет – все они умрут. И скорее рано.

Пришло время открывать портал и звать… союзников.

Подойдя к Эрику, Локи проверил работу прибора – все данные были в пределах нормы и, сосредоточившись, он активировал ментальную связь.

Через несколько секунд из центра прибора, там, где располагался тессеракт, вырвался яркий луч света, устремившийся в небеса.

Черная пасть портала, соединяющего Сатриар с Землей, распахнулась в считанные мгновения и пожрала окружающее его пространство. В темноте открывшейся бездны мелькнули голубые огоньки – холодные и беспощадные, а через секунду воздух наполнился тихим гудением. Армия читаури под предводительством самого Сцаташа вступила в пределы Мидгарда.

 

***

 

Наташа Романова управляла своей «птичкой» с завидным мастерством, маневрируя между высотками. В кресле второго пилота сидел Стив Роджерс – легендарный Капитан Америка.

 

Внезапно из вершины башни Старка вырвался голубой луч, пронзивший небо – агент Романова тот час же направила самолет туда. Они поняли, что опоздали – Тони не смог помещать, и Локи открыл портал. Теперь осталось лишь сражаться, по возможности, не допуская потерь среди гражданского населения.

 

***

 

Тор летел в сторону города – верный Хеймдалл вновь помог ему, указав местонахождение брата. И чем ближе он подлетал, тем сильнее ощущалось чуждое. Он не знал, как это правильно объяснить, но в самом воздухе будто разлили яд, который приникал в кровь и наполнял вены безудержной яростью.

И вот впереди возник город – сияющий, словно новогодняя игрушка. Из вершины одной из высоток в небо устремился сверкающий луч – гибель Мидгарда. Он опоздал – портал открыт. А это означает лишь одно – война.

Мысленно воззвав к отцу, Тор передал ему картину увиденного, и теперь ждать осталось не долго – скоро на Землю придет армия, не меньшая чем у захватчиков – воины Царства Вечности.

А пока, он должен попытаться задержать Локи – не дать ему сцепиться с мстителями и навредить людям.

Ас резко спикировал на смотровую площадку высотки – на выступающей площадке стоял его младший брат и смотрел на дело рук своих. На его тонких губах блуждала легкая полуусмешка победителя.

Ярость, кипевшая в жилах бога, стремилась вырваться наружу, но Тор знал теперь, насколько это может быть губительно и сдерживал ее, давя в себе малейшие искорки гнева.

\- Локи! - воскликнул он. - Останови тессеракт, или я разнесу его!

\- Не сможешь, - пропел темноволосый. - У тебя не хватит сил – теперь ни у кого не хватит сил это сделать.

\- Что же ты делаешь, тваренышь!? – вновь повысил голос старший и кинулся вперед.

В свой удар Тор вложил немало сил, но Локи парировал выпад посохом, одновременно выбрасывая вперед левую руку, в которой сверкнул синий огонь. Аса отбросило от Локи на несколько метров. Вскочив на ноги, Тор успел перехватить руку брата, занесенную над его головой, и с силой сжал пальцы. Послышался легкий хруст и, последовавший за ним стон - пальцы зеленоглазого бога разжались, выпуская посох. Воспользовавшись преимуществом, ас перехватил руку Локи и заломил ее за спину, лишая брата возможности двигаться. Плененный бог попытался достать брата правой рукой, но не преуспел – Тор перехватил Локи за шею и сдавил ее. Он надеялся, что не повредит младшему, но допустить его побега не мог. 

Локи задергался в стальной хватке и обмяк – силы были слишком неравны.

Осторожно опустив брата на пол, Тор скрепил его руки оковами, выкованными в Асгарде – могущие сдержать даже бога.

Теперь он должен остановить тессеракт – возможно, все обойдется малой кровью.

Но наследник Царства Вечности забыл главное правило боя – никогда не поворачиваться спиной к противнику, даже поверженному. Ас уже не видел, как оковы, плотно охватывающие запястья брата, обратились в лед, и рассыплись мелким снежным крошевом. Локи поднялся на подгибающихся ногах и вытянул руку в сторону Тора – и вновь черно-синее пламя заплясало на кончиках пальцев, готовое сорваться прочь и устремиться к такому желанному живому телу.

 

***

 

Умирать оказалось совершенно не больно и ничуть не страшно – просто темнота и тишина. И покой. 

Он растворялся в этой странной неге, словно в потоках плазмы – разница была лишь в том, что боли не было. Было ощущение полета, счастья и свободы – никем и ничем не ограниченной. 

Он сделал все, что смог, выполнил то, что было необходимо – никогда уже его родной мир не познает ярости и горя войны, никогда больше завоеватели не придут, чтобы убивать, никогда больше дети не будут плакать над телами убитых родных и проклинать небо, никогда больше никто не произнесет страшных слов: «Клянусь отомстить». 

Это было великолепное чувство – завершенность. И неважно, что ждет его дальше – Рассветные Сады или Сумрачные Пустоши, свой путь он прошел до конца, и достойно его завершил – как воин, как маг, как друг.

Полностью отдавшись полету, он не заметил, как вокруг посветлело.

Внезапно в его сознание ворвался до боли знакомый голос – он кричал, звал, умолял, что-то обещал и плакал. 

Неимоверным усилием открыв глаза, он увидел, что не один – его окружали друзья – те, кого он так и не смог спасти, те, кто погиб по его вине, и неважно, что все их задание было одной большой ловушкой - он был командиром и должен был, нет, он был просто обязан сделать все возможное и невозможное, чтобы спасти их. Но у него не получилось – и теперь он отправляется в последний путь с ними.

\- …нись же ты!!! – надрывался голос. – Хейт!!!

Хейт. Хейт. Хейт. 

Да, это его имя. Хейт Талир, майор, маг спецназа, воин и командир. Губы плохо слушались, но он все же нашел в себе силы прохрипеть:

\- Я слышу, Кор.

\- Хвала небесам – я уж думал, что ты умер, - как никогда взволнованно затараторил Беркут.

\- Как остальные? – выдавил майор.

\- Все на месте и живые – если ты об этом, - отозвался капитан, но его губы даже не шевельнулись. - Как сам?

\- Мы не мертвы? – а в голове набатом било: «Живы! Живы! Они все живы!»

\- Нет, Хейт, - ответил Вагас. - И я не могу сказать, где мы – не получается воспользоваться магией. Знаю только, что мы движемся – видимо, твоя связка наложилась на сингулярность и видоизменилась. Ты спас нас.

\- Аховое положение, - продолжал хрипеть Талир. - Это значит, что мы окажемся далеко от дома.

\- Зато живы – а значит, до дома доберемся, - во все зубы улыбнулся Кор, все это время обнимавший Ару.


	8. Битва на Манхэттене. (часть 2).

Сцаташ наблюдал за тем, как его воины устремились в открывшийся портал. Ну что же, ас не солгал – путь на Мидгард свободен. Осталось только захватить его. И судя по тому, что он видел – это было не сложно сделать. Вождь читаури даже удивился – зачем асу сдался этот жалкий мирок?

Решив, что сопротивления не будет, Сцаташ отдал приказ выпустить риттолов.* Каждая сотня имела своего риттола и обряжала его в броню со встроенными антигравитаторами. И пока десятки обстреливали район прибытия, сотни готовились к масштабному наступлению.

 

***

 

Один был готов к такому повороту событий – война являлась неизменным спутником Асгарда во все века его существования. Царство Вечности было гарантом спокойствия и процветания миров, которым он покровительствовал. Поэтому, получив сигнал от сына, Всеотец отдал приказ к сбору дружины.

Все сборы заняли лишь несколько часов – и вот ряды лучших воинов, блестя латами на полуденном солнце, построились на центральной площади. 

С чувством справедливой гордости Один оглядел воителей – лучшие силы идут в Мидгард, чтобы противостоять своему давнему противнику.

Сложно было построить портал достаточной мощности для переноса армии без Бивреста и тессеракта, но и эта проблема была решаемой. Задействовав все доступные энергетические ресурсы, Один активировал Древний Портал. Он был создан еще до постройки Радужного Моста – им перестали пользоваться, потому что недостаток энергии мог сделать его нестабильным.

Всеотец, облаченный в латы, выкованные из черного адамантового серебра, восседал на боевом коне редкого окраса – белого с черной звездочкой на лбу. Подняв копье, Царь направил его в центр Арки. И поскольку все энергетические потоки были замкнуты на Гунгнир – всколыхнулась призрачная завеса, отделяющая Царство Вечности от иных миров. 

Не прошло и десяти минут, как конная дружина, построившись в шеренгу по семь, свободным кентером скрылась в жемчужном тумане призрачной завесы.

 

***

 

Летающие гигантские твари появлялись из портала, разлетаясь в разные стороны от сияющего круга. Тони использовал фактически весь свой арсенал, но так и не смог справиться даже с одной такой зверюкой – слишком массивная, бронированная туша перла, как танк. Да еще и эти захватчики – сильные, сильнее обычного среднестатистического человека на порядок, а то и больше. Они лезли из разрыва в ткани мироздания, словно тараканы, заполняя воздушное пространство над Манхэттеном. Краем глаза он видел, как «птичка» Черной Вдовы порхала где-то на периферии – Наташа короткими, точными выстрелами сбивала читаури, а на земле действовал Капитан Америка.

Внезапно рядом мелькнуло что-то большое и зеленое, и тут же скрылось. Старк, извернувшись в воздухе, осмотрелся. Чем-то большим и зеленым оказался Халк. Он хоть и опоздал к началу веселья, зато появился с шумом. Его помощь оказалась как нельзя кстати – противоударный зеленый великан вносил опустошение в ряды противника с завидной долей энтузиазма.

Стив, прикрываясь щитом, продолжал отражать атаки читаури, но их было слишком много – рептилоиды бросались на защитника города, словно стая бешеных собак. Бросив взгляд на «пташку» Романовой, Рождерс понял, что агент Щ.И.Т.а не справляется – левая турбина горела и дымилась, машину кидало из стороны в сторону. Вскоре погремел взрыв – видимо, пламя добралось до топливного отсека. Мгновенная боль процарапала по сердцу капитана тупым ножом – Стив не видел, как Наташа успела выпрыгнуть из разрушающегося самолета. «Вот и еще одна смерть на счету Локи и его прихвостней», - подумал Роджерс, обещая себе расплатиться за нее сторицей. Обернувшись, он легко выбросил вперед щит, который пролетев метров пять, опрокинул на землю очередную приставучую тварь, и вернулся назад. Хорошее оружие. И привычное. Оно никогда его не подводило.

Тони Старк беззастенчиво расходовал весь свой хитрый арсенал – новый прототип костюма был под завязку напичкан оружием самой разной мощности и направленности – в пределах разумного, разумеется. Но этого было не достаточно. Противник был не только силен, но и многочисленен, да и гигантские летающие монстры не добавляли оптимизма – одну такую зверушку он завалил с большим трудом, израсходовав при этом практически весь свой арсенал. Старк скривил губы в усмешке и спикировал – он не привык отступать, никогда.

Брюс чувствовал ярость, которая темной волной поднималась из глубин его «Я». Это было невероятное ощущение – впервые он не потерял себя, превратившись в Халка. Впервые ощутил общность с этим зеленым монстром, который по тонкому замечанию Старка, спас ему жизнь. Одновременно с ощущением правильности, пришло и удовлетворение – Халк радовался, уничтожая врагов. А еще зеленый великан больше не чувствовал противоборства со стороны его человеческой сущности. В этой битве его не подавляли, а поддерживали. Странное чувство и совершенно не привычное. Он снова ударил одного из захватчиков, и тот отлетел в сторону, оглушенный. Бой продолжался.

 

***

 

С тех пор, как он очнулся, прошло уже несколько долгих предолгих минут. Хейт всматривался в такие знакомые лица друзей. Они улыбались. Талир даже ущипнул себя незаметно, боясь поверить увиденному. Но они не исчезли. Значит, Кор был прав – его связка сработала как раз в тот момент, когда произошла коллапсация и последующее расширение сингулярности. Заклинание исказилось и перенаправило их… куда? Над этим вопросом следовало поразмыслить более конкретно. Не хотелось в конце этого пути оказаться внутри какого-нибудь солнца и мгновенно испариться, когда они уже фактически спаслись. Хотя, они, скорее всего, были затянуты в черную дыру, что не отменяло вопроса о том, где же в конечном итоге, они окажутся. Змей не был ученым, поэтому его мало интересовал вопрос о том, как они оказались живы. Его интересовало другое – как поступать дальше.

\- И что мы будем делать дальше, орлы? – усмехнулся Талир, оглядывая друзей.

\- Как всегда, майор, выживать, - отозвался Кошак. - Вот только бы понять, как.

\- Если здесь не действует магия, то, может быть, стоит подождать? – неуверенно протянул Дед.

\- А если нас в открытый космос выкинет? – не согласилась Лиска, - что тогда делать станем?

\- А магия на что? – проворчал Литал, отводя взгляд – он не хотел ссориться с, теперь уже своей девушкой.

\- Параметры связки предполагают, что мы пробудем в защитном коконе около минуты после того, как нас выбросит в реальность, - подал голос командир. - Так что у нас будет время, чтобы сориентироваться. Думается мне, что лучшее, что мы можем сделать, это подождать, но быть готовыми ко всему. Держите в уме поисковые связки – как только выберемся отсюда – сразу же подключайтесь к местному менталу и ищите пути отступления. Если по прибытии нас разбросает, выходить на связь будем каждые десять минут. Если нам так повезет, и мы окажемся на обитаемой планете, то с аборигенами в контакт не вступать – кто их знает, может быть, они магии не знают, или просто убивают всех чужаков.

\- Пессимист ты, Хейт, - протянул Кор.

\- Я реалист, Беркут, - вернул усмешку майор. - Тем более, я командир, так что это совершенно оправдано.

\- Не хочу становиться командиром, - притворно скривился Вагас. - А то стану таким же невыносимым занудой и пессимистом, как ты.

\- Не хами старшему по званию, - рассмеялся Змей. - А то хуже будет.

\- Два наряда вне очереди? – Кор выгнул бровь. - Или три?

\- Ну зачем же, - отозвался Талир. - Я тебя вместо себя командиром поставлю и все время буду спрашивать, что делать дальше.

\- Я всегда знал, то ты жесток, Хейт, - Беркут по-детски насупился, выпятив вперед нижнюю губу. - Но не знал, что настолько. А еще…

\- Тихо!! – вдруг прервала их Ара. - Чувствуете?

\- Что? – не понял Бирк. - Что чувствуете?

\- Магия возвращается, - прошептала Бирато. - Мы приближаемся.

\- Куда? – не понял близнец.

\- К концу пути, - закончил за Сову Талир. - Готовьтесь, нас скоро выбросит в реальность.

Разговоры прервались, словно по волшебству. Команда Змея сосредоточилась на проверке всех связок и заклинаний, которые бы позволили им выжить даже в самой негостеприимной среде.

Внезапно впереди образовался портал, сверкающий бело-голубым светом. Дыра в мироздании. Конец их пути. И начало нового.

\- Приготовиться, - раздался в сознании спецназовцев голос майора, активировавшего ментальную связь. - Семь секунд до перехода. Шесть. Пять. Четыре. Три. Два. Один…

 

***

 

Локи стряхнул, ставшие ледяным крошевом, осколки кандалов, и приготовился отправить сына Одина на свидание с праотцами. Смерть этого наглого выскочки станет поводом и причиной для войны. Идеально.

Как только он поднял не поврежденную руку и приготовился произнести смертельное проклятие, его что-то сбило с ног.

\- Берегись! – прокричал чей-то голос. 

Локи обернулся, и вместе с ним это сделал и Тор. Рядом с башней Старка зависли семь крылатых фигур. На них были комбинезоны, казавшиеся черными, а лица были скрыты масками. Один из них, видимо главный, резко выбросил руки вперед, раскрыв ладони навстречу Локи. Бог почувствовал, как непреодолимая сила отшвыривает его и впечатывает в стену. Резкая боль пронзила все тело, словно тысячи мелких раскаленных игл вонзились в кожу и поворачивались там вокруг своей оси. Он захрипел, не в силах вынести боли. Ётуны вообще плохо переносят такие проклятия. 

То, что против него использовали магию, он не сомневался – сам был магом. Правда, это заклинание было странным – Локи не мог его преодолеть.

\- Кто вы? – Тор, который мгновенно отреагировал на предупреждающий крик, обратился к нежданным союзникам.

Сын Одина с интересом рассматривал вновь прибывших. Он не знал откуда они появились, но хотел надеяться, что пришельцы не были врагами.

\- Я Змей, - донесся из-под маски механически измененный голос. - Мы можем помочь вам.

\- Как? – Тор был краток – нельзя было терять ни минуты. Особенно теперь, когда Локи не в игре. Светловолосый воин еще раз оглянулся на брата. Ничего кроме разочарования он не чувствовал. Сын Лафея смог разрушить сковывающие магию, кандалы, и, если бы не пришельцы, Тор был бы уже мертв. Ни жалости, ни сострадания, ни приязни наследник Асгарда больше не ощущал – все его чувства, словно погрузились в тяжкий и глубокий сон.

\- Мы знаем, что этот мир атакуют, - продолжил говорить пришелец. - Мы поможем загнать их обратно в обмен на неприкосновенность.

\- Я Тор, сын Одина, наследник Асгарда, даю тебе слово, Змей, странник в Мидгарде, что после того, как вы окажете нам помощь, вам никто не причинит вреда.

\- Я принимаю твое слово… Тор, сын Одина, - слегка запнулся Змей, а затем обернулся к другим пришельцам. - Действуем в соответствии с планом. Вперед.

Светловолосый бог, тонко чему-то улыбаясь, посмотрел вслед странным существам, с которыми только что заключил сделку, а затем поспешил к площадке, на которой расположился тессеракт. 

 

***

 

Команду Змея выбросило прямо в атмосферу какой-то обитаемой планеты, воздух которой был пригоден для дыхания. 

\- Крылья! – воскликнул Талир, - маски, активируем систему невидимости!

Маги подчинились моментально. За их спинами распахнулись черные призрачные крылья, а сами они словно бы растворились в воздухе.

\- Приземляемся на ближайшее здание, - скомандовал майор.

И как только они опустились на крышу какой-то высотки, Ара, все это время считывающая данные из ментального поля планеты, подала голос:

\- Мир похож на наш, - заговорила она. - Населен гуманоидами. Магический уровень мира средний с тенденций к завышению. На данный момент его атакуют. Пришельцы называют себя читаури. Им нужен артефакт, называемый тессерактом.

\- Аборигены выстоят? – задал вопрос Змей.

\- Вряд ли, - отозвалась Сова. - Слишком разная техническая культура. 

\- Вмешаемся? – предложил Литал.

\- Не знаю, - бросил Хейт.

Майор испытал странное чувство, словно бы… да, именно, узнавание. Словно бы он уже был здесь. Непонятная тоска заскребла по сердцу, заставляя его биться чаще. 

\- Мы не можем просто стоять и смотреть, - раздался звонкий голос Китары. - Если мы не помешаем преступлению, то сами будем его соучастниками.

\- Не суетись, Лиска, - прервал ее Вер Карис. - Не можем же мы броситься вперед, очертя голову?

\- Но и просто так стоять и смотреть мы не можем, - возразила она, а затем обернулась к Хейту. - Что скажешь, командир?

Талир хмуро оглядел команду. Лиска была права – они должны вмешаться. Если в данный момент они оказались именно в этом месте, значит такова Воля Защитников и Создателя. А еще он сам не смог бы остаться в стороне. Только не после того, какие чувства вызвал в нем этот мир.

\- Нужно помочь местным, - тяжело обронил майор. - Я не хочу вас заставлять, но Китара права, мы не можем стать соучастниками преступления. Наш долг защищать тех, кто сам этого сделать не в состоянии, поэтому…

\- Поэтому, мы готовимся к битве, - продолжил за него Беркут.

\- Сова, - обернулся к лейтенанту Талир. - Откуда пришли читаури?

\- Из портала, открытого с верхней площадки того здания, - отрапортовала она, указав на Башню Старка. - Наши противники вооружены. Присутствуют гигантские летающие существа. Они явно готовят плацдарм для прибытия основных сил. Читаури сдерживают несколько защитников, которые качественно отличаются от остальных аборигенов.

\- Тогда, нам нужно сначала договориться с ними, - решил майор. - Иначе, нас могут принять за врагов. Где находятся защитники?

\- Одни из них находится на той высотке, откуда исходит излучение, поддерживающее портал, - мгновенно отозвалась Ара. - И он в опасности.

\- Готовность номер один, - резко бросил Змей. - Перемещаемся!

Когда они материализовались у вершины здания, Хейт увидел как черноволосый гуманоид, избавившись от оков, собирается напасть на защитника. У Талира ёкнуло сердце, когда он осознал, что проклятие, которым собирался воспользоваться нападающий, было смертельным. Он и сам не знал причины этого, но осознание, что светловолосый защитник может погибнуть, вызвало в нем сильный протест. А своим чувствам он привык доверять.

\- Берегись! – воскликнул Змей, и отбросил темноволосого в сторону стандартной обездвиживающей связкой.

Защитник обернулся на крик, и у Хейта перехватило дыхание. Что-то невероятно знакомое было в нем. Поворот головы, повелительный, поистине королевский разворот плеч, высокий, статный… а еще у него были ясные и лучистые глаза цвета осеннего неба – пронзительная синева. И в этот момент Хейт понял, что будет сражаться на стороне защитников не только потому, что так правильно, а потому, что уже не мог по-другому. Ему нестерпимо захотелось увидеть одобрение в этих глазах, а почему так – он решил разобраться потом.

\- Кто вы? – заговорил Защитник. Его голос был похож на пение боевых труб – сильный, мощный, низкий. Талир порадовался, что связка, позволяющая получать сведения прямо из ментала, сработала без сбоев, давая возможность говорить на местном наречии.

\- Я Змей, - отозвался майор, стараясь подавить странную дрожь. - Мы можем помочь вам.

\- Как? – защитник был краток, что выдавало в нем вождя, привыкшего отдавать приказы.

\- Мы знаем, что этот мир атакуют, - заговорил Талир. - Мы поможем загнать их обратно в обмен на неприкосновенность.

Светловолосый нахмурился, и Хейт подумал, что тот откажется. Но затем, защитник поднял на него глаза и заговорил:

\- Я Тор, сын Одина, наследник Асгарда, даю тебе слово, Змей, странник в Мидгарде, что после того, как вы окажете нам помощь, вам никто не причинит вреда.

\- Я принимаю твое слово, - Талир слегка запнулся перед тем, как произнести имя, - Тор, сын Одина, - а затем обернулся к команде, стараясь не смотреть на этого Тора. - Действуем в соответствии с планом. Вперед.

Плана не было. Хейт просто сбежал. Отчего-то этот защитник вызвал в душе мага настоящий эмоциональный ураган. Это было непривычно. И очень странно.

\- Змей, - ворвался в его сознание голос Беркута. - Какой план?

\- Щас… придумаю, - мрачно отозвался майор. - Дай мне секунду.

Несколько глубоких вдохов, и Талир смог унять собственный организм, который в такой неподходящий момент подвел его.

\- Действуем так, - скомандовал он. - Разбиваемся на команды: Сова и Беркут – вы займетесь нападающими с той стороны, - Змей указал, откуда. - Гоните их обратно к порталу. Кошак, Дед и Лиска – на вас это направление, а мы с Лиином будем гнать их с дальней стороны. 

\- Каков предел полномочий? – задал вопрос Беркут.

\- Нулевой приоритет по защите местного населения, а читаури – как придется. Убивать их все же не советую – здесь итак слишком много энергии умирания. Аж тошно. Ну все, ребята, пошли. Да сохранят вас Защитники.

 

***

 

Тор стоял напротив тессеракта, опустив руки. Барьер, который защищал артефакт, не смог пробить даже Мьёльнир. Это значило только одно – читаури продолжат наступление. Придется сражаться с ними до тех пор, пока не прибудет подкрепление. 

Еще раз оглянувшись на обездвиженного брата, ас, раскрутив молот, рванулся на помощь мстителям.

 

***

 

Железный Человек, прикрывая спину товарищу по команде, капитану Америке, вовсю использовал немалые ресурсы своего творения. Новый прототип костюма позволял Тони действовать не менее эффективно, нежели Роджерсу. Сверхчеловек уворачивался от сгустков энергии, испускаемой странным оружием пришельцев. Но и его силы были не безграничны – каждый новый бросок, удар, ответная атака отнимали все большее количество сил.

Вдруг над головами мстителей пронеслись три крылатые фигуры. Вокруг каждой сверкали багровым и синим огненные сполохи. Повинуясь легким движениям, огненные вспышки летели в стороны читаури, уничтожая их. И вот впереди появилось гигантское летающее чучело. Нежданные союзники, одновременно вытянули руки в сторону этой твари. Разноцветный огонь, оторвавшись от пылающих сфер, устремился вперед. И как только он соприкоснулся с противником, чудовище вспыхнуло, издав при этом противный пронзительный писк на грани слышимости. А затем извивающаяся туша обрушилась на проезжую часть, сметая разноцветные фигурки автомобилей.

Старк сорвался с места и взлетел. Он всегда был излишне любопытен.

\- Кто вы? – прокричал он крылатым… людям?

Один из них обернулся. Черная маска скрывала лицо, но фигура выдавала в нем существо женского пола.

\- Мы поможем, - раздался, измененный механикой, голос. - Помоги своему товарищу.

Тони оглянулся на Роджерса. Стиву пришлось в одиночку отбиваться от, наседающих на него, захватчиков. Кивнув существу в маске, Железный Человек устремился на помощь.

 

***

 

Тор видел, как странные союзники, так и не открывшие лиц, начинают с трех сторон теснить читаури. Издали огненные сполохи казались лишь сине-красными линиями, то и дело отлетающими от магической защиты пришельцев. То, что они все были магами, Тор понял практически сразу, как только увидел их. Точно такое же ощущение он испытывал, когда рядом колдовал его брат. Но самым странным было не это. С тех самых пор, как Царь рассказал ему о том, что Локи идет на Мидгард войной вместе с давним врагом, Тора не оставляло предчувствие чего-то странного, незавершенного. Он ждал встречи с братом, чтобы попытаться разрешить это противоречие, утолить эту жажду непонятного. Однако, ничего не произошло. Казалось, что пробыв вдали от дома год, Локи изменился до неузнаваемости. Тор больше не чувствовал родства, не было этого странно знакомого ощущения магии брата. Да, он никогда не признавал, что немного завидует Локи, но все же зависть была. Но она не была окрашена черно-багровыми тонами ненависти и ярости, а была голубовато-горького цвета искренней печали по несбывшемуся. Магия всегда восхищала старшего сына Одина, но будь он трижды проклят, если бы признался в этом – пусть даже и самому себе. А когда все случилось, и Локи пропал, врать себе стало уже ненужно. Да и глупо. Но Тор помнил, как затаивал дыхание каждый раз, когда брат Вершил Магию. Рядом с ним магия ощущалась легкой волной, которая окутывала, дарила ощущение мягкости и прохлады. Она успокаивала. А сейчас все изменилось. Его магия стала холодной, похожей на хищные льдинки, которые только и ждали, чтобы впиться в податливую плоть. 

И вот теперь, когда появились эти семеро, то, давно уже забытое ощущение, вернулось. Теплая пушистая волна пробежала, слегка касаясь кончиков пальцев, и зацепилась за уголки губ. 

Раскрутив Мьёльнир, Тор взлетел ввысь, стараясь рассмотреть в этой круговерти остальных мстителей. Халка он заметил, когда мимо него пронеслась большая летучая скотина. Бравый зеленый великан, нашедший внутреннюю гармонию, с большой радостью и энтузиазмом гвоздил читаури, обломком брони, оторванном тут же.

Сбив одного из захватчиков, ас стал прикрывать спину зеленому гиганту.

 

***

 

Сцаташ рычал, плюясь слюной, и сыпал проклятиями в адрес незадачливого союзника, который обещал легкою победу. А тем временем до победы было, как пешком до небес – как оказалось, у Мидгарда были защитники. И какие. Маги. 

Эта семерка появилась неожиданно, но уже успела навести шороха. Их огненные стрелы жгли броню даже у риттолов – и не было иной защиты, кроме полного избегания этого огня. Теперь исполинские размеры риттолов обернулись большой проблемой. Если по одному воину можно промахнуться, то риттол – слишком крупная мишень – тут даже слепой справится. К сожалению, маги слепыми не были. С каждой пройденной секундой, они отвоевывали все больше и больше земли, заставляя воинов Сатриара сдавать позиции и отходить к порталу. Еще немного, и они не смогут удержать плацдарм, тогда атака просто захлебнется.

Правитель Сатриара резко щелкнул клыками. Осталось последнее средство, которое он не хотел обнаруживать перед союзником, но теперь без него было не обойтись. Читаури-маги, созданные искусственно. Хоть они и теряли рассудок при процедуре инициации, становясь злобными и агрессивными, в то же время они были управляемы. Им достаточно было указать на врага и сказать: «Убей». 

Их было создано больше сотни, но выжить смогли лишь шестеро. Именно их и приказал выпустить владыка Сцаташ.

 

***

 

\- Змей! – активировала связь Сова. - Что-то странное ощущается. Чужое. 

\- Понял, - отозвался майор, а затем передал широким диапазоном. - Всем, всем – приготовьтесь к контратаке со стороны противника. Судя по тому, какие волны расходятся по изнанке мира, у них есть, что нам противопоставить. 

\- У читаури есть маги? – это был Дед.

\- Видимо, есть, - отозвался командир. - Лиин, отправляйся к Беркуту и Сове – я справлюсь.

\- Но…

\- Выполняй, - бросил майор. - Это приказ.

\- Как знаешь, Хейт, - проворчал Вер Карис. - Ты командир.

А еще минуту спустя в Талира уже летело пыточное проклятие очень высокого уровня.

Маги-читаури оказались на диво сильны. Их проклятия обладали невиданной мощью, основой которой была слепая ярость и ненависть. Они наступали, не считаясь с собственными ранами, которые оставляли боевые связки рилорцев. Они были похожи на бешеных псов, сорвавшихся с цепи. Атака следовала за атакой, проклятие за проклятием. Их становилось все труднее сдерживать.

 

***

 

Локи тряхнул головой, приходя в сознание. Все тело представляло собой одну большую рану – болело все, что только могло. Кое как приподнявшись на локтях, он увидел сражение в небе магов-читаури и этих странных пришельцев, которые помешали ему закончить начатое. И только рептилоиды стали одерживать вверх, в небесах пропел ненавистный рог Царства Вечности.

Не долго думая, Локи прошептал какое-то проклятие в адрес вновь прибывших и растворился в воздухе.

 

***

 

Тор видел, что новым союзникам приходится туго – читаури преподнесли защитникам Мидгарда страшный сюрприз, выпустив безумных магов. Контр нападение было остановлено в нескольких кварталах от башни Старка.

И когда начало казаться, что все кончено и читаури выигрывают этот бой, в ясном голубом небе запел золотой рог Хеймдала, возвещая пришествие в мир смертных дружины Асгарда.

 

_________________________  
*риттол – та самая – большая летающая хрень, с которой бодался Халк (поскольку в фильме об этом не говорится ни слова). Простите мне мою больную фантазию:)


	9. Битва на Манхэттене. (часть 3). Закрыть портал

Хейт выбился из сил, пытаясь не пропустить захватчиков дальше отвоеванной территории. Враг, казалось, нисколько не пострадал от атак рилорца. Маг-рептилоид шел напролом, во все стороны хлеща жгутом, скрученным из воды. Магия стихий была разрушительной, и от нее было труднее всех защититься. Его команда, его друзья стонали и скрежетали зубами, но держались. Им помогал и светловолосый наследник Асгарда, который сейчас вызвал электрический шторм. От молний трудно было уйти – и один из нападающих поджарился в потоках небесного огня. К сожалению, противников оставалось еще пятеро. 

Внезапно небо прорезало звонкое пение рога. Что-то теплое шевельнулось в душе Змея. Что-то знакомое, словно бы пришедшее из другой жизни. 

Небо прорезали золотые лучи, и из каждого вылетали всадники на крылатых конях, облаченные в сияющие доспехи. Солнечные блики скользили по навершиям копий, плясали на шлемах и золотистым эхом отражались в ясных глазах воинов Царства Вечности. 

Их предводитель, оглянувшись, направил острие копья в сторону ближайшего безумного мага. Тот не успел среагировать – алый луч превратил читаури в горстку пепла, которую тут же подхватил и унес ветер.

С другими магами-читаури он расправился так же быстро и эффективно. Оставшиеся захватчики, поняв, что вторжение захлебнулось, устремились к порталу, надеясь найти там спасение.

Талир перевел дух. Его энергетический потенциал был истощен.

\- Ребята, слышите меня? – прохрипел он.

\- Да, мы в порядке, - отозвался за всех Кошак. - Только вот батарейка, похоже, села.

\- У меня похожая ситуация, - отозвался майор. - Нам нужно найти Тора из Асгарда. Здесь мы можем полагаться только на его слово.

\- Я видел его севернее того места, где мы сейчас, - раздался голос Беркута. - Он был возле той самой башни.

\- Летим туда, - скомандовал Змей.

 

***

 

Царь Богов вылетел из плена Древнего Портала прямо в объятия Мидгарда. Мир смертных встретил его криками боли, магическими вихрями, гневом и страхом защитников и захватчиков. 

Один недаром слыл мудрым правителем. Он мгновенно оценил ситуацию. Смертным удалось сковать силы противника в радиусе нескольких километров вокруг портала. Он видел, насколько были сильны маги рептилоидов и поражался защитникам, которые все еще держались. И как держались. Оказалось, Мидгард не утратил магию – семеро смертных вели сражение в воздухе, паря в синей выси на распахнутых ветрам черных крыльях.

Вся энергия, замкнутая на Гунгнир, рвалась наружу. И Один не стал ставить ей препон. Направив острие, он немного ослабил контроль над этой силой. Невероятная энергетическая насыщенность копья сыграла на руку защитникам – алые молнии, вылетающие из оружия Всеотца, разили противников с предельной точностью. Несколько минут, и читаури дрогнули. Началось повальное отступление сатриарцев к порталу.

Асгардская дружина теснила читаури, а Один отправился прямиком к разрыву в ткани реальности – он очень хотел поговорить со старым врагом с глазу на глаз.

 

***

 

Тор стоял рядом с активированным тессерактом и не знал, что делать. Он только что приземлился на верхней площадке высотки, и первым делом решил проверить, как Локи. Но здесь его ждало жестокое разочарование – его блудный брат снова всех обскакал на хромой кобыле. Возле куба остался лишь Эрик Селвиг, который увлеченно пытался объяснить Тору, насколько прекрасно то, что он сотворил.

Внезапно в небе мелькнули черные тени. На площадку опустились семеро магов, принявших в этом бою сторону защитников Земли.

\- Змей, - поприветствовал мага, Тор, слегка склонив голову.

\- Тор, - союзник ответил ему тем же.

\- Я благодарю вас, - громыхнул наследник асов. - Ваша помощь неоценима – вы дали время воинам Асгарда. Я уверен, что теперь все сложится, как должно.

\- Что это такое? – Змей указал на Куб.

\- Тессеракт, - проронил Тор. - Древний и сильный артефакт, - он является, фактически, неиссякаемым источником энергии.

\- Портал нужно закрыть, - отозвался Змей.

\- Да, но прибор окружен защитным экраном – я не могу к нему подойти.

\- А подходить и не нужно, - как-то рассеяно проговорил Талир, а затем обернулся к своей команде. - Мы можем попытаться выстроить вокруг этой игрушки отрицательный барьер. Он поглотит любое энергетическое излучение.

\- Такой барьер очень нестабилен, - возразил Лиин. - А у нас энергетический ресурс дно показал.

\- Значит, будем работать очень осторожно, - резко бросил майор. - Становимся на места. Работать начинаем на счет «три». Один. Два. Три…

Тор снова ощутил волну знакомой магии, когда союзники активировали связку отрицательного барьера. Призрачный жемчужно-серый туман повис вокруг аппарата знаменитого астрофизика.

Казалось, что барьер не сработал, и все усилия рилорцев тщетны, но вот интенсивность энергетического излучения стала падать.

 

***

 

Талир почувствовал, что их связка – отрицательный барьер работает – интенсивность излучения тессеракта стала спадать, напряженность – сходить на нет. Только одного он не подрасчитал – что энергетический потенциал его команды был слишком низким, чтобы поддерживать связку долго. Куб был, поистине, неиссякаемым источником энергии. Избыток излучения следовало куда-то перенаправить. Если бы он приступил к этой проблеме с достаточным энергетическим потенциалом, то смог бы, наверное, перенаправить исходящую энергию куда-нибудь, где она не смогла бы причинить вреда людям. Например, в местное солнце. Но Хейт был истощен после схватки, и теперь избыток излучаемой артефактом силы пытался прорваться через связку и ударить по ее создателям. Он не мог этого допустить.

\- Змей! Не смей! – раздался звонкий голос Совы, первой из всех понявшей, что командир собрался свершить.

Талир, изменив структуру заклинания, исключил из нее свою команду, замкнув отдачу на себя. И энергия тессеракта стремительным и всесокрушающим потоком хлынула в тело майора, сметая внутренние барьеры, ломая щиты, сатурируя кровь чуждой силой.

Не помня себя, Змей пытался сохранить остатки своей магии, выставляя все новые барьеры, но и этого хватило ненадолго – слишком велик был потенциал куба.

И вот, когда Талир практически перестал бороться – его сознание уже растворялось в этой силе, а душа агонизировала - его глубинная сущность, то, что делало его особенным, даже среди великих магов Рилора, содрогнулась и открыла глаза. 

Мир теперь ощущался совершенно иначе – ярче, полнее, целостнее. Словно бы раньше он смотрел сквозь щель, а теперь перед ним распахнулась дверь, ведущая… куда? Прислушавшись к себе, Хейт осознал, что может теперь управлять кубом по своему усмотрению. Сосредоточившись, он внутренним взором увидел, что предводитель воинов, так вовремя пришедших им на помощь, находится в непосредственной близости от портала. Воин говорил с кем-то из захватчиков, направив в его сторону копье, багровый свет которого ослеплял. Энергетическая насыщенность этого оружия заставляла уважительно относиться к его хозяину – существо, сумевшее покорить такую мощь, могло быть только богом.

И вот разговор был закончен – предводитель читаури исчез в черном с голубой окантовкой провале. За ним последовали и остатки армии вторжения. Битва была окончена.

Мысленно потянувшись к тессеракту, майор деактивировал куб. 

 

***

 

Кора вышвырнуло из связки, словно блудного щенка из таверны. Он изумленно оглянулся, пытаясь понять, что произошло. Остальные рилорцы тоже нервно оглядывались по сторонам. А затем Ара, скользнувшая взглядом по командиру, воскликнула:

\- Змей! Не смей!

Вагас подскочил к подруге, а та указывала на Змея. Ее голос был полон страха.

Взглянув на Хейта, Беркут понял, что же так напугало боевого мага со стажем. Майор, решив, что энергетическая отдача заклинания будет слишком большой, изменил структуру связки. И теперь вся энергия, которую не мог поглотить отрицательный барьер, широким потом вливалась в Талира.

Сорвав с лица маску, Вагас кинулся к другу, но его остановило буквально в шаге от него – барьер из чистой энергии. Поздно. Магическая сатурация достигла колоссального уровня – Кор мог бы поспорить, что у майора теперь вместо крови чистая энергия. 

Команда стащила с себя маски, скрывающие лица – битва подходила к концу, не было больше необходимости в защите. Не представляя что делать, капитан беспомощно оглянулся на команду. Их лица выражали те же эмоции, что и у Совы – страх и горечь. Они уже знали, что командир обречен – не имя сил, чтобы перебросить излишки энергии в безопасное пространство, он принял эту волну на себя. Всему есть предел - человек не способен справиться с таким потоком силы.

Тихо всхлипнула Лиска, судорожно обхватив себя руками, Ара беззвучно опустилась на колени и склонила голову, скрывая слезы, близнецы Сардаан застыли совершенно одинаковыми изваяниями, а Лиин до боли прикусил губу – по его подбородку стекала тонкая струйка крови.

\- Что происходит? – раздался за спиной Беркута знакомый голос.

Рилорец обернулся, словно в замедленной съемке и посмотрел на Тора. Как оказалось, они совершенно забыли о союзнике.

\- Я жду, - с еще большим нетерпением повторил ас.

\- Мы хотели создать барьер, который бы поглотил и перенаправил энергию куба в безопасное место, но не справились. Змей выбросил нас из структуры и замкнул связку на себя. Теперь он обречен. Ни один человек такого не выдержит, будь он трижды магом.

Внезапно вокруг Талира появилось едва заметное зеленовато-голубое свечение, которое постепенно усиливалось. Яркая вспышка ударила по глазам, заставляя отворачиваться от источника света. 

Открыв глаза, Вагас увидел, как излучение куба сходит на нет. И как только сияние прекратилось, портал в иной мир был закрыт – битва закончилась.

 

***

 

Тор с тревогой наблюдал за слаженными действиями союзников – они казались частями одного организма – каждый знал свое место и действовал четко и эффективно.

Вот все семеро встали вокруг прибора, в центре которого бушевал тессеракт, вот подняли руки, соприкоснувшись кончиками пальцев. Безликие фигуры, они были похожи на статуи – ни единого движения. Казалось, они даже не дышали.

Сначала ничего не произошло, но затем Тор почувствовал, что свободной силы, разлитой по пространству становится все меньше.

Но вдруг один из союзников, стоящий к асу спиной, дернулся, словно приходя в себя, и отошел от прибора на несколько шагов. 

Затем на неизвестном языке что-то выкрикнула девушка стоящая слева от аса. Почему-то он был уверен, что это была именно девушка, не смотря на измененный механикой голос.

Маги выглядели растеряно, будто они не ожидали такого поворота событий. Тор посмотрел на командира, который назвался Змеем. С ним что-то происходило. Сын Одина хоть и был далек от магии, но о некоторых вещах знал не понаслышке. Ситуация явно выходила из-под контроля.

Стоящий всех ближе к нему маг сдернул маску. Ас увидел взъерошенные светлые волосы, слипшиеся от пота. Когда же маг обернулся к богу, на Тора взглянули серебристо-зеленые глаза союзника. Выглядел он лет на двадцать пять - тридцать. Если мерить земными мерками. Остальные маги последовали его примеру.

\- Что происходит, - ас потребовал ответа. – Я жду.

Подняв на него растерянный взгляд, маг начал что-то говорить, объяснять, но Тор его уже не слушал. Все его внимание обратилось на Змея. Вокруг него стали мелькать зеленые сполохи. Затем они переросли в ровное свечение. 

Неожиданная вспышка на миг ослепила аса. Тор поморгал, стараясь избавиться от разноцветных пятен, плавающих перед глазами. Как только зрение бога восстановилось, он увидел, что тессеракт больше не излучает энергию. Еще минута и все было кончено – портал, ведущий в Сатриар, был закрыт.

 

***

 

Один летел навстречу разрыву в ткани мироздания. Именно там его и ждал старый верный враг. 

Рептилоид ждал правителя Асгарда на летающей платформе, расположившейся рядом с порталом. Ее охраняли несколько риттолов и три сотни воинов.

\- Один, - в воздухе раздалось шипение сатриарца. - Ты здесь.

\- Сцаташ, - в том ему отозвался Царь Богов. - Ты зря пришел в Мидгард. 

\- Думаю, я с тобой согласен, мой старый враг, - с явным неудовольствием прошипел читаури. - Мы готовы уйти.

\- Разумеется, ты уйдешь, забрав с собой всех своих воинов, - кивнул Всеотец. - Но только после того, как дашь мне слово, что больше никогда взор Сатриара не обратится к Асгарду и мирам, им оберегаемым.

В ответ на эти слова правитель читаури громко клацнул челюстями – у него не было выхода – сначала ему помещали эти непонятно откуда взявшиеся маги, затем появился и сам Один во главе своих лучших воинов. И если Сцаташ хотел выжить, то ему придется принять требования старого врага.

\- Я принимаю твои условия, Один, - заскрежетал Сцаташ, слегка склонив голову.  
Направленное в его сторону, острие Гунгнира опасно сверкнуло. Всеотец опустил свое оружие.

\- Мы заключим договор через десять дней в Сатриаре, - повелительно изрек Один. - А теперь – забирай своих воинов и уходи.

\- Я принимаю, - глухо отозвался читаури. Затем он развернулся и подал сигнал главам сотен, чтобы они отводили остатки войск в портал. В этом бою Сатриар проиграл.

Один же, развернул коня и направился в сторону высокого здания, на крыше которого дожидалась хозяина собственность Асгарда – портал следовало закрыть.

Уже на подлете к башне, Царь Богов заметил, что на верхней площадке что-то происходило. Семь фигур одетых в черные одинаковые комбинезоны полукругом стояли возле прибора, в котором покоился куб. Чуть в стороне от магов Мидгарда возвышалась могучая фигура его сына – Тор о чем-то говорил с одним из них.

Внезапно тело последнего мага окутало голубовато-зеленое свечение. С восторгом Один Всеотец наблюдал за тем, как смертный сумел покорить энергию тессеракта. Сила этого творения была неимоверной – не каждый ас мог с ней справиться. Пожалуй, смог бы его сын, но… Тряхнув головой, Царь Богов послал коня вниз, заставляя приземлиться на площадку. 

К этому времени маг уже деактивировал куб, полностью перекрыв энергетические потоки. Поудобнее перехватив Гунгнир, бог направился в сторону магов.

 

***

 

Как только Хейт закрыл дыру в реальности, на него обрушилась невероятная усталость – тело казалось высеченным из камня; руки и ноги стали неподъемными, в голове бушевал и гремел шторм – свист, крики, рев – все это смешалось в немыслимую какофонию. Обхватил голову руками, Талир рухнул на колени. На пол ему не дали упасть чьи-то руки, заботливо поддерживающие его со всех сторон.

 

***

 

Тор, не перестававший наблюдать за Змеем, заметил как тот ссутулился и схватился руками за голову, будто она раскалывалась на части. Удивительно, но он бы еще жив. Как только маг стал заваливаться на колени, его соратники все как один кинулись к нему, поддерживая и осторожно укладывая на каменный пол. В этот момент к наследнику асов подошел Один. Царь положил руку на плечо сына и сжал пальцы.

В этот момент кареглазая шатенка, склонившись над Змеем, сняла с него маску. Асы подошли поближе – они хотели увидеть лицо мага, которому обязаны столь многим.

Внезапно Змей вздрогнул и, открыв глаза, посмотрел на Ару. Целительница всхлипывала, ее слезы капали на форму, оставляя мокрые дорожки. Руки Бирато светились призрачным красновато лиловым светом – девчонка пыталась стабилизировать состояние его внутренней магической структуры.

Хейт не мог понять, почему он еще жив – после какой энергетической перенасыщенности его тело должно было просто рассыпаться прахом. Но этого почему-то не произошло.   
Борясь с тошнотой, Талир, чуть приподняв голову, едва слышно прохрипел:

\- Я в порядке, Сова.

Девушка только всхлипнула в ответ, и с большей сосредоточенностью задвигала руками, творя магию.

 

Один смотрел на черноволосого молодого человека, лицо которого заливала кровь. Но она не мешала рассмотреть черты лица: тонкие, четкие и такие родные. Один судорожно сжал пальцы на плече старшего сына, возвращая себя в реальность.

Взглянув на человека, безжизненной сломанной куклой лежащего на полу, Тор почувствовал, как его сердце забилось с удвоенной силой, а с губ сорвался полузадушенный хрип: «Локи».


	10. Из Ётунхейма в Асгард

Оркс и Бнор воины клана Лагарана Мертвого Меча, оставленные охранять вход в храм, стояли в тени и вслушивались и тишину. Со дня на день должна была прибыть Лирана, посланная в Мидгард, чтобы развязать войну, оттянув лучшие силы из Царства Вечности.  
Резкий хлопок возвестил о прибытии в Храм Вечной Ночи дочери Лафея. 

Кованые створки исполинских врат старинного творения растворились внезапно, словно бы по ним ударили тараном. На пороге застыла тонкокостная фигура темноволосого зеленоглазого юноши. 

Как только он переступил порог храма, черты лица и фигуры поплыли и стали истончаться – Лирана возвращала себе свой истинный облик. Черные волосы удлинились, теперь они доставали до подколенок; человеческая кожа бледного нездорового оттенка, сменилась синей, испещренной рисунками, говорившими о принадлежности к Роду; сквозь весеннюю же зелень глаз проросла ало-рубиновая искра.

Лирана повела плачами, приноравливаясь к своему родному телу. Исцеляющие заклинания, она применила, еще находясь в храме. Мерзкий ас посмел причинить ей боль. Несмотря на то, что она приняла облик мага – второго сына Одина, она все же не была мужем, и сила ее отличалась от мужской. Однако жаль ей было лишь одного – жезла, служившего проводником ее магии. Истран остался в Мидгарде, а жаль – читаури, когда захотят, могут делать изумительные артефакты.

Приняв свой настоящий облик, Лирана огляделась – вокруг простирался родной мир. Свободно вздохнув, чародейка подошла к колонне слева.

\- Отправляйтесь в клан, - скомандовала она. - Передайте весть – путь на Асгард свободен.

От колонны отделились две тени. Когда они вышли на свет, Лирана узнала в них воителей клана Лагарана. Кивнув воинам в знак приветствия, чародейка развернулась и бросила через плечо:

\- Я отправляюсь к Матери Царей.

Оркс склонился в ответ, признавая за дочерью Лафея право отдавать приказы. И как только девушка растворилась в морозном воздухе, воины переглянулись и поспешили в клан – передать весть.

 

***

 

\- Встань, дитя мое, - величественно произнесла Траддара, восседавшая на троне. - И подойди ко мне.

Лирана поднялась с колен, и твердым шагом направилась к Повелительнице Ночного неба Ётунхейма. 

\- Говори, - приказала она.

\- Моя госпожа, - чародейка склонила голову. - В соответствии с вашим планом, я привела читаури в Мидгард. Вы оказались, как всегда, правы, предположив, что асы не оставят это безнаказанным. В мир смертных прибыл Тор сын самого Одина. Я сожалею, моя госпожа, но моих сил не хватило, чтобы уничтожить его. В самый разгар битвы на меня напал странный маг. Его сила показалась мне знакомой, но я не решусь предположить, откуда. Я ушла в тот момент, когда дружина Асгарда во главе с Одином прибыла в мир людей. Путь на Царство Вечности открыт – я приказала передать весть в кланы.

Несколько минут мать Лафея сидела неподвижно. Она изучала лицо внучки, свершившей то, что под силу лишь зрелым мужам. Взглянув на склоненную голову Лираны, Траддара тонко усмехнулась. Ее сын был сильным воином, но как правитель, был слаб. Его ослепляли месть и ненависть. И если ётуны по сути своей были мстительны и злопамятны, то ее сын был подвержен этим качествам в совершенной форме.

Во времена первой попытки экспансии в Мидгард, Лафей допустил ошибку, понадеявшись только на силу. Он забыл, что на нее всегда находится сила большая. И вот асы уже в Ётунхейме, ее сын лежит, поверженный самим Одином, а маленький ребенок, в чьих жилах течет смешанная кровь, так и не принесен в жертву. 

Ларец «Сердце Ётунхейма» - это огромная сила, позволяющая управлять стихией холода. Но она несовершенна без крови принца. Если бы жрецы Огнира успели вырезать сердце маленького сына Лафея, а его кровью окропить ларец, ее сын обрел бы великую силу. И эта мощь могла бы поспорить с силами Царства Вечности. Разумеется, Траддара не стала бы помогать сыну, ведь кровь младенца была ключом.

Но мальчишка был убит асами, так и не принеся ей пользы.

А теперь, когда Лафей мертв, из Рода правителей остались лишь они двое - мать и дочь царя.

Лирана – мысли Траддары обратились к внучке – она была настоящим порождением своего мира: сильная, волевая, холодная, расчетливая, мстительная, верная Матери Царей. И помимо всего прочего, Лиране была подвластна магия. Она была бы достойной сменой своему отцу. Жаль, что дочери не могут наследовать трон – иначе, это был бы идеальный вариант.  
Холодно улыбнувшись своим мыслям, Траддара заговорила:

\- Я довольна тобой, моя девочка. Готовься к выступлению – ты пойдешь вместе с нашими верными воинами, как предводитель ётунов.

\- Я не подведу вас, госпожа, - Лирана склонила голову еще ниже.

\- Разумеется, не подведешь, - вновь усмехнулась она. - За тобой присмотрит Атей. 

\- Но, госпожа… - чародейка вскинула голову, всматриваясь в лицо матери своего отца.

\- Что? – лик Траддары остался неизменен, лишь тонкая бровь вопросительно изогнулась.

\- Ничего, - моя госпожа, - проговорила девушка. - Я исполню любой Ваш приказ.

\- Я довольна тобой, девочка, - покровительственный тон слегка покоробил чародейку, но она промолчала. Ее час еще придет. Как и любой ётун, она умеет ждать.

 

***

 

На площадке перед Храмом Вечной Ночи собралось воинство Ётунхейма. Своих воинов привели все главы родов, не отрекшихся от крови Лафея. 

Через минуту начнется жертвоприношение. Шестеро детей были отобраны, чтобы напоить Алтарь кровью. И тогда жрецы Ночи смогут переместить отряд воинов прямо на обломки Биврёста.

Воины ждали. 

И вот жрецы в алых одеяниях внесли в залу шестерых младенцев, закутанных в белые саваны.

Широкий Алтарь, высеченный из цельного куска каменного льда в форме шестиугольной звезды, возвышался над полом на три локтя. В центре каждого луча было углубление и тонкий желоб, ведущий в центр гексаграммы. 

Хныкающих детей аккуратно уложили на свои места – в центр каждого луча. Никто не отворачивался, никто не сожалел – ётуны всегда на первое место ставили необходимость и пользу Роду.

Лирана, стоявшая по правую руку от Траддары, нервно сжала тонкие пальцы. Если бы был способ по-другому провести воинов, она бы воспользовалась им немедленно. Но другого пути нет. Конечно же, она могла бы просто забрать тессеракт, когда была в Мидгарде, но творение Асгарда подчинялось только магам Царства Вечности - его создатель был асом.

А тем временем шестеро фигур вскинули вверх руки, в каждой из которых был зажат тонкий клинок, длиной в две ладони. Черный металл тускло сверкнул. Девушка не видела лиц жрецов, но знала – они были бесстрастными. Печатью абсолютного ледяного спокойствия были отмечены они, призванные вершить волю Великой Ночи.

И вот их руки опустились, пригвождая младенцев к темному шершавому камню. Шестеро маленьких свертков скулили, стараясь избежать боли, но не могли этого сделать – тонкие лезвия пробили их тела насквозь. Крохотные тельца все еще шевелились – дети были еще живы. Их кровь должна была напоить камень своей силой и жизнью. 

Дочери Лафея показалось, что прошла вечность, пока младенцы перестали шевелиться, отдавая дань Роду. Жрецы, стоящие в полушаге от Алтаря, раскинули руки в стороны и воззвали к силе Ночи на языке мертвых. 

Повинуясь движению руки Траддары, девушка направилась в сторону Атея, держащего по уздцы сумеречного скакуна.

Над храмом поднималось черное пламя. Жизни, отнятые у детей, переплавились в силу – Ночь ответила своим детям. Тонкой темной струйкой магический огонь потянулся к воинству Ётунхейма, окутывая каждого воина непроницаемой завесой. И как только последний воин скрылся в сумеречном тумане, живая тьма всколыхнулась, и воители Ледяного мира исчезли.

А перед храмом остались лишь жрецы и Мать Царей.

 

***

 

Царство Вечности встретило ётунов зрячими звездами, пылавшими на небосклоне. Виднокрай сливался с землей и величественными творениями древних зодчих, предательски скрывая захватчиков.

Сжав коленями бока скакуна, Лирана послала его на несколько корпусов вперед. За ней, не отставая ни на шаг, следовал Атей.

Радужный Мост, даже обрушенный, выглядел величественно. Многоликая Бездна Миров, смотрящая из пропасти на тех, кто осмелился заглянуть за Край, сверкала бесчисленными разноцветными огнями. Край света. Начало и конец Вечного Пути. Сама жизнь.

Лирана огляделась по сторонам – Асгард был ярок даже ночью. 

Насколько она помнила, на Биврёсте должен был появиться стражник, звавшийся Хеймдаллом – видящий. И дочь Лафея была готова отнять эту жизнь, посвятив ее своей мести. Но стража они так и не дождались. Вместо него в сторону ледяных великанов направлялись конные всадники, вооруженные легкими копьями и короткими мечами, больше похожими на сабли. Девушка усмехнулась. Она знала, что лучшие силы были брошены в Мидгард, чтобы остановить читаури. Поэтому приближающиеся асы не были для чародейки серьезным препятствием.

Вытянув в сторону приближающихся стражников изящную руку, которую охватывал кованый боевой наруч, Лирана призвала свою магию, и асы застыли, оплетенные стальными цепями. Потрепав коней поверженных противников по холке, дочь Лафея с легкой усмешкой развернула своего скакуна. Встретившись взглядом с Атеем, чародейка достала из ножен тонкий клинок. У него было черно-синее лезвие, волнистое и прекрасно заточенное. 

Поудобнее перехватив рукоять, Лирана вытянула вперед левую руку и резко взмахнула ножом. Ладонь пересекла темная черта – на Радужный Мост закапала кровь. Прикрыв глаза, девушка мысленно воззвала к своей сущности. Магия, повинуясь зову и крови, вырвалась из тела Лираны и устремилась к воителям Ётунхейма, скрывая их, делая невидимыми.

\- Идем несколькими группами, - говорил тем временем, Атей, - как и оговорено ранее, а ты, Огнир, вместе со своими молодцами посмотришь на все с высоты. И помните – наша главная цель – Вальхалла. Мы должны захватить сердце Царства Вечности.

В ответ на эти слова, ётун лишь согласно наклонил голову. В Ледяном мире лишь Огнир – Крылья Полуночи, вождь и глава клана сумел подчинить крылатых смоков. 

Когда отряд ётунов взлетел в черное небо, остальные великаны, разбившись на шесть отрядов, направились в сторону города.

Асы встретили врагов у центральной площади, ощетинившись мечами и копьями. Сигнал о нападении подали охранные чары, настроенные еще царевичем Локи. 

Царица Фригга подала сигнал Бору и Трору – своим личным стражам, чтобы те собрали всех воинов у входа во Дворец. Сама же царица направилась в сторону Тронного зала. Ей необходимо было отдать приказ об эвакуации всех жителей Асгарда во Дворец.

 

***

 

Если ётуны рассчитывали на легкую победу, то они ошиблись. Пусть дружина и отбыла в Мидгард, но воинов в Царстве вечности осталось достаточно, чтобы сопротивляться. Каждый способный держать меч встал на защиту родного мира. 

Ощетинившись оружием, асы прикрывали отход мирных жителей во Дворец. За каждую пядь земли ётуны платили кровавую цену. И вот когда все жители были спрятаны в Вальхалле, началась осада.

 

***

 

Лирана сидела на обломке колонны и, сцепив пальцы, напряжено размышляя о том, как можно взять крепость, в которой укрылись асы. Вальхаллу охраняли не только воины, но и магия. И при всей ее силе, чародейка не могла ее преодолеть. Все попытки проникнуть внутрь потерпели крах.

Ситуация стала выходить из-под контроля – магия, на которую дочь Лафея всегда полагалась, не смогла ей сейчас помочь. Оставалось полагаться лишь на силу воинов и талант Атея, как военноначальника.

Лирана уже высказала Воителю Пустошей свои опасения по поводу долгой осады. Атей и сам понимал, насколько опасно было затеивать полномасштабную войну, поэтому в очередной раз бросил воинов на штурм.

 

***

 

Ночи асы ждали с мрачным осознанием того, что ётуны не преминут совершить еще одну попытку захватить Вальхаллу. 

Что же, они не ошиблись. В час волка* Атей сам повел солдат в атаку.

Воины царства льда, оставленные прикрывать штурмовиков, осыпали защитников замка градом из ледяных стрел. В ответ на это асы выставили на балконах лучников, вооруженных заговоренным оружием, без промаха разившим великанов.

Часть ётунов прикрывали огромными щитами соратников, пытавшихся высадить главные ворота. Осадные лестницы были созданы нападающими из темного льда, а также из других подручных материалов, в изобилии валявшихся тут и там. 

Великаны хотели захватить Асгард с налета, уповая на эффект неожиданности и памятуя о том, что Один со своей дружиной сейчас в мире людей. Но что-то явно пошло не так – асы защищались с яростью берсерков. Битва грозила затянуться, что для ётунов было совсем нежелательно.

Утренний штурм продлился до самого восхода солнца – Вальхалла не сдалась, и ледяные воители вновь отошли на занятые позиции. Силы противников были равны.

Лирана все больше злилась – она предвидела, что захватить Асгард будет сложно, но чародейка надеялась на свою магию. Тот, кто заклинал защиту Вальхаллы был мастером – она не могла этого отрицать. Каждая ее попытка пробить или обойти защитные плетения Дворца заканчивалась неудачей. И теперь уже командующий Атей с недовольством посматривал в сторону дочери своего мертвого повелителя – он тоже надеялся на магическую силу Лираны. Но она не оправдала их надежд.

Дав воинам отдохнуть, военноначальник назначил следующий штурм на полдень.

И вот яркое солнце Царства Вечности поднялось в зенит, возвещая о начале нового боя.

Ледяные воители стояли у подножья Дворца, ожидая сигнала к атаке – солнечные блики играли на тонких клинках, навершиях копий и щитах. Ётуны не ведали страха смерти – дети Вечной Ночи и Льда, они, погибая, возвращались к началу, превращаясь в то, из чего когда-то были созданы. Имея облик, сходный с людским, они были иными по сути – безжалостные, не ведающие страхов и сомнений, незнающие милосердия. Идеальные воины. 

И все же Дети Льда не могли одолеть воителей Асгарда. Трижды силен тот, кто защищает спокойствие и мир своего народа. Земля сама поддерживает и защищает своих детей, давая им силу держаться, не смотря ни на что и вопреки всему.

И вот небо огласил трубный рев, давая ётунам сигнал к бою. Еще секунда и неумолимые воители ринутся в последнюю и самую отчаянную атаку. Но вот небо Царства Вечности вспыхнуло бело-голубым пламенем, и прямо над Вальхаллой распахнулся черный зев межмирового портала. Грянул гром, небо затянуло тучами, засверкали сизые молнии, возвещая о прибытии в родной мир Одина Всеотца и Тора Громовержца. Сквозь разлом в мироздании верхом на крылатых конях спускались за ними воины Асгарда. 

Лирана тонко усмехнулась – план Матери Царей был сорван. Траддара недооценила силу и мужество асов, за что и поплатится в итоге. А сама чародейка преспокойно уселась на первый попавшийся обломок и стала ждать, когда Один разобьет войско Атея.

На ее взгляд это не было предательством – дочь Лафея, она никогда не была связана с ним узами любви. Это скорее можно было назвать чувством должной солидарности, некой обязанности. Как и все создания Вечной Ночи, она, прежде всего, заботилась лишь о себе. В Ётунхейме Лирана подчинялась сначала Лафею, который ценил ее не как своего ребенка, но как боевого мага. И вот правитель Ледяного Мира мертв. После этого Траддара – Мать Царей вышла из тени, приняв на себя правление Ётунхеймом. И тогда Лиране вновь пришлось подчиняться, исполнять чужую волю. Притворство, хитрость, изворотливость – эти качества были развиты в чародейке более всего. Умея лавировать между группировками, не подставляясь и не подставляя других, дочь правителя всегда была в курсе всех событий, всегда могла извлечь выгоду из любой ситуации. 

И вот теперь, когда удача отвернулась от великанов, Лирана решила выждать. Эта тактика никогда не подводила ее – не подведет и сейчас.

 

____________  
*Час волка – самое темное время суток – перед рассветом.


	11. Предчувствие

Он бежал среди высокой травы, касаясь ладонями верхушек. Стебли ласково гладили нежную кожу, оставляя на ней следы из желтоватой невесомой пыльцы. Темная земля под ногами пружинила, щедро отдавая тепло, накопленное за день. Вокруг стрекотали на разные голоса жители травяного царства, каждый по своему выкрикивая гимн жизни. Рядом с ним был Он. Высокий, ясноглазый, с доброй понимающей улыбкой и ласковыми руками. Он что-то говорил, но ветер уносил слова далеко за виднокрай. Его руки легли на плечи. По телу разлилось блаженное тепло, а лицо расплылось в радостной улыбке – его понимали и любили. 

Поле сменилось тренировочной площадкой. Стоящий рядом с ним светловолосый мальчишка задорно улыбался. Он что-то говорил, указывая на мишень, стоящую в ста шагах от них. В центре разрисованного белым и красным круга гордо торчала стрела, посланная умелой рукой. Светловолосый мальчик натянул тетиву лука, и, наложив стрелу, отпустил. С тихим свистом оперенная смерть сорвалась к цели, и он знал, что мишень будет поражена неумолимо и точно. И вновь на плечи легли теплые руки, помогая и поддерживая. Спиной он ощущал присутствие, говорящее ему, что он не один. И вот еще одна стрела сорвалась с тетивы и понеслась к своей цели. Мгновение и она вонзилась прямо в центр расписанного круга. Он обернулся и вновь увидел светлую улыбку, озарившую суровое лицо старшего. Он улыбнулся в ответ, а затем помахал рукой светловолосому мальчику, стоявшему поодаль.

И вновь картина сменилась, открывая поле боя. В руках у него был тонкий меч, на лезвии которого застыла синяя вражеская кровь. Рядом с ним был светловолосый и синеглазый юноша, сжимающий молот с короткой рукоятью. Он улыбался, называя его братом и кивая многочисленным друзьям. Горячность боя схлынула, оставляя после себя лишь усталость и ощущение правильности происходящего. Потом он взглянул на одноглазого воина, спокойно отдающего приказы, и вновь улыбнулся. Он знал, что им гордятся.

В следующий миг все изменилось. Перед его глазами пробегали книжные стеллажи, заполненные самыми разными рукописями и древними фолиантами. Он любил это место – здесь спокойно думалось. Книги стали ему ближе, чем все друзья вместе взятые. Знания он получал ради самих знаний – его завораживала четкая и суровая красота магических формул, он восхищался умами древности, сумевшими приоткрыть завесу неведомого. И вот перед ним на потертый коричневый стол ложится рукопись. Она написана на одном из мертвых языков. Но это не проблема – он давно изучил все эти наречия. Рука, положившая перед ним пергамент, опускается на плечо, и слегка его сдавливает, выражая безмолвную поддержку. Вдруг дверь открывается и в библиотеку входит Она. Высокая, статная, светловолосая и синеглазая. Ее тонкие руки тянутся вперед, стремясь обнять его. В каждом ее движении скользит любовь и принятие. Легкая улыбка озаряет его лицо. Он сам тянется ей навстречу. Внезапный толчок бросает его вперед, прямо в ее объятия. Откуда-то сбоку подходит светловолосый и тоже присоединяется к обнимающимися. Его заполняет чувство принадлежности. Семья.

Огненный шар сорвался с ладони и поплыл в сторону заката. Незабываемое чувство – полет, осознание, сила. Он ощущал свою магию, она текла по его жилам расплавленным золотом, заполняя каждый уголок сознания. Фигура, застывшая в нескольких шагах он него, качнулась вперед. Он чувствовал руки, ласково обнимающие его, поддерживающие. А еще гордость. Она сквозила в каждом движении, каждой улыбке, каждом взгляде. Им гордились, его любили.

Светловолосый юноша смеется, запрокидывая голову назад, легко и счастливо. Он подходит к нему, протягивая руки и что-то говорит. В его глазах пляшут покорившиеся молнии, а голос подобен грому, покровителем которого он стал. Чувство гордости и сопричастности охватывает его – брат стал тем, кем так стремился стать – воином, защитником, громовержцем.

 

***

 

Кор нервно ходил по коридору, стены которого были выкрашены в белый цвет. Госпиталь. Он уже забыл, когда в последний раз оказывался в подобного рода заведениях не в качестве подопечного. После того, как битва с читаури завершилась полной и безоговорочной победой объединенных сил земли и Асгарда, рилорцев вместе с их командиром доставили в закрытый комплекс – бункер в самом центре Нью-Йорка. Двое асов, постоянно находившиеся возле Хейта, тревожно расхаживали по коридору вместе с Вагасом. Они называли Талира «Локи». Откуда они могли знать мага спецназа объединенного Рилора? Беркут не решался с ними заговорить, словно бы опасаясь того, что мог узнать.

Хейт. Хейт Талир. Он знал его, фактически, всю свою сознательную жизнь. Когда в нежном тринадцатилетнем возрасте они с Лиином нашли странного черноволосого мужчину, лежащего посреди поляны Леса Хатум, Кор и подумать не мог, что этот необычный человек в ближайшем будущем станет его лучшим другом. Но так и случилось. Их наставник и начальник учебной базы «Далор» - Ван Диир, увидев перед собой израненного человека, тотчас же приказал отнести его в медсанчасть. Спустя несколько дней неизвестный пришел в себя. Оказалось, что он ничего не помнит – нет, нет, навыки не пропали – он умел говорить, писать, читать, но вот личных воспоминаний у него не осталось. Он не мог сказать, кто он, откуда и зачем пришел, и что собирается делать дальше. Через несколько дней, когда его раны залечили, случился очередной налет головорезов Замора. И хотя спутники планетарной обороны были готовы к нападению, нескольким кораблям удалось прорваться. Они успели сбросить по комплекту вакуумных зарядов, прежде чем их сбили. Бомбы ударили по военному городку, практически прицельно. Многие в тот несчастливый день погибли. И если бы не новый знакомый, Кор бы тоже был сейчас мертв. Черноволосый вызвался волонтером – этот отряд помогал санитарам переносить раненных, оказывал первую помощь. И в тот момент когда Кора принесли в лазарет, его сердце практически не билось. Не будь он магом, умер бы на месте – просто от болевого шока. Его посекло осколками камня. Магия же, дремавшая в беспамятном теле его будущего друга, отозвалась на боль и страдания других. Ничего не помнящий и не знающий, он лечил раненных силой своей магии. В тот день он обрел свое имя. 

Хейт Талир был внучатым племянником Ван Диира. Парень пошел служить в магические войска с искренним желанием защищать, и успел дослужиться до старшего лейтенанта. Во время налета он закрыл собой товарищей. Беспамятный не успел его спасти. Мастер-наставник видел все это своими собственными глазами – видел, как зеленые глаза неизвестного начинают гореть лихорадочным огнем – тот боролся за жизнь Хейта до последнего. Но, видимо, магия все же не всесильна – он умер, не дожив до своего двадцатипятилетия.   
В тот день умер один, а родился уже другой Хейт Страгар Талир.

А сейчас он лежал в палате, опутанный кучей проводов, подключенный к каким-то аппаратам и, казалось, просто спал. Бледное лицо его было безмятежным, а тонкие бескровные губы то и дело вздрагивали, будто он собирался улыбнуться, но по какой-то причине не мог. 

Возле кушетки на стуле уже сидел Тор. И когда успел? Он держал Хейта за руку и что-то тихо приговаривал. Взгляд аса был мягким и тревожным одновременно, а в уголках глаз поблескивали слезы. Но, тц-ц-ц, вы этого не видели.

\- Они не говорят, что с ним, - тихо пожаловалась Лиска, сидящая рядом с Арой.

\- Чудо, что он вообще смог выжить после такого, - проворчал в ответ Лиин. - Не беспокойся, Змей придет в себя. Это же Змей, в конце концов.

\- А что вы думаете об этих асах? – подал голос Дед. - Они назвали майора «Локи». Кто такой этот Локи?

\- Ну, судя по тому, что мне удалось узнать, он тоже ас, как и те двое. Асами люди Севера называли своих богов. Так вот, Локи был богом – некоторые считают его покровителем огня, а другие отцом Лжи, покровителем хитрецов и насмешников.

\- Охренеть, - поведал всем Кошак. - В голове не укладывается. Это что же получается, наш майор – это их бог? Так что ли?

\- Ну, получается, что так, - усмехнулся Вер Карис. - Будем надеяться, что Хейту его божественность поможет выкарабкаться.

После этих слов разговор затих сам собой – рилорцы просто хотели надеяться на лучшее.

 

***

 

Шестью часами ранее.

Тор подхватил на руки искалеченное тело Змея. Он казался таким легким, почти невесомым.

\- И куда ты тащишь нашего северного оленя? – произнес знакомый голос. Тони Старк завис в нескольких метрах от крыши своей же высотки. – Что, твой братец решил изображать спящую красавицу?

\- Старк, ему нужна помощь, - Тор даже не обратил внимания на издевательский тон человека. - Он умирает.

\- И что, думаешь выступить в качестве сестры милосердия? – все не успокаивался Железный Человек.

\- Послушай, Старк, мой брат был одним из тех магов, что помогли нам победить…

\- Так он уже стал хорошим?

\- Просто помоги, - уже прошептал ас.

Недовольно покосившись на неугомонного бога, Тони все же связался с директором Щ.И.Т.а, и Фьюри дал добро на помощь бывшему врагу.

 

***

 

Один все не мог прийти в себя после увиденного. Слишком много мыслей роилось в его голове, слишком много противоречивых чувств: радость мешалась со стыдом, облегчение со злостью на самого себя, а гнев с жалостью. Сейчас перед ним лежал его сын, которого он сам назвал предателем. И пусть все говорят, что Локи сам во всем виноват, но Всеотец думал иначе. Каждый обвиняет себя в том, в чем он может себя обвинить. 

Царь Богов, он чувствовал себя предателем. Во всем, что произошло между ним и сыновьями, он винил только себя. Он ведь сам мог рассказать Локи правду. Раньше, чем тот узнал об этом самостоятельно и решил, что не нужен. А потом было слишком поздно что-то говорить, объяснять, оправдываться – он потерял доверие сына. И когда Хеймдалл поведал ему о том, что Локи готовит нападение на Мидгард, Один поверил. 

А потом был разговор с супругой. Фригга обвинила его во всех смертных грехах. Правда, она и с себя ответственности не снимала, но не хотела верить, что ее сын зашел так далеко. С тех самых пор отношения между царственной четой стали носить лишь деловой характер.

И сейчас стоя на вершине башни, Один не мог заставить себя сделать хоть шаг. Он не чувствовал себя вправе так поступить. И пусть Локи не был ему родным по крови, он все же любил его, не делая различий между ним и Тором. Вернее сказать, он так думал. Что заставило его сына поступить так, как он потупил? Может быть, злость, может, ярость, а может быть и то, что он чувствовал себя чужим. Не смотря ни на что, чужим. Что же, на этот вопрос мог ответить только сам Локи.

А Тор тем временем, подхватил брата на руки и зашагал в сторону внутренних комнат.

 

***

 

Наследник Асгарда сидел на жестком неудобном стуле рядом с больничной койкой, на которой лежал его бессознательный брат. Рассматривая бледное осунувшееся лицо, Тор с изумлением заметил, что Локи выглядит совершенно не так, каким он привык его видеть. Волосы, раньше аккуратно уложенные, теперь коротко обрезаны и топорщатся «ежиком». Загоревший так, что даже сейчас его бледность не была пугающей как у того самозванца. Мелкие морщинки у глаз и в уголках губ говорили о том, что теперь его брат часто улыбается и смеется. Пробежав взглядом вдоль туловища, ас заметил несколько новых шрамов на руках. Поддавшись порыву, он дотронулся до раскрытой ладони кончиками пальцев и с удовлетворением ощутил загрубевшую кожу – мозоли от ежедневных тренировок с оружием. У него были такие же.

С тех пор как Локи перенесли в этот бункер, прошло не больше шести часов. Осмотрев пострадавшего, врачи не смогли ничего сказать точно – им не доводилось раньше лечить бога. Если говорить о жизненных показателях, то они были в норме – давление, сердечная деятельность, мозговая активность. Казалось, что Локи спал. Решив перестраховаться, медики Щ.И.Т.а подключили к Змею кучу всякой аппаратуры. Кто знает, может быть это не окажется лишним.

Перебирая в уме прошедшие события, Тор все больше убеждался в том, что ничего не понимает. Сначала его вызвал отец и рассказал, что Локи предатель; отправившись в Мидгард, он в этом убедился. Но зато потом все пошло наперекосяк – сначала, якобы, брат его чуть не убил, а спас Тора от столь незавидной участи некий пришелец, который на проверку оказался его настоящим братом. Как-то так.

Огромный камень, лежащий у него на душе, свалился в тот самый момент, когда наследник асов увидел и понял, КТО лежит на каменном полу нью-йоркской высотки. Это было сродни тому, словно бы Тор, наконец-то, обрел крылья. Внезапно сделалось легче дышать, а мир заиграл новыми цветами.

Все же, Тор чувствовал себя несколько ответственным за то, что произошло между ним и Локи – если бы он дал себе время хоть чуточку подумать, если бы прислушался к словам отца, если бы… если бы… если бы… Но эти мысли витали где-то на самом краю сознания – прошлого ведь уже не вернуть?

Оглянувшись на стеклянную перегородку, отделяющую палату от коридора, ас увидел, как товарищи его брата о чем-то переговариваются. Его друзья. С этими мыслями пришла некоторая обида. Локи никогда не был ему другом. Настоящим, имеется ввиду. Сначала было детское соперничество и детская же привязанность, затем, когда они стали старше, и каждый выбрал свой путь, их отношения изменились. Что-то ушло, казалось, навсегда. Тор уважал магию, но силу и честность уважал больше. Он искренне недоумевал, когда Локи предпочел магию. А еще он ревновал – совсем чуть-чуть. После того, как в его брате проснулась дремавшая сила, он словно бы отдалился от Тора. Больше не было совместных проделок, ежедневных изматывающих тренировок, уроков. Магия полностью завладела вниманием младшего сына Одина. Это было обидно.

А теперь, видя как его брат лежит на больничной койке, этого последнего чувства больше нет. Обида перегорела за тот год, пока Тор считал брата мертвым. Воистину нет ничего страшнее, чем слово «поздно». Когда уже ничего не исправишь, как бы ни старался, как бы ни хотел и не искал слов, чтобы оправдаться. Мыслей в голове бога было полно – абсолютная и полная мешанина. Он прокручивал в голове всевозможные варианты их разговора, но так и не смог решить, какой из них лучше. Полностью погрузившись в тяжкие думы, он не заметил, как маг открыл глаза.

 

***

 

Возвращаться было тяжело. Тело было словно налитое свинцом – даже веки тяжело было поднять. С трудом справившись с этой непосильной задачей, Хейт заметил, что у его кровати сидит давешний ас – Тор сын Одина. Его голова была опущена на сложенные руки так, что светлые волосы закрывали лицо. Несуразный комбинезон – помесь синего, красного и металлического, не смотря на всю свою контрастность, смотрелась на удивление гармонично. Что он здесь делает? И где его люди?

Попытавшись подняться, Талир обозленно застонал – тело противилось такому насилию с его стороны. Едва подавив стон, он опустил голову обратно на подушку. Для аса это не прошло незаметно – он резко дернулся и обернулся к Змею:

\- Мои люди, - голос майора слегка хрипел. - Где они? Что с ними?

\- Локи, ты очнулся, - выдохнул ас. - Как ты?

\- Живой, как видишь, - глухо отозвался Талир. - Так что с моими людьми? И почему ты называешь меня Локи?

\- Ты не помнишь? – Тор растерянно посмотрел на брата. - Совсем ничего?

\- Я помню, что меня зовут Хейт Страгар Талир, майор магических войск специального назначения, командир группы в операции на Парне. Что еще я должен помнить? – голос рилорца хрипел, но с каждым словом становился все увереннее и сильнее.

Наследник Асгарда растерялся. Как объяснить богу, что он бог, если он этого не помнит? Сомнения поселились в сердце Тора, заставляя задумываться о правильности своих выводов. А может быть, это и впрямь не Локи, а кто-то просто похожий на него? Нет! Это невозможно! Он чувствовал - перед ним был Локи, его брат. Вот только как заставить его все вспомнить?

Ход его мыслей был прерван вопросом майора:

\- Где мои люди?

\- Те, кто были с тобой? – Тор поднял глаза на Хейта. – Они в коридоре ждут. Позвать?

\- Да, пожалуйста, - кивнул брюнет и откинулся на плоскую подушку.

Ас поднялся со стула и вышел за дверь. Через несколько секунд в палату вошел Кор Вагас. Козырнув, он отрапортовал:

\- По вашему приказанию…

\- Ой, уймись, а? Для следования уставу не то место и время. Докладывай.

\- Есть докладывать, - едва заметно усмехнулся капитан. – Все хорошо.

\- Беркут, - Талир закатил глаза, - я тебя удавлю. Медленно.

\- Никто серьезно не пострадал. Первая помощь оказана, магический потенциал восполняется за счет местной энергетической структуры. Заряды плазмеров израсходованы на 54%, боевые связки использованы полностью – для восстановления понадобиться 3 стандартных часа при среднем энергетическом потенциале. Противник выдворен за пределы мира, разрушения носят локальный характер, инфраструктура может быть полностью восстановлена в течение последующего стандартного года. Присутствуют потери среди гражданского населения. Директор интернациональной организации по борьбе с преступностью Ник Фьюри подтвердил наш статус неприкосновенности. 

\- Союзники?

\- Выведены за пределы города. 

Змей слегка прикусил нижнюю губу и нахмурился. Что-то было не так. Странное чувство, не дающее покоя. Прокрутив в памяти события прошедшего дня, но понял, что его так беспокоит. Его странный двойник, пытавшийся убить аса Тора.

\- Мой двойник, - подал голос майор. - Где он?

\- Тот, кто притворялся тобой, исчез. Я не успел его остановить. Мы не знаем, кто это был, - отозвался Тор, стоящий у противоположной стены.

\- Кор, - Змей посмотрел на друга, - позови Ару.

Как только Вагас вышел за дверь, Талир посмотрел на аса:

\- Вам лучше выяснить, кто пытался убить тебя и быстро. У меня плохое предчувствие.

\- О чем ты? 

\- Что-то происходит. Причем, прямо сейчас. Я не могу объяснить своей уверенности, но…

\- Можешь не продолжать, брат, я понял. Пойду, сообщу отцу. 

Резко развернувшись, он вышел из палаты. Тору непривычно было видеть Локи таким. Куда-то пропала вся надменность, показное равнодушие, холодность. Но ас ни на секунду больше не сомневался, что тот, кто называет себя Змеем – Локи. Об этом говорили жесты, взгляд, манеры - все. И это его предчувствие... 

 

***

 

Как только Тор вышел за дверь, в палату вошла Ара в сопровождении Беркута.

\- Вызывали, командир? – спросила она, привычно вытягиваясь по стойке смирно.

\- Вольно, лейтенант, - поморщился Хейт. – Мне нужно знать, что ты почувствовала в ментальном поле планеты. Необычного, я имею ввиду.

\- В какой момент времени? – уточнила Сова.

\- Нет, меня интересует конкретная личность - мой двойник Локи.

\- У него совершенно иная внутренняя организация энергообмена. Его ресурсы направлены на выживание и сохранение, - тот час же отозвалась девушка.

\- Он женщина? – вскинулся Кор.

\- Судя по структуре силовых потоков, да, - кивнула Ара. - Причем, майор, ее магия сродни твоей с одним исключением – твое магическое поле более… совершенно, наверное. 

\- Недоучка? – опять влез Беркут.

\- Может быть, - пожала плечами Бирато. – Но мне кажется, что имеет место какой-то внутриличностный конфликт. Эмоциональная нестабильность привела к дестабилизации магического ядра.

\- А намерения удалось определить? – тихо спросил Талир.

\- Поверхностно. Она была здесь с целью развязать войну между людьми и читаури. И еще, - Ара нахмурилась, - она очень ждала, когда к людям придет помощь.

\- И зачем? – Вагас уселся на стул и вопросительно посмотрел на командира. Находясь в достаточно благостном расположении духа, он не хотел быть серьезным и думать. Он ведь искренне считал, что их битва закончилась.

\- Разделяй и властвуй, - отозвался Хейт, - ведь те воины, которые пришли нам на помощь тоже откуда-то появились.

\- И то место, откуда они явились, теперь ослаблено в защите, - закончил капитан. - А значит, именно там и стоит ждать следующего нападения.

\- Думаю, стоит предупредить Тора, - проговорил Змей. – Как считаете?

\- Ты прав, командир, - Кор согласно кивнул. - Если мы можем помочь, то это необходимо сделать. Я позову этого аса, - Беркут поднялся со стула и уже хотел пойти искать знакомого бога, но не успел. Белая пластиковая дверь бесшумно распахнулась, пропуская в комнату богов.

Один в сопровождении старшего сына решил сам поговорить с Локи. Он больше доверял суждению Тора, поскольку сам уже ошибся. И теперь боялся ошибиться вновь.

Войдя в палату, Царь Асгарда заметил, как пациент яростно начал срывать с себя трубки и датчики. Запищали странные механизмы, подавая сигнал медсестрам. Но те не смогли попасть в палату – команда Змея не пустила. Лиин с милейшей улыбкой поведал им, что их командир пришел в сознание, и чувствует себя хорошо. Решив, что связываться с пришельцами себе дороже, сестрички отошли от палаты.

А Тор тем временем подошел к брату и сел на край кровати.

\- Я привел отца, - гулкий голос бога разнесся по помещению. - Расскажи ему сам, что чувствуешь – я не силен в магии и… этих твоих штучках.

Талир вопросительно посмотрел на аса, словно пытался понять, что тот имеет в виду, а затем перевел взгляд на второго посетителя. Тот был старше – седовласый, высокий, широкоплечий. А правый глаз его был закрыт золотой пластиной. 

У Хейта ёкнуло сердце. Он откуда-то знал этого… бога. Что-то неуловимо знакомое было в нем – но Талир мог бы поклясться, что до этого момента не встречался с ним – на Рилоре не было богов. Но тогда откуда взялось это непонятное ощущение общности, принадлежности к чему-то большему? Подняв глаза, Талир увидел легкую полуулыбку старшего бога – и сердце снова подскочило на месте. Что, все бесы его побери, здесь происходит?

\- Здравствуй, Локи, - произнес Всеотец.

\- Приветствую, но меня зовут Хейт Талир, - отозвался Змей. – Не знаю, почему Тор называет меня этим именем. Но поговорить я хотел не об этом, - майор приподнялся на руках и попытался устроиться поудобнее – младший ас тот час же кинулся ему помогать. – Так вот, я предполагаю, что вас намеренно вынудили появиться в этом мире. Это был, своего рода, отвлекающий маневр. Вам стоит поскорей возвращаться в свой мир.

\- Откуда ты знаешь? – Тор посмотрел в зеленые глаза брата.

\- Лейтенанту Бирато удалось поверхностно просканировать воспоминания моего двойника, который напал на тебя. Так вот, она считает, что это была женщина, причем со структурой магии, очень похожей на мою. Если ты утверждаешь, что я твой брат, то та женщина-маг, наверняка наша соотечественница. Она вполне может быть представителем оппозиции. Думаю, они решили захватить власть, пока вы будете воевать здесь, - Талир протянул руку и взял стакан с водой – горло совсем пересохло.

Один и Тор как-то странно переглянулись. Они понимали друг друга без слов – и в голову им пришла общая мысль - Ётунхейм. Если Локи говорит правду, то Ледяной мир готовится к вторжению в Царство Вечности. Если, конечно, великаны уже не напали.

В комнате повисло напряженное молчание. Хейт переводил взгляд с одного аса на другого и все еще терялся в ощущениях. Но одно он решил для себя точно – если его помощь потребуется, он с радостью согласится помочь.

Хейт не был самоуверенным юнцом, хоть и молодо выглядел – он был офицером, магом, командиром – тем, кто ведет за собой людей. Он не мог отметать факты, не удостоверившись в их правоте или неправоте. И сейчас фактом было то, что его считали своим боги-пришельцы. Талир не помнил своего прошлого – до того самого момента, когда проснулся в госпитале на учебной базе. Его память так и не восстановилась, не смотря на лечение. Так что, он вполне мог оказаться этим самым Локи. А если учесть еще и похожесть энергетических потоков…

\- Вы что-то знаете, - заговорил он. - Думаю, вам стоит поспешить домой.

\- Ты прав… Змей, - отозвался Один. - Мы знаем предполагаемого врага.


	12. Исход

Сборы были не долгими. Они не заняли и пары часов. 

Хейт, окончательно пришедший в себя, отдал приказ готовиться к походу в Асгард вместе со своими новоявленными родственниками. Правда, при этом он скептически хмыкал и многозначительно ухмылялся. Капитан Вагас следил за подготовкой связок заклинаний и проверкой общей боеготовности группы. С местными они почти не контактировали – нужды не было. Как только Талир окончательно пришел в себя, вся команда направилась за пределы города – в расположение войск Асгарда. 

Как только команда Змея прибыла на место, рилорцы почувствовали повышенное внимание к своему командиру. На Хейта то и дело оглядывались, приветственно кивали, некоторые поджимали губы и отворачивались, причем демонстративно. Их было четверо – тех, кто откровенно воспринимал майора в штыки – приближенные Тора: Фандрал, Хогун, Вольстагг и воительница Сиф. Хотя последняя скорее была поражена, нежели озлоблена. 

\- Я им не нравлюсь, - усмехнулся Змей, идя рядом с наследником асов. - Интересно, с чего бы это?

\- Не обращай внимания, - отмахнулся Тор. - Это дела давно минувших дней.

\- Не скажи. Они очень злы на меня за что-то.

\- Ты опасаешься удара в спину? – нахмурился ас.

\- Нет, - поморщился майор. - Но вот их эмоции несколько раздражают. 

\- Я поговорю с ними, Локи, - тот час же бросил Тор. - Не беспокойся.

\- Да я и не беспокоюсь. Меня это мало трогает. Главное сейчас – сделать дело, а уже потом будем думать, как жить дальше. Кстати, через сколько отправляемся?

\- Как только отец даст сигнал, - а затем, немного помолчав, добавил. - Ты точно сможешь управлять им?

\- Смогу, - твердо ответил Талир, в упор посмотрев на аса. - Не знаю каким образом, но этот артефакт теперь намертво завязан на меня. Я еще не до конца разобрался с плетениями, но кое-что уже ясно – тессеракт не столько генератор энергии, сколько аккумулятор. Его внутренний резерв пополняется за счет того, кто с ним связан и на несколько порядков увеличивает силу. На данный момент это я. Ну а изначальная энергия его создателя поддерживает общий энергетический фон на стабильно высоком уровне.

\- Слишком сложно для меня, - виновато усмехнулся Тор.

\- Не притворяйся, - шутливо осклабился Хейт. - Ты все прекрасно понял.

\- Только не выдавай меня, - тонко усмехнулся ас. - Иначе вся игра потеряет интерес.

\- Конспиратор, - Талир возвел очи горе.

 

***

 

Тони Старк стоял напротив утоптанной конскими копытами площадки и вполуха слушал ворчание Соколиного Глаза. Тому не нравились лошади. Ни в каком виде, кроме картинок и желательно висящих подальше от него. Гений и не предполагал насколько самый зоркий агент Щ.И.Т.а не выносит этих животных. Теперь узнал. И это его веселило. На грани восприятия промелькнула фраза о кусачих лягающихся тварях, но он предпочел пропустить ее мимо ушей. Ему было интересно другое. Как изобретатель и человек далеко не глупый, Тони заинтересовался тессерактом. Уникальный источник энергии очень занимал его пытливый ум. И теперь, когда куб должен вернуться на свое законное место, испытывал сожаление. Хотелось бы поработать с ним, узнать, на что он способен. Поэкспериментировать. Жаль, что не судьба. Эти странные существа, так похожие на них, уходят и забирают такую интересную игрушку с собой. Кстати говоря, о странных существах. Старк узнал от Фьюри о рилорцах. Ну, разумеется, только то, что те сами о себе рассказали. Маги. Энтони чуть не выругался от досады. Ему очень хотелось поговорить с ними, обсудить их оружие. Плазмеры, кажется. Интересная разработка – мощная и портативная. Хотя и не только это. Его интересовала сама магия. Правда, командир этих пришельцев был диво схож с тем придурком, который устроил погром в городе, но это меркло в сравнении с тем, каковы могли бы быть результаты их беседы. Новые знания и как следствие, новые возможности. Это стоило того, чтобы не обращать внимания на раздражающе знакомую внешность. 

К двоим Мстителям присоединился директор Шестой Интернациональной и прочая, и прочая.

\- Директор, - констатировал Тони.

\- Мистер Старк, - ответил на приветствие Ник. - Наблюдаете?

\- Нет, выступаю в качестве личного психоаналитика для агента Бартона.

\- И вовсе нет, - вклинился Клинт. - Я просто не люблю лошадей.

\- Нет, Леголас, - усмехнулся Старк. - На лицо фобия. Я попрошу Пеппер найти тебе классного мозгоклюя… э-э-э мозгоправа.

\- У Щ.И.Т.а есть свои специалисты, - сверкнув единственным глазом, усмехнулся Фьюри.

\- О, не беспокойтесь, за лечение мелкого я сам заплачу – только бы наш спец был в адеквате. Я даже приглашу наших рилорцев немного погостить у меня дома. И лучше прямо сейчас, - изобразив на лице самое серьезное выражение, гений направился в сторону высокого светловолосого мага.

Бартон с нечитаемым выражением смотрел вслед, как он считал, балагуру и фигляру, и хотел что-то выкрикнуть, но слов не нашлось.

\- Как ты? – раздался откуда-то справа голос начальника.

\- Я в порядке, шеф, - устало отозвался Клинт. - Все в полном порядке.

 

За несколько часов до этого

Хейт шел по коридору госпиталя по направлению к выходу. Со стороны могло показаться, что молодой человек о чем-то задумался. Но это было не так. Талир воспользовался свободной минутой, чтобы проверить защитные плетения, восстановить связки заклинаний и диагностировать новые включения в ауру. Как оказалось, его манипуляции с тессерактом не прошли бесследно. Проверив связывающие линии магии, Талир убедился, что артефакт вплел свои энергетические щупы в его астральную сущность, намертво закрепив связь. Убедившись в истинности данных, майор только хмыкнул – не было бы счастья, да несчастье помогло: закрывая портал, Хейт практически полностью исчерпал свой магический потенциал. Вот тут-то в игру и вступил тессеракт – он подпитал его свой энергией, позволяя выжить. Ну а закрепление двусторонней связи было налажено, когда Талир сам ментально потянулся к кубу. Вроде бы, проще простого, но каков эффект. Теперь рилорец единственный, кому будет подчиняться эта игрушка – «пока смерть не разлучит нас» - фыркнул он.

Внезапно на Змея накатила тоска столь страшная, что захотелось немедленно лечь и умереть. Встряхнувшись, майор понял, что эти мысли ему не принадлежали. Их источник находился за соседней дверью.

Толкнув стеклянную перегородку, запаянную в белый пластик, Талир зашел в палату. Комната была стандартной – белые стены, белые занавеси, белый столик у окна – все раздражающе белое.

На больничной койке лежал человек, прикрученный ремнями к поручням. Среднего роста, русые коротко-стриженные волосы, простоватое лицо – в принципе ничего примечательного. Вот только глаза – выцветшие, белесые и мертвые. Он слепо таращился в потолок, беспрестанно шевеля бескровными губами. Казалось, он кого-то звал. 

Привычно соскользнув в магическое видение, Хейт вздрогнул. Перед ним находилась не одна сущность, а две – человек и какой-то паразит. И сейчас этот паразит умирал, утаскивая за собой на тот свет своего носителя. 

Подойдя ближе, Талир вытянул вперед руку. Она зависла напротив сердца человека – ближе всего к источнику жизненной силы неизвестной сущности. Используя диагностической заклинание, майор отслеживал реакцию как человека, так и паразита. Чем сильнее действовала связка, тем больше начинал дергаться человек. Внимательно присмотревшись к слабым ментальным сигналам, Змей понял, что паразит сам стремиться покинуть негостеприимный организм. Осторожно отцепив призрачные щупальца, майор начал «сгонять» сущность в одну точку на теле человека – в область сердца. И как только паразит был изолирован в одной области, Хейт активировал приготовленную поисковую связку – она найдет и выявит подобные случаи и даст ему знать. 

Через несколько минут пришло магическое подтверждение – в этом городе находилось еще несколько зараженных человек. Рассчитав силы, Змей сплел заклинание, позволяющее паразитам беспрепятственно отделиться от носителей. И как только он закончил свои манипуляции, человек на кровати сначала захрипел, словно ему не стало хватать воздуха, а затем также внезапно обмяк. Бросив в его сторону еще одно диагностирующее, Талир убедился, что паразита больше нет. Эта тварюшка не смогла выжить в агрессивной среде без подпитки энергией носителя – растворилась в ментальном поле планеты.

За спиной рилорца резко распахнулась дверь – в палату влетел Кор в сопровождении одной из местных – рыжеволосой девушки в черном комбинезоне.

\- Что это было? – на ходу поинтересовался Беркут.

\- Паразит, - отозвался Талир, но объяснить не стал. - Нам нужно идти. А вы, - он обернулся к агенту Романовой – а это была именно она, - скажите, чтобы прислали медиков – теперь с ним все будет в порядке. Идем, капитан.

 

***

 

Капитан Вагас стоял в стороне от остальных воинов – асов и рилорцев. На ум приходили все те странности, которые он подмечал на протяжении всего его знакомства с Хейтом Талиром. К слову сказать, все это прекрасно укладывалось в теорию о том, что Змей был тем самым Локи, о котором все говорят. Однако, беспокоило Беркута другое. Тревогу вызывал сам Змей – что-то неуловимо поменялось в нем. Раньше такого взгляда у Талира не было – печального, уставшего и космически глубокого – словно в бездну смотришь. Раньше Змей мог быть любым – веселым, грустным, счастливым, влюбленным, печальным. Он полностью отдавался каждому этому чувству, без остатка – жил, как в последний раз. А теперь ни тревога, ни радость не затрагивали души Хейта – глаза его по-прежнему оставались полными грусти и какого-то обреченного понимания. 

Тряхнув головой, Кор попытался отогнать навязчивые мысли. Не ко времени эти рассусоливания – вот закончат в этом самом Асгарде, а потом… А что потом? Они были чужаками в этих мирах – слишком долго живущие для людей и слишком недолговечные для асов.

\- Вас что-то печалит, - ворвался в сознание мужской голос, показавшийся знакомым.   
Беркут резко обернулся и увидел одного из Мстителей – Энтони Старка – Железного Человека. Его аура полыхала, выдавая любопытство, но лицо оставалось приветливо-дружелюбным с неизменный ехидным лоском.

\- Энтони Старк, - проговорил Кор, приветливо кивая мстителю. - Не сказал бы, скорее беспокоит.

\- Можно просто Тони, - отозвался человек. - Как идет подготовка?

\- Как и положено, - сдержано проговорил Беркут. - Вас интересует что-то конкретное?

\- Нет, - бодро бросил Старк, - праздное любопытство. А можно вопрос?

\- Разумеется, - недоуменно протянул Вагас, пожимая плечами.

\- Какие у вас дальнейшие планы на жизнь?

\- Сложный вопрос, - усмехнулся Беркут, отворачиваясь от человека. - Даже не знаю, что вам на это ответить, Тони. Я не знаю. Для начала нужно разрулить всю эту ситуацию с Асгардом, Ётунхеймом, тессерактом, двойником, читаури… ну, вы понимаете. 

\- Да, проблем, как говориться, выше крыши... У меня есть к вам предложение, - Старк внимательно посмотрел на рилорца.

\- И какое, позвольте поинтересоваться? - тот час же отозвался Кор.

\- Я предлагаю вам всем – кто захочет, конечно же – воспользоваться моим гостеприимством. 

\- Вы приглашаете нас к себе? И в чем подвох?

\- Никакого подвоха – вы мне интересны, вот и все.

Капитан замолчал, обдумывая сказанное. Он видел, что Старк был искренен в своем желании узнать рилорцев поближе. Но не только это. Здесь был и другой интерес – Тони привлекали знания. Что ж, он расскажет об этом Талиру, а пока…

\- Я не могу отвечать за всех, Тони, но ваши слова передам Хейту. Он наш командир – так что решение будет за ним.

\- Спасибо и на этом, - отозвался Старк. - На большее я и не рассчитывал.

\- Неправда, Тони, - усмехнулся Вагас, - рассчитывали.

\- Видите меня насквозь?

\- О, что вы, конечно же, нет. Только слегка.

\- Магия?

\- Она самая.

\- Завидую.

\- Не стоит. Вам и без того есть чем гордиться.

\- Льстите?

\- Да ни в жисть, - Кор приложил руки к груди и сделал честные глаза.

\- Да ладно, льстите, мне нравится, - рассмеялся Тони. – А…

Но в этот момент над площадкой разнеслось пение золотого рога – воители Асгарда собирались в обратный путь. Капитан Вагас встряхнулся и, отбросив образ балагура, который был ему по душе, мгновенно преобразился. Старк с интересом наблюдал, как шут превращается в воина – меняется взгляд, разворот плеч, осанка, складываются в тонкую линию губы, а в глазах вспыхивает яростное предвкушающее пламя. 

Рилорец обернулся к человеку и проговорил совсем другим голосом, в котором чувствовался металл:

\- Надеюсь, Энтони Старк, мы еще встретимся.

\- Я тоже на это надеюсь, - ответил он. - Удачи.

Кор только кивнул в ответ, а затем резко развернулся на каблуках и поспешил к своим.

 

***

 

Талир стоял в центре площадки, окруженный своими людьми. Все было готово – еще несколько секунд и портал в Асгард будет открыт. Маг потянулся к своей сущности и в его руках, мерцая синим серебром, появился тессеракт. Подвластный воле мага, артефакт подчинился беспрекословно. И вновь в небе засиял разлом – черная бездна, окаймленная аквамариновым сиянием.

И вот Один – Царь Богов повел свою дружину домой. Крылатые кони гордо несли своих всадников, облаченных в латы и сжимающих в руках стяги и оружие. Рядом с Царем летел его сын и наследник Тор. Бог грозы и покровитель небес – он летел сам. Последними же в воздух на призрачных крыльях взвились рилорские маги. Еще несколько минут, и все воины были в воздухе, зависнув у портала. 

 

***

 

Ник Фьюри тревожно вглядывался ввысь. Где-то там, наверху, в свой мир возвращаются нежданные союзники и самая большая его головная боль – тессеракт. Ощущение правильности всего происходящего не оставляло директора Щ.И.Т.а ни на миг. Он поступил правильно, позволив асам и рилорцам уйти беспрепятственно, хотя его начальство настаивало на более радикальных мерах воздействия на чужаков. Его прямое неподчинение приказу в будущем обещало нещадно аукнуться, но в данный момент Фьюри это совершенно не волновало. Не место богам в мире смертных, не место тессеракту в руках людей – не доросли еще до такой мощи. А, может быть, и не дорастут никогда, кто же знает? Но теперь, когда этого синего кубика больше нет, нет и соблазна его использовать.

А разрыв в ткани реальности стал тем временем затягиваться. Вот и все – асы ушли. Чувство легкой печали лишь на мгновение посетило сердце земного воина, но затем также незаметно исчезло – сегодня у Ника Фьюри было еще очень много срочных дел.


	13. Победа?

Тор раскрутил Мьёльнир и взлетел ввысь. Ветер трепал алый плащ, создавая ощущение, что за спиной наследника асов распахнулись диковинные крылья. Все его мысли были о доме. Они не давали покоя – предчувствие Локи разбередило что-то в душе громовержца, заставляя сердце биться чаще. 

Рядом с сыном на крылатом коне летел Один Всеотец. Копье Гунгнир лежало поперек седла и поблескивало золотом. Правитель Асгарда точно знал, что отныне и навсегда мир изменится. Не будет более никогда двух принцев в Царстве Вечности – нельзя вернуть прошлое. А еще Один размышлял о том, сможет ли он назвать Локи своим сыном, после того как предал. Тяжелым было это знание, но обманывать себя Царь не привык – предательство всегда остается предательством, даже совершенное во благо. Оправдывает ли цель средства? И не слишком ли велика цена, которую пришлось заплатить за понимание? Но вопросы не находили ответов. И вот портал распахнулся, открывая прямой путь домой. Отбросив в сторону все посторонние мысли, правитель сосредоточился на предстоящей схватке. А то, что таковая будет, он нисколько не сомневался.

Первым в Царство Вечности влетел Громовержец. В ответ на его появление в ясном небе сверкнули молнии, и раскатилось темное эхо грома – мир приветствовал своих детей.  
Одного взгляда Тору хватило, чтобы понять – случилась беда. Разрушенные здания, мертвые тела на улицах… и враги. Ётуны. 

Ледяные великаны штурмовали Вальхаллу.

Подчиняясь звуку рога, дружина Асгарда с лета обрушилась на противника. Бой не был долгим. Как только защитники дворца увидели, что помощь подоспела, они воспряли духом. Асы возобновили обстрел ётунов – и их стрелы каждый раз точно находили свою цель.

В небесах тоже не было спокойно – асы на крылатых скакунах преследовали солдат Огнира, не давая им прикрыть своих боевых товарищей, сражающихся на поверхности.

Атей метался по полю брани и из последних сил пытался найти Лирану, чтобы организовать отступление. Отборной дружине Одина ётуны ничего не могли противопоставить. Как на зло, дочери Лафея нигде не было. Хаос и смятение царили среди ледяных великанов – четкий строй был нарушен, атака следовала за атакой, все больше солдат гибли под мечами асов. 

И вот наступил переломный момент – один за одним ётуны выпускали оружие из рук, признавая победу давнего врага. Месть не свершилась. И Атей, собрав остатки верных ему воинов, и ринулся в свою последнюю и безнадежную атаку.

 

***

 

Лирана сразу почувствовала Его. Того мага, который заклинал каждый камень Дворца. Странное чувство поселилось в ее груди – страх, замешанный на уважении и ярости. Дочь Лафея видела, что ее соотечественники проигрывают битву, но вмешиваться не стала. Все шло по плану. Сейчас слишком многое стояло на кону, и если она не будет лезть на рожон, то, может быть, выживет. Чародейка не обнадеживала себя – ей никогда не простят нападения на наследника, однако, врожденная изворотливость и хитрость подсказывали ей, что с побежденными асы будут милосердны. Потому что так было всегда. А значит, так будет и теперь.

Хейт увидел ее сразу же, как только переместился в Асгард. Та самая женщина-маг, использовавшая его внешность, была здесь. Ее магия темно-фиолетовым пятном выделялась на общем магическом фоне. Отбросив странные образы и мысли, навеянные, казалось самим Асгардом, майор Талир устремился к чародейке.

Она стояла на вершине одного из строений, укрытая пологом невидимости. Казалось, она наслаждается открывшейся ей картиной битвы. Тонкие руки охватывали плечи, гордо поднятая голова, черные распущенные волосы, летящие по ветру, плотно сомкнуты губы. Хейт знал, что она ждала, и ему почему-то казалось, что его. 

Подойдя ближе, Змей остановился в нескольких шагах от нее. Лирана даже не обернулась, но мужчина знал, что его присутствие не осталось незамеченным.

\- Кто ты? – раздался холодный голос, лишенный, казалось бы, всяких эмоций.

\- Защитник, - просто ответил рилорец.

\- Ты – дитя этого мира, - проговорила девушка. - Каждый камень здесь помнит тебя. Я так и не смогла обойти твои защитные заклинания. Ты хороший маг, убийца моего Царя, - Лирана намеренно не стала называть Лафея отцом. 

Талир пораженно замолчал. Вот еще одно подтверждение того, что он и есть этот непонятный Локи. Но он не помнил этого – он, вообще, не помнил ничего. А тут еще и оказывается, что он убил вождя этой странной магички.

\- Тебе лучше не сопротивляться нам, - внезапно охрипшим голосом проговорил Змей. - Ваша битва проиграна.

\- Да, я знаю, - как-то слишком спокойно и даже буднично отозвалась девушка. С этими словами она медленно обернулась и встретилась с ним взглядом. Ее тонкие губы изломала горькая усмешка. - Я сдаюсь. Клянусь своей магией не причинять вреда.

\- Кто ты? – вопрос неожиданно для самого Змея, сорвался с губ.

\- Лирана, дочь Лафея, - девушка гордо вскинула голову. - Повелительница Снов, дитя Ётунхейма.

 

***

 

Лиин летел рядом с остальными своими товарищами. Команда Змея вступила в бой с захватчиками, практически сразу по прибытии. И хоть полностью восстановить магический арсенал не представилось возможным, рилорцы вовсю пользовались своим преимуществом – тот, кто пришел убивать, не достоит жалости. Боевые заклинания Лиски и Совы находили свои цели, поражая противников четко и неумолимо. Плазмер в руке Вер Кариса периодически выплевывал очередной заряд, отправляя на тот свет ётунов. Близнецы, как и всегда, отличились, используя иллюзорные объекты для отвлечения внимания, наколдовав множество двойников. Призрачные крылья давали магам превосходство в скорости и маневренности – они внесли свой, далеко не скромный вклад, в исход битвы.

 

***

 

Крылатый скакун Царя стукнул копытами по камням дворцовой площади. Битва была закончена – ётуны повержены, не ушел ни один. Его сын и наследник лично обезглавил вторжение, победив лидера ледяных великанов Атея в поединке. И сейчас Тор стоял рядом с ним, держа в руках свой Мьёльнир, а в его синих глазах все еще плескался огонь битвы.

Врата Вальхаллы распахнулись, выпуская защитников Асгарда во главе с Царицей. Фригга, вопреки обыкновению, была облачена в легкий доспех. К широкому кожаному поясу, украшенному стальными пластинами, был пристегнут тонкий клинок, а голову богини венчал резной серебристый обруч – малая корона. За ее спиной возвышались, облаченные в боевые доспехи, Бор и Трор – личные стражи. Черноволосый Трор был ранен и слегка прихрамывал, опираясь на свой исполинский лук. Бор же по своему обыкновению, шел, закинув на плечо двустороннюю тяжелую секиру.

Воины поклонились своему царю и застыли неподвижными статуями в нескольких шагах от своей госпожи. 

\- Приветствую тебя, мой Царь, - спокойно и уверенно произнесла богиня. - Вы прибыли как никогда вовремя.

 

***

 

Лирану под охраной капитана Вагаса и лейтенанта Бирато оставили в покоях Локи. Чародейка не сказала не единого слова с тех самых пор, как Хейт привел ее в Вальхаллу. И сейчас она сидела на стуле с высокой резной спинкой у окна и ждала, что решат победители. Как она предположила, всех кто сдался и не стал сражаться, асы не стали казнить, а поместили в подземелье. 

Странные мысли посещали дочь Лафея – сейчас она, запертая и со скованными силами, чувствовала себя в куда большей безопасности, чем в Ледяном дворце. Там, дома, она, пусть и дочь правителя, была вынуждена подчиняться воле Матери Царей. Траддара никогда не видела в ней ее саму – живое существо со своими мыслями, чувствами и желаниями. Для нее Лирана не была внучкой, дочерью сына – она была скрытым резервом, секретным оружием, а в случае необходимости и разменной монетой. Чародейка нисколько не сомневалась в своей судьбе, вернись она с вестью о поражении. В этом случае ее ждала бы долгая и мучительная смерть на Алтаре. И сейчас, находясь на вотчине извечных врагов Ётунхейма, дочь Лафея пыталась понять как же ей дальше себя вести. Ее гордость, граничащая с гордыней, требовала не идти на компромиссы с врагом, а разум, открытый для нового знания, призывал осмотреться, продумать стратегию, и только тогда что-то решать. А как бы хотелось стереть их всех в порошок, обратить в зловонные кучи разлагающегося мяса, насладиться криками агонии… Но нельзя, нельзя показывать этого, нужно в кои-то веки попытаться отойти от всего того, чему учили дома. В душе чародейки осталась частица, осколок светлого чувства, что подарила ей мать, которая пошла в этом наперекор самой Траддаре. За что в итоге и поплатилась жизнью – ничто не должно мешать при создании оружия, отлаженного механизма, нужного для уничтожения врагов. Ходя по лезвию бритвы в родном мире, чародейка не боялась смерти, но теперь, когда есть реальная возможность навсегда избавиться от навязчивого контроля матери мертвого царя, Лирана хотела воспользоваться этим шансом.

Затем ее мысли резко перескочили на отца. Лафей никогда не относился к ней, как к своему ребенку, сожалея, что Лирана родилась девочкой. Он никогда не признал бы ее, если бы та не родилась с выраженными магическими способностями. Как и для Матери Царей, для Лафея дочь стала лишь орудием, способом воздействия на врагов. Привыкшая к любви матери, юная чародейка не понимала такого отношения со стороны отца и бабки. Каждым своим шагом она пыталась доказать, что достойна доверия, уважения и любви. Но этого не было. Ее силы и воля не позволили сдаться даже тогда, когда она поняла, что никогда получит того, к чему так стремилась. Лиране оставалось только продолжать жить так, как было необходимо для выживания. А потом ей сообщили, что ее мать Атори скончалась. Ни одним жестом Лирана не выдала себя – с воистину ледяным спокойствием она приняла эту новость. В тот момент сердце чародейки окаменело – в ее душу закрались сомнения, и она стала искать. Дочь Лафея с маниакальной настойчивостью искала тех, кто недоволен правлением ее отца и Матери Царей. И она нашла. Как оказалось, многие ничего не имели против смены династии. Найдя сторонников, она стала ждать. А ждать пришлось долго.

И вот наступил тот день, когда ее Царь позвал ее с собой в Асгард. В день гибели Лафея Лирана могла попытаться остановить асгардского мага, но не стала этого делать. Как только он появился в покоях спящего Правителя асов, неслышной тенью выскользнула из помещения. О смерти отца она узнала в тот момент, когда великий Гунгнир прервал его линию жизни – тогда оборвалась их связь. Вернувшись в Ётунхейм, она рассказала Траддаре о том, что произошло в чертогах Вальхаллы. Правда, не все. Мать Царей решила мстить. Лирана по ее слову отправилась сначала в Сатриар, а затем и в Мидгард, готовить почву для нападения на асов. Чародейке не было дела до Асгарда – пусть умирают, пусть выживают, пусть будут или не будут, главным было другое. Лафей был мертв, а значит, у нее и ее союзников в Ётунхейме появился реальный шанс захватить власть. Ей было неважно, сколько погибнет асов, читаури, людей – значение имела лишь цель. Но все ее планы сломались, когда в ее игру вмешались чужаки. Точнее, один чужак, который на проверку оказался асом. Ей оставалось лишь надеяться, что ее союзники не станут спешить с захватом Ледяного дворца – на стороне Траддары остались жрецы, полной силы которых она до сих пор не знала, а также воины кланов Даррона и Саришша. 

За окном уже сияла вечерняя заря, а Лирана все сидела и размышляла о своем будущем и о будущем тех, кто ей доверился.

Но вот тяжелые створки дверей распахнулись, пропуская наследника асов.

Тор вошел в бывшие покои брата широким размашистым шагом. Против обыкновения на нем все еще были надеты доспехи, а в руках ловил блики Мьёльнир. 

 

***

 

Личный кабинет Всеотца на некоторое время превратился в зал совещаний. В помещении присутствовали только члены королевской семьи – сам Один, его супруга Фригга, Тор и Локи… хотя, наверное, все-таки Хейт.

Царица как могла, держала лицо, не позволяя эмоциям захлестнуть ее, но сердце то и дело норовило пуститься вскачь. Тот, кого она полагала погибшим, был жив. Самый разный спектр эмоций богиня испытывала на себе в данный момент. Нельзя было сказать, что она не рада видеть своего приемного сына, но к этой радости примешивались и другие чувства, такие как вина – за то, что она сама возвела его на трон, подтолкнув к предательству, и как следствие, обида и гнев. Но все это куда-то пропадало, когда Фригга скользила взглядом по рилорцу. Ее супруг так и представил ей младшего сына – майор Хейт Талир, маг спецназа Объединенного Рилора. Другое имя, другая судьба, совсем другая жизнь – все это изменило ее холодного и отчужденного сына. Теперь в его глазах плясал живой огонь, а в глубине взгляда прятался вековой лед. С одной стороны это не могло не радовать, но с другой… Фригга ничего не могла больше сказать об этом новом Локи. А еще он ничего не помнил. Как супруга Царя, она не могла не понять по какой причине Один не стал называть настоящего имени мага, и была в этом с ним согласна. Майор Талир защищал Асгард на равных с другими – рилорец, а не опальный царевич. И царица была благодарна ему за это.

\- Змей, - раздался в комнате голос Царя, - эта чародейка не сможет освободиться?

\- Не сможет, Царь, - тот час отрапортовал Хейт. - Она поклялась.

\- Ну что же, - продолжил Один, - теперь можно обсудить все произошедшее и решить, как поступать дальше. Первое, что нам нужно обсудить, это ситуация с Ётунхеймом. 

\- Мне кажется, что нужно вернуть великанов в их мир – пусть живут, как хотят, - сердито бросил Тор.

\- Это не решит проблемы, - возразили старший ас, - а лишь отсрочит ее. Кто может знать, сколько еще магов в Ледяном мире, кто может с уверенностью сказать, что подобной ситуации больше не повториться? Проблемы нужно решать, а не убегать от них. Хейт, ты говорил с ней, - заговорил с магом Один. - Что она рассказала?

\- Сказала только, что ее имя Лирана и она дочь Лафея, - отозвался майор. - Кажется, она важная птица.

\- Дочь Лафея? – неверяще прошептала Фригга. - Но это значит…

\- Это значит, что у нас есть шанс разрешить дело миром, - быстро прервал супругу Всеотец. - То, что она в наших руках дает нам определённые преимущества при переговорах с ётунами.

\- Она настолько важна? – вклинился Змей.

\- Да, Хейт, - проговорил Тор, не смотря брату в глаза. - Лафей был царем Ётунхейма.

\- Так. Стоп. Абзац! – вскочил майор. - Она назвала меня убийцей ее царя. Это значит, что этого самого Лафея, следуя вашей логике и вашим рассказам, убил я?

\- Да, - тяжело проговорил Один, пытавшийся до самого последнего отложить неприятный разговор. - Именно ты уничтожил Повелителя Ледяного мира.

\- Я хочу знать правду, - подался вперед Талир, сжимая кулаки. - Теперь, когда непосредственной опасности нет, я хочу знать. Вы все время называете меня Локи, но я ничего не помню – лишь смутные образы и непонятные картины, которые даже вспомнить толком не могу. А теперь, оказывается, я еще и чьего-то там царя отправил на тот свет! Что еще мне предстоит узнать?

\- Сядь, Локи, - решился Один. - Этот рассказ будет долгим…

И рассказ действительно затянулся до самого вечера. Все это время бог говорил, а Хейт только и мог, что сидеть, слушать и молча скрежетать зубами. Не каждый день тебе сообщают, что ты отцеубийца, предатель и просто сволочь.

\- Это все? – глухо выдавил майор, когда Всеотец закончил свой рассказ, который иногда дополнял Тор.

\- Да, - отозвался его… отец. - Я не утаил ничего. В прошлый раз недосказанность слишком дорого нам всем обошлась.

\- Локи… - позвал его голос матери.

\- Спасибо, что рассказали мне, - тем же помертвевшим голосом проговорил Змей. - Я не знаю, что сказать. Чувствую только, что вся эта информация, которую вы мне сейчас поведали, не поможет мне вспомнить.

\- Тебе нужно время, - Фригга подошла к сыну и ласково опустила на его плечо руку. - Ты все вспомнишь.

\- Да как-то не хотелось бы, - еле слышно проворчал Змей. - Противно. И не поймите меня превратно – умом-то я все понимаю, но…

\- Но мы для тебя лишь незнакомцы, - горько бросил Тор. - Но ты хоть попытайся вспомнить!

\- Эй! Это не работает по заказу!

\- Хватит! – Царь лишь слегка повысил голос, но и этого было достаточно. - Это не является нашей основной проблемой, Тор. Сейчас у нас на повестке куда более важные дела.

\- Моя сестра, - с горечью проговорил Хейт.

\- Да, дочь Лафея.

 

***

 

Лирана шла по коридорам Вальхаллы и молча рассматривала своего… спутника. Он был похож на огонь – быстрый, порывистый, сильный и очень, очень опасный. Он летел впереди нее, светлые волосы развевались в такт шагам, создавая золотистый ореол, и мягкой волной ложились на плечи. Чародейка усмехнулась своим мыслям – пламя всегда прекрасно во всех его проявлениях. И столь же смертоносно.

У дверей в одного из помещений стояла охрана – двое воинов с мечами наперевес. Наследник асов кивнул им и распахнул тяжелые створки.

В кабинете их уже ждали – сам Царь асов, царица и давешний маг, который спутал все ее планы.

\- Приветствую Правителя Асгарда, - слегка склонила голову чародейка.

\- И вам того же, сударыня, - отозвался Всеотец. - Присаживайтесь, нам нужно многое обсудить.

 

***

 

Хейт прошел в комнату, где разметили его людей. Разговор с Лираной и правящей семьей Царства Вечности затянулся до глубокой ночи, и, разумеется, принес ожидаемые результаты.

\- Ну и как все прошло? – как только Змей зашел в комнату, к нему тут же подскочил неугомонный Лиин.

\- Трудно, как еще, - нехотя отозвался Талир. – Ты же знаешь, я никогда особо не любил лезть в политику.

\- Но ты всегда предпочитал в ней разбираться, - не остался в долгу Вер Карис. - И что решили?

\- Слушай, а давайте я вам все завтра расскажу, а? Устал – сил нет.

\- Да, в общем, как скажешь, командир, - не стал настаивать бывший разведчик. - Ты и вправду хреново выглядишь.

\- Я спать, - бросил Змей. - Чего и вам посоветую.

\- Ага, - раздался голос Совы. - Спокойной ночи.

\- Спасибо, Ара, очень бы этого хотелось.

 

***

 

Лежа на удобной кровати Хейт размышлял о том, что произошло за те несколько дней, что он провел в чужих мирах. Не смотря ни на что, он не мог заставить себя воспринять все то, что ему рассказали – он не чувствовал себя Локи, не мог назвать Асгард домом. Это и печалило и радовало одновременно – он ведь уже почти смирился с тем, что прошлое для него закрыто. А вот теперь выясняется, что у него есть семья, он бог и убил своего биологического отца. 

А потом воспоминания обратились на сестру. Талир помнил, какими глазами на него смотрела Лирана – страх, любопытство, гнев, недоверие и сочувствие. За все время разговора майор все пытался найти у них какие-нибудь общие черты, хоть что-то, что говорило бы об их родстве. И даже если не обращать внимания на темно-синюю кожу и алый цвет глаз, Лирана была такой же тонкокостной, как и он – протяжной, как сказал бы Ван Диир. А еще волосы – черные с синим отливом и тонкие пальцы.

Так, прокручивая в памяти весь предыдущий разговор, Хейт незаметно для себя уснул.

 

***

 

Он неспешно брел по пустым коридорам Вальхаллы. Все было залито странным призрачный светом, словно солнце в миг стало ближе. Только жара не было – вокруг царила легкая прохлада, а в воздухе витал едва уловимый аромат яблок.

Коридоры, переходы, комнаты сменяли друг друга. Затем он вошел в Тронный Зал. Сначала ему показалось, что и он был пустым, но вдруг у дальней колонны наметилось какое-то движение. Резко обернувшись, Змей увидел себя. Вот только облик этот был иным – черный с золотом кожаный костюм, с плеч падает зеленый плащ, в руках поблескивает золотом шлем, а отросшие волосы зачесаны назад.

\- Здравствуй, Хейт, - произносит двойник знакомым голосом, в котором слышались грустные нотки.

\- Ты Локи, - уверенно произнес Талир. - Это сон?

\- Не совсем, - тонкая усмешка проскальзывает по губам, такая, какую майор некогда за собой не замечал. - Это скорее, мир нашей памяти.

\- Почему именно сейчас?

\- Раньше я не мог до тебя достучаться – ты был поглощен своей реальностью. Да я особо и не пытался. Я сам этого хотел – новой жизни. Я слишком много плохого совершил…

\- И поэтому решил сбежать?

\- Может быть, - как-то горько и печально согласился Локи. - Ты распорядился моей жизнью куда лучше, нежели я.

\- Но я – это ты, - возразил Хейт. Он почему-то не хотел видеть такой горечи во взгляде бога… своем взгляде. Это причиняло боль.

\- В какой-то мере, это так, но…

\- Зачем ты пришел? Поговорить о своей вине?

\- Теперь уже не знаю – сначала я хотел вернуться…

\- Что изменилось?

\- Ты лучше меня, - усталость в голосе, казалось, можно было потрогать руками. Острая боль резанула по сердцу.

\- Чушь, - бросил Талир. - Я – это то, чем ты мог стать, если бы захотел. И я нисколько не поверю, что нет способа вернуть тебя. Я пуст без тебя. Я всегда хотел знать, кто я, откуда появился, есть ли у меня родные. И вот теперь ты говоришь мне, что я, возникший в результате некой аномалии, являюсь более нужным чем ты? Ты просто дурак, Локи, уставший дурак, терзаемый чувством вины. И ты ничего не хочешь исправить – ты просто тонешь в глубине нашего сознания, задыхаешься от жалости к себе и ждешь моего сочувствия в этом изощренном самоубийстве? Не дождешься! А о них ты подумал – о Торе, отце, матери? Я видел, как они смотрят на меня, Локи. Видел их вину и боль. Именно они и есть твоя настоящая семья, а не мифический Лафей, который позволил своей чокнутой мамаше принести тебя в жертву на Алтаре.

\- Я знаю, - отозвался бог. - Я тоже слышал нашу сестру. И я никогда не считал этого ётуна своим отцом.

\- К чему тогда был весь тот спектакль в оружейном зале? Какого хрена ты орал о предательстве? Ты хоть знаешь каково было Одину скрывать от тебя правду? Я видел сны, Локи, сны о нашем прошлом. Они были наполнены счастьем. А ты от всего этого открестился и бросился обвинять отца. А Тор? Ты ведь пытался убить его.

\- Знаю, Змей, и вспоминать это очень больно. Я словно с ума сошел, когда узнал, что я приемыш.

\- Не словно, а точно сошел. Один хоть раз делал разницу меж вами?

\- Нет, но я мог стать правителем, и…

\- Не мог, Локи, - тихо проговорил Хейт. - У тебя не было главного – понимания, что самый первейший долг правителя – это первым умереть за свой мир, если того требую обстоятельства. У Тора это было.

\- А еще гора самодовольства, необоснованной гордыни и безоглядной смелости, граничащей с глупостью.

\- А что же ты не помог ему этого понять? Царем побыть захотелось? Или ты думал, что Один назвал своим преемником Тора, только потому, что ты не родной? Но это правда лишь отчасти. Мы, Локи, были его надеждой на мир. Мир с извечным врагом. Хоть Тор и был его родным сыном, думаю, он видел его незрелость. Но посмотри, как изменился наш брат за какой-то несчастный год. Это значит только одно – все те качества, которые он сейчас демонстрирует, у него уже были, он просто позволил им проявиться. На это и надеялся твой отец – что Тор со временем сможет из этого вырасти. Но ты – ты изначально был предназначен для иного – ты должен был стать мостом, что соединит два мира.

\- Ты говоришь, как Один, - поразился бог. - Не могу поверить, что ты – это я.

\- И, тем не менее, это так. Я хочу вернуть тебя – вернуть память, ощутить, каково это – быть дома.

\- Но мои боль и вина станут твоими, - тревожно проговорил Локи. - Не лучше оставить все как есть?

\- Нет, не лучше, - уверенно произнес Хейт. - Ведь кроме твоей дурости, у нас будет моя выдержка и рассудительность.

\- Ты самоуверен, как я, - усмехнулся Локи. - Я хочу вернуться.

\- Они будут рады, - отозвался Змей. - Особенно Тор. Поверь, я знаю – он простил тебя.

\- Вот только я себя не простил. И не прощу.

\- Время покажет, - Змей печально улыбнулся уголками губ и кивнул на скамью, стоящую у стены. - Я хотел спросить, можно?

\- Странный вопрос, Хейт, - усмехнулся Локи, усаживаясь рядом с двойником. - Спрашивай, конечно.

\- Как ты отнесся к планам Одина в отношении нашей сестры?

\- Неплохой план, - пожал плечами бог. – Преимуществ он дает куда больше, чем имеет недостатков. Вот только Тор может взбунтоваться.

\- Не думаю. Он очень изменился.

\- Да, ты уже говорил. А еще я думаю, что у него аналогичные планы и в отношении нас.

\- Все может быть, - пожал плечами Талир. - Он ведь правитель. Это его обязанность – думать о благе своего народа.

\- Ты говоришь так, словно тебе все равно.

\- Ни в коем случае, Локи, но я верю, что он желает нам добра.

\- И ты не против?

\- Нет, наверное. Мы, спецназовцы, ко всему привычные, - усмехнулся Талир с претензией на шутку. - Не думаю, что будет хуже, чем было.

\- Это тебе только кажется, Хейт, - Локи рассмеялся. - Поверь, хуже в любом случае быть может – по себе знаю.

\- Но всегда найдется путь назад – пусть долгий и трудный, но он есть.

\- Опять в философию ударился?

\- С тобой просто об этом говорить.

\- С собой, ты хотел сказать, - ехидно поправил Локи. - А представляешь, очнешься ты утром и поймешь, что у тебя раздвоение личности. Что делать будешь?

\- Повешусь, - буркнул Талир. - А если честно, то не думаю, что исход будет таким – мы ведь одно.

\- Это, конечно, так, - согласился бог. - Но вот смотрю я на тебя, слушаю и начинаю сомневаться – мы ведь нисколько не похожи.

\- Почему это? Конечно же, мы похожи – во-первых, внешне – это не маловажный фактор; во-вторых, мы оба умны и находчивы; в-третьих, мы очень ответственны и сообразительны, а в-четвертых…

\- Все, хватит – ты меня убедил, - Локи смеялся, запрокинув голову. - А еще у нас обоих отличное чувство юмора.

\- Как мне вернуть тебя? – Талир выжидающе посмотрел на бога. В его зеленых глазах плескалось беспокойство, помешанное со страхом.

\- Тебе нужно просто этого захотеть, - легкая улыбка промелькнула на лице черноволосого бога.

Хейт рвано кивнул и отвернулся. Чего же проще? Он хочет вернуть свою память, свое прошлое, свою настоящую жизнь.

А тем временем Тронный Зал стала заполнять жемчужная дымка. Сначала полупрозрачная, она становилась с каждой секундой все плотнее, наполняясь внутренним светом. Затем последовала яркая вспышка, и Локи сын Одина - майор Хейт Страгар Талир резко открыл глаза – за окном было ранее утро.


	14. Такое разное утро

Тор проснулся с ощущением, что сегодня должно произойти что-то необычное – словно нечто скребется пушистой лапкой в дверь, и вот-вот ее откроет.

Поднявшись с кровати, наследник асов посмотрел в окно – на дворе было ранее утро. Солнце только собиралось подняться из-за виднокрая, небо было окрашено холодными бледно-голубыми и жемчужно-розовыми тонами, а тонкие росчерки облаков сияли, словно звездный туман. 

Не теряя ни минуты, Тор отправился в купальню – вчера у него остались силы лишь на то, чтобы дойти до кровати и уснуть, едва голова коснулась подушки.

Наскоро приведя себя в довольно-таки приличный вид, бог поспешил в комнату к брату. Ему необходимо было поговорить с ним, обсудить все то, что они поведали Локи вчера. 

Зная привычку брата вставать ни свет, ни заря, Тор надеялся, что став Хейтом, он не изменил себе. Путь до северного крыла не занял и десяти минут. Миновав несколько постов внутренней охраны, бог остановился у комнаты, где предпочли расположиться рилорцы. Отказавшись от отдельных комнат, они заняли одну. Ну что же, им виднее. 

Тор поднял руку, чтобы постучать в дверь, но не успел – та приглашающе распахнулась.

\- Чего так рано? – за дверью стоял Хейт. - Думал, сбегу?

\- Если честно, то да, - неуверенно произнес ас. - Особенно после того, что тебе рассказали. Ты как-то странно выглядишь. Что-то случилось?

\- Не к месту разговор, - нахмурился Змей. - Давай поговорим в саду, - и, не дожидаясь ответа бога, маг вышел из комнаты.

До дворцового сада они шли молча – каждый обдумывал, что сказать. Неловкость ощущалась почти физически. Тор обеспокоенно рассматривал идущего перед ним брата. Его губы были сжаты в тонкую линию, между бровей залегла складка – так было всегда, когда Локи задумывался о чем-то серьезном. Быстрый широкий шаг выдавал нервозность младшего бога, словно он пытался убежать от чего-то. 

Хейт спиной ощущал взгляд брата. Тот, казалось, старался прожечь в нем дыру. Не хотел он сейчас встречаться взглядом с тем, кого пытался убить – не был к этому готов. Да и как можно к такому подготовиться? Оставалось только чеканить шаг и до боли сжимать кулаки, зная, что после этого на ладонях останутся алые следы. А еще раздражало молчание – его и Тора. Локи слишком привык, что его брат постоянно говорит, шутит и смеется. А сейчас он молчал. Впереди замаячили створки ажурных кованых ворот – выход во внутренний двор, который все привыкли называть садом. В центре довольно-таки большой площади, на которой росли самые разные растения, был небольшой пруд, окруженный зарослями тальника и ольхи. Вода в нем казалась темной, почти черной, на ее поверхности плавали одинокие листики, а на тонких ветках кустарника голосили неприметные пичужки. 

Локи, аккуратно отодвинул гибкие ветви и вышел на самый берег озерца. Он обхватил руками плечи, словно пытался защититься. Тор подошел к брату и тоже взглянул на воду – легкий ветерок породил на ее поверхности едва заметную рябь.

\- Этот пруд никогда не меняется, - тихо проговорил наследник асов, разорвав тишину, ставшую тягостной. - Сколько себя помню, он всегда был таким.

\- Да, - так же тихо отозвался Хейт, а затем добавил на грани слышимости. - Я помню.  
Но этого короткого заявления Тору хватило чтобы понять – его брат вернулся.

\- Локи, - его шепот больше похож на выдох. - Брат. Я…, - ас зажмурился, сжал руки в кулаки и нервно сглотнул. Хотелось схватить Локи в охапку, как в детстве, и рассмеяться. И чтобы все было хорошо. Вот только они уже не дети, да и Локи теперь не только Локи. Вдруг Тор почувствовал теплую ладонь на своем плече. Открыв глаза, он увидел как брат, легонько улыбаясь уголками губ, взглядом указывает на середину пруда.

Посмотрев в указанном направлении, ас увидел двух хиолов - редких птиц, которые обычно не появлялись, когда кто-то выходил к воде. В ответ на это Тор только улыбнулся – так уже было, много-много лет назад.

Хейт опустился на траву и сел, подогнув под себя ноги. Посмотрев на брата снизу вверх, приглашающе похлопал по земле рядом с собой. Тор в ответ только хмыкнул, но примеру брата последовал.

\- Кто ты сейчас? – проговорил он спокойным, как ему показалось, тоном.

\- Я - это я, - Локи смотрел в глаза бога.

\- А тот маг…

\- Тор, прошу тебя, не притворяйся глупее, чем ты есть, - такая знакомая тонкая усмешка скользит по губам. - Я же знаю, что ты не такой. Я все вспомнил – я по-прежнему Локи, но в тоже время я Хейт и твой брат… если ты, конечно, позволишь так себя называть.

\- А еще говоришь, что знаешь меня, - вернул усмешку громовержец. - Я не сбираюсь отрекаться от родства. Ты – мой брат, вряд ли это может измениться. И не извиняйся, прошу тебя, - поморщился Тор. - Не хочу этого слышать. В любой ситуации не может быть только одного виноватого, так что не стоит посыпать голову пеплом и каяться во всех грехах.

\- Да я и не собирался, - с напускным равнодушием бросил Талир. Ему было так легко разговаривать с братом. Тот груз, что давил на него с самого момента пробуждения, стал немного легче, когда в глазах родного человека он не увидел осуждения, лишь радость и понимание.

\- Знаешь, - задумчиво начал Тор. - Не пойми меня превратно, но мне кажется, что рассказывать, что к тебе вернулась память, не стоит.

\- Царь должен знать, - губы Локи сложились в тонкую линию, а глаза недобро сверкнули. - Я не собираюсь бегать от ответственности.

\- Я этого и не говорил, - он поднял руки в примиряющем жесте. - Я только прошу тебя - не рассказывай всем.

\- Ты сейчас о своих Верных меня пытаешься предупредить? – ехидно протянул Локи. - Да я вообще-то в курсе, что они не испытывают ко мне приязни. Но им нечего мне противопоставить. 

\- И все равно, - не сдавался громовержец. - Пока не утрясется ситуация с Ётунхеймом – молчи.

\- Чего ты боишься? – не выдержал Хейт. - От тебя прямо-таки исходят волны страха.

\- Я боюсь, Локи, - прошептал бог. - Ты прав, я очень боюсь. Знаешь, у людей есть поговорка – что имеем, то не ценим, а потеряв это, начинаем плакать. Я слишком привык к тому, что не один, что у меня есть ты, а когда ты умер… вернее, я думал, что ты умер, часть меня умерла вместе с тобой. Знаешь, когда отец сказал мне, что ты жив… в общем, я не хотел верить, что ты предал нас. До самого последнего момента я не переставал надеяться. 

\- Значит, то, что это был не я, должно тебя радовать, - усмехнулся Талир. - А если серьезно, то я даже не знаю, что тебе сказать – такая мешанина в голове. Ты ведь знаешь, что выражать свои настоящие чувства мне всегда было сложно – вот изобразить то, чего нет – всегда пожалуйста, а как сказать, что чувствую… полный мрак. Как собака, ей-ей – все понимаю, только сказать не могу, - рассмеялся Локи.

Тор сначала не понял смысла, но затем запрокинул голову и гулко рассмеялся. Хиолы, обиженно чирикнув, взвились в воздух и скрылись в густой листве. Неожиданно было от его, всегда такого собранного и вдумчивого брата слышать подобные выражения. 

\- Подумать только, - простонал он сквозь смех. - Всего год прошел, а у тебя так возрос уровень самокритичности.

\- Уровень самокритичности? – неверяще повторил Локи. - Это откуда ты такие умные слова знаешь? За последний год выучил?

\- Я вообще умен, - доверительно поведал Тор.

\- Ага, - фыркнул младший бог. - А еще мудёр.

\- Эй! Не обзывайся, - притворно возмутился громовержец. - Тебя только год не было, а уже дерзишь?

\- А с чего ты взял, что только год? – вдруг серьезно поинтересовался Талир.

\- Что? – не понял Тор, но моментально посерьезнел. - Это в каком это смысле?

\- В самом обычном, - Локи смотрел в глаза брата непривычно жестко и испытующе. - На Рилоре я пробыл куда как дольше года.

\- Насколько дольше? – отрывисто поинтересовался ас.

\- На целую жизнь, - вздохнул младший бог. - Я прожил там целую жизнь.

\- Прости, - прошептал Тор.

\- За что? – усмехнулся Локи в ответ. - Ты ничего такого не сказал. Просто мне понадобилось куда больше времени для изменений, нежели тебе.

\- У тебя ТАМ тоже была семья? – тревога в голосе брата заставила Хейта поднять глаза, чтобы встретиться с ним взглядом. Эта мысль заставила сердце аса тревожно забиться – а если и вправду, у брата там была другая… семья?

\- У меня там были друзья и враги, - начал Хейт тихо, Тор же как-то судорожно нахмурился, а маг тем временем продолжил. - Нет, в твоем понимании семьи у меня не было. Меня всегда что-то сдерживало – я даже жениться хотел, но в самый последний миг все отменил, словно чувствовал, что-то такое, неуловимое. 

\- Ты? Жениться? – преувеличенно наигранно удивился Тор, задвинув тревогу в дальний угол сознания. - Ты, наверное, шутишь?

\- Да какие тут шутки, - ухмыльнулся Локи. - Ты просто не видел тех красавиц, с кем я встречался, - в ответ на это Тор только глаза закатил.

\- Уже завидую, - проворчал он, все еще силясь осмыслить сказанное – его брат стал старше на целую жизнь. 

\- Да не заморачивайся ты, - усмехнулся Талир, заметив метания брата. - Я – жив, и я дома. Так в чем проблема?

\- Даже не знаю, - протянул ас. - Сложно все это в голове уложить.

\- А тебе-то почему? – фыркнул Локи. - Можно подумать, это ты в другую реальность вывалился.

\- Ах, мой бедненький и несчастненький маленький братик, - неуклюжим фальцетом пропищал Тор и потянулся к брату. - Дай поцелую.

\- Отвали, придурочный! – притворно рассерженно воскликнул Талир, но затем не выдержал и рассмеялся. - Ох, Тор, ты бы себя со стороны видел, - повалившись навзничь на траву, выдавил маг. - Да еще таким голосом!

Ас с радостной улыбкой смотрел, как смех преобразил хищные черты лица Локи, сгладил их. В этот момент он был так похож на себя прежнего – еще до известных событий, что у Тора сердце невольно сделало кульбит. И даже короткие волосы, торчащие во все стороны, не портили картины, а скорее, дополняли беззаботный и яркий образ брата.

\- Ну и чего ты так многозначительно усмехаешься? - поинтересовался, пришедший в себя Локи.

\- Ничего я не усмехаюсь, - вот теперь точно усмехнулся ас. - Просто, радуюсь.

\- Так это выражение лица теперь называется радостью? – скептически выгнув бровь, фыркнул Талир. - Тебя кто-то обманул, когда сказал такую откровенную чушь.

\- Не паясничай, мелкота, - покровительственно бросил Тор. - Не дорос еще.

\- Эй, большой брат, а ты не много на себя берешь, а? Чё, крутой, внатуре? – нарочито вызывающе фыркнул Змей, показушно осклабившись.

\- Фу, Локи, что за слова, - Тор подхватил шутку. - Разве так полагается говорить сыну Царя Богов? Должен высказать тебе мое крайнее возмущение столь, не побоюсь этого слова, вопиющим пренебрежением правилами этикета.

Хейт запрокинул голову назад и вновь повалился на траву с приступом смеха – такого выговора он в своей жизни но не получал еще никогда. Да еще и от того, кто в этом самом этикете ни ухом, ни рылом… ну-у-у, по крайней мере, раньше. 

\- Ей, ты там не помер случаем? – Тор потыкал брата пальцем. - Очнись, спящая красавица.

\- Я, разумеется, на внешность не жалуюсь, но зачем же столь явно мне льстить? – закатил глаза Хейт. - Но продолжай говорить приятности, мне это нравится.

\- Ага, не дождешься, - буркнул Тор. - Комплиментов ему. Еще чего?

\- Какой ты все-таки бука, братец, - с искренней печалью произнес Локи, возведя очи горе. - А если серьезно, то мне нужно поговорить с Царем.

\- Отцом, - поправил его ас, улыбка которого моментально погасла.

\- Пусть так, - не стал спорить Хейт. - Но это не отменяет того, что я сказал. 

Вместо ответа Тор только губу прикусил и отвернулся. Все радостное настроение внезапно куда-то пропало – реальность угрожающе надвинулась, грозя прорваться в тихий и счастливый мирок, где двое богов вновь ощутили себя братьями. Наследник Асгарда и сам понимал справедливость слов брата, но что-то не давало ему покоя. Казалось, что если Локи уйдет сейчас, то все вернется на круги своя, и он снова останется один.

Тяжело вздохнув, Талир поднялся с земли и проговорил:

\- Не думаю, что стоит тянуть. Чем раньше я поговорю с отцом, тем лучше. Ётунхейм – это проблема, Сатриар – это проблема. И их необходимо решать.

\- Да понимаю я, - отмахнулся Тор. - Ты не забыл, с кем разговариваешь? Я все понимаю, вот только…

\- Я никуда не исчезну, - Локи сжал руку брата. - Только не теперь, когда я вернулся домой и понял, что меня здесь ждут.

\- И любят, Локи, - вернул улыбку ас. - Не забывай об этом.

\- Как будто ты дашь мне забыть.

 

***

 

Если рассвет пытался застать дочь Лафея спящей, то в это утро ему не повезло. Лирана не спала этой ночью. И дело было не в том, что она находится в доме своего врага, у дверей стоит охрана, а за стеной расположились незнакомые маги. Дело было в новых возможностях, которые чародейка обдумывала на протяжении всего темного времени суток. 

Царь Асгарда оказался не таким, каким она его себе представляла. Ее сердце кольнуло завистью, Лафей никогда не относился к ней, как к дочери. В глазах же Одина Лирана увидела искреннюю привязанность и любовь, направленную на супругу и сына. Обоих сыновей. Чего она не понимала, так это присутствия при их разговоре того, кто их предал, приведя правителя Ётунхейма в Царство Вечности в прошлый раз. И пусть он был сыном Одина, это не отменяло его предательства. За такое в родном мире казнили – немедленно и жестоко. Впрочем, во внутренние дела чужого царства она вмешиваться не станет. Пусть их. Сами разберутся. Сейчас лавным было то, что Один обещал ей поддержку, чтобы взойти на престол. Это был шанс, который Лирана не упустит. Если она вернется с союзниками, это станет решающим моментом в борьбе за трон Ётунхейма.

И пока чародейка строила планы и обдумывала все, сказанное накануне, солнечные лучи потихоньку скользили по плотным шпалерам, ласково обнимая стоящий у окна резной кованый столик, и рождали блики на золотых кубках и хрустальном графине, одаривая красками яркие невиданные цветы, чьей-то заботливой рукой поставленные в прозрачную вазу.

Подойдя к распахнутому окну, Лирана посмотрела на город. Он совсем не был похож на родной мир – теплый и уютный, он ничем не напоминал о том, что еще только вчера здесь была война. Легкая улыбка, так несвойственная ледяной царевне, проскользнула по темным, четко очерченным губам – в этот момент ей хотелось верить, что ее надеждам все-таки суждено исполниться.

 

***

 

Утро царь Асгарда встретил в хранилище боевых трофеев. Один не мог уснуть, и поэтому спустился сюда. Именно в этих комнатах год назад решилась судьба двух миров. Перед глазами пробегали картинки – вот стоит его сын, протянув руки к ларцу ётунов; вот он кричит, требуя правды, а по лицу скатываются слезинки. Затем картинки меняются – и вот уже перед глазами обломки Биврёста. И его сыновья. А потом Локи отпускает руку и падает, все еще смотря ему в глаза, и этот взгляд клеймит сердце. 

Теперь все изменилось. Что же будет? Что ждет миры? Асгард, Ётунхейм, Сатриар. Все завязалось в тугой узел, который сложно будет распутать. И Локи. Что будет, когда он все вспомнит? Будет ли он по-прежнему винить его в давней ошибке, или же сможет понять, что двигало его отцом? Вопросы. Сейчас Один не мог дать на них ответов. Вчерашний разговор давал надежду, что его дети повзрослели, что они, наконец-то осознали, что значит быть ответственными за кого-то не только на поле брани, но и в иной, более сложной ситуации.

Звук шагов прервал размышления Царя. В помещение спустились двое – наследник и маг. Они шли, чеканя шаг, и на их лицах светилась добрая улыбка.

\- Мой Царь, - заговорил младший. - У меня есть для Вас новость. Моя память восстановилась.

\- Локи, - выдохнул ас.

\- Да, мой Царь, теперь я снова могу зваться этим именем.

\- Отец, - вмешался Тор. - Я думаю, нам не стоит обнародовать это. Пока, не стоит. У нас слишком много нерешенных вопросов.

Один вздохнул и опустился на каменную скамью. Он ждал, что память к сыну вернется, но не думал, что так быстро. И теперь ас не знал, что делать – как действовать, как говорить с ним, как убедить, что и для него самого очень многое изменилось? И вновь не было ответов. Все решил сам Локи.

\- Мой Царь, - начал маг. - Я прошу простить меня за те жестокие слова и поступки, которые стали причиной несчастий Асгарда и…

\- Локи, - бог в упор посмотрел на сына. - Тебе не за что просить прощения – только не у меня. Все что произошло – это результат моих необдуманных действий. Я могу лишь надеяться, что ты позволишь мне называть тебя сыном. Поверь, я ни в чем тебя не обвиняю.

Услышав слова отца, Тор расплылся в радостной улыбке – именно в этом он и пытался убедить брата, когда они шли сюда. А сам Локи только недоумевающе вгляделся в лицо своего Царя – он не ожидал, что отец простит предательство и все его слова. Но Один смотрел на него с теплотой и пониманием, а также с некотором ожиданием, словно боялся того, что сын может ему сказать.

\- Отец, - тихо проговорил Локи, словно пробовал это слово на вкус, а сердце пело – его простили, его приняли, у него снова есть семья. - Мне кажется, что мы оба ошиблись когда-то. И я счастлив, что ты счел возможным принять меня, - голос Талира сорвался – он с трудом сдерживал эмоции, а затем, немного помолчав, едва слышно добавил. - Я так рад вернуться домой.

Резко поднявшись, Один подошел к сыну и порывисто его обнял – словно боялся, что тот вновь исчезнет. А Тор смотрел на это и продолжал улыбаться – жизнь налаживалась.

 

***

 

Всю ночь четверо лучших друзей и соратников Тора – Верные, как их называли в народе, не спали. Хогун, Сиф, Фандрал и Вольстагг разместились в гостевых покоях напротив комнат, куда определили чужих магов. И Локи. Они были уверены, что Хейт Талир – это пропавший год назад ётун – названный брат Тора. Вот только они не знали, как реагировать на то, чему они все стали свидетелями. Локи которого они знали, никогда не был таким… странным. Другого слова они подобрать так и не смогли. Все в пришельце говорило о силе, но силе хорошо осознаваемой. Хейт Талир излучал могущество и уверенность, был настоящим лидером для своих людей. И было видно, что эти маги пойдут за ним даже в Мир Мертвых, если только он позовет. А особенно – если не позовет. А еще был Тор – их старший товарищ и друг, с которым они не один фунт соли съели. Он выглядел так, словно очнулся от долгого забытья – его ясные глаза снова лучились радостью, а на лице то и дело мелькала улыбка. 

\- Может, это действительно Локи, - в который раз поднял тему Вольстагг.

\- Но если это так, то…, - начал было Фандрал, но его прервала Сиф.

\- Хватит переливать из пустого в порожнее! – кажется у воительницы закончилось терпение. - Мы ничего не узнаем, если не спросим у Тора напрямую. И если Хейт Талир, действительно, Локи, клянусь Небом, то я ему и слова не скажу.

\- Сиф?! – возмутился было Хогун. - Ты что такое говоришь?!

\- Хоть ты не начинай, - отмахнулась девушка. - Мне хватает этих двух упрямцев. 

\- Но это же может быть Локи! ЛОКИ!! – пытался вразумить подругу самурай.

\- Вот именно, Хогун. Это может быть Локи, а может и не быть. И, тем не менее, я от своих слов не отказываюсь – если это действительно он, то я прошлого поминать не буду. Я слишком дорожу дружбой Тора, чтобы пытаться встать между ним и братом. Вы и сами видели, каким он стал после… исчезновения Локи, - Сиф села на диванчик и откинула голову на его спинку. - Тем более, что после того как он пропал, в замке стало несколько скучновато.

\- Да уж, точно – нет шутника, нет и шуток, - попытался разрядить ситуацию Вольстагг. - А вообще-то, Сиф права – не такой уж он и плохой – Локи, я имею ввиду. С ним точно не было скучно. А еще он спас меня.

\- Да, спас, - бросил Фандрал. - А потом пытался убить.

\- Ну, может, у него было стресс? – несколько нарочито предположил добродушный воин.

\- Ты хоть сам понимаешь, что говоришь? – возмущенно воскликнул Фандрал. - Какой у него стресс? Совсем голову потерял?

\- Ну, он же оказался ётуном, - пожал тот плечами. – Получается, раньше он этого не знал – а тут раз.

\- Так уж и не знал, - фыркнул Хогун. - По мне, так он прекрасно все знал.

\- Ты этого не знаешь, друг, - возразил Вольстагг. - И я этого не знаю. Но вот только я согласен с Сиф – я поддержу Тора в любой ситуации. И если вы верные друзья, как о вас говорят, то вы поступите так же.

Никто не ожидал таких слов от Вольстагга – он всегда казался недалеким, добродушным весельчаком, который только и думает, как и где можно перекусить. Но, по-видимому, это было не так. Насчет добродушного и веселого, это правда, да и его любовь вкусно поесть никуда не делась, но вот глупым он точно не был. Просто он не любил обострять ситуацию – лучше поесть, чем поспорить.

\- Спасибо, милый, - улыбнулась другу Сиф. - Ты лучше, нежели я о тебе думала.

\- Великий Кузнец! Насколько же плохо ты думала, - рассмеялся воин. - Только не вздумай никому проболтаться – у меня же… этот… имидж.

\- Брось, Вольстагг, - рассмеялся Фандрал. - Ей все равно никто не поверит. И что я еще скажу – я не согласен с вами, но все же поддержу это решение – я тоже друг Тора, как бы там не сложилось.

\- И я поддержу вас, - проговорил Хогун. - Я не доверяю Локи, если это, конечно же он, но ничего против него предпринимать не стану.

\- В таком случае, - подвела итог воительница, - мы можем сказать, что пришли к единому мнению. Поэтому, я могу спокойно идти спать.

\- Так ты что, не ушла к себе, толь потому что боялась что мы… - ехидно начал Фандрал, а Сиф продолжила.

\- Потому что я боялась, что вы попадете в какую-нибудь переделку, а мне придется вас вытаскивать из нее.

\- Ой-ой-ой, - скривился мечник. - И много тебе приходилось нас, как ты говоришь, «вытаскивать»?

\- А ты забыл, как вы решили развлечь Тора и потащили его к границе Чуждого? Или когда вы притащили в замок детёныша адского огненного дракона, или когда вы…

\- Все хватит, Сиф, - сдался Фандрал. - Я понял тебя – ты наша палочка-выручалочка.

\- Это в каком это месте я палочка? – возмутилась девушка, и сложила руки на груди. - И вообще.

\- Да не обращай ты них внимания, - прогудел Вольстагг. - Тем более, ты сама участвовала в этих забавах наравне с нами.

\- Знаешь, за что я люблю тебя, Вольстагг? – вдумчиво произнесла Сиф.

\- Ну-ну, - подбодрил ее самурай.

\- А ты помолчи, - менторским тоном бросила девушка. - За то, что ты такой замечательный!

\- Да, - согласился он. - Меня очень трудно не заметить.

Верные рассмеялись незамысловатой шутке друга и решили оставить ситуацию как есть – путь все идет, как идет, а уж там и решение проблемы само наметится.


	15. Дипломатия и не только

Сатриар ждал гостей. Сцаташ скрежетал зубами, но ничего не мог поделать – в битве при Мидгарде они проиграли.

А сейчас все бегали, суетились и старались по большой дуге обойти Правителя – поражение не сделало его терпимее и мягче. 

И вот ожидаемый день настал – Всеотец доложен был прибыть с минуты на минуту. Почетный караул был построен, патрули расставлены, Зал Приемов готов.

И вот воздух над призамковой площади замерцал алым и синим, возвещая о прибытии гостей. Портал распахнулся черный зевом, пропуская первые ряды отборной дружины асов. Воины Асгарда явились во всем своем великолепии, сверкая доспехами и оружием. Кони одинаковой снежно белой масти вышагивали ровно и четко, выбивая искры подковами.

После первых сорока воинов верхом на верном Слейпнире появился и сам Один. Позолоченный доспех, высокий шлем, Гунгнир – Царь не пренебрег ни приличиями, ни безопасностью. По правую руку от предводителя асов ехал Лиин Вер Карис – бывший секретный агент Рилора. Змей поручил другу сопровождать Одина во избежание возможных недоразумений. После этого из портала вышли еще шестьдесят дружинников – и разрыв между мирами закрылся.

Спешившись, Всеотец подошел к Сцаташу. В ответ на легкий кивок, вождь Сатриара насколько мог доброжелательно проскрежетал:

\- Приветствую тебя, Один – Царь Асгарда, - заговорил он на всеобщем языке, начиная дипломатическую игру. - Предлагаю подняться в замок. Негоже вести серьезные разговоры на улице.

\- Воистину так, - отозвался Один, принимая правила игры. - Справедливы твои слова, Сцаташ - Царь Сатриара.

 

Правители обоих миров, окруженные двойной охраной поднялись по каменной лестнице, сложенной из синих и черных блоков, прямиком во дворец.

Лиин, помня слова командира, ни на шаг не отставал от Одина, отмечая передвижения потенциального противника. Восстановив энергетический потенциал, Вер Карис хорошо подготовился к походу – боевые, возвратные, защитные, связки экстренной связи, а также оружие. Он был готов к неожиданному повороту событий, который вполне мог бы иметь место на вражеской территории.

 

Замок был мрачным. Правда, это строение сложно было назвать именно таким привычным словом – замок. Все-таки, читаури – не люди. Архитектурное решение было, мягко говоря, неожиданным – тонкий шпиль основой башки, выстроенной из черного камня, казалось, вырастал прямо из скалы, на которой располагался на высоту примерно нескольких километров. От пилона отходили несколько удлиненных выступов, расположенных под прямым углом к основной башне, словно шипы. Но и это не все – на каждом таком отростке находилась надстройка, выполненная в виде такого же шипастого конуса, разумеется, из черного камня.

В центре восьмиугольного помещения стоял каменный стол, ровные плиты которого, были отполированы до зеркального блеска. Мертвенное голубоватое свечение, наполняющее Залу, превращало лица асов в их посмертные маски. Это свечение не разгоняло темноту, а лишь оттесняло ее, заставляя клубиться в углах. Два высоких кресла стояли по разные стороны от стола. Сцаташ приглашающе указал Одину на одно из них. Проследовав к своему месту, Всеотец удобно расположился, не забыв при этом ненавязчиво указать на собственный статус победителя, положив Гунгнир перед собой.

Переговоры начались.

 

***

 

Ётунхейм встретил асов недружелюбно. Ледяной ветер наотмашь хлестал по лицу, снежная крошка сыпалась из тяжелых мрачных туч, а о солнце можно было лишь мечтать. Земля, словно вспаханная чудовищным плугом, обнажала свое ледяное нутро. Везде были вывороченные ледяные глыбы, глубокие трещины и еще, кажется, какие-то руины.  
\- Добро пожаловать в Ётунхейм, асы, - раздался голос Лираны. Чародейка стояла на одной из ледяных глыб и в упор смотрела на воинов.

Несколько дней назад дочь Лафея отправилась в родной мир для встречи с доверенными лицами из числа тех, кто возлагал на нее свои надежды. Сыграв на амбициях Лираны, Один пообещал помочь ей добиться власти в родном мире. Но нельзя было соваться в Ледяной мир с шашками наголо. Нужен был план – достаточно эффективный, чтобы он не вызвал разнотолков и проблем в исполнении, но и не сложная многоуровневая и многоходовая конструкция. 

Следуя ему, чародейка отправилась в Ётунхейм тайно для встречи с союзниками, так как нельзя было допустить, чтобы Траддара узнала о поражении своих воинов слишком рано – нужен был плацдарм. 

\- Где твои воины? – вместо ответа бросил Тор, которому не хотелось сейчас вступать в споры.

\- Вокруг вас, - легкая улыбка превратилась в усмешку. - Но они не покажутся до тех пор, пока не будут нужны. Скольких ты привел с собой, сын Одина?

\- Две сотни, - отозвался Тор. - И трое магов.

\- Отлично, мы тоже собрали около двух сотен боеспособных солдат, плюс еще около полусотни пещерных ратхов*. Думаю, этого будет достаточно.

Наследник асов только кивнул в ответ, а затем перевел взгляд на брата. Локи был одет в свой непривычный черный комбинезон. Он отказался ехать верхом - использовал призрачный крылья. Рядом с ним стояли двое из его команды – Сова и Беркут. 

Ара Бирато сразу по прибытии в Ледяной мир попыталась подключиться к ментальному полю планеты. Фактически, это не составило большого труда. Лишь одно место не поддавалось никакому сканированию – Храм Вечной Ночи. 

 

\- Сова, что слышно? – Хейт внимательно посмотрел на девушку. Его лицо не выражало никаких эмоций – только предельная сосредоточенность и ледяное спокойствие. И пусть он помнил этот мир, но он никогда не станет его родиной – даже если он перейдет в боевую трансформу. 

\- Общий фон в пределах нормы, Лирана сказала правду – на плато действительно присутствуют ётуны и… иные формы жизни. Не могу отсканировать только одну точку – храм.

\- Щит? – нахмурился Талир.

\- Нет, скорее, какой-то туман – могу уловить только отголоски эмоций – ожидание и нетерпение.

\- Нас ждут? – включился в разговор Тор.

\- Не могу сказать точно, - показала головой Ара. - При такой зашумленности эфира погрешность слишком большая.

\- В таком случае, нам нужно торопиться, - вынес вердикт Змей, а затем обернулся к чародейке и резко бросил. - Собирай своих – выступаем немедленно.

В снежной круговерти наметились какие-то неясные тени. Лирана пронзительно свистнула, и из морозной дымки медленно вышло нечто большое и покрытое шерстью. Наверное, это и был пещерный ратх. Он напоминал огромного лося с длинной свалявшейся шерстью, вот только из пасти его торчали совсем уж страшные клыки, приличествующие скорее хищнику, нежели травоядному. Хотя, кто знает, этого ётунского чудо-юдо. Девушка, скабрезно усмехнувшись, вплотную подошла к этому существу и едва ли не нежно погладила бурую шерсть. Затем ухватилась за свисающую упряжь и взлетела в седло.

\- Показывай путь, - скомандовал Тор, которому ратх не слишком понравился.

Дочь Лафея кивнула и направила своего диковинного зверя на восток. Наследник асов развернул своего вороного и направился следом, скомандовав дружине следовать за ними.   
Конница пришла в движение – всего несколько минут, и вот уже более двух сотен воинов, сопровождаемые инеистыми великанами походным маршем двинулись навстречу новой битве.

 

***

 

Переговоры длились вот уже несколько часов, а правители только и успели, как и водится, поговорить о том о сем, не слишком относящемся к прошлой битве. Ну мало ли найдет общих тем для разговоров у двух царей?

Впрочем, всему приходит конец. Закончили и с пространными разговорами. Первым к истинной цели прибытия обратился Сцаташ – как лидер проигравшей стороны.

\- Так чего ты потребуешь, Царь Асгарда? - начал он, понимая, что в данный момент сила не на его стороне.

\- Ты и сам царь, - отозвался Один. - Знаешь, что я не потребую неисполнимого. Но ты напал на мир, находящийся под протекторатом Асгарда – я не могу оставить все как есть.

\- Ограничение пространства?

\- Я не настолько жесток, Сцаташ. Я прекрасно понимаю, что читаури необходимо расширять ареал обитания. Ты можешь выбрать любой мир, если только он не будет находиться под моей защитой. Думаю, в первую очередь нам стоит обдумать вопрос о посольствах.

Повелитель Сатриара склонил голову и последовал совету Одина – постарался обдумать предложенное сотрудничество.

 

***

 

Храм был в часовом конном переходе. Асы и ётуны встали лагерем у ледяного каньона – необходимо было согласовать и уточнить план атаки.

\- Итак, - Тор внимательно посмотрел на Верных – Фандрала, Сиф, Хогуна и Вольстагга, командующих боевыми отрядами. - Коней оставляем тут – нам нужно незаметно подойти к Замку. Необходимо пробиться внутрь – любой ценой – поэтому размениваться на полноценное сражение не будем. Проходим узким клином. Мы плохо переносим прикосновение ётунов, поэтому у каждого аса будет напарник-ётун. Старайтесь минимизировать потери – прикрывайте напарников. Первыми пойдут двое магов – Змей и Лирана. Они, насколько смогут, упростят наше продвижение. Самое главное – захватить Траддару. Вопросы?

\- Тор, мы должны брать напарниками ледышек? – скривился Фандрал.

\- Ты хочешь жить, Верный? – процедил Змей. - Тогда не задавай глупых вопросов.

\- Ты… - прошипел воин.

\- Хватит, Фандрал, - рявкнул Тор. - Ты сделаешь так, как я сказал. Это не обсуждается. Мы здесь не на прогулке, между прочим. Я предупреждал всех, что это будет не простая битва. И если ты, Верный, хочешь идти один – то иди домой.

\- Я принимаю, наследник, - склонил голову ас, и отошел на шаг назад.

\- В таком случае, через час начинаем – приготовьтесь.

Хейт кивнул сестре и направился к своей поредевшей команде.

 

\- Так, Беркут, Ара - вы прикрываете Тора. Ни на шаг от него не отходите, что бы ни произошло, и будьте на чеку. У меня плохое предчувствие. Все не так просто, как кажется.

\- Из-за жрецов? – скорее утвердительно, нежели вопросительно проговорил Кор.

\- Именно. Они могут стать проблемой – неизвестно, что они такое, - Змей обернулся к лейтенанту. - Как только войдем в зону помех, непрерывно сканируй ментал – любая информация важна. Надеюсь, мы возьмем замок нахрапом.

\- Наглость – второе счастье, майор, - ухмыльнулся капитан. - Мы будем начеку. 

 

\- Локи, - Тор стоял на краю лагеря рядом с братом. - Тебя что-то тревожит. Поделишься?

\- Мне здесь просто не нравится, - отозвался Змей. - Какое-то гнетущее чувство. Даже перед последним заданием у меня такого не было.

\- Это из-за того что ты…

\- Не знаю, - скривился Локи. - Я помню этот мир. Ты ведь знаешь, не так ли? Каждый раз, когда я появлялся здесь, мне казалось, что Ётунхейм втягивает из меня силы. Неприятное чувство. Какой-то первобытный страх. Неконтролируемый.

\- Н-да, - хмыкнул ас, - не буду тебе завидовать. Лучше скажи, что собираешься делать.

\- Стану невидимым и открою центральные врата, - тот час отозвался брат. - Так что, не опаздывай.

\- Ты меня с кем-то путаешь, я всегда там, где нужно, - напыщенно проговорил Тор, а затем уже серьезно добавил. - А Лирана?

\- А что, Лирана? – недоумевающе отозвался Змей. - Она знает замок и поможет по мере сил. Без нее мы будем блуждать по коридорам очень и очень долго. Не беспокойся, я присмотрю за ней.

\- Да я не об этом, - нахмурился ас. - Ей же придется сражаться против родни.

\- Поверь мне, Тор, это не так сложно, как ты думаешь. По собственному опыту знаю.

\- Брось, Локи, это все в прошлом.

\- И, тем не менее, не стоит так об этом беспокоиться – Лирана хочет власти, поэтому она будет союзником.

\- Но только до тех пор, пока мы не захватим дворец.

\- Да, - легко согласился Локи. - Но Один взял с нее клятву. Да и не в том положении Ётунхейм, чтобы всерьез противостоять Асгарду. По крайней мере, сейчас.

\- Будь осторожен, брат, - тихо, словно боясь навлечь неудачу, проговорил бог.

\- Буду, Тор, буду, - отозвался Локи. - Мы все будем.

 

***

 

Семь стандартных часов прошло с тех пор, как Один с дружиной прибыл на Сатриар. Реализуя заранее разработанный план, Всеотец подводил оппонента к тому, что обоим мирам необходимо сотрудничество. Вселенная велика – всем место найдется.

Читаури запрещалось приближаться к населенным мирам с агрессивными намерениями - экспансия Сатриара должна распространяться лишь на свободные планеты. Посольство как в Асгарде, так и на Сатриаре должно будет носить постоянный характер, во избежание недопонимания между царствами.

Вопрос контрибуции Один оставил открытым – пострадал в основном Мидгард, но на полномасштабный контакт со смертными Всеотец пока не решился. Не доросли еще люди до этого – им пока и своих неприятностей хватает.

Царь Асгарда был доволен – практически со всеми доводами Сцаташ согласился – и не особо важно, что это не вызывало в нем должного энтузиазма. Главное было сделано – два царства подписали договор о ненападении с обязательным обменом посольствами. Но это было только началом – повелитель Царства Вечности в будущем намеревался заключить с читаури мир. 

 

Сцаташ вот уже который час хотел убить своего гостя. Убить страшно. Вот только правитель тем и отличается от простого воина, что должен делать то, что должно, а не то, что хочется. И пусть асы – старые враги, но благородства у них не отнять. Если бы на один из его миров кто-то напал, Сцаташ не думая ни минуты, стер бы наглецов с лика вселенной. Асы другие – переговоры вот устроили. От осознания того, что старый враг прав, да еще и благороден, становилось только хуже. Оставалось только скрипеть зубами и кивать – Один говорил стоящие вещи.

 

***

 

Бытовая связка, отводящая внимание от заклинателя, работала идеально. Их никто не заметил, когда Змей и чародейка были на подходе к замку.

Сначала Лирана предлагала иной план проникновения – она хотела пойти во дворец открыто, как посланница победоносного воинства, но затем сама же и отвергла это предложение. Атей Воитель Пустошей никогда бы не отправил женщину с такой новостью – будь это даже дочь самого Лафея. 

И именно по этой причине, Лирана сейчас шла рука об руку с асгардским магом, пытаясь тайно проникнуть в свой дом.

 

Каменные ворота убежища, вырубленного в скале, были плотно затворены. Несмотря на то, что ётуны ждали победы, они не забывали и об осторожности. Створки исполинской величины могли представлять непреодолимое препятствие для воинов, но не для магов. Змей взглянул на спутницу, чародейка плела связку, которая позволит им беспрепятственно проникнуть внутрь. 

Странно было ощущать эту магию, она была похожа на колючее ледяное покрывало, которое окутывало плотной волной, заставляя сбиваться дыхание. Связка, сплетенная Лираной, делала магов словно бы частью окружающего пространства, позволяя спокойно пройти через лед и камень. И вот они уже внутри.

Пройдя через ворота, Змей осмотрелся – вокруг было свободное пространство – примерно метрах в пятнадцати напротив возвышалось строение, которое, видимо, и являлось Храмом Ночи. Прикрытые невидимостью, маги прошли во внутренний двор. Ворота охраняли восемь ётунов, расположившихся по разные стороны створок. Обезвредить их не составило большого труда – связка, вызывающая затормаживание всех жизненных процессов, направленная одновременно на нескольких объектов, сработала быстро и четко.

Вот и все – прямая дорога к храму была открыта.


	16. Тайны

В каменном зале Храма Вечной Ночи стояло шестеро закутанных в длинные балахоны фигур. Возле Алтаря, развернувшись спиной к жрецам, ледяным изваянием застыла Траддара.

\- Повелительница, - прошелестел бесплотный вздох. - Она пришла. Не одна.

\- С ней пришли асы? – высокомерный холодный голос не выдал ни единой эмоции, яростным вихрем бушевавшие в сердце Матери Царей.

\- Нет, Повелительница, с ней пришел Предсказанный, тот кто может изменить расстановку сил во всех мирах.

Траддара резко обернулась и в упор взглянула на жреца. Ее темные одеяния взметнулись крыльями за ее спиной и ровными складками легли у ног.

\- Предсказанный? – словно не веря себе, повторила она. - Вы уверены?

\- Да, Госпожа, - ответствовал все тот же голос. - Мы чувствуем его. В нем сила.

\- Мы должны получить его, - резко бросила женщина. - Это может стать нашим шансом…

\- Мы знаем, Госпожа, - ответило несколько голосов. - Мы ведем их, они уже очень близко. Мы вернем силу. Мы вернем все, что у нас отняли.

\- Так действуйте! – воскликнула Траддара. - Чего вы ждете?

 

***

 

Лирана подошла к створкам, которые в прошлый раз распахнула пинком. Исполинские ворота Храма Вечной Ночи – обители жрецов выглядели неприступными. Как же легко они вошли.

\- Мне здесь не нравится, - тихо, словно боясь быть услышанным, проговорил Змей. - Я вызываю Тора.

Чародейка не успела уколоть, что в Ётунхейме маг шарахается и от собственной тени, как вдруг ее тело сковало невидимыми оковами. Лирана не могла пошевелиться, не могла даже сказать ни одного слова, не то что бросить проклятье. Она видела, как побледнел асгардский маг, пытаясь хоть как-то освободиться. Но, видимо, его тоже смогли застать врасплох. 

Внезапно воздух словно бы загустел, а небо, затянутое серыми тучами, опустилось на заледенелую землю густым туманом. Из этой дымки соткались четыре фигуры. Они подходили к плененным магам с разных сторон. Безликие – бесформенные капюшоны были глубоко надвинуты, скрывая лица. Темные на сей раз балахоны подметали каменный пол, не давая различать звук шагов. Жрецы разом вытянули руки в сторону пленников, и Лирана почувствовала, что ее ноги оторвались от земли. Затем последовала яркая вспышка, а за ней темнота беспамятства.

 

***

 

Очнулась чародейка в самом сердце Храма. Именно отсюда ётуны перемещались в Асгард в прошлый раз. Только сейчас она была прикована цепями к дальней стене.

Из отверстия в потолке, специально оставленного неведомыми зодчими, сыпал ломкий мелкий снег. Шестиугольный обломок первородного черного льда, стоящий в самом центре освещало тусклое солнце Ётунхейма. 

Раздетый по пояс асгардский маг был распят на Алтаре. Казалось, его тело было вморожено в лед. И он все еще был без сознания.

\- Ну что же… внучка, - откуда то слева раздался до боли знакомый голос. - С возвращением домой.

\- Мать Царей, - прошептала Лирана. - Я…

\- Молчи, ничтожество, - прошипела великанша в ответ. - Ты – позор Ётунхейма! Неужели ты думала, что я ничего не знаю о твоей игре в большую политику? Неужели ты могла подумать о том, чтобы переиграть меня? Ну, что ты молчишь, неверная? Сказать нечего? - выплевывала слова Траддара. - Ты слишком глупа, недостойная дочь моего сына. Ты забыла, к какому клану принадлежат жрецы. 

\- Огнир, - прошептала Лирана.

\- Именно, моя девочка, - издевательски протянула великанша. - Тот самый Огнир – Крылья Полуночи, который повел своих покорителей небес в Асгард, - а затем припечатала. - Я знала о поражении и твоем предательстве – с самого начала ждала этого.

\- Но…

\- Я! Я, и никто иной, должна была стать правительницей Ётунхейма! Когда отец Лафея – Туран захотел власти, он пришел к жрецам, которые тогда не принадлежали ни к одному клану и предложил договор. Взамен на помощь, жрецы отдали ему меня – свою воспитанницу, свою послушницу, свое продолжение. Я всегда знала, что рождена повелевать. С нашей помощью прежняя династия была уничтожена, как мы думали, полностью. Пока мой дражайший сын не нашел твою мать, эту Атори. Она, как оказалось, дитя прежнего царя – Суванона. Как ты и сама знаешь – дочь не может взойти на престол. Как и любая другая женщина. До сих пор!

\- Моя мать – дочь Суванона… - пораженно протянула чародейка. - Дитя прошлой династии…

\- Да, девочка моя, - пропела Траддара. - В тебе смешанная кровь, колдовская кровь. Ты думаешь, тебя стали бы терпеть в ином случае? Тебя и твою ненормальную мать? Никогда! Туран уничтожил всех приверженцев Суванона, а его дело продолжил Лафей. 

\- Моя мать, - прохрипела Лирана. - Она…

\- Пожалуй, - ухмыльнулась Мать Царей. - На этом наш экскурс в историю можно считать законченным. Когда умрет он, - Траддара указала на Змея, - мы обретем силу, и тогда я займу место, положенное мне по праву.

С этими словами великанша отошла от стены и направилась к Алтарю.

 

***

 

Лирана с ненавистью смотрела на мать своего бывшего царя и до боли кусала губы, чтобы не закричать в голос. Ледяные цепи не только сдерживали ее тело, но и магию. И не оставалось надежды – Змей был без сознания и вызвать помощь не мог, а его спутники не могли сканировать Храм. Это был тупик.

Оглядываясь назад, чародейка сожалела только об одном – что не убила Траддару еще три сотни лет назад – когда был шанс. Она поосторожничала тогда, и проиграла теперь. А как все могло бы сложиться… 

Мечтательная улыбка коснулась тонких губ, превращаясь в кривую усмешку, а на темно синей коже льдинкой застыла слеза. Внезапно вспомнилась мать – ее улыбка, ласковые руки, нежные слова, ее любовь и нежность, тепло и привязанность – все то, чего Лирану лишили. А теперь оказалось, что Атори была не просто чародейкой с латентными магическими способностями, а последней представительницей погибшего царского рода. 

То были смутные времена – кланы воевали, а Суванон был молод и хотел славы. Но самое главное – у него не было наследника. И практически за три года до битвы на Мертвой Равнине, где прежний правитель и сложил свою голову, у его подруги родился ребенок. Суванон возлагал большие надежды на этого малыша, но им не суждено было осуществиться. Родилась девочка. После падения династии ребенок пропал, его долгое время считали погибшим. И только во время правления Лафея девочка нашлась. 

Битва с Асгардом с мире людей ослабила Ётунхеймский престол. За последующие пятьсот лет новому царю пришлось не раз выступать против мятежников. Последним против Лафея выступил Борг, собравший воинов семи кланов. Подавив восстание, Царь решил разрушить Дом Борга, а его вассалов подарить своим сторонникам. И именно этот момент сила Атори выбрала, чтобы проявить себя. Сильнейший стихийный выброс отбросил ётунов от дворца, не дав приблизиться к строению и на пять десятков шагов. 

В подавлении мятежа участвовали и жрецы. И боялись их гораздо больше, чем карателей. Они смогли преодолеть волшебство и обезвредить чародейку.

В тот момент Траддара настояла на том, чтобы Лафей взял наследницу исчезнувшей династии в жены, чтобы иметь наследника – потомка двух родов. Царь так и поступил. 

И вот уже супруга царя ждет ребенка. Но желания людей, не всегда соответствуют желаниям природы. У Лафея и Атори родилась дочь. Это стало величайшим разочарованием, поскольку муж от одной жены может иметь только одного ребенка. 

Лирана росла с матерью. Поскольку у них не было учителей, они сами развивали и совершенствовали свою магию. Как супруга Правителя, Атори не имела влияния – единственное, что было для нее доступно, это воспитание дочери. Только ее она любила, только ей отдавала всю себя, только ей была верна. 

А потом Атори пропала. Лафей, выслушав мнение жрецов и матери, решил повременить с поисками. Исчезновение жены было ему на руку, ведь если он докажет, что она мертва, то сможет жениться вновь и получить наследника мужского пола. Но подтверждений смерти найти так и не смогли. А Правителю не куда было торопиться – ётуны могут жить очень долго, если их не убивать. 

Так проходили века – Лирана взрослела, увеличивалась и ее магия. Лафей же продолжал управлять своим миром так, как считал правильным.

 

Выплыв из омута своей памяти, чародейка посмотрела на Алтарь. Проклятые жрецы приближались к нему со всех сторон. Как и в прошлый раз, их было шестеро. А Змей все еще не пришел в себя. 

\- Эй, маг! – крикнула Лирана. - Маг!!! Очнись!!!

\- Зря стараешься, девчонка, - повелительно протянула Траддара. - Он тебя не слышит.

\- Зачем он тебе? Он же ас. Если с ним что-то случится, то за него придут мстить. Ётунхейм этого не переживет – и так полмира в руинах. Оставь его!

\- Жалкая нахалка, да что ты понимаешь? – воскликнула женщина. - Он ведь не просто ас – он предсказанный полукровка. Тот, кто способен дать нам силу, чтобы править всеми. Я думала, что он был убит более двух тысяч лет назад, но, по-видимому, Один забрал его к себе. И вот теперь, он вернулся. Вернулся домой, чтобы исполнить свой долг перед моим Родом – воплотить Пророчество.

\- Да кто он такой?! – теряя контроль, прокричала девушка.

\- Он, мое дорогое дитя, старший сын Лафея – Гардор. О? Что такое? – яд ее слов, казалось, отравлял воздух. - Разве ты этого не знала, о многомудрая Лирана? Тебе никто ничего не рассказал? Какая жалось. Ну так послушай меня: когда-то давным-давно жил да был… Впрочем, это совершенно не важно. Важно, что было произнесено пророчество о том, что кровь полукровки станет ключом.

\- Полукровки?

\- Его матерью была пленница из Асгарда. Она была красивой – для самки асов, разумеется.

\- А Лафей… он знал…

\- О Пророчестве? – Траддара покрутила в тонких пальцах длинный стилет. - Нет, конечно. Он хотел просто усилить свою кровь. Да и «Сердце Ётунхейма» обрел бы завершенною силу, если использовать кровь Гардора. И мой сын знал это. Ну, а я не стала его отговаривать. Все тогда сложилось удачно – мой нетерпеливый сын умчался покорять Мидгард, а меня оставил с Гардором и этой асгардской шлюхой. Мне не стоило труда убить ее, не вызвав подозрений – я все списала на ее ущербную природу. Но мне помешали. Проклятый Один! Проклятый Лафей! Мой сын умудрился проиграть асам, и они пришли сюда. И Всеотец забрал Гардора. Представляешь, Лафей даже расстроился, что эта его девка умерла. А уж когда он лишился сына… ненависть его к асам стала, воистину, необоримой. Я думала тогда, что Пророчество потеряло силу. И вот тогда и появилась твоя мать. Знаешь, сначала я хотела использовать тебя для Ритуала, поскольку ты в некотором роде, тоже полукровка, но… всего лишь девчонка.

\- Тварь! – зарычала Лирана и задергалась в цепях.

\- Ну-ну, дитя, зачем же ты кричишь? Ведь Гардор вернулся. Хотя, для тебя это не сыграет большой роли – ты слишком много знаешь, поэтому умрешь. 

\- С нами пришли асы, - прохрипела чародейка. - И не только.

\- Я знаю. Вот только ничего они сделать не смогут. Храм охраняют больше пятнадцати тысяч воинов, - певучим голосом поведала Мать Царей. - Ты же не думала, что я не готова к встрече? Асы умрут сегодня, как и те, кто пришел с тобой. 

\- А главы кланов знают о твоих честолюбивых планах, бабуля? – справившись с собой, холодно поинтересовалась девушка. - Не думаю, что ётуны посадят на трон женщину.

\- У них не останется выбора - когда кровь предсказанного полукровки прольется на Алтарь – вся сила «Сердца Ётунхейма» перейдет ко мне. И тогда я смогу воззвать к Древнему. Он вернется и дарует нам силу и власть в обмен на свободу.

\- Проклятая!!! – взвыла Лирана – вся напускная холодность вмиг слетела, уступая место ярости и ненависти. - Гнилая кровь! Отродье демона! Мразь! Ты не посмеешь привести в наш мир Неназываемого!

\- О, как мы заговорили, - рассмеялась Траддара. – Мы, те, кто хранит память о Нем, встанем от Него по правую руку.

\- Если ётуны узнают…

\- Они не узнают пока не станет слишком поздно, - отмахнулась она. - Мои жрецы свое дело знают. И хватит уже болтать – ты утомила меня. Пора начинать Ритуал.

 

***

 

Тор ждал. От брата не было вестей вот уже более получаса. Наследник асов яростно сжимал рукоять Мьёльнира, борясь с тревогой и гневом. Сова и Беркут, неподвижно стоящие на краю лагеря, ждали сигнала Локи, но его все не было. Смирять нетерпение становилось труднее с каждой прожитой минутой. Хотелось вскочить на коня и мчаться вперед, на помощь. А что его помощь брату требуется, он почему-то не сомневался.

И вот время, отведенное для ожидания, вышло. Нужно было выступать – иначе их присутствие могли обнаружить. 

Тор отдал сигнал к сборам – асы и ётуны стали готовиться к битве. 

 

***

 

\- Что-то не так, Кор, - тихо проговорила Ара. - Я чувствую это. Змей не смог подать сигнал. Или же подал, но он был заглушен той странной завесой, через которую я не могу видеть. 

\- Но ведь это Змей, - пожал плечами капитан. - Неужели он не нашел бы иного способа связаться с нами? 

\- Предполагаешь худшее?

\- Да, - выдохнул Беркут. - Здесь все не то, чем кажется. Странный мир. Мне душно здесь.

\- Над этим миром словно тень сгустилась, - глядя вдаль, отозвалась Ара. - Легкое ощущение на грани восприятия. Ты прав – это очень странное место. 

\- Тор подал сигнал к сбору, - бросил Кор. - Мы идем туда. «Где же ты, друг?»

\- Смотри по сторонам внимательно. У меня интуиция просто вопит об опасности.

\- У меня тоже, - а затем кивнул на наследника асов. - Он беспокоится. 

\- Нужно активировать хамелеоны. А еще приготовить связки на массовое поражение.

\- Думаешь, все настолько серьезно? 

\- Думаю, что битва, которая будет, может стать для нас последней, - Ара посмотрела в глаза любимого человека, словно пыталась запомнить его лицо – навсегда выжечь его образ на своем сердце.

Коротко кивнув, Беркут активировал систему хамелеон.

 

***

 

С ужасом смотрела Лирана, как к Алтарю приближаются жрецы, в скрюченных сизых пальцах которых были зажаты кривые обсидиановые ножи. Их заунывное пение не вызвало ничего кроме отвращения – холодный пот тек по спине, а тело сотрясала крупная дрожь. Хотелось вырваться из этого страшного места и бежать, сломя голову, подальше отсюда.

И вот жрецы, плавно раскачиваясь, стали подходить к Алтарю. Какой-то частью сознания Лирана понимала, что все кончено – ловушка, расставленная на нее, захлопнулась. Но как же не хотелось умирать. Не хотелось видеть, что ее союзник сейчас будет долго и страшно умирать. 

Брат. И горькая улыбка скользнула по искусанным губам. Она знала, что Траддара не солгала. Его магия была очень и очень похожей на ее собственную. Она заметила это еще тогда, в Асгарде. А теперь все кончено. Неназываемый вернется и ее родной Ётунхейм вновь погрузится в пучину смерти. Древний жестокий демон не станет щадить никого. А особенно тех, кто когда-то смог пленить его.

Долгие века правления этой твари отмечены кровью ее народа. А она ведь верила, что тогда, давным-давно, всех проклятых с гнилой кровью уничтожили. А оказалось, что нет. Враг пробрался к ним и ударил в самое сердце. 

Тысячелетия гнилокровая мразь пряталась, скрывалась и набирала силу. И сейчас разногласия между кланами, стремящимися к власти, казались ей мелкими и надуманными. Проклятые всех обвели вокруг пальца. И ее сородичи до самого конца так и не узнают, что все это время они служили своему самому древнему и страшному врагу. Ирония… нет, насмешка судьбы, будь она проклята во веки веков!

 

***

 

Тор вел воинов к Храму Вечной Ночи. Асы и ётуны шли рядом, плечом к плечу, и наследник асов видел, как общая цель делает их единым воинством. Пусть немногочисленным, но сильным и сплоченным. Это были его воины – не асы и ётуны, не боги и великаны – воины, его воины, за которых он отвечал головой. 

\- Тор, - слева раздался голос Сиф, - соберись. Ты выглядишь потеряно.

\- Я беспокоюсь.

\- Я тоже, но это не повод показывать слабость перед битвой, наследник. Воины должны видеть тебя – уверенного и сильного.

\- Спасибо, Сиф, - через силу улыбнулся ас. - Ты права. Я просто боюсь снова потерять его.

\- Ты не потеряешь, - усмехнулась воительница. - Локи смог вернуться даже из бездны…

\- Подожди-ка, ты знаешь? – усмехнулся бог.

\- Тор, даже если и были сомнения, то после того, как ты снова стал собой, они исчезли.

\- Злишься?

\- Немного. Но только на то, то ты ничего не рассказал нам.

\- Ну, вы ведь не ладили с ним, - больше утвердительно, нежели вопросительно проговорил Тор.

\- Это как сказать. Просто, мы были твоими друзьями, а не его. 

\- Ладно, потом поговорим по душам. Но я рад, что ты все еще мой друг, Сиф. 

\- Всегда и навеки, Тор.

\- Всегда и навеки.

 

Внезапно под ногами стал трескаться лед. Грохот и гул наполнили пространство вокруг. Взвилась снежная крошка, ухудшая и без того плохую видимость.

\- Нас ждали! – раздался крик Беркута, летящего чуть впереди. – Готовьтесь к обороне! Мы окружены и их много!

 

***

 

Траддара видела, как жрецы подошли к Алтарю. Видела движения, слышала их призыв. И пусть она не была чародейкой, сила Древнего уже тянулась к ней. 

Чернота начала сгущаться над распростертым на льду телом. Подойдя к полукровке, Мать Царей обхватила руками его лицо. 

Жрецы занесли ножи, зажатые в цепких руках, чтобы воплотить Пророчество.


	17. Что скрывается в темноте

Змей почувствовал чужое обездвиживающее заклятье раньше, чем оно подействовало. Ему и раньше не нравилась та простота, с которой они проникли внутрь, а теперь уверенность в том, что все это ловушка, только окрепла. Сначала он подозревал Лирану, но увидев выражение крайнего изумления на лице чародейки, не стал спешить с выводами.

Чары были сильными, и, пожалуй, они бы могли даже подействовать на него раньше. Вот только Змей никогда не был обычным. А сейчас – тем более. Боевой маг, на чью сущность был завязан один из самых мощных артефактов – тессеракт. 

Он вполне мог сбросить связку, но не стал этого делать – слишком уж она была необычной. Если связки магов Рилора и Замора во внешней реальности выглядели похожими на разноцветные линии чистых цветов, незамутненных – даже смертоносные связки. То это заклятье выглядело иначе – грязно-белое, оно казалось осклизлым, гнилым. 

Заглушив голос природной брезгливости, Хейт позволил связке действовать так, как ей и было положено – обездвижить. 

Четыре закутанных в балахоны фигуры он увидел сразу же, как только они появились – от них веяло промозглой стылью и чем-то неуловимо мерзким. Вытянув вперед тощие руки с узловатыми пальцами, неизвестные стали плести связку для перемещения.

Змей отследил репертные точки – координаты места, куда они все должны были попасть. Как оказалось, конечной точкой пути было огромное помещение под Храмом. 

Яркая вспышка – и вот Хейт в сопровождении непонятных магов появился в Ритуальном Зале.  
Используя чары левитации, Талира поместили в самый центр зала, фактически распяв на холодном алтаре. Ощущения не были приятными, но он терпел – слишком много всего непонятного происходило сейчас. И так просто звать сюда брата Локи не хотел. По крайней мера, пока сам во всем не разберется. Боевой маг, он не боялся за себя – в его силах было просто встать и уйти. И никакие связки и проклятья не смогли бы ему помешать – не теперь. 

Соскользнув в магическое зрение – благо, глаза при этом открывать не обязательно - Локи увидел нити заклятий, плотным коконом окутывающие Залу. Они были точно такими же – скользкими и тошнотворно-белесыми. Дышать было трудно, словно воздух загустел и повис вокруг плотным туманом. 

Несколько фигур о чем-то шептались, стоя в нескольких шагах от Алтаря. Локи не разобрал слов, но интонация ему не понравилась.

И вдруг тишь Ритуального Зала прорезал резкий стук каблуков по каменному полу. Незаметно повернув голову Змей увидел Траддару. Именно такой он себе ее и представлял – Лирана нисколько не слукавила, описывая мать своего царя. Вот только она не сказала, что Мать Царей будет такой – ее ярко-алые глаза полыхали хищным предвкушением, тонкие пальцы то и дело сжимались в кулаки, оставляя темные следы на ладонях. Да в себе ли она?

\- Он в сознании? – легкая хрипотца в голосе тоже выдает волнение.

\- Да, Госпожа, - прошелестело существо в балахоне. - Мы лишь сковали его тело.

\- Хорошо, он и должен быть в сознании, когда за ним придет Он, - на этот раз в голосе слышится подобострастие. - А предательница?

\- Мы заковали ее в «beholde makten*» – она не сможет вырваться.

 

Хейт поморщился – сдерживающие силу амулеты не вызывали приятных ассоциаций. Значит, Лирана ему не помощница – ее саму придется вызволять. Вот только придется еще немного повременить – Локи очень хотел знать, кто такой этот таинственный ОН, который должен прийти за ним. И вообще, Ётунхейм, как оказалось, полон сюрпризов.

Змей незаметно для жрецов освободился от вредоносной связки и принялся за полное сканирование помещения. Направив ментальные щупы к Алтарю, на котором лежал, маг ощутил все те же гнилостные плетения – да что это за магия такая?! И чем больше он просматривал и анализировал, тем яснее становилась ситуация. Локи вспоминал все то, что когда-то знал о Ледяном мире и его истории. 

Нельзя сказать, что ётуны были кровожадными монстрами, какими их привыкли изображать матери, дабы напугать любимых чад, но и миролюбием они не страдали – все у них было - и войны и примирения. Но вот одна война отличалась от остальных. Она стала чем-то большим, нежели просто борьба кланов за трон. 

В те далекие - даже по меркам асов - времена в Ётунхейме объявился очень сильный маг. Его мощь была несравнимой с силами остальных ётунов – он был тем, кого люди теперь называют страшным словом – демон. Никто точно не может сказать сейчас, как и откуда пришел он в мир льда – не сохранилось об этом памяти. 

Его знания были обширны, а силы велики. Сначала он помогал ётунам – советом и делом, но это была лишь уловка, дабы уверились инеистые великаны, что демон – не угроза для них. И спустя несколько столетий ситуация стала меняться – все чаще находились те, кто кричал, что демон станет лучшим правителем, нежели глава нынешней династии. Находились и те, кто слушал их. 

И лишь чародеи всегда выступали против пришельца.

Количество сторонников демона росло с ужасающей скоростью. Поползли слухи, что он делился своей силой с избранными. Было ли так, сейчас сказать точно не может никто. Хотя, скорее всего, это было правдой – уж больно сильны были слуги демона. 

Еще через сотню лет ётуны объявили демона своим Богом и стали приносить ему кровавые жертвы. 

Долго это не могло продолжаться – всеобщее недовольство стало нарастать, словно снежный ком. И вот уже Ётунхейм вновь стоит на пороге гражданской войны. Но только теперь великаны борются не за власть, а за жизни своих соотечественников, ибо демон показал свое истинное лицо. Он не был добрым и щедрым хозяином, поскольку демоны не ведают иных чувств, кроме злобы и ненависти ко всему живому, а единственной целью их существования является приближение Смерти Всего Сущего – в этом их природа и их выбор. 

И война началась – ётуны вновь убивали ётунов: в сражениях и набегах, в открытой схватке и из засады – смерть воцарилась в Ледяном мире. Так продолжалось долго - дольше, чем хотелось обеим сторонам.

И когда войска демона перешли в решительное наступление, последний представитель правящей династии – совсем еще молодой и неопытный – решился на небывалый шаг. Он обратился к чародеям. 

Ётуны – воины до мозга костей, они презирают магию и все, что с ней связано. Поэтому чародеев не любили – им позволяли жить, терпели, но не более. Избравший путь магии навсегда становился изгоем. 

Но у Правителя не осталось больше выбора – против демона нужно бороться магией.   
Чародеи отозвались и обещали помощь - они указывали на тех ётунов, которые были слугами демона. Как они говорили, кровь таких великанов была иной – порченной, выцветшей, гнилой. 

Правитель же боялся того, что придет время, и демон сам выступит против них. Это не оставляло в его сердце места надежде – только скорбь. 

И тогда свою игру начали чародеи. Один за одним они отправлялись в земли, подконтрольные демону, чтобы выяснить о нем хоть что-то. 

И, наконец, это им удалось, хотя ценой такого поступка стала медленная и мучительная смерть троих магов. 

Как оказалось, демон еще не вошел в свою полную силу, поэтому нуждался в том, что ему давали слуги – кровь, страх и боль живых существ, их ненависть, отчаяние и горе. И сейчас он был еще уязвим.

Это был шанс, которым нельзя было не воспользоваться. 

Чародеи собрались в Полуночных Пещерах – древнем Месте Силы. На этой встрече присутствовал и Правитель. Они долго обсуждали способы, какими можно было воспользоваться, чтобы избавить мир от скверны, но ни одно решение не было верным. И тогда поднялся со своего места самый старый из чародеев и рассказал ётунам о магии Крови и Ночи – Магии Великой Тьмы.

И тогда было принято решение страшное, но необходимое.

Объединив силы, чародеи стали плести кружево Магии Тьмы, замешанной на крови того, кто добровольно с ней расставался – крови Правителя. Это был тяжелый ритуал – Правитель ётунов умирал долго и мучительно, но свою смерть он встречал с радостью, ибо знал, что его жертва не будет напрасной.

Так и произошло – заклинание подействовало, изгнав демона на изнанку мира, откуда он уже не мог дотянуться до живых.

Наступили смутные времена – Правитель умер, не оставив наследника, фактически все чародеи были мертвы, полностью истощив свои немалые силы, а гнилокровые последыши демона все никак не хотели успокаиваться. Их преследовали и убивали, где только находили – без пощады, без жалости, без сомнений. 

С тех самых пор отношение к магам изменилось – они перестали быть изгоями. Они помогали выслеживать и уничтожать гнилокровых.

И именно тогда было сделано Пророчество о полукровке, чья кровь даст силу открыть путь на изнанку мира.

 

Считалось, что всех демонских последышей смогли уничтожить.

«До сих пор, - подумал Локи. - Интуиция меня еще не обманывала – это гнилокровки».

 

От собственных мыслей Змея отвлек голос Траддары. Мать Царей решила поговорить со своей внучкой. К этому стоило прислушаться - может быть, разговор прольет свет на то, что здесь происходит?

Жрецы… Огнир… Знала о поражении… Должна была стать правительницей… 

О многом можно было догадаться, поскольку во всех мирах находятся такие, кто ради власти готов приступить любые законы. 

С все возрастающим интересом Локи слушал откровения Матери Царей. Как оказалось, Траддара всегда хотела править и для этого сплела целую сеть интриг, а помогали ей в этом жрецы. Печально, хотя и предсказуемо.

 

\- Эй, маг! – услышал Хейт. - Маг!!! Очнись!!! – кричала Лирана. Видимо, она, наконец, пришла в себя после столь ошеломляющих новостей. Но Змей знал, что еще слишком рано действовать напролом - он чувствовал это.

И он не ошибся.

С тех самых пор, как Локи узнал, что он приемыш, его занимала мысль о том, кто был его матерью, поскольку Один сообщил лишь о Лафее. И вот теперь он слушал голос существа, которое являлось ему родным по крови, и впервые в жизни ему хотелось убивать – яростно рвать на части теплую плоть, зубами вцепиться в нежное горло Матери Царей, чувствовать, как по лицу течет свежая кровь.

Как оказалось, его мать была из Асгарда. И ее убила властолюбивая тварь, по недосмотру богов приходящаяся ему родней. И у него было имя – иное, данное отцом – Гардор. 

Чувство запоздалой благодарности к Одину… нет, к отцу заставило Локи горько усмехнуться – ирония судьбы – для своих родных он был лишь средством к достижению одной им ведомой цели, а извечный враг Ётунхейма – Всеотец спас и принял его в своем доме как сына. Это было бы смешно, если бы не было столь грустно.

 

\- Тварь! – полурык Лираны прервал тронную речь Матери Царей. 

Но ту это ничуть не расстроило – она продолжала говорить, все так же снисходительно улыбаясь:

\- Ну-ну, дитя, зачем же ты кричишь? Ведь Гардор вернулся. Хотя, для тебя это не сыграет большой роли – ты слишком много знаешь, поэтому умрешь. 

\- С нами пришли асы, и не только, - отчаяние сквозило в хриплом голосе чародейки.

\- Я знаю. Вот только ничего они сделать не смогут. Храм охраняют больше пятнадцати тысяч воинов. Ты же не думала, что я не готова к встрече? Асы умрут сегодня, как и те, кто пришел с тобой, - Змей дернулся – пятнадцать тысяч против пяти сотен? Самоубийственная битва, даже если учесть, что на стороне асов выступят рилорские маги.

\- А главы кланов знают о твоих честолюбивых планах, бабуля? Не думаю, что ётуны посадят на трон женщину, - кажется, Лирана смогла взять себя в руки.

\- У них не останется выбора - когда кровь предсказанного полукровки прольется на Алтарь – вся сила Сердца Ётунхейма перейдет ко мне. И тогда я смогу воззвать к Древнему. Он вернется и дарует нам силу и власть в обмен на свободу, - «Как предсказуемо, - усмехался про себя Локи, - напыщенные пафосные речи, чувство собственной исключительности и неизменная вера в успех. Но ты уже проиграла, только ты еще не знаешь об этом».

\- Проклятая!!! Гнилая кровь! Отродье демона! Мразь! Ты не посмеешь привести в наш мир Неназываемого! – чародейка билась в цепях. Змей поразился, насколько преобразилось ее лицо – маска отрешенной холодности окончательно слетела с лица дочери Лафея. И Хейт понял – Лирана боялась. Боялась возвращения демона больше, чем смерти.

\- О, как мы заговорили, - резкий смех прервал хриплые вопли. – Мы, те, кто хранит память о Нем, встанем от Него по правую руку.

\- Если ётуны узнают…

\- Они не узнают, пока не станет слишком поздно. Мои жрецы свое дело знают. И хватит уже болтать – ты утомила меня. Пора начинать Ритуал.

 

Талир почувствовал, что к Алтарю с разных сторон стали подходить жрецы - в их руках ловили неясные блики кривые ритуальные ножи из обсидиана. 

Змей сосредоточился – сейчас ему необходимо отследить связь демона с гнилокровыми жрецами. А затем перехватить над ней контроль.

Частью сознания он отметил, что к нему подошла Траддара и обхватила его лицо холодными ладонями, вглядываясь в глубину глаз. 

Мир вокруг потерял четкие очертания – везде лишь неясные белесые тени и только одно яркое пятно – Лирана. Ее магия была живой и настоящей в отличие от осклизлых белесых плетений, окутывающих окружающее пространство. 

Время словно замедлило свой бег – мучительно медленно жрецы поднимали свое страшное оружие, а лицо Траддары искажала безумная улыбка.

Тьма вокруг стала сгущаться – казалось, само пространство стало вязким и зыбким. Змей видел, куда тянутся гнилые плетения. Он чувствовал, что на той стороне находится некто очень голодный и ждет. Воображение мгновенно нарисовало гигантского паука, который сидит в своей паутине и ждет, пока в нее не попадется очередная жертва. 

Локи потянулся к этим нитям, сдерживая дрожь отвращения. Его ментальная сущность двигалась вдоль них, выводя мага на изнанку мира. Перед его глазами мелькали обрывки картин – заснеженные равнины, высочайшие горные пики и бездонные ущелья – картины живого мира. Но вот мельтешение закончилось – Хейт очутился в очень странном месте. 

Было темно – на изнанке не светит солнце – неоткуда ему там взяться. А еще холод – он пробирал до костей, а ледяной ветер наотмашь хлестал по лицу. Под ногами была чернота промерзших камней – их острые выступы скалились на слепое небо.

Вдруг где-то слева зашевелилась темнота. Змей скорее ощутил, нежели увидел то, что двигалось ему навстречу. Оно издавало низкое урчание вперемешку с шипением и посвистами. Черные щупальца, которые, казалось, состояли из уплотнившегося тумана, слепо извиваясь, словно черви, тянулись к нему. 

Просканировать изнанку не получалось – совершенно иная структура материи, поэтому Локи пришлось положиться на интуицию. Он прислушался, а затем сбросил все щиты, позволяя существу подползти ближе. С жадным предвкушением задергались щупальца и стали обвиваться вокруг ног Змея.

Маг чувствовал, что существо голодно, чувствовал, как оно пытается присосаться к нему, выпись досуха его силу.

Изнанка мира стала для демона не просто тюрьмой, но и приговором – он больше не был великим. Века и века изгнания ему пришлось часть за частью пожирать собственную сущность, пока не остался вот этот вот безумный огрызок, способный только жрать.

И ЭТО хотела привести в мир Траддара? Этого убогого голодного безумного паразита? А если бы ей удалось? Страшно подумать, что стало бы с Ётунхеймом, если бы ЭТО выдернули в реальный мир – там, где раньше был разум, теперь остались лишь простейшие инстинкты, которые на первых парах помогли бы твари спрятаться и окрепнуть. А так же стоит учесть и то, что он бы «выпил» всех, кто призывал его. Вот так-то.

Позволив сущности полностью обвиться вокруг него, Змей обратился к силе тессеракта, выпуская на свободу Живой Огонь – сущность души.

Отвратительный визг на грани ультразвука разнесся по мертвой равнине. Яркое белое пламя охватило безликую черноту. Агония твари длилась не долго – всего несколько минут. Огонь сжег все, не оставив ни пепла ни сырой магии.

«И это – Великая и Эпическая битва со Злом, - горько усмехнулся Змей. - Ждали страшного и непобедимого монстра, а убивать пришлось обычного паразита, хоть и очень крупного».

Еще раз окинув взглядом мертвую равнину, Локи по собственному магическому следу стал возвращаться в реальность.

 

***

 

\- Нас ждали! Готовьтесь к обороне! Мы окружены и их много! - раздался с вышины голос Беркута, который летел впереди на энергетических крыльях.

Тор резко осадил коня. Все пространство вокруг его маленького воинства пришло в движение – трескался с глухим рокотом лед, его пласты раздвигались, выпуская на поверхность воинов Ётунхейма. И их было несопоставимо больше.

\- Приготовиться к обороне!!! – прокричал Тор, вскидывая над головой Мьёльнир.  
Хорошо обученная дружина почти мгновенно отреагировала на команду, ощетиниваясь оружием. Они выстроились в первый ряд, прикрывая собой ётунов. 

У каждого аса с собой был лук и полный колчан заговоренных стрел. И теперь оперенная смерть несколькими сотнями глаз смотрела на великанов. Но те не спешили нападать – просто стояли, также выставив перед собой оружие, и ждали непонятно чего.

А прямо над маленьким воинством зависли две крылатые фигурки. Они готовились подороже продать свои жизни, потому что не умели сдаваться.

 

***

 

Как только Локи вновь ощутил собственное тело, время снова стало течь с прежней скоростью.

Бросив в жрецов и Траддару обездвиживающую связку, он легко поднялся с Алтаря. Подойдя к Матери Царей со спины, он прошептал ей на ухо:

\- Ошибочка вышла, бабуля, у меня нет желания становиться жертвой, - а затем направился к дальней стене, к которой была прикована его сестра.


	18. Выбор

Лирана во все глаза смотрела на брата. Она была ошеломлена той силой, что видела в нем.   
Соскользнув в магическое зрение, чародейка едва смогла подавить стон – магия Змея обжигала.

Хейт подошел к ней и просто разорвал ледяные оковы, словно они были сделаны из хилой ветоши. Девушка принялась с ожесточением растирать замерзшие запястья, не решаясь поднять глаза. Она почему-то думала, что ас обвинит ее в предательстве.

\- Я все слышал, - тихо проговорил Локи. - Тебе не в чем себя винить.

Лирана вскинула голову и в упор взглянула на мага. Она не заметила и тени неискренности в его лице – он, действительно, говорил то, о чем думал.

\- Хватит рефлексировать, - слегка усмехнулся Змей. - Готов поспорить, что где-то очень требуется наша помощь.

\- Тор, - коротко отозвалась чародейка. - А что с ними? – она кивнула на гнилокровых.

\- Постоят тут, - отмахнулся Хейт. - А потом их будут судить по вашим законам. Связку с них могу снять только я, поэтому…

\- Я поняла, - перебила его Лирана. - А Неназываемый? Он ведь не вернется?

\- Не вернется, - кивнул Локи. - Его больше нет.

\- Ты смог одолеть его?!! – воскликнула изумленная чародейка. - Но как?!

\- Я тебе потом все расскажу, хорошо? – маг нахмурился – не то время и место для долгих рассказов. - Нам нужно торопиться, - а затем, немного подумав, спросил. - У нас есть шанс обойтись без кровопролития? Или хотя бы свести его к минимальным потерям?

Лирана призадумалась. Пятнадцать тысяч воинов под предводительством, вероятнее всего, Аргранна Повелителя Бурь. Его клан самый крупный и влиятельный после Клана Атея, но Воитель Пустошей сложил голосу в битве при Вальхалле. 

\- Закон гласит, - медленно проговорила Лирана, - что победитель получает все.

\- Это в каком это смысле? - не совсем понял Локи, выжидающе приподняв бровь.

\- В том, - терпеливо пояснила чародейка, - что если ты вызовешь на поединок предводителя воинов и убьешь его, то все, чем владел погибший, станет твоим. И это право признает каждый.

Змей едва не поперхнулся морозным воздухом – ему очень не хотелось становиться правителем этого мрачного и холодного мира, не смотря на то, что он является наполовину ётуном. Даже будучи обычным, ну, или не совсем обычным, магом разведки, Хейт никогда не стремился на высокие руководящие должности. Это было скучно – Змея влекли действия, накал погони, адреналин, ну и прочие составляющие самой обычной каждодневной деятельности мага спецназа. С горькой усмешкой вспоминал теперь Локи свое неуемное стремление властвовать. Он не хотел себе судьбы отца – вечной ответственности и вечного выбора между Долгом Царя и долгом семье.

\- Я не стану сражаться с местными, - холодно бросил Хейт, по-королевски расправив плечи. - Не в моих интересах становиться царем Ётунхейма.

\- Но ведь ты – сын Лафея, - убежденность звучала в голосе Лираны, помешанная с легким недоумением.

\- Это не значит, что я готов назвать этот мир своим домом, - отозвался Змей. - Я чужой здесь.

\- Ты не понимаешь, - она посмотрела Локи в глаза. - Ты – сын царя, его наследник - единственный, кто может претендовать на трон.

\- А ты? – он недоверчиво воззрился на Лирану, поскольку знал, что она вернулась с асами в Ётунхейм, чтобы править.

\- Я – женщина, Гардор, - терпеливо пояснила она. - Когда все узнают, что ты – пропавший принц…

\- Значит, этого никто не узнает, - отрезал Локи. - Я не стану царем ётунов – не хочу. И ты никому ничего не скажешь, поняла меня, сестра? – почти прошипел он.

\- Но как же…

\- Сражаться будешь ты, - прервал ее Змей. - Ты тоже дочь царя.

\- Но традиции…

\- Традиции нужны для выживания народа, а не народ – для выживания традиций. И если эти самые пресловутые традиции стали оковами на ногах, то стоит сменить их на новые, - как по написанному проговорил Локи. - И не спорь со мной.

\- Ты добровольно отказываешься от своего наследия, - сделала еще одну попытку Лирана. - От власти, от семьи.

Змей резко вскинул голову и в упор посмотрел на сестру. Та отшатнулась, словно ее ударили, настолько тяжел был взгляд мага.

\- Семьи, говоришь, - тихо и очень четко произнес он. - Моя семья ждет меня в Асгарде. Ты ведь и сама знаешь, что семья не имеет никакого отношения к родственным связям. И хватит говорить мне, что я должен делать, иначе я скажу, куда тебе лучше пойти.

Лирана в ответ на отповедь только отвернулась, признавая правоту слов аса, свое поражение и будущий триумф.

\- В таком случае, - уже совсем другим голосом – равнодушным и деловым, заговорила она. - Нам нужно подняться на поверхность, где я должна буду бросить вызов военному вождю. Скорее всего, это будет Аргранн.

\- Он силен? – Локи мгновенно переключился на оперативную манеру общения – так было куда проще.

\- Да. 

\- Магия? 

\- Нельзя пользоваться магией во время священного поединка, - отозвалась Лирана. - Но я тоже не хрупкий цветок, и ты не должен будешь вмешиваться.

Змей на это только хмыкнул, но комментировать не стал – может быть, он и не видел свою сестру в деле, но в отличие от него, та была полноценным ётуном. И у нее был шанс. 

Он протянул сестре отнятый жрецами меч и стал готовить связку локального перемещения. 

 

***

 

Тор раскрутил над головой Мьёльнир - пусть над его головой и чужое небо, но оно ответило на призыв бога. Заворочались в вышине грозовые раскаты, и над заснеженной равниной зарокотал гром. 

Вдруг строй великанов дрогнул, пропуская вперед того, кто имел право говорить – вождя. Он был высок – выше того, кто пал от рук наследника асов у стен Вальхаллы, широк в плечах, крепок. Опасный противник, но не для аса.

\- Сложите оружие! – прокричал он. – И останетесь жить! Вас мало!

Тор в ответ только громко рассмеялся, запрокинув голову, а затем ответил – спокойно и дружелюбно:

\- Нас, может быть и мало, но трусов среди нас нет! Мы примем бой!

\- Глупец, - фыркнул ётун в ответ. - Вашего мага поймали, как и предательницу. Они уже мертвы.

Глаза Тора потемнели, а мрачное тяжелое небо распорола ветвистая молния.

\- Значит, ты отправишься вслед за ними! – почти прорычал он, поднимая руку для удара.

 

Вдруг в нескольких метрах от Тора замерцал воздух, раздался резкий хлопок – и вот между двумя предводителями стоят те, о ком Ангранн так непочтительно высказался.

\- Локи! – выдохнул бог. - Жив!

\- И даже здоров, - отозвался Змей. - Надеюсь, мы успели вовремя, - а затем подошел к брату и уже совсем тихо добавил. – Я расскажу обо всем потом.

Став от брата по правую руку, Локи поднял глаза к небу, отыскивая глазами рилорцев. Увидев крылатые фигуры, он активировал заклинание связи:

\- «Беркут, как слышишь? - позвал он».

\- «Змей! – радостно отозвался Кор. – Слышу вас хорошо, командир. Какие будут распоряжения?».

\- «Наблюдайте пока, а если у нас с Лираной не выгорит, бейте на поражение».

\- «У вас с Лираной? - заинтересованно протянул Вагас. - Ты и тут нашел с кем…».

\- «Попридержи язык, капитан, - резко перебил его Хейт. - Она – моя сестра».

\- «Эм-м-м, я все понял, - замялся было Кор, но затем отрапортовал. – Есть наблюдать, командир! И прости».

\- «Потом поговорим, - бросил Хейт, отключаясь», - а затем уже вслух добавил. – Как ребенок, честное слово.

 

Лирана в упор смотрела на Повелителя Бурь. В учебных поединках она встречалась с ним не раз, но Смертный Бой – это другое. Аргранн был сильным и умелым воином, победителем множества поединков, и сражаться с ним, значит, дергать смерть за усы.

Встряхнув головой, он вышла вперед на несколько шагов. Показательно медленно вытянув из ножен меч, Лирана подняла его над головой, призывая Великое Небо в свидетели, и вытянула руку, указывая острием клинка в грудь Ангранну – Священное право воинов, оспаривающих власть в клане. Право, которое никто не в силах отнять, вызов, от которого нельзя уклониться.

Повелитель Бурь злобно оскалился, понимая, что последует за его победой в Поединке – власть, никем и ничем неограниченная. Лирана – дочь Лафея, царя, и хорошо, что покойного. Он победит ее - такой шанс выпадает только раз в жизни.

Алое пламя взметнулось в глазах ётуна, он жаждал этого поединка, жаждал власти, ибо было это возможностью возвыситься для всего его клана.

Аргранн снова оскалился в злобной усмешке – Лирана была ему не соперница. И учебные бои это хорошо показали.

\- Мечи? – рыкнул он. - Уподобляешься нашим врагам?

\- Они не враги, - упрямо процедила чародейка.

\- Пусть будет так, - великодушно возвестил Аргранн, а затем развернулся к своим людям и прокричал. – Слушайте меня! Сейчас будет Смертный Бой между мной – Аргранном Повелителем Бурь, Предводителем Клана, воином Ётунхейма и Лираной Повелительницей Снов, дочерью Царя Лафея. Победитель огласит свою волю – и да подчинятся ей ледяные воины!

Как только он закончил говорить, великаны вскинули вверх свое оружие, свидетельствуя и обещая подчиниться победителю. Это стало началом в подготовке к Поединку.

 

***

 

Аргранн и Лирана мечами начертали на обледенелой земле двойной круг, замыкая себя в нем – всего лишь участок, клочок плоти мира, но теперь он стал Священным. Никто извне не мог переступить эту двойную черту – а из круга выйдет только один. Воин. Победитель. Царь.

Локи не смотрел на поединщиков. Почему-то он был твердо уверен в победе Лираны. Ему не давало покоя нечто иное. Неуловимое. Легкое присутствие на грани восприятия, словно взгляд в спину. 

Соскользнув в магическое зрение, Змей стал сканировать пространство, но ничего необычного не находил. 

Ощущение присутствия усиливалось. Словно бы едва заметное нечто постоянно мелькало на периферии зрения – недифференцируемое ощущение на грани присутствия.

Внезапно густая тень набежала на и без того тусклое солнце – на мир пала тьма. Вот только остальные, кажется, этого не замечали – ни ётуны, ни асы.

Откуда-то потянуло промозглой стылью. Этот необычный холод пробирал до костей, вымораживая, казалось, саму жизнь и ледяными когтями вцеплялся в сердце.

Змей вновь попытался просканировать пространство, но не смог сосредоточится ни на одной поисковой связке – на него волнами накатывала паника. Впервые за много лет у Хейта путались мысли, не давая сосредоточиться. 

Зажмурив глаза, он потряс головой, пытаясь сбросить наваждение, но ничего не изменилось – мир остался прежним. Все так же рядом стоял брат, друзья прикрывали его, скрываясь в низких снеговых тучах, по-звериному осторожно двигалась в Священном Круге Лирана, держа перед собой тонкий клинок. Ее противник злобно скалился, поигрывая фламбергом. Он чувствовал свое превосходство. Так же как его чувствовали и ётуны. Одни поддерживали Аргранна, а другие просто молчали, потому что не могли заставить себя поверить, что женщина сможет победить воина – кем бы она ни была.

Оглядевшись, Змей заметил странного великана – он стоял чуть в стороне от воинства ётунов. Его что-то отличало от остальных. Может быть, манера держать голову, разворот плеч, или же властность, проскальзывавшая в каждом движении.

Ётун смотрел на Лирану с одобрением и некой долей любопытства, словно бы не ожидал такого от чародейки. 

Затем великан перевел взгляд на него. 

Локи почувствовал себя также, как когда-то в детстве: они с братом стояли перед отцом и рассказывали о том, как стащили меч Хеймдалла. 

Змей нервно сглотнул и перевел взгляд на брата, но тот, казалось, не замечал ни его, ни этого непонятного великана. Лишь несколько секунд Хейт смотрел, как Тор стискивает в руке свой молот, словно это могло помочь Лиране победить, а когда отвернулся от аса, то едва сумел подавить вскрик. Давешний незнакомец стоял в метре от него и кривил губы во всезнающей усмешке. А затем в упор посмотрел на Локи и, сощурив глаза, проговорил:

\- Ну, здравствуй, сын.


	19. Сердце мира

\- Ну, здравствуй, сын, - заговорил ётун.

\- Лафей, - выдохнул Локи. И как только он произнес это имя вслух, к нему вернулось утраченное спокойствие, расставляя все по местам. - Ётуны не умирают, так?

\- Наша суть – лед, - отозвался мертвый царь, продолжая насмешливо рассматривать сына. - А ты силен – редко кто реагирует на мертвых так спокойно, как ты. 

Змей в ответ только плечами пожал – говорить о том, что он чуть не запаниковал в его планы не входило. Впрочем, как и рассказывать о чем-либо еще.

\- Зачем я Вам понадобился? - подчеркнуто вежливо поинтересовался Хейт. Теперь, когда сердце не норовило больше сбежать из груди и где-нибудь спрятаться, он смог задействовать все поисковые связки и ресурсы, ибо точно решил выяснить, что же, в конце концов, происходит.

\- Вежлив, как и всегда, - констатировал Лафей. - Вот только в последнюю нашу встречу ты убил меня, Гардор.

Ётун испытующе взглянул на мага, но тот не опустил глаз - только усмехнулся одной половиной лица – мерзко так, как только мог, и заговорил:

\- Осуждаете, Ваше Величество? Мстить хотите? – эти слова были, скорее, бравадой. Змей помнил, как убил Лафея. До мельчайших подробностей. Вот только никогда, даже в мыслях, он не называл его отцом. Поэтому и смог убить - это было как-то отстраненно, но в тоже время реально, словно сон или видение. Боялся ли Локи мести? Вряд ли. Скорее он боялся принять тот факт, что Лафей, действительно, был его отцом, почувствовать это, осознать не разумом, но сердцем.

\- Нисколько, - холодно бросил в ответ Лафей, чем несколько обескуражил сына. - У меня иные цели.

Мертвый царь с все возрастающим интересом смотрел на полукровку. Считал ли он его сыном? Может и считал. Осуждал? Тоже мимо. Скорее, Гардор был для него приятной неожиданностью – сильный - сильнее, чем мог предположить ётун, и, вопреки всему тому, что с ним произошло, все же добрый. Не в примитивном смысле, а, как бы это точнее выразиться, не утративший веру во что-то светлое. Такой, каким сам Лафей никогда не был, и никогда не смог бы стать. 

И теперь его сын смотрел на него прямо, не пряча взгляд, не боясь расправы, не стремясь оправдаться. В зеленых глазах его Лафей видел ум, холодный и беспощадный, но согретый лучами обретенного родства. Связи, которой не он, мертвый царь, был причиной. Эдакий внутренний свет, дарованный его сыну сначала его врагом – предводителем асов Одином, а затем и жизнью в ином мире. Странно было осознавать тот факт, что яблоко упало от яблони настолько далеко. Дитя двух миров, он не принадлежал ни одному из них. И пусть Гардор… нет, Локи, называл Асгард своим домом, это было не так. Он перерос и Ётунхейм и Царство Вечности, став чем-то большим, чем просто полу-ас, полу-великан. Теперь Лафей видел это ясно – теперь, когда был мертв, когда стал частью своего Ледяного Мира – он видел. Локи мог взглянуть на все с иной позиции, найти выход там, где все остальные его не увидят в силу привычки или воспитания. Совсем уже взрослый – его сын. Тут было чем гордиться. Было и в чем упрекать. Но не сейчас.

\- Будет ли мне позволено узнать, что за цели преследует бывший царь Ётунхейма? – прервал вынужденную паузу Хейт, внимательно всматриваясь в лицо Лафея. Он пытался угадать, что же можно ждать от мертвеца. Поскольку сканирование не показало ничего нового – асы, ётуны, рилорцы – все вполне себе живые – никаких мертвых царей. 

\- Я просто наблюдаю, - усмехнулся Лафей, и выразительно посмотрел на сражающихся Аргранна и Лирану.

\- Не нравится, что Ваш трон займет женщина? – максимально вежливо поинтересовался Локи.

\- Ну что ты, - рассмеялся в ответ ётун. – Нисколько. Она такой же мой ребенок, как и ты. 

\- Так, значит, Вы не против того, что она станет царицей? – уточнил Змей. Его несколько настораживал тот факт, что Лафей не был похож на себя. Вернее сказать, он был совершенно не таким, каким Локи его помнил. – Это смерть так изменила Ваши взгляды?

\- Может быть, - не зло усмехнулся мертвый царь. – Тебе ведь тоже смерть пошла на пользу. И не выкай – мы не на светском рауте. Я знаю, что ты никогда не будешь считать меня отцом, Гардор – и не спорь со мной, это же очевидно – просто обращайся ко мне по имени. Уважь мертвеца, - осклабился он напоследок.

Нет, смерть однозначно положительно сказалась на этом субъекте. Хейт недоуменно разглядывал своего биологического отца. Сколько раз он бывал в Ледяном мире, ни разу не видел его таким… живым и человечным, как сейчас – после смерти. Тот Лафей был холоден, как лед, который его окружал и столь же безжалостен. А этот… этот был просто другим.

\- Так ты ответишь на мой вопрос? – вновь заговорил Талир, пытаясь заполнить возникшую паузу.

\- А ты хочешь этого? – ётун склонил голову на сторону и задумчиво посмотрел на мага. – Тебя так интересует судьба мира, который тебе не нужен?

\- Это риторический вопрос? – Локи скопировал движение Лафея, а затем продолжил говорить, не дождавшись ответа. – Ты поверишь, если я скажу, что не знаю? 

\- Чувствуешь себя чужим? – с легкими участливыми нотками поинтересовался ётун.

\- К чему ты спрашиваешь, если и сам знаешь ответ? – почему-то Локи точно знал, что Лафей все прекрасно понимал и без его пояснений. – Не пытайся быть милым – это не твое.

В ответ ётун запрокинул голову и громко расхохотался. Он нисколько не обижался, или, упаси Создатель и Вечный лед, гневался. Просто никто еще раньше не обращался к нему так – по-простому. Наследнику и царю такое не ведомо – поклонение, страх, ненависть, зависть, но не честность. Ее не было никогда. Даже сам Один обращался к нему подчеркнуто уважительно – как к равному, но все же противнику.

\- Не буду, - отсмеявшись, проговорил Лафей. – На самом деле я пришел, чтобы поблагодарить тебя.

\- За что? – вскинул бровь Локи, стараясь не выдать своего изумления.

\- За уничтожение Неназываемого, - отозвался ётун, а затем, немного помолчав, продолжил. – Знаешь, я только после смерти смог увидеть все в правильном свете. Став частью своего мира, я обрел понимание – теперь мне доступная память каждого мертвого ётуна.

\- Коллективное бессознательное, - тихо проговорил Хейт. – Общее ментальное поле планеты.

\- Да, наверное, это можно назвать и так, - кивнул Лафей. – Мне недолго осталось – совсем скоро я окончательно растворюсь, став частью Ётунхейма. 

\- Ты ждал меня, или ее? – Змей кивнул на Лирану.

\- Это неважно сейчас, - пожал он плечами. – Главное – мой мир спасен.

\- Прости, а ты раньше что, совсем ни о чем не догадывался? – скептически поинтересовался Локи.

\- Представь себе, - вернул ему усмешку Лафей. – Траддара оказалась права насчет меня – я был плохим царем. А потом, когда я умер и все понял, было уже слишком поздно.

\- Глупо звучит, - хмыкнул Змей.

\- Согласен, глупо, - кивнул ётун, - но мир полон парадоксов.

 

На этом мертвый царь обернулся, чтобы повнимательнее рассмотреть подробности поединка дочери с ледяным воином. 

Легкая и стремительная, Лирана выигрывала в маневренности и уже успела нанести противнику несколько не смертельных ран. Аргранн же брал силой и мощью – чародейка то и дело старалась уйти от прямого удара. Повелитель Бурь начинал злиться – он, рассчитывающий на легкую победу, вынужден сражаться в полную силу!

\- Я никогда не любил ее мать, - несколько отрешенно заговорил Лафей. – Атори была нужна мне лишь затем, чтобы родить наследника. Но теперь я рад, что назвал ее своей супругой. Наша дочь станет хорошей царицей.

\- Как звали мою мать? – вопрос, долго лелеемый, казалось, сам сорвался с губ.

\- Я не знаю, - все так же тихо отозвался ётун. – Она была пленницей – боевым трофеем. Я называл ее Майлин.

\- Южный ветер, - прошептал Локи.

\- Не пойми меня неправильно – редко кто из ётунов решается на любовь. Это очень тяжело для нас. Но твоя мать была… близка мне. Ты очень похож на нее, только волосы черные. Майлин же была огненно-рыжей. Я сожалел о ее гибели. И о твоей, хоть и не показывал этого. Это не пристало царю, - с горькой усмешкой закончил он.

\- Спасибо, царь, - почтительно склонил голову Хейт, - это важно мне. Но ты ведь не просто так мне сказал? Что тебе нужно?

\- Найди Атори, - взглянул в глаза сына Лафей. – Я не чувствую ее присутствия в мире мертвых.

 

***

 

Тор увлеченно наблюдал за поединком. Как оказалось, Лирана и без магии была опасным противником. Стремительные атаки, молниеносные удары – у чародейки была прекрасная реакция. И вот мечи противников вновь встретились в воздухе – Лирана едва сдерживает мощную атаку Аргранна, а затем просто позволяет ему провалиться в собственный удар, опуская меч и отходя на маленький шажок в сторону с линии атаки. Поворот округ своей оси, резкий взмах меча и голова предводителя клана катится по замерзшей земле. Чистая победа.

Ётуны сначала замолкают, словно по команде, а затем взрываются яростными приветственными криками. 

Лирана с трудом поднимается с колен, опираясь на меч, и оглядывает их усталым взором. Ей нелегко далась эта победа.

\- Воины Ётунхейма! – взывает она. – Опустите свое оружие. Асы пришли не воевать, а помочь. В час истинной опасности они протянули нам руку помощи, забыв о прежних разногласиях. Наш мир едва не пал, став жертвой Неназываемого! И именно асгардский маг смог уничтожить его, навсегда избавив нас от страшной участи. 

Волна ропота пронеслась по войскам ётунов. На мгновение перед их взорами мелькнула и исчезла тень страшного прошлого. Не стала бы дочь Лафея лгать о таких вещах – никто не стал бы. 

\- ГОВОРИ!!! – кричали ётуны.

\- Беда пришла в наш мир! – вновь заговорила чародейка. – Траддара и ее жрецы хотели призвать в наш мир Неназываемого. Гнилокровые долго готовились к этому – хотели исполнить Пророчество, принеся в жертву… меня, - следуя уговору с Локи, она не стала упоминать о истинной роли брата. – Моя мать Атори была дочерью Суванона – последнего царя прежней династии. Я – предсказанный полукровка. 

И вновь гулкий рев разнесся над полем, перекрывая голос Лираны.

\- Но мне помогли спастись асы, - продолжила она тем временем. – Царевич Локи – сын Одина Всеотца уничтожил демона. И теперь я спрашиваю вас, воины Ётунхейма, враги ли нам асы теперь?!!

Приветственный дружный рев тысяч голосов разорвал грозное серое небо, вторя крику Лираны. 

В этот миг ётуны обрели нового правителя. 

 

***

 

Локи шел по темным подземелья Храма Вечной Ночи. Не хотелось ему быть центром всеобщего внимания ётунов – наверху сейчас царил полнейший ажиотаж. Каждый инеистый великан считал своим долгом лично высказать асу свою благодарность – и это несколько смущало. Когда он был просто майором спецназа, то о его роли в некоторых мероприятиях и не знал никто, а, следовательно, не беспокоил понапрасну. Нет, он, конечно же, понимал, что ему благодарны и все такое, но это было уже слишком. И самым странным во всей этой ситуации было то, что когда-то он хотел такого поклонения. 

О визите Лафея он ничего никому не рассказал – хотел сначала поговорить с отцом. А в подземелья спустился, сказав, что у него предчувствие. Разумеется, его никто не стал останавливать. 

Назвать подземный каменно-ледяной лабиринт мрачным, значит очень польстить ему. В большинстве своем переходы напоминали крысиные норы – неровные стены, затхлый промерзший воздух, свисающие тут и там выросты породы и льда. 

Отсутствие источника света не напрягало. Змей ведь маг, или погулять вышел? Сотворив небольшой светящийся шарик, Локи пустил его вперед себя. Этот свет был белым, что очарования подземельям не добавляло, делая картину мертвенно-бледной. 

Соскользнув в магическое зрение, Локи попытался сосредоточиться на плетениях - они были старыми. Здесь давно никого не было. Может быть, слишком давно.

Он спускался все глубже и глубже – иной раз ему казалось, что он дошел уже до центра планеты. Дышать становилось труднее, и Змей решил одеть шлем. Перед глазами поплыли цифры и сводки – данные по лабиринту, результаты пробы воздуха, радиация и еще много чего другого. Но ничего не говорило о том, что здесь был кто-то живой. 

А, может, и нет в этих катакомбах никого – Атори могли спрятать где угодно! Но что-то восставало против этой мысли – то самое предчувствие, не раз спасавшее ему жизнь. И Змей продолжил спуск.

Погасив огонь, он полностью сосредоточился на магическом видении – сканировал коридоры, искал потайные ходы и замурованные комнаты. Несколько раз ему пришлось проходить через завалы – нагромождения льда и камня. И вот за следующим поворотом маг увидел холодный свет.

Спустившись на несколько километров под земную поверхность, Локи оказался в нерукотворной пещере. Почему-то он был уверен, что ётуны не имеют к ней никакого отношения – все в ней было слишком естественно и гармонично. Это был конец пути.  
Спустившись в пещеру на крыльях – иного пути не было – Талир решил осмотреться. И поверьте, там было на что посмотреть.

Голубой лед стен, казалось, светился изнутри, как и спиральные колонны, поддерживающие высокий свод, тонущий в темноте. Колонн было шесть – в сердцевине каждой из которых была какая-то темная субстанция. Вернее сказать, тень присутствия. Ее нельзя было заметить невооруженным глазом – только магически. Это было похоже на кружевные прожилки темного тумана. 

В самом же центре находился пиллон из темного льда, все также уходящий вверх – к своду. Он был неровным, изломанным и казался чуждым, лишним, неправильным. Обойдя его кругом, Змей все не мог понять, что же все это значит. Темный лед затрагивал какие-то струны в его душе, вызывая инстинктивное отвращение. То же самое, которое он ощущал там – в Храме, когда был распят на Алтаре.

Алтарь. Алтарь из темного льда. Тот самый, который использовали гнилокровые. Это не может быть простым совпадением. 

Змей вновь зажег магический огонь и направил его к своду пещеры. Шесть резных колонн упирались в свод, врастали в него, как и темный пиллон, образуя рисунок – шестиугольную звезду с темной сердцевиной. 

Подчиняясь внутреннему голосу, Локи сделал свет ярче и сменил цветовой спектр связки на желто-красный. Зала мгновенно окрасилась яркими разводами и бликами, вычерчивая незримые дотоле очертания темного пиллона. Присмотревшись внимательнее, Змей увидел чей-то смутный образ – силуэт, скованный темным льдом.

«Разумеется, ты не мог ее почувствовать, мертвый царь, - подумал Локи. – Атори не умерла, но она и не жива».

Со странной смесью омерзения и жалости он рассматривал плетения заклятий, держащих царицу ётунов в плену основания Алтаря. Ведь именно к этой глыбе он и был прикован в Храме Вечной Ночи не более суток назад. Вот только Алтарь – вершина этого адского штыря. 

Локи стянул с лица маску, и горло с непривычки ожег ледяной воздух. Несколько минут он привыкал, старясь дышать медленно. Сейчас он не воспользовался магией – торопиться не было смысла, ведь он уже нашел Атори. Осталось только понять, как вытащить ее изо льда, не убив при этом окончательно. Вот тут-то он и пожалел, что не взял с собой Ару – ее способность к целительству пришлась бы как нельзя кстати.

Нельзя было просто разрушить все те связки заклятий, что он видел – это приведет лишь к мгновенному обрушению подземной залы. И чем больше Змей смотрел на магический рисунок, тем больше понимал, что ему придется поработать так, как он никогда раньше не работал. Ведь он был военным, а не инженером. Тот, кто создавал темный пиллон из первородного льда, был гением, или сумасшедшим – все было настолько перекручено, вывернуто и бессмысленно на первый взгляд, что распутать ЭТО казалось невозможным. И нельзя было разрушать.

Это ведь не просто пещера, и не просто так Храм Вечной Ночи построили именно над этим местом. Шесть колонн, поддерживающие первородный лед – шесть основ ледяного мира. Похоже, он спустился куда ниже, нежели думал. Ледяная Зала – средоточие, сердце Ётунхейма. 

«Неужели демон смог проникнуть сюда? – Локи нервно расхаживал вокруг пиллона. - Похоже на то. Но зачем здесь она? – он посмотрел на дочь царя Суванона. С какой целью прятать здесь магичку с искаженным даром?». Это ему еще предстояло выяснить.

Усевшись напротив пиллона, Змей погрузился в ментальное поле мира. Все краски разом померкли, уступая место иному видению – то, что раньше было сокрыто, теперь обретало очертания, высвечивая разноцветные сияющие линии магии. 

Талиру пришлось присоединиться ментальными щупами к энергетическому кокону, пульсирующему вокруг основание черного шпиля. Казалось, все линии, так или иначе, намертво были завязаны на Атори, чтобы… что? Для чего такие сложности?

Он потратил на распутывание линий много времени – Змей не считал часов. И эти часы не дались легко – право слово, ему было куда проще уничтожать полуразвоплощенных демонов, нежели логично и последовательно распутывать каждое заклятье. Все распутанные связки приходилось держать в памяти, чтобы те снова не вплелись в общий фон. Сознание пришлось расщепить на несколько параллельных потоков, как и мышление – иначе он бы просто не справился. 

Выйдя за границы собственного сознания, Локи работал так быстро, как только мог, но и этого было недостаточно – ему не хватало мнестических ресурсов – проще говоря, с каждой минутой ему все сложнее было удержать в памяти огромное количество распутанных линий. И вот он уже чувствует свой предел – еще немного и вся конструкция контрзаклинаний рухнет.

Локи не замечал, что воздух со свистом и хриплым клекотом врывается в его легкие, через сведенные спазмами горло - рваными клочками. Не замечал, что задыхается.

Внезапно стало легче дышать, словно воды родниковой глотнул. 

Прислушавшись к себе, Змей понял – его предел сменил свои границы. Раньше он мог разделять мышление только на два потока, но теперь он мог мыслить сразу четырьмя, хоть это и требовало предельной концентрации.

Изменения пошли Локи на пользу – он смог закончить контрчары быстрее, чем рассчитывал.   
Он поднимает глаза и видит, как черный лед словно бы стекает с фигуры матери Лираны, оставляя после себя легкую изморозь. Она смотрится дико на бледной коже. А все потому, что Атори пребывала в облике, подобном человеческому, а не в своей ледяной ипостаси.   
С удивлением рассматривал Локи чистокровную великаншу – она была тонкокостной и словно бы протяжной, как клинок. Ее черные волосы были откинуты со лба и перехвачены на затылке каким-то шнурком, свободный балахон, в который ее обрядили, мешковато свисал с острых плеч, придавая ей замученный вид. Уголком сознания Талир отметил, что Лирана в чем-то очень похожа на мать. Только выглядит Атори куда как младше своей дочери.

Как только черный лед полностью освободил дочь Суванона, она немедленно соскользнула на холодный пол. И расшиблась бы, если бы Локи не успел подхватить ее.

Еще раз взглянув на конструкцию, Локи заметил, что туманное кружево, прячущееся внутри колонн, стало светлеть. И не было больше ощущения чего-то неправильного и подавляющего.   
Поудобнее перехватив безвольное тело, Змей задумался над тем, как же ему выбираться отсюда. Он хотел надеяться, что мать Лираны сможет потерпеть еще некоторое время – не было у мага сил, чтобы заниматься целительством – де еще таким тонким. Единственное, на что его хватило, это «закуклить» великаншу – он создать вокруг нее поле стазиса. Как только он выберется на поверхность, великаншей займется уже Сова.

Путь наверх Змей запомнил плохо – стазис не давал наложить на тело дополнительные чары, Атори пришлось тащить на руках. В общем можно сказать, что Локи добрался до поверхности на последнем издыхании.

Он уже не видел, как вокруг него суетятся его люди и брат, с каким недоверием и надеждой смотрит на мать Лирана, с каким восхищением ётуны уставились на Алтарь, изменивший свой цвет на прозрачный синий.

Единственное, чего хотелось рилорскому магу, это спать – долго, до тех самых пор, пока не устанет.


	20. Судьбоносные решения

Один Всеотец ждал. 

В Тронном Зале Вальхаллы, приклонив колени стояли его сыновья. Они вернулись с победой, не потеряв ни одного воина – небывалое событие.

Тор молчал, как и Локи. Собственно, самое главное они уже сообщили – Ётунхейм больше не враг Царству Вечности. 

Но царь Асгарда ждал более подробного рассказа.

 

***

 

\- Рассаживайтесь и говорите, - приказал Один, указав сыновьям на кресла, стоящие в его рабочем кабинете.

\- Все получилось куда проще и сложнее, чем мы предполагали, - начал говорить Локи. – Траддара оказалась лидером заговорщиков, некогда поддержавших Неназываемого – древнего демона, пытавшегося захватить власть в Ётунхейме.

\- Ты говоришь о гнилокровых? – подался вперед Один.

\- О них самых, - кивнул Змей. – Когда мы с Лираной оказались в Храме, на нас напали жрецы. Мне до сих пор трудно сказать, чем же они являются – вроде бы ётуны, но… В общем, это сложно описать. Они атаковали нас, но на меня их плетения не подействовали – пришлось притвориться, чтобы попасть внутрь и все разузнать. Из речи Траддары стало ясно, что гнилокровые хотят призвать в мир Демона. Мне пришлось отправиться на изнанку миров – именно туда удалось изгнать эту тварь.

\- Ты сумел убить демона? – поразился Тор. – Как тебе удалось?

\- Это не было слишком трудно, - усмехнулся Локи, ловя на себе уважительные взгляды. – От неназываемого остался лишь безумный огрызок – изнанка уничтожила его вернее всякого оружия. Я лишь довершил процесс. Вернувшись, я сковал Траддару и жрецов – правосудие над ними свершат сами ётуны. 

\- Мы об этом не знали, - добавил Тор. – Когда положенное время вышло, я повел воинов к Храму. На полпути нас встретило войско великанов. И их было много.

\- Пятнадцать тысяч, если быть точным, - вклинился Змей.

\- Так вот, - продолжил он. – Мы уже собрались прекрасно провести время, как появились наши маги.

\- Это ты бойню называешь прекрасным времяпрепровождением? – усмехнулся Талир. – Ну-ну.

\- Уж и пошутить нельзя, - пробурчал усмехающийся Громовержец.

\- Как дети, - возвел очи горе Всеотец. – Продолжай, Локи.

\- Мы появились вовремя, - покосился на брата Хейт. – Лирана вызвала предводителя ётунов на поединок и убила его. Ее признали Царицей.

\- Победитель получает все, - задумчиво проговорил Один. – Но это ведь не конец истории?

\- Да, мой царь, - кивнул Змей. – Во время поединка я увидел Лафея, - Всеотец и наследник тревожно переглянулись, что не осталось без внимания Локи. - Мертвого Лафея. Он наблюдал за поединком. Знаешь, смерть пошла ему на пользу. Мы поговорили – так, как никогда прежде. Понимаешь, он был абсолютно нормальным, адекватным. Оказалось, что ётуны не умирают в прямом смысле этого слова. Их тела превращаются в лед, из которого они и были созданы, а сознание присоединяется к общему ментальному полю. Это своего рода, коллективное бессознательное – объединенная душа мира. Он попросил найти Атори – мать Лираны, сказал, что не чувствует ее в мире мертвых. После этого я спустился в подземелья Храма Вечной Ночи…

\- Тебя не было больше трех дней, - вклинился Тор. – Что ты там так долго делал?

\- Там время идет по-другому, - задумчиво отозвался Локи. – Мне показалось, что прошло куда меньше. Я спустился и оказался в нерукотворной пещере. Пока я шел, заметил, что все магические плетения были очень старыми с гнилостным оттенком. Так вот, в этой Зале оказалось шесть колонн, а в центре находился темный шпиль. В него-то и была вморожена Атори. Я точно не могу сказать сколько мне понадобилось времени, чтобы освободить ее, но у меня получилось. Потом я поднялся наверх. И если честно, то я очень пожалел, что пошел один – все руки себе оттянул.

\- Когда ты появился, как призрак, из ниоткуда, - подхватил Тор, - мы даже испугались. Живым ты точно не казался. Кстати, Лирана не смогла тебя найти, хотя и пыталась, так же как и твои люди.

\- Что это была за Зала? – подался вперед Царь. 

\- Мне кажется, что я увидел Сердце Ётунхейма, - задумчиво пробормотал Талир. – Шесть колонн, шесть основ – и одна, как средоточие всего. Гнилокровые каким-то образом смогли проникнуть туда – вот только зачем? Зачем прятать от всего мира обычного мага с искаженным даром? Насколько я помню, Лирана говорила, что ее мать не была обучена. Какая от нее угроза?

\- Об этом, думаю, стоит спросить у вашей матери. Она скоро к нам присоединиться, - неожиданное заявление Всеотца заставило братьев недоуменно переглянуться. – Фригга – чародейка, хоть и не пользуется своим даром так активно, как ты, Локи. А пока, я бы хотел поговорить о Лафее.

\- Что ты хочешь узнать? – Змей ждал этого вопроса.

\- Все, что ты посчитаешь нужным нам рассказать, - Один не хотел давить, поэтому предоставлял право выбора.

\- Я уже сказал, что смерть изменила его, - начал Локи. – Он не против того, что его трон заняла женщина. Он назвал мне ее настоящее имя.

\- А Лирана, разве, не ее настоящее имя? – полюбопытствовал Тор.

\- У ётунов несколько имен, - обернулся в его сторону Всеотец. – Первое имя – детское. Это даже не имя в полном смысле, а, скорее, детское прозвище, основанное на какой-то отличительной черте ребенка. Оно не имеет, фактически, никакого значения. Второе имя дает отец – после наступления зрелости, его знают только в семье. Оно тайное. Есть и еще одно имя – для всех остальных: друзей и врагов. Настоящим является имя, данное отцом.

\- Да, точно, - вскинулся Локи. – Лирана-Повелительница снов – это общепринятое имя. Но есть и другое, данное Лафеем.

\- И что это значит? – Тор по-прежнему не понимал, в чем суть.

\- А это, мой дорогой сын, значит, что Лафей благословил наши начинания, - усмехнулся Один. – Он доверил Локи тайное имя своей дочери, Царицы Ледяного Мира.

\- Все равно не понял, - скривился наследник. Ему неприятно было чувствовать, что ситуация не видится в полном объеме.

\- Я тебе потом объясню, - пообещал Змей. – Лафей назвал и мое тайное имя. У меня имен теперь – хоть каждый день новым называйся.

\- И какое? – обернулся к нему брат. – Наверняка, что-нибудь рычащее.

\- Ну, в общем-то ты прав, - немного удивился Хейт. – Лафей дал мне имя Гардор.

\- «Сокрушающий», - перевел Царь. – Хорошее имя. Что он сказал кроме этого?

\- Благодарил за уничтожение демона, - отозвался маг. – Я спрашивал о… моей матери, но он не знал ее имени - называл Майлин. Она была из Асгарда – пленница, боевой трофей. Знаешь, он сожалел о ее смерти.

\- Все может быть, - кивнул будто сам себе Один. – Мы почти все время воевали с Ётунхеймом – жертвы были с обеих сторон.

В зеле повисло молчание – немного неуютное, тревожное. Внезапно двери распахнулись, пропуская Царицу Асгарда. 

Фригга величественно окинула взглядом помещение. Затем, остановив взгляд на семье, улыбнулась. Вся ее холодность и неприступность мгновенно испарились.

\- Надеюсь, я не пропустила ничего важного? – она прошествовала мимо сыновей и встала за спиной супруга. 

Разумеется, это был вопрос для проформы – они все прекрасно знали, что Царица отлично слышала их разговор.

\- Ничего, о чем бы ты уже не знала, - отозвался Тор. – Пояснишь по поводу пещеры и той чародейки?

\- Атори, - серьезно кивнула Фригга. – Вы хотите знать, по какой причине ее спрятали от всех в Сердце Мира? Думаю, здесь все упирается в ее происхождение. Она дочь Суванона. Надеюсь, уроки истории Миров еще не забыты вами окончательно? Вспомните, чем был так славен род, из которого произошла эта чародейка. 

\- Эта династия правила Ётунхеймом со времен Сотворения, - Локи откинулся на спинку кресла. – И правили они до тех пор, пока Суванона не убили в сражении на Мертвой Равнине. Считалось, что древнейший род Ледяного мира прервался, пока не нашлась Атори – дочь царя. Но у ётунов право наследования имеют только мужчины. Тогдашний правитель Ётунхейма женился на ней, и на свет появилась Лирана. 

\- А вы никогда не задавались вопросом, почему прежняя династия продержалась так долго? – поинтересовалась Фригга. – А стоило бы. Родоначальник династии был не только первым царем, он вообще был первым ётуном, появившимся в Ледяном Мире. Им всегда было дано больше. Поэтому, я думаю, Лафей и не был против того, чтобы его дочь взошла на престол. В ней течет древняя кровь – Род Правителей не прервался. 

\- В этом свете становится понятным, чем для гнилокровых была Атори, - подался вперед Локи. – Величайшей опасностью. Лирана сейчас почти равна мне по силе, если не брать в расчет тессеракт. А у Атори дар искаженный – неподконтрольный. Она была словно бомба замедленного действия – никогда не знаешь, когда рванет. Ее невозможно было контролировать. И как только она помогла дочери хоть как-то раскрыть потенциал, ее убрали, но убивать не стали. Еще бы – в ней ведь кровь Древнейшего! Прятать ее в каком-то другом месте было бы весьма проблематичным, а вот там, куда нет доступа, практически, ни у кого – это выход.

\- Кстати, как она себя чувствует? – подала голос Фригга. – Ты ведь освободил ее.

\- Тут что-то определенное говорить рано, - нахмурился Талир. – Она очень долго пробыла в этом пограничном состоянии. Ни мне, ни Аре не удалось привести ее в сознание – слишком обширные повреждения. Мы стабилизировали состояние, но и только. Есть у людей такое понятие – кома, состояние отключенного сознания. И я понятие не имею, когда она придет в себя – и придет ли вообще.

\- Лирана, наверняка, была благодарна тебе, - как бы невзначай заметила Фригга.

\- Есть такое дело, - согласился Змей. – Это может сыграть нам на руку в будущем.

\- Так и будет, - сказал, как припечатал Один. – Думаю, Локи, теперь ты можешь идти к своим людям – они спрашивали о тебе.

\- Отлично, - хлопнул он себя ладонями по коленям, поднимаясь. - Меня ждет еще один допрос с пристрастием! Мама, отец, Тор, - Локи склонил голову, а затем, развернувшись, вышел.

 

***

 

\- Локи! – раздался за спиной Змея знакомый голос.

\- Я слушаю Вас внимательно, воительница Сиф, - без малейшего намека на сарказм, слегка кивнул царевич.

\- Мы можем поговорить? – непривычно было видеть смущение на лице всегда такой уверенной в себе женщины.

\- Разумеется, леди, - все так же спокойно отозвался Хейт. – Может быть, выйдем в сад?

\- Да, конечно, - поспешно согласилась Сиф, удивленная столь вежливым Локи, который раньше не преминул бы позубоскалить. 

\- В таком случае, прошу Вас, - Змей учтиво склонил голову - в лучших придворных традициях.

До внутреннего двора они добрались очень быстро. Сиф то и дело порывалась сорваться на бег – волновалась перед разговором. Они с друзьями, конечно, обсуждали возможность того, что пришлый маг окажется пропавшим царевичем, но им было трудно соотнести того, кого они помнили с тем, кого видели сейчас. 

Увидев Змея, идущего по коридору в сторону своих комнат, Сиф, наконец, решилась на разговор. Она уже сказала Тору, что поддержит его, а теперь была намерена поговорить и с братом своего друга. Это было важно для нее – выяснить, что из себя представляет Локи теперь, можно ли ему доверять. И пусть он сражался сначала за Мидгард, а потом и за Царство Вечности, но упрямое сердце все опасалось предательства. Год – слишком малое время, чтобы забыть и простить.

\- О чем Вы хотели поговорить, леди Сиф? – вырвал ее из размышлений голос Локи.

\- Может, присядем? – неуверенно начала она.

\- Как Вам будет удобнее, - не стал спорить Талир. Его крайне забавляла такая Сиф – неуверенная, прячущая глаза и смущенная. – Вы хотели о чем-то у меня поинтересоваться?

\- Да, я…, - подняла глаза Сиф, но наткнулась на немного ироничный взгляд зеленых глаз. – Не смей смеяться надо мной, Локи!

\- У меня и в мыслях не было, - поднял руки Хейт, и все же рассмеялся. – Ты хотела знать, не являюсь ли я угрозой для Тора, да?

\- Да, - кивнула воительница. – Ты ведь понимаешь. Я не могу по -другому. 

\- Конечно, я понимаю, - он поудобнее устроился на скамье. – Вы, Верные, всегда ставили интересы моего брата превыше собственных. И я благодарен вам за это. 

\- Ты так изменился, что тебе трудно верить, - поделилась Сиф. – Всего год прошел – воспоминания еще живы.

\- Послушай, Сиф – это ничего, что я на «ты»? – вот и отлично, - начал Змей. – Я хочу кое-что тебе рассказать. Ты только имей терпение выслушать – а после решай, хорошо?

\- С тобой никогда не было просто, Локи, - вздохнула воительница обреченно. Она уже знала, что выслушает царевича – и постарается не судить предвзято. Дружба Тора этого стоит.

\- Вот с этим я соглашусь, - отозвался Талир. – Ну что же, слушай. А началось все с падения в Бездну…

Говорил Локи долго – он ничего не стал утаивать от воительницы. Он рассказал ей о мире, который почитал родным более сотни лет, о службе в рядах специальных войск, о войне с Замором, о последнем задании на Парне, о прибытии в Мидгард, о Лиране, Лафее и Траддаре. 

И с каждым произнесенным словом, Сиф словно погружалась в чужие воспоминания – Змей оказался на диво прекрасным рассказчиком. Когда он замолчал, ей пришлось даже головой встряхнуть, сбрасывая наваждение.

\- Это просто…, - она нервно пригладила волосы, стараясь собраться с мыслями, - невероятно. А у нас прошел только год. Как же так получилось?

\- А кто его знает? – скептически хмыкнул Змей. – Я этим вопросом еще не интересовался – времени не было. Да и неважно это.

\- И все равно, трудно поверить, - вдруг улыбнулась Сиф. – Не вериться, что тот Локи, которого я знаю не одну сотню лет, исчез навсегда. 

\- Я просто старался быть вежливым, - притворно обиделся Хейт. – Могу как и прежде сыпать ядовитыми замечаниями.

\- Только попробуй! – весело пригрозила она. – Я все еще один из лучших воинов Асгарда!

\- Знаешь, в чем твоя беда, Сиф? – наиграно надменно поинтересовался Змей. – Ты все проблемы стараешься решить силой. Вот ты со мной поговорила – тебе стало легче, так будь последовательна – не угрожай царевичу. Сделай мне приятное.

\- Какой же ты все-таки ядовитый, - отмахнулась воительница. – Но кое в чем ты прав – мне стало легче. Если все, сказанное тобой, правда… То это все меняет.

\- Мне на крови поклясться? – хмыкнул Локи.

\- Не шути с этим, - мгновенно посерьезнела женщина. – Тор верит тебе, значит, и я тоже. Я постараюсь поговорить с остальными Верными.

\- Буду признателен, - отозвался он. – И да, можешь рассказать им – все, что не касается Ётунхейма. Все равно эти сведения скоро станут достоянием общественности. 

\- Хорошо, - кивнула она. – Это значительно облегчит мою задачу. Спасибо за разрешение.

\- Да не бери в голову, - отмахнулся Змей. – Я рад, что у Тора есть такой друг, как ты.

\- Всегда и навеки, - тихо проговорила Сиф, смотря в пол. – Он мой друг.

\- Ты прости, но мне пора – друзья ищут, - поднялся со скамьи Локи, чувствуя себе немного неловко. – Я обещал рассказать, как все прошло.

\- Да, конечно, - улыбнулась она. – Иди. А я еще посижу – нужно привести мысли в порядок.

Говорить было больше не о чем, поэтому Талир резко развернулся на каблуках и зашагал к выходу из сада.

Этот разговор немного обескуражил его. Локи не ожидал, что Сиф – одна из тех, кто НИКОГДА не доверяла ему, первой пойдет на контакт. Скорее он ждал бы Фандрала – любопытного и проницательного, но не железную леди. Она удивила его сегодня, приятно удивила. Все же женщины более проницательны, нежели мужчины – умеют чувствовать правду.

 

***

 

\- И чего у тебя такой вид замученный? – весело бросил Лиин, встретив майора у дверей его покоев.

\- Два допроса за один день, - отмахнулся он. – Ты хоть не приставай. А лучше раздобудь чего-нибудь поесть – умираю, между прочим, от голода.

\- Но потом ты нам все расскажешь! – пригрозил пальцем Вер Карис.

\- Да куда я от вас денусь? – усмехнулся Хейт, попутно стаскивая с себя опостылевший уже комбинезон. – А где все остальные?

\- Так в местной столовой, - хмыкнул Лиин. – Тебя пока ждать – точно с голодухи начнешь пухнуть.

\- То-то у тебя вид такой опухший, - вернул шпильку Змей. – Иди уже, не буди во мне зверя.

\- Как скажешь, - рассмеялся бывший агент. – Тебе еду что, сюда тащить?

\- Ага, сюда – сил нет никуда таскаться, - пожаловался Хейт, направляясь в сторону купальни.

 

***

 

Не успел Локи прийти в себя, и хоть немного перекусить, как в комнату вихрем ворвался Тор.

\- Ты знал! – выкрикнул он гневно. – Ты знал и ничего мне не сказал!

Наследник сверкнул глазами на изумленного брата и нервно зашагал по комнате.

\- И что ты молчишь?! – не выдержал Тор.

Локи сложил ладони лодочкой, уперевшись локтями в низкий столик и стараясь не подавиться кусочком пряного мяса. Затем глотнув вина, укоризненно посмотрел на возмутителя спокойствия.

\- Насколько я могу судить, отец рассказал тебе о матримониальных планах в отношении тебя и мой сестры, – как ни в чем не бывало, произнес Змей.

\- Ты все это время был в курсе – а мне не сказал! – возмутился Тор, обрушившись на уютный диванчик всем своим немалым весом. Змею даже стало жаль бедную мебель.

\- А что тебя не устраивает? – пожал он плечами. – Лирана не только красива, но еще и могуществена, она – царица Ётунхейма. 

\- Но я люблю Джейн! – отчаянно воскликнул наследник.

\- А кто тебе запрещает любить? – искренне изумился Локи. – Люби себе на здоровье, а вот жениться изволь на той, кто тебе ровня. 

\- Что ты такое говоришь?! – Тор вглядывался в лицо брата, стараясь увидеть хоть тень шутки. Но ее не было.

\- То и говорю, Тор, - закатил глаза Змей. – Джейн – смертная, а ты – ас. Вы не ровня с ней. Сколько ей сейчас – лет тридцать? А столько ей еще отпущено? Максимум, лет пятьдесят, из которых она лишь двадцать будет относительно привлекательной. Долго ли продлиться твоя любовь, когда она будет стареть и умирать у тебя на глазах? А долго ли продлиться ее любовь? Она ведь будет видеть тебя – вечно молодого и прекрасного. Тебе не жаль ее? Пойми, мы не вольны в этом. Мы и мидгардцы – разные по сути, хоть и выглядим похоже. Этого ничто изменить не в силах. Пожалей ее – отпусти. Оставь ей память о тебе – светлую память и тень прекрасного чувства – и отпусти. Пусть живет – найдет человека, который будет с ней, заведет детей и внуков. Это – ее удел. А твой – править. 

Тор молчал. Он был поражен отповедью брата. Раньше он даже не задумывался об этом. Джейн была для него чем-то удивительным, нежным и прекрасным, словно цветок. И как цветок, она была недолговечной. И он забыл об этом – вернее, не хотел думать о грустном. Но больше не получится жить одним днем. Сегодня его мир в очередной раз потерпел крушение.

\- Я поговорю с отцом позже, - глухо проговорил Тор. – Ты выбил почву у меня из-под ног – я не знаю, что теперь делать.

\- Прости, но это было необходимо, - Локи стоял напротив брата и смотрел в, потемневшие от сдерживаемых чувств, глаза.

\- Я понимаю это разумом, но не сердцем, - он положил ладонь на плечо брата и тихонько сжал.

\- Тебе стоит пойти к себе и отдохнуть. 

\- Да, ты прав. Мне нужно все обдумать. 

С этими словами наследник покинул покои младшего царевича. А Локи, тяжело вздохнув, опустился на любимое кресло и, запрокинув голову, громко расхохотался, представив себе, что устроил его брат Всеотцу в ответ на столь интересное пожелание в отношении ледяной чародейки. Но смех этот отдавал истерикой – скопившееся за последнее время напряжение, требовало выхода. Только окончательно обессилев и скатившись на пол, Змей прекратил давиться хриплыми завываниями. Бока болели, мышцы на лице сводило судорогой, а ноги не держали его, но все же Локи чувствовал себя лучше. 

Насилу отдышавшись, но побрел к кровати. Змей и не помнил уже, когда спал по нормальному. О друзьях он не беспокоился – в Царстве Вечности им никто угрожать не станет. Об Асгарде, Ётунхейме и далеком Рилоре думать сейчас не хотелось, хоть и надо бы – да и, собственно говоря, ни о чем ему думать не хотелось, и ни о ком. А хотелось просто забраться под одеяло, закутаться в него как в кокон и спать, спать, спать.

Так он и поступил. А все вопросы, проблемы, жалобы и предложение он выслушает в другой раз.


	21. Долг

Тони Старк руководил восстановительными работами. Не совсем он, конечно, но какое это имеет значение? Его башня сильно пострадала во время инопланетного нашествия, и львиную долю работы взяла на себя Пеппер. Иной раз Тони просто поражался ее работоспособности – а все оттого, что его собственная усидчивость распространялась только на изобретения. Гений, что с него взять?

Мысли Старка все это время крутились вокруг произошедших событий. Вернее, вокруг тессеракта и магов. Ему до зубного скрежета хотелось знать, что же такое магия и как ее можно использовать. Хотя, техническое оснащение рилорцев ему тоже было интересно.

Вот уже больше месяца прошло со дня нападения, а никаких соответствующих новостей от Щ.И.Т.а не поступало. Фьюри как сквозь землю провалился, как и Коулсон, собственно. Хорошо хоть Брюс решил остаться в одной из лабораторий «Старкиндастриз» - в качестве подопытного. Шутка, конечно же. Бэннэр руководил исследованиями в области весьма ему знакомой – гамма-излучения. 

С остальными мстителями Тони связи не поддерживал – месяц слишком малый срок, чтобы успеть соскучиться по капитану-сосульке, рыжей чертовке и пернатому птаху. У него и своих проблем хватало – в личной мастерской.

Сегодня, как и всю прошлую неделю, он снова сидел за расчётами. И последние минут пятнадцать не мог ни на чем сосредоточиться, постоянно ощущая взгляд в спину. Пару раз он даже просматривал запись камер наблюдения и сигналы датчиков, но ничьего присутствия обнаружено не было.

\- Да что же происходит, черт возьми? - пробормотал Старк, поднявшись с кресла.

\- Нервишки пошаливают, мистер? – раздался вдруг вкрадчивый голос за его спиной.

\- Кто здесь? – если вдуматься, вполне себе естественный вопрос, который задаст каждый уважающий себя человек, когда в его доме обнаружится неизвестный. Особенно если этот неизвестный не видим ни для глаз, ни для приборов.

\- Ну как, мистер Старк, неужели вы не помните, как приглашали нас в гости? – словно по волшебству - именно по волшебству, если честно – из воздуха соткались семь фигур, затянутых в черные комбинезоны. 

\- Капитан Вагас, - хмыкнул гений, усаживаясь обратно. Он помнил, как предложил рилорцу свое гостеприимство. – Если честно, то не ждал от вас детских розыгрышей.

\- Прошу простить моего подчиненного, мистер Старк, - вышел вперед двойник того урода, что устроил погром на Манхэттене. – Боюсь, это моя вина.

\- О, не стоит беспокоиться, Хейт – это ничего, что я по имени? – Тони прямо-таки излучал дружелюбие. – Рад видеть вас. Что привело?

\- Это долгий разговор, Энтони, - отозвался Змей. Ему импонировал этот человек – веселый, когда хочет и серьезный, когда это требуется; умеющий действовать и принимать трудные решения. – Может, нам стоит поговорить в другом месте?

\- Тогда, прошу всех наверх, - приглашающе махнул рукой Тони, а затем добавил. – Джарвис, меня ни для кого нет.

\- Даже для мисс Поттс? – уточнил дворецкий.

\- Для всех, кроме Пеппер, - гений решил внести ясность, чтобы не пришлось потом вымаливать прощения у единственного человека, который принимал и любил его таким, какой он есть.

 

***

 

\- Ну что же, Хейт, рассказывай, с чем пришли, - Старк устроился напротив мага, покручивая в руках стакан с виски.

\- Нам нужна помощь, - отозвался Змей. – В Асгарде я так и не смог определить, как мне переместиться обратно на Рилор. Видишь ли, мои люди чужие здесь – хотелось бы найти способ вернуть их домой. У вас нестандартное мышление и гибкий разум. Может быть, вам удастся сделать то, чего не смог я.

\- Может и удастся, я ведь гений, - пожал плечами Тони. – Вы хотите использовать тессеракт?

\- Именно, - согласно кивнул Талир. – Вы поможете нам?

\- Как защитник добра и поборник справедливости, я просто не могу вам ни в чем отказать, - хмыкнул он. – А как там наш здоровяк поживает?

\- Тор? – усмехнулся Змей. – Привыкает к новой роли.

\- Это в каком это смысле? – подался вперед Старк, позабыв даже о любимом виски.

\- Так женился он, - рассмеялся маг. – Вот уж неделю как.

\- Я не знаю поздравлять его или сочувствовать, - искренне протянул Тони. – На ком хоть?

\- На царице Ётунхейма.

\- Это что же получается, он взял в жены великаншу? – скривился Старк. – Крут, однако, громовержец.

\- Ну, выглядит она совершенно нормально на человеческий взгляд, - усмехнулся Змей. – Ётуны могут пребывать в двух ипостасях.

Что он наглядно и продемонстрировал – в подтверждение, так сказать.

К чести Тони Старка надо отметить, что он нисколько не испугался. Вот только выражение лица его при этом было как у патологоанатома, который ОЧЕНЬ любит свое дело.

\- Так ты тоже ётун? – поинтересовался он, наконец, когда прекратил рассматривать узоры на лице Локи. Рилорцы же весело покашливали в кулаки, чтобы не смеяться в голос.

\- На половину, - пояснил Талир. – И предвосхищая твой вопрос – нет, в нас с Тором нет общей крови. 

\- И как так получилось?

\- А это настолько важно?

\- В общем-то, нет. Совершенно не важно. А эта царица хоть красивая?

\- На вкус и цвет, - пожал плечами Хейт. – Но даже не будь она красавицей, Тору все равно бы пришлось заключать брак – это его долг. Этот брак объединил два мира, которые со времен Творения воевали. 

\- Похоже, мне все же придется ему сочувствовать, - усмехнулся Старк. – И как прошла свадьба?

\- А говорили, что женщины – сплетницы, - фыркнула Лиска.

\- Мы не сплетничаем, а обмениваемся мнением, - поправил Тони. – А это совершенно другое дело.

\- Ну да, ну да, - смеется Китара. – И все равно – сплетники великовозрастные.

\- Пусть так, - отмахнулся Старк. – Наверняка свадьба получилась необычной.

\- Это слабо сказано, - хмыкнул Змей. – Мало всего прочего, так эти двое, то бишь Тор и Лирана смотрели друг на друга волками – как же, они-то ведь надеялись, что благополучно будут править каждый в своем мире.

\- А тут такой облом, - фыркнул Тони.

\- И не говори, - отозвался он. – Тор отцу такую истерику закатил, когда впервые узнал о его планах. И еще слушай дальше…

Локи рассказал Старку о том, как пришлось в спешке готовиться к свадьбе наследника Царства Вечности и царицы Ледяного мира. Маг и сам до конца не мог понять, что же сподвигло его поделиться с человеком. Может быть то, что они оба обладали похожим чувством юмора? Но это и не важно.

Команда Змея смекнула, что разговор с хозяином башни затянется, поэтому маги пошли прогуляться – по этажам здания. Сами понимаете, им было на что посмотреть.

А Локи и Тони тем временем продолжали беседу, которая постепенно свернула на магию, как того и добивался Старк. И рилорский маг пообещал сотрудничать с человеком, и даже рассказать о технологиях других миров. 

Опомнились они только часам к трем ночи, если быть точным – детское ведь еще время. А все потому, что, наконец-то, вернулась Пеппер и отправила гостей отдыхать.

 

***

 

Ночь тянулась долго. Локи сидел на верхней площадке Башни Старка и всматривался в мерцающий город. Хоть и было многое разрушено, но мир не терпит пустоты – разрушенное восстанавливали и строили новое.

Воспоминания проплывали перед внутренним взором яркими объемными картинами. Асгард и Ётунхейм.

Будучи человеком действия, Змею трудно было сидеть сложа руки. Как только политическая ситуация начала разрешаться – магу стало нечего делать. Он не был политиком – он был солдатом. 

Тор просидел в своих покоях еще два дня, перед тем как согласится на политический брак. А все оставшееся время хмурствовал. Верные попытались выяснить причину столь резкой перемены настроения, но ответа от наследника не добились. Тогда Сиф пошла к Локи. Не слишком хотелось царевичу объяснять причины такого поведения брата, но переспорить воительницу труднее, чем повернуть реку вспять. Маг рассказал ей о необходимости объединения двух миров – посредством брака. 

Сиф молчала долго, а потом, неожиданно для Локи, заявила, что ётунская царица все же лучше, чем смертная. На этом разговор затих сам собой. Спустя еще пару минут воительница отправилась на поиски остальных Верных. Ей не терпелось поделиться новостью. Мечом махать она, конечно, могла в пример многим, но все же оставалась женщиной.

А тем временем Лирана готовилась принять посольство Асгарда. Всеотец сдержал слово – он признал новую правительницу Ледяного Мира и оказал ей должную поддержку. В качестве жеста доброй воли, он направил в Ётунхейм мастеров, которые помогали восстанавливать разрушенное Биврёстом. Послом стал один из глав Древнейших Родов – Асгейр. Он не был стар годами, но мудростью превосходил многих.

Спустя декаду, Один в сопровождении младшего сына сам отправился в Ледяной Мир с частным визитом. Именно тогда и была достигнута предварительная договоренность о браке. К слову сказать, Лирана отнеслась к политической необходимости более понимающе, нежели наследник Асгарда. Чародейка понимала, что хоть и стала царицей, но самостоятельно удержать трон ей будет очень сложно, поскольку каждый глава клана имеет право на Вызов. И она должна будет принять его, и сражаться. Но всегда ли удача будет ей сопутствовать? Лучше заручиться поддержкой Царства Вечности, нежели поставить родной мир на грань гражданской войны. Зато ее сын, когда он появится на свет, будет наследником двух миров. Ради этого можно пойти на многое – в том числе и на то, чтобы терпеть нежеланного мужа. 

Однако Царица сразу же поставила условие правителю Асгарда – Тор хоть и будет ее супругом, но не станет претендовать на власть в Ледяном Мире. Условие Всеотца было аналогичным. Каждый из царей будет полновластным правителем только в своем мире – это устроило обе стороны.

Но не устроило наследника Асгарда. Более всего подверглось критике снисходительное вплоть до презрения отношение чародейки к тем, кто слабее ее. В частности, к людям. Тор прекрасно запомнил, какой была Лирана, когда изображала из себя Локи там, в Мидгарде. Столько надменности, ненависти и жестокости изливали ее уста, что казалось будто люди – ее злейшие кровные враги. 

Но и на это Одину и Фригге было что сказать своему наследнику. Научи, сказали они. Научи ее видеть то, что увидел в них ты. Покажи ей, что люди тоже достойны если не любви, то уважения. А Локи предприимчиво молчал. Он и так сказал уже брату все, что должен был – усугублять не хотелось. Тор и так был на него обижен. 

И начались приготовления к празднеству, знаменующему начало новой эры. 

Что же касается Траддары и жрецов, то их судил сам Ётунхейм. После того как Локи снял с них заклятье, они так и не пришли в себя – их разум был поглощен льдом, а тела рассыпались мелким крошевом. В тот день Талир в последний раз видел мертвого царя Лафея, видел, как тот коснулся своей мертвой десницей каждого оставшегося гнилокровку. А потом он растворился в сияющей Вечности родного мира, выполнив до конца свой долг защитника.

После Змей рассказал о мертвом правителе сестре. Лирана ничего не ответила ему, только пожала плечами – ее мало волновали мертвые, поскольку живые в ее внимании нуждались больше. С помощью Асгарда ее мир постепенно стал оживать, приобретая тот облик, что она рисовала в своих мечтах. Но все же самой большой ее печалью оставалась мать, которая так и не пришла в себя, не смотря на все ухищрения магов и лекарей. 

Атори словно бы пребывала в каком-то ином мире. Иногда Лиране казалось, что мать вот-вот откроет глаза и улыбнется ей. Проходили дни, но все оставалось по-прежнему. Не смотря на это, чародейка не теряла надежды – она умела быть терпеливой.

Ну а вождь читаури Сцаташ, как и было оговорено, прислал в Царство Вечности послов. Двухметровые рептилоиды смотрелись в золотых залах Вальхаллы на диво гармонично. Миры вступали в новую эпоху. 

Вот только что-то скребло на душе у Локи. И это что-то звалось долгом. Он должен был найти способ вернуть своих людей домой, на Рилор. Они не могли остаться в Асгарде, не пришлись бы они ко двору и в мире людей – везде чужие, они не имели своего места в этой вселенной. Значит, нужно было искать способ вернуться.

С этим вопросом Змей подходил и к отцу, и к всевидящему Хеймдаллу, но ответа не было. А все потому, что он не мог найти точку отсчета – тот самый остов, на котором можно выстроить портал. Можно было, конечно, положиться на авось, но спецназ работает иначе. Ведь могло статься и так, что портал вывел бы их в прошлое или будущее, в антимиры, на изнанку реальности или одни Защитники ведают, куда еще. Как ни прискорбно было это признавать, но Локи нужна была помощь. Помощь гения.

Вот тут-то Беркут и вспомнил о предложении Энтони Старка – человека с очень нетривиальным взглядом на вещи. Он ведь приглашал рилорцев погостить, как только у тех найдется свободное время. Локи лишь усмехнулся. Он тоже заметил ауру этого человека, так и полыхающую любопытством. Это мог быть тот шанс, которого Змей и ждал. Но все же он был не настолько бессовестным, чтобы пропустить свадьбу собственного брата.

Церемония должна была начаться в Ледяном Мире и завершиться в Асгарде. 

Так и было. 

По закону женщина должна была сидеть в доме отца и ждать, пока Глава Рода не даст разрешение. Вот только Лирана не вписывалась в предписанные каноны – она была полноправной Царицей и Главой своего Рода. 

Чародейка ждала будущего супруга в Храме Вечной Ночи. Но теперь он выглядел иначе – не было больше давящего ощущения. С тех самых пор, как Локи освободил Атори, Первородный лед сменил цвет с черного на синий. Создавалось впечатление, что он исцелился. 

Огромная ледяная зала была заполнена Главами Кланов, отцами Родов и воинами, отмеченными доверием Царицы. Лирана стояла у Алтаря, приняв облик, привычный для всех ётунов. Темно-синяя коже ее была испещрена родовыми рисунками, черные волосы собраны в косу сложного плетения были украшены драгоценными камнями и серебряными нитями. И тем контрастнее смотрелись на ней праздничные одеяния – алые, как и плащ наследника асов. Гордо смотрела она навстречу своему будущему, и тяжелая железная корона – символ власти династии перворожденных - не тяготила ее. 

Локи залюбовался своей сестрой. Как, впрочем, и Тор. Лирана совсем не была похожа на Джейн – высокая, всего на половину ладони ниже аса, статная и очень-очень опасная. Такой бы могла выглядеть и Атори, если бы не крайняя степень измождения.

Нареченные встретились у Алтаря и взялись за руки. И теперь синяя кожа чародейки не обжигала аса – она была чуть прохладной, и только.

И вот принесены клятвы, приняты поздравления и выслушаны напутствия. А дальше путь Тора и Лираны лежал в Асгард.

Но по прибытии домой, Локи понял, что так и не знает второго истинного обличия сестры. Раньше она то и дело пользовалась иллюзиями, но теперь ей придется отбросить все маски. Что она и сделала.

Если честно, Талир был поражен. Как и все присутствующие. Потому что второй облик чародейки был в корне не похож на ётунский. 

Синь растворялась, уступая место жемчужного оттенка коже, и словно сброшенный капюшон, в одно мгновенье преобразились волосы, приобретя цвет расплавленного золота. 

В немом изумлении застыл наследник асов, рассматривая будущую супругу и царицу. И вот Лирана подняла взор и посмотрела на Тора синими, как и у него самого, глазами.

Это выбило громовержца из колеи почище слов брата. Он то и дело посматривал на чародейку, порываясь что-то сказать. И, наконец, созрел. Тор посчитал, что выражение: «Но ты хоть красивая», можно счесть комплиментом. В ответ он заработал полный ярости взгляд, который, если бы это было возможно, испепелил бы его на месте. И как следствие, весь оставшийся вечер молодожены смотрели друг на друга волками.

Церемонию бракосочетания вел сам Всеотец. И снова клятвы, поздравления и напутствия. С одной только разницей. На сей раз Лиране пришлось назваться домашним именем. Разумеется, его слышали только те, кому было дозволено. 

И имя это было под стать той, кто его носит – Ярнсакса, Железная.*

Спустя неделю Локи вместе с рилорскими магами ушел в Мидгард. Конечно же, Один не отпустил своего сына просто так. Ни он, ни Фригга не хотели больше терять его. Локи в срочном порядке обручили с девушкой из знатного рода, воспитанницей самой Царицы Асгарда. 

Хейт не стал противиться воле родителей – знал, что бесполезно. Он только надеялся, что сможет найти общий язык с будущей супругой. И каково же было его изумление, когда в Залу ввели воительницу Сиф. И служанки, ее окружающие, выглядели словно конвой.

С первого взгляда стало ясно, что она не считает эту идею сколько-то ни будь привлекательной. Проще сказать, выглядела воительница очень сердито.

Локи мысленно застонал. Из всех свободных девушек во всем Царстве Вечности ему в суженные нарекли именно ту, что никогда не доверяла ему, считая завистником и подлецом. У Ее Величества Судьбы отменное чувство юмора, как и у правящей четы Асгарда.

\- Отец, мама, - он умоляюще посмотрел на родителей. – Вы шутите, да?

\- Нисколько, - ласково улыбнулась Фригга. – Сиф - прекрасная пара для царевича. 

\- Да вы посмотрите на нас! – воскликнул Локи. – Мы же с самого детства не ладили. И это слабо сказано. Не думаю, что леди горит желанием стать моей женой.

\- Точно, не горю, - пробурчала она.

\- Детство давно кончилось, - пожала плечами Царица. – Не думаю, что у вас остались непреодолимые противоречия.

\- Но…, - вскинулась было Сиф.

\- Это необходимо, - прервала ее Фригга. – И вы оба это понимаете. Сиф, ты одна из Верных – приближенная будущего царя. А ты, Локи, должен понимать, что, сколько бы мы не говорили, прошлого не изменить. 

\- Клеймо предателя, - кивнул Хейт. – Мне нужен сторож, верный Тору.

\- Я бы выразилась иначе, но сути это не изменит, - честно высказалась мать. Один молчал.

\- Хорошо, - скрепя сердце, кивнул Локи. – Пусть будет так. Я не хочу раздоров. Но свадьба будет не раньше, чем я смогу вернуть своих людей домой.

\- Хорошо, - согласился Всеотец. – Мы дадим время вам обоим.

 

***

 

\- Ты не должен был соглашаться! – плотина рухнула – Сиф дала волю характеру. – Как ты мог?!! Ты же… ты же… 

\- Что – я? – усмехнулся Локи. – Я тот, кто есть. Именно я привел ётунов в Асгард – аккурат к коронации Тора, именно я сделал так, что энергия Биврёста разрушила половину Ледяного мира. Именно я повинен в том, что во всех девяти мирах начались эти… беспорядки. 

\- Но ты мог…

\- Не мог, леди Сиф, - покачал головой Змей, - Не мог. Царица права – не смотря на то, что я сделал сейчас, прошлого это изменить не в силах. Клеймо предателя еще очень долго будет довлеть над всей моей жизнью.

\- Но я ведь не люблю тебя, - воительница смотрела на него с тоской. – Это нечестно.

\- Разумеется, нечестно, - он столь же горько усмехнулся в ответ. – Но ведь сейчас речь идет о необходимости. Это выше нас. 

\- Но я хотела иного.

\- Я тоже, - а затем усмехнулся. – Вот и нашлась первая точка соприкосновения. Значит, не такие уж мы и пропащие.

\- Ты всегда был ненормальным, Лофт, - покачала головой Сиф, но, тем не менее, слова царевича ее успокоили. 

\- Я и не протестую, - отозвался он весело. – И ведь все может сложиться так, что я не вернусь. 

\- Было бы хорошо, - проворчала она, но затем бешено сверкнула глазами. – Только попробуй не вернуться, Локи! О том, что мы обещаны друг другу, уже все знают – в прислуге одни только сплетники! Не хватало еще, чтобы все говорили, будто жених испугался и сбежал от меня!

\- Ни в ком случае, моя дорогая нареченная, - учтиво склонил голову Талир. – Клянусь своей честью, я не допущу столь оскорбительных сплетен. Вернусь точно в срок – лет через…

\- Локи! – воскликнула Сиф. – Как тебе не стыдно?!

\- Стыдно, дорогая моя, у кого видно, - скабрезно усмехнулся он. – А я одет с ног до головы.

\- Охальник, - фыркнула она, и, не выдержав, рассмеялась.

Нареченные проговорили еще некоторое время, а затем разошлись. И только Создатель ведает, чего стоило Хейту свести разговор со вспыльчивой воительницей к шутке. 

 

***

 

\- Ты что, спал тут? – недоверчиво вопросил Старк, выглянувший на верхнюю площадку высотки по настоянию Джарвиса.

\- Да, засиделся, - поднялся Хейт с пола и потянулся. – Вышел воздухом подышать и заснул.

\- Ничего себе не отсидел?

\- Да мы, солдаты, народ привычный, - рассмеялся он в ответ. – Который час?

\- Половина седьмого – пора за работу. – Тони потер руки в предвкушении.

\- Спаси меня Создатель, я связался с маньяком, - Змей расплылся в усмешке. – Уже иду. Слушай, а тут гостям завтрак положен?

\- Ага, - хмыкнул Старк. – Горячий кофе на постель.

\- Ауч, - скривился он. – Ты жестокий человек, Энтони.

\- Неправда, - Тони принял вид оскорбленной невинности. – Я филантроп. А еще плейбой.

\- А мисс Поттс? – ввернул Хейт.

\- А Пеппер – единственная постоянная величина в моей жизни, - отозвался он. – К тому же я миллиардер, что списывает половину моих недостатков.

\- Твою самоуверенность никакие деньги не скроют, - притворно скривился Талир. Ему очень нравилось общаться с этим человеком – легко, словно они были знакомы уже давно.

Так, пикируясь, они и дошли до помещения, которое можно было назвать кухней только с огромной натяжкой – больше всего она напоминала пульт управления космическим кораблем.

А там вся его команда уже вовсю угощалась одним из самых популярных на земле блюд – пиццей, запивая все это колой, и мило беседовали с Пеппер. Мисс Поттс хоть и была главой компании, но все же оставалась женщиной, а поэтому ей тоже было любопытно. И гости в меру своих сил старались развлечь хозяйку рассказами о своем мире.

И непосредственно к работе они все смогли преступить только во второй половине дня – когда наговорились вволю.

 

***

 

Шли дни, но результата не было, хоть Тони и Локи старались, как могли. Все гипотезы были тщательно проверены и признаны неудачными, что вызывало глухое раздражение у Старка. Он не привык проигрывать.

\- Слушай, - он уселся на край стола, за которым расположился Хейт. – Ты говорил, что использовал заклинание, чтобы спасти вас на Парне, так?

\- Да, - кивнул он, не понимая, зачем Тони снова спрашивает об этом, если уже знает эту историю.

\- Что это было за заклинание? – поинтересовался Старк, в мыслях которого мелькала какая-то идея, еще не оформившаяся.

\- Усложненная связка перемещения в пространстве, - заговорил Змей. – У нее был вектор без привязки к конкретным реперным точкам, усиленная структура поддержки поля внешнего подавления, поле минимальной атмосферной сохранности, гравитационный стабилизатор, вариативная избирательность – она нужна, чтобы не возникнуть в каком-нибудь твердом объекте, компенсатор массы, поглотитель «сырой» энергии, а также ментальный прообраз псевдоличности для постоянного мониторинга и общей координации работы всей системы.

\- Ого, - только и сказал Тони. – И это все?

\- Да, а что тебя конкретно интересует? – Змей все еще не понимал, зачем Старку эти сведения.

\- А как на эту связку могла воздействовать сингулярность? – задал он новый вопрос.

\- Ты хочешь знать, как мы попали сюда? 

\- Именно.

\- Думаю, сингулярность сбила вектор, перенаправив его в область с самым нестабильным темпоральным кодом, а когда активировали тессеракт, то закрепились реперные точки выброса.

\- Как маяк, - кивнул Старк.

\- Именно.

\- Слушай, а ты можешь получить данные мониторинга от псевдоличности? 

\- Ты хочешь вычислить коэффициент сбоя работы связки, вследствие воздействия сингулярности, чтобы установить реперные точки с учетом этих изменений? – задумчиво проговорил Хейт. – А знаешь, это может помочь. Если только я смогу выделить этот ментальный прообраз из всех, присутствующих.

\- В смысле? Каких присутствующих? Их что, много?

\- Я храню все резервные копии используемых связок, - как само собой разумеющееся, проговорил Локи. – Вот только я в то время был без сознания, поэтому придется искать по смежности.

\- Будешь просматривать все связки перемещений? – догадался Тони. – И много времени этой займет?

\- Может, пару дней, а может и дольше, - отозвался он. – Не суть важно. Если мне удастся восстановить события, то сингулярность придется чем-то заменять.

\- А зачем, если ты сможешь внести коррективы в изначальную связку?

\- Дело в разнице темпоральных потоков, - пояснил Хейт. – Я самостоятельно не смогу выйти на нужный уровень, даже используя тессеракт – это опасно. А без этого мы запросто можем просто переместиться во времени.

\- Н-да, - нахмурился гений. – Дай-ка подумать. Может…

\- Что? – подался вперед Локи.

\- Не хочу говорить раньше времени, - поднялся Старк. – Если получится – скажу.

\- В таком случае, я отправлюсь к себе – вспоминать, - хмыкнул Хейт. – Будем надеяться на лучшее.

\- Нет, не будем, - Тони вызывающе усмехался. – Мы это лучшее сами сотворим!

\- Тони Старк, ты просто не исправим! – воскликнул он, воздымая очи горе, на что гений только радостно оскалился.

 

_________________________  
* Ярнсакса (др.-сканд. Járnsaxa, «железный сакс»[1]) — в германо-скандинавской мифологии женщина-ётун. Согласно Младшей Эдде Снорри Стурлусона, хозяйка и младшая жена Тора; родила ему двух сыновей — Моди и Магни.


	22. Эпилог

Год прошел с тех пор, как царевич Локи отправился искать путь на Рилор. За это, казалось бы, непродолжительное время ситуация в Девяти Мирах стабилизировалась. Активно поддерживались отношения и с Сатриаром. Сцаташ соблюдал договор, остановив экспансию в мирах, находящихся под протекторатом Асгарда, и сосредоточил внимание на пустых планетах. Царство Вечности же поделилось технологиями терраформирования, делавшими даже самые негостеприимные миры пригодными для жизни.

Тор учился править. Он вместе с супругой руководил восстановлением Ётунхейма, привыкая называть Ледяной мир своим вторым домом.   
Лирана по началу с опасением принимала помощь. Ведь она слишком привыкла полагаться только на себя. Ее немного пугал порывистый нрав супруга, но и к этому она смогла привыкнуть. Ас был хоть и порывист, но отходчив и не злопамятен. 

Тор много рассказывал ей о людях – тех, с которыми был знаком, кого уважал, рядом с которыми сражался. Постепенно чародейка перестала испытывать неприязнь, помешанную с недоверием к смертным, что очень радовало супруга. Они все чаще обращались друг к другу с вопросами, обсуждали какие-то решения, да и просто беседовали. 

Оказалось, наследник асов был не так прост, как показывал. Да, он был, в большинстве своем, прямолинеен, но это не мешало ему быть внимательным к мелочам. За своей показной простотой он прятал цепкий разум и обширные познания в самых разных областях. И, как он объяснил Лиране, раньше просто не задумывался о том, что это все может пригодиться. 

Повелительница Снов любила свой мир, но все же ей нравилось бывать в Асгарде. Яркое солнце и синее безоблачное небо завораживали своей красотой. Приходя туда, она становилась Ярнсаксой. Это помогало расположить к себе асов, еще не забывших коварного нападения инеистых великанов. 

Сначала на нее смотрели с опаской, но никто и слова худого сказать не смел. Потому что Тор никому не спускал неуважения к будущей царице Асгарда, а рука у него была тяжелая. 

Лирану не слишком беспокоило отношение асов, у нее еще будет время доказать, что она может быть истинной правительницей. Но отношение супруга не могло не радовать. Это давало надежду, что может быть они смогут стать друг другу чем-то большим, чем просто деловыми партнерами.

Сам же Тор все больше стал ловить себя на мысли, что ему комфортно рядом с чародейкой. Нет, о любви и речи пока не шло. Но вот несомненный ум супруги ему импонировал, как и ее умение добиваться поставленных целей. А еще - он себе в этом не признавался – он все реже стал мысленно сравнивать ее с Джейн. Смертная все еще занимала определенное место в его сердце, но теперь в нем не царила. Она была словно сон на рассвете – яркая, запоминающая, оставляющая неизгладимый след в сердце, но, увы, не вечная. 

А еще Тор скучал по брату. Локи ушел сразу после его свадьбы – они даже не успели толком попрощаться, поскольку ас был все еще обижен. А теперь прошел уже год, а от него не было вестей. 

Поначалу Хеймдалл докладывал Одину о Локи, который вместе с рилорцами гостил у Тони Старка, но потом сообщил, что тот пропал. Это могло значить только одно – Змей нашел путь на Рилор. Тор не хотел называть незнакомый мир домом своего брата, боясь, что мироздание подслушает его мысли. И каждую неделю на протяжении всего этого времени он приходил к Стражу Асгарда и смотрел на звездную бездну. Он молчал, молчал и Хеймдалл.

Леди Сиф первые несколько месяцев отсутствия нареченного только радовалась этому обстоятельству, но потом постепенно стала ловить себя на мысли, что… скучает? Тот Локи, который пришел в Асгард как Змей Талир был совершенно иным, нежели раньше. И этот Локи ей нравился. Не было больше ядовитых замечаний и обидных слов, вызывающей надменности, холодной двуличности и кривой ухмылки. Улыбка царевича была открытой и искренней. Вспоминая ее, Сиф хотелось улыбаться в ответ. И каждый раз, когда Тор возвращался от Хеймдалла, она спрашивала его о Локи.

 

***

 

Неспящий Хеймдалл смотрел на черное покрывало вечности, усыпанное яркими разноцветными жемчужинами светил иных миров. Многое он видел, о многом мог поведать – о людях и нелюдях, о войне и мире, о подлости и героизме, о любви и ненависти. Не мог только ответить на вопрос будущего царя о его брате. Всевидящий взор стража не мог проникнуть в иную реальность, и каждую неделю он снова и снова повторял Тору одни и те же слова: «Нет, наследник».

Внезапно его внимание привлек Мидгард. Какое-то ощущение на грани восприятия заставило его пристальнее приглядеться к миру смертных. 

Взгляд Хеймдалла скользнул по отстроенной заново Башне Старка. На верхней площадке стояли трое: высокая светловолосая женщина, аккуратно положившая руки на довольно-таки округлый животик, черноволосый мужчина, через тонкую майку которого просвечивал овал реактора и высокий зеленоглазый маг, по обыкновению одетый в черный комбинезон. Они прощались.

\- «Здравствуй, Хеймдалл, - раздался вдруг голос царевича. – Откроешь мне путь?».

\- «С радостью, - отозвался страж Асгарда. – Сообщить о вас Всеотцу?».

\- «О нет! Я хочу сделать сюрприз!».

\- «Как пожелаете, царевич, - и ас позволил себе легкую улыбку, открывая Биврёст».

 

***

 

\- Рад видеть тебя в добром здравии, Страж Асгарда! – поприветствовал аса Хейт. – Все ли спокойно в Девяти Мирах?

\- Все спокойно, царевич, - склонил голову Хеймдалл. – Рад приветствовать вас дома.

\- Спасибо, - искренне улыбнулся Локи. – Я тоже рад, что вернулся.

\- Ваша миссия завершилась успешно?

\- Более чем. Все мои люди вернулись домой, где их уже не чаяли увидеть живыми. И мне пришлось немного задержаться.

\- ЛОКИ!!! – прогремел вдруг голос наследника асов. – ВЕРНУЛСЯ!!!

Тор стремительно подошел к брату и схватил того за плечи, словно не мог поверить, что Локи настоящий. Затем порывисто обнял.

\- Ты мне все ребра переломаешь, - прохрипел Змей.

\- Прости, - мгновенно отстранился Тор. – Я скучал.

\- Я тоже, брат, - улыбается Хейт, всматриваясь в синь родных глаз. – Я тоже.

 

***

 

Локи летел домой. Он и вправду решил устроить небольшой сюрприз, да и всеобщего внимания не хотелось. Он отказался ехать вместе с братом, окруженный Верными, сверкающими своим оружием и доспехами. Улыбнувшись Тору, маг накинул на себя полог невидимости и поднялся в воздух на черных крыльях.

Один Всеотец пребывал в своих покоях, предоставив наследнику практическую полную свободу распоряжаться Царством. Тор был более чем готов хоть сейчас назваться царем. Один был рад этому, ведь теперь он мог со спокойной совестью оставить опостылевший трон. Но пока тревог у правителя было еще много. И главной его печалью был младший сын. Вот уже год от него не было известий. Царь, конечно же, знал о том, что Тор каждую седмицу справляется у стража Асгарда о брате. Он и сам ждал этих вестей с нетерпением. 

Внезапно тяжелые шпалеры вздулись парусами, впуская в комнаты бешеный ветер. 

\- Приветствую Царя Асгарда, - раздался в тишине знакомый голос.

Хейт скинул полог невидимости, представ перед своим отцом и царем. За прошедший год черные волосы немного отрасли, делая его образ более схожим с прошлым, а зеленые глаза по-прежнему сверкали иронией. 

\- Локи, - только и проговорил Один, но затем, гордо вскинув голову, добавил. – Я рад приветствовать тебя, сын мой. Мы все ждали твоего возвращения. Успешен ли был твой поход?

\- Да, отец, - кивнул тот, присаживаясь напротив. – С помощью Энтони Старка, я смог вернуться на Рилор. Там нас уже похоронили и оплакали. Наши имена были занесены навечно в список личного состава войск специального назначения. И при каждой перекличке повторяли, что мы погибли смертью храбрых, выполняя свой долг. Не скрою, это было приятно. 

\- Война, которую вы вели, окончена? – поинтересовался Всеотец.

\- Да, разрушение Парны и части орбитальных станций сыграло свою роль. Теперь Замор занят своими внутренними делами – налеты на миры Рилора прекращены. Вот только не знаю, надолго ли. Слишком уж мы, в смысле, рилорцы отличаемся от них. Боюсь, они никогда не оставят наши миры в покое.

\- Ты вернешься туда? – Один подался вперед, внимательно вглядываясь в лицо сына.

\- Не сейчас и не навсегда, - честно ответил он. – Я уже не смогу спокойно жить здесь. Этот мир стал тесен мне. 

\- Я не стану препятствовать, раз ты так решил, - кивнул отец. – Но помни – Асгард твой дом – был и остается.

\- Я знаю, - как-то по-мальчишески шмыгнул носом Талир. – Знаешь, я вот еще о чем поговорить хотел. Побывав на изнанке миров, я кое что заметил – общее ментальное поле есть не только у Ётунхейма.

\- Прислушайся к миру, Локи, - улыбнулся Один. – Постарайся услышать, как бьется его огненное сердце. То, что ты узнал – одна из тайн, которые хранят Цари. Наши миры живые, и мы связанны с ними нерушимыми узами. 

\- Все Девять Миров? И Мидгард? 

\- Да. Именно. И в час нужды, миры найдут, как выразить свою волю. Тебе посчастливилось увидеть это своими глазами – с тобой заговорил мир, частью которого ты являешься, приняв облик, наиболее близкий тебе.

\- Так со мной говорил не Лафей? – нахмурился тот.

\- Отчего же, Лафей, - мягко усмехнулся Всеотец. – Ты ведь сам сказал – мы не умираем, лишь возвращаемся к началу.

\- Великие Защитники! – вдруг рассмеялся Локи. – Неужели я мог подумать, что ты хоть чего-то не знаешь?! 

\- Я не всеведущ, сын, я просто очень долго жил. И правил, - улыбнулся Царь. – А теперь, я думаю, тебе стоит навестить мать. Она тоже ждала твоего возвращения с нетерпением. 

\- У вас все хорошо? – вдруг поинтересовался тот. – В последний раз, когда я видел ее, мама была несколько отстранена.

\- Знаешь, мы не можем обижаться друг на друга слишком долго. Она не могла принять того, что произошло – с Тором, с тобой. 

\- Мать – всегда мать, - легонько, с некой долей горечи отозвался Локи. – Пусть она и Царица.

\- Да, мой сын, это так. Как правитель, я не могу одобрить такого отношения, но как отец… Я горд вами.

\- Спасибо, - посмотрев Одину в глаза, улыбнулся Хейт. – Я понимаю. И рад, что, наконец-то, смог оправдать твои ожидания. 

\- Иди, она ждет тебя, - Всеотец кивнул на дверь. – Мы поговорим позже.

Поклонившись Всеотцу, царевич вышел из его покоев, приветственно кивнув стражам. Те были удивлены, но вида не подали – лишь переглянулись недоуменно.

 

***

 

Покои матери встретили Локи теплом радостных воспоминаний и ароматами редких благовоний. 

Фригга стояла в центре комнаты, обсуждая что-то со служанками. Увидев сына, она не позволила эмоциям взять вверх над воспитанием.

\- Оставьте нас, - приказала она, не отрывая взгляда от Локи.

Девушки поспешно ретировались за дверь, переглядываясь между собой. Вот это новость – младший царевич вернулся! Теперь будет о чем поговорить, что обсудить, о чем похвастаться. Ведь, наверняка, они первые, кто видит Локи, после, разумеется, царственной четы.

\- Матушка, - он склонил голову, приложив руку к сердцу. – Я приветствую вас. Рад видеть, что вы в добром здравии.

\- Локи! – выдохнула она, повторяя слова старшего сына. – Вернулся! 

Стремительно преодолев разделяющие их несколько шагов, Фригга обняла своего сына. Несколько минут они простояли недвижно, наслаждаясь давно забытым чувством единения. Затем мать провела рукой по черным волосам, заправляя за ухо непокорную прядку, и улыбнулась, смаргивая слезы.

\- Когда ты вернулся? 

\- Только что, - отозвался он. 

\- У отца уже был? 

\- Да, только что от него. 

\- А Тор знает?

\- Да, я встретил его у Хеймдалла. 

\- Садись, - она потянула сына на резную скамейку, стоящую на открытой веранде. – Расскажи мне все. 

\- Боюсь, этой займет слишком много времени, - смеется Локи, не отпуская рук матери. – Но я расскажу о главном…

 

***

 

Лирана невозмутимо наблюдала за тем, как мечется по комнатам ее супруг. Она уже знала, что ее брат вернулся – Тор рассказал об этом, как только перешагнул порог комнат.

\- Иди в тренировочный зал, - устав от мельтешения, сказала она. – Тебе стоит отвлечься. Как только он освободится – придет. Ты ведь понимаешь, что он должен поговорить…

\- Я все знаю, - вздохнул Тор. – Он говорит с родителями. Просто он не захотел поехать со мной. Локи так странно посмотрел на Верных, словно на конвой. Но это ведь не так. Он все еще царевич Асгарда, и пока у нас не родится сын – наш наследник. 

\- Ты просто боишься, что он не простит тебя, - кивнула Лирана. – Вы ведь так и не поговорили перед его уходом. Я не могу похвастаться, что знаю своего брата, но все же мне кажется, что тебе не о чем беспокоиться. Ты ведь сам говорил мне, что вы нашли общий язык.

\- Говорил, - кивнул тот. – Но с Локи ничего нельзя просчитать заранее. В этом он не изменился. Раньше он был бы только рад подчеркнуть свой статус и значимость, но теперь… Теперь это тяготит его. Я еще тогда заметил – он старается держаться в тени, постоянно становится так, чтобы видеть всех присутствующих, улыбается так, что истинных мыслей не поймешь. Я все понимаю – он был солдатом, но здесь его дом! Чего он опасается? 

\- Думаю, он все еще не до конца простил себя, - задумчиво проговорила чародейка. – Как ни крути, а все же он был предателем. И не важно, что теперь все изменилось – прошлого не вернуть. Ему еще очень долго придется доказывать всем – а главное, самому себе, что он достоин быть тем, кем его видишь ты, ваша мать и Всеотец.

Тор благодарно посмотрел на супругу - с некоторого времени он стал прислушиваться к ее мнению и принимать его. Сам он не раз ловил себя на том, что порой слишком поспешен в решениях и суждениях. Но как будущий правитель, он должен сохранять холодным разум. И у Царицы Ледяного Мира он мог этому научиться.

 

***

 

\- Ты вернулся, - как-то обреченно прозвучали приветственные слова нареченной асгардского царевича. 

Леди Сиф стояла в пустом коридоре прямо напротив Хейта. За прошедший год он все больше стал похож на себя прежнего – не было лишь гордыни и презрения ко всем. Воительница не знала, как себя вести, как сказать, что рада возвращению Локи. Она слишком привыкла быть невозмутимой, сильной, несгибаемой, чтобы так просто измениться. И если наедине с собой она еще могла признать, что ее отношение к нему изменилось, но показать это нареченному было не в пример труднее.

\- Рад приветствовать вас, моя леди, - склонил голову Талир. – Вижу, вы в добром здравии.

\- Ты тоже, - выдавила она, почему-то потупив взор.

Локи закатил глаза и стремительно подошел к воительнице. Остановившись сантиметрах в пятнадцати от нее, он провел по ее лицу тыльной стороной ладони, заставив посмотреть на себя, а потом улыбнулся:

\- Скажи, что думаешь, - почти прошептал он, заглядывая в карие глаза. – Я, кажется, скучал.

\- Ты… ТЫ! Ты пропал на целый год! – воскликнула Сиф, взмахнув руками - эмоции все же прорвали плотину отстраненности. – Год, Локи! Чем ты только думал?! Мы не знали, что с тобой! Тор каждую неделю к Хеймдаллу ходил! Ты хоть понимаешь…

\- Прости, - выдохнул он, виновато улыбаясь. – Прости меня, Сиф! Более всего я не хотел стать причиной твоей тревоги.

\- С чего ты взял, что я тревожилась о тебе?! – он вызывающе посмотрела на царевича, но на сердце потеплело. – Я беспокоилась о своем друге!

\- Ты беззастенчиво лжешь, дорогая моя нареченная, - пропел Змей, расплываясь в улыбке. – Я ведь могу это чувствовать. Ты забыла?

\- Самоуверенный…

\- Именно, - подхватил тот. – И я очень рад видеть тебя, моя леди! 

\- Врешь и не краснеешь, Лофт, - фыркнула та, не переставая улыбаться. – Скажи еще, что видел мой образ в грезах!

\- А если скажу – поцелуешь? – Локи склонил голову на сторону, провокационной улыбаясь.

\- И не надейся, охальник! – притворно возмутилась воительница. – Я честная девушка! До свадьбы – ни-ни!

\- Какая похвальная верность традициям! – восхитился тот. – Мне невероятно повезло заполучить в супруги столь благовоспитанную деву!

\- Именно, - чинно кивнула Сиф, а затем не выдержала и рассмеялась. – Нам все не хватало тебя, Локи!

\- Мне тоже, - наконец, воительница позволила себя обнять. – Я так рад вернуться домой! 

\- Ты уже видел Тора? А Царя? А Фриггу? – воительница схватила его за руки, желая знать подробности.

\- Да – на все три вопроса! – рассмеялся тот. – Только что от Царицы. А с братом я виделся у Хеймдалла. Мне сказали, за время моего отсутствия ничего серьезного не произошло. Мне ведь не о чем беспокоиться?

\- Усмири свое сердце, - усмехнулась леди Сиф. – Все в порядке – как в Девяти Мирах, так и дома. 

\- А как тебе будущая Царица? – Змей лукаво взглянул на нареченную. – Я тут послушал, говорят, что она хорошо влияет на моего импульсивного брата.

\- Эй! Я не сплетница! Хочешь узнать слухи – спрашивай прислугу! – возмутилась она, но затем добавила. – Твоя сестра очень сильная. Но это не значит, что она мне нравится.

\- Если бы ты ответила по другому, мне бы стоило обеспокоиться, - по доброму усмехнулся Локи. – Это бы не было похоже на мою Сиф.  
\- Твою? – притворно изумилась она.

\- Надеюсь, вы, леди, простите за столь дерзкие слова своего Локи, - он склонился в искреннем поклоне, подхватив узкую ладонь, загрубевшую от постоянных тренировок с мечом.

И Сиф не ответила – лишь улыбнулась.

 

***

 

Пир, устроенный в честь возвращения царевича, длился несколько дней. Змей не очень-то хотел такого внимания к своей персоне, но выбора не осталось – на праздновании настояли все. Даже Верные, что очень удивило Локи.

В разгар празднества Всеотец решил взять слово:

\- Доблестные воины! – проговорил он, и все голоса замолкли. – Каждый из вас знает причину, по которой мы все сегодня здесь собрались. И каждый знает, чем мы все обязаны царевичу Локи – Хейту Страгару Талиру. Не буду перечислять его заслуг – вы знаете это и без меня, скажу только, что через три декады будет пир, где мы все будем чествовать молодоженов – моего младшего сына и благородную леди Сиф!

Зала взорвалась приветственными криками, а Змей поморщился. Нет, разумеется, он был в курсе планов Царя, но не думал, что тот решит объявить о свадьбе сейчас. И тем более не рассчитывал на столь бурную реакцию асов, памятуя о своих прошлых деяниях. 

\- В наших рядах прибывает, - прогудел Вольстагг, хлопнув Локи по плечу. – И это правильно.

\- А вот я не понимаю, как можно удовлетвориться только одной женщиной, - Фандрал покрутил в руках золотой кубок. – Это все равно, что отказаться…

\- Ты еще просто не встретил свою женщину, - усмехнулся тот.

\- И хвала Небесам! – рассмеялся воин. – Иначе стал бы таким же скучным, как и ты!

\- Глупости говоришь, - отмахнулся Вольстагг. – Мужчину рождает женщина, мужчину мужчиной делает женщина, и именно она дает ему истинное бессмертие. 

\- О, друг мой, да ты стал философом! – рассмеялся Фандрал. – И за это надо выпить!

С этим утверждение согласились все. Вскинув кубки, Верные во главе с Тором опрокинули в себя алое вино. Даже Лирана и Сиф не остались в стороне – им очень по нраву пришлись слова добродушного Вольстагга. 

 

***

 

Ночь была теплой, но все же от воды ощутимо тянуло прохладой. Густые заросли тальника, казавшиеся антрацитно-черным облаком, легонько шевелились, издавая успокаивающий шелест. Локи сидел на берегу озера, привалившись спиной к большому теплому камню. Празднование, устроенное в его честь, утомило – слишком много людей, которых он знал когда-то, слишком много воспоминаний о том, о чем думать не хотелось. Все слишком яркое – везде эта раздражающая теперь позолота, огни, блестящие латы. Будучи солдатом, он привык быть незаметным.

\- Я знал, что найду тебя здесь, - раздался голос Тора. 

\- Присядешь? – не повернув головы, проговорил Локи.

\- О чем думаешь? – брат устроился рядом.

\- О луне, - поделился мыслями Хейт. – У Асгарда нет естественного спутника. Это немного печально.

\- В Мидгарде есть, - отозвался тот. – Я видел ее, ну, когда отец наказал меня. А потом, когда вернулся, заметил, что чего-то не хватает.

\- Как у тебя складываются отношения с супругой? – решил сменить тему Локи, и обернулся.

\- Прощения просить не буду, - сразу предупредил Тор. – Я все равно считаю, что ты должен был мне все рассказать. Но отношения складываются хорошо. Спасибо, что поинтересовался.

\- И к чему это было сказано? – хмыкнул тот. – Я от тебя извинений и не ждал. В принципе, я даже согласен с твоими словами. 

\- Прости, - немного смутился брат.

\- Ну вот ты и извинился, - смеется маг. – Позволь заметить, что ты вопиюще непоследователен, о, брат мой. Тебе, как будущему царю…

\- Хватит, - смеется Тор. – Я понял. 

\- Нет, не хватит – я же только начал! – воскликнул он. – Может, я целую речь заготовил, а ты мне весь кайф ломаешь! Ты жесток, о будущий царь!

\- Вот надо тебе напоминать мне об этом через слово, - досадовал Тор. – Я не хочу быть царем – уже и отцу об этом сказал.

\- И что? – усмехнулся маг. – Я поспорить готов, что он так просто это не оставил.

\- И ты выиграешь спор, - фыркнул тот. – Он так посмотрел, что… в общем, мне стало стыдно. И я об этом больше не заговаривал.

\- Храни отца Великое Небо! – Локи вскинул руки в молитвенном жесте. – Лучше царем будешь ты, чем я. 

\- Ты злой, - обиженно надулся наследник. – Мог бы посочувствовать брату, так ведь нет – радуется!

\- Конечно, радуюсь, - согласился Змей. – И буду рад еще больше, когда стану дядей. Не хочется быть наследником первого порядка.

\- Какой ребенок? – Тор уже не притворялся. – Только год со свадьбы прошел! Ты прямо как отец! Тот тоже заладил – наследник, наследник. А невдомек, что нам с Ярной этого пока не нужно?

\- Нам с Ярной, значит? – протянул брат. – Это тебе не нужно, а вот ледяной царице он просто необходим. Ей нужно упрочить свое положение – как в Ётунхейме, так и здесь. Отношение к ётунам хоть и смягчилось, но все же далеко до… идеального. Но если она станет матерью наследника… эта ситуация в корне изменится. И не смотри на меня так – я не чудовище, просто дальновиден.

\- Я попрошу ее оставить тебя наследником первого порядка, - пробурчал Тор. – Дальновидный ты наш. 

\- Ага, попробуй, и мне придется навешивать на тебя все защитные плетения, которые я знаю, - хмыкнул Локи. – Лирана тебя просто в порошок сотрет. 

\- Ты злой, - повторил брат, улыбаясь. – Хотя, знаешь? Я бы не был против ребенка. Наверное, это здорово.

\- Ну, да, - поддержал его Змей. – Пеленки, распашонки, ползунки, подгузники, детское питание, постоянные крики и оры, не забудь про зубки – они у них очень болезненно режутся. Так что про сон можешь забыть, как и про…

\- Ты говоришь, как эксперт, - пораженно отозвался Тор. - И откуда бы это?

\- Я много читаю, - он неопределенно помахал рукой. – Не с личного же опыта.

\- А мог бы и с личного, - проворчал тот. – Давай так, сначала вы с Сиф наследником обзаведетесь, а потом и мы.

\- Ты – старший, - бросил Локи. 

\- И что? – жмет плечами Тор. – А ты маг.

\- Но я - не будущий царь двух миров, - припечатал Хейт. – Так что – ты и тут первый. Я, так и быть, тебе уступаю.

\- Скажи лучше, что боишься Сиф, - расхохотался наследник. – Зная ее, могу тебе посочувствовать. Ну, и позавидовать – где-то.

\- Я польщен! – воскликнул брат. – Я передам твои слова своей нареченной.

\- Ты что?! – в шутку испугался Тор. – Смерти моей хочешь?! Сиф – ни слова! Иначе я буду трупом будущего царя.

\- Ты будешь трупом, если не будешь следить за языком, - Локи изловчился и щелкнул брата по носу. – Но ты прав – не стану же я подставлять единственного брата? Правда?

\- Это ты меня спрашиваешь? Я бы подставил, - фыркнул Тор. – Из вредности.

\- И я после этого злой, - вздохнул тот. – Вот вам и благодарность. Где твое благородство?

\- Там же где и твое стремление стать правителем, - парировал он. – Отчасти, конечно же.

\- Это ты хорошо сказал, - закивал Локи. – Как настоящий царь – хозяин своего слова.

\- Это ты меня так изящно оскорбить пытаешься? – иронично протянул Тор. – На меня это уже не действует. 

\- Слушай, брат, ты поражаешь меня все больше и больше! – с деланным восхищением проговорил маг, но затем словно бы спохватился. – Кажется, мы оба выпили лишнего. Прости.

\- И ты, - кивнул брат, а затем как-то по-детски шмыгнул носом и спросил. – Как думаешь, из меня получится хороший отец?

\- Ты у меня спрашиваешь? – удивился Хейт. – Ну, если учесть…

\- Не язви только - стукну, - предупредил Тор.

\- Хорошо, учитывать не будем, - поспешно согласился тот. – Скажем так, у тебя есть те, кто не даст тебе избаловать своего сына. И не смотри на меня так – это точно буду не я.

\- И как у тебя получается говорить что-то хорошее, на проверку оказывающееся гадостью? – искренне восхитился Тор. – Я тоже так хочу. Научишь.

\- Это приказ? – усмехнулся брат.

\- Братское пожелание, - оскалился тот. – Ты ведь меня знаешь.

\- Ага, - рассмеялся на шутку Змей. – Слишком хорошо знаю. Значит, наследник, тебе не нужен, да? Только год прошел, да? Ты попытался солгать мне? Мне, Тор? Серьезно? И как тебя отец не раскусил?

\- Ну и что? – немного обиделся брат. – Я просто думаю, что Ярне будет немного… ну…

\- Неудобно? Поверь мне на слово, - хмыкнул Локи, – она не заговаривает с тобой о ребенке по той же самой причине. 

\- Думаешь? – посмотрел на мага Тор.

\- Уверен, - отозвался тот. – Поговори с ней. Пока этот вопрос не поставили в Совете. Они ведь могут и требование выдвинуть. 

\- А с чего бы им? – нахмурился ас. – В Асгарде есть царь.

\- Как и в Ётунхейме, - согласился Змей. – Вот только общего правителя для обоих миров нет. Ты – консорт в Ледяном мире, а Лирана тут. И это не может устраивать всех. Нужны гарантии мира. И самой прочной из них будет…

\- Общий ребенок, - закончил Тор. – Никогда не думал, что моя жизнь сложится так. Я надеялся, что женюсь по любви, как родители.

\- Ага, - вдруг хмыкнул маг. – Как родители. А ты поинтересуйся у них на досуге, как все было. Поверь мне, много интересного узнаешь! Я, если честно, был в шоке.

\- Ты это на что намекаешь? – опасливо проговорил он. – Хочешь сказать, что они…

\- Я хочу сказать, что ты не первый наследник, который поступается личным во имя благополучия своего мира, - прервал брата Локи. – Ты ведь не думал, что ты у нас один такой – угнетенный.

\- Я хочу прививку от бешенства, - вдруг заявил тот. – Чувствую, ты меня сейчас покусаешь! Чего раздухарился? 

\- Кто, если не я, наставит тебя на путь истинный? - резонно возразил Змей. – И вообще, сегодня – можно! 

\- У всех братья, как братья, а мне обалдуй достался, - невесть кому пожаловался Тор. – Может, пойдем к остальным? Я что-то боюсь с тобой наедине оставаться. Вдруг ты еще какие-нибудь семейные тайны вспомнишь и окончательно лишишь меня иллюзий! 

\- Так взрослеть-то надо, - рассмеялся тот. – Ладно, уговорил! Идем пить дальше!

 

***

 

Утро выдалось трудным. Просыпаться Тору было тяжело – голова раскалывалась, а во рту будто кошки нагадили. А еще все тело жестоко страдало после ночи, проведенной на каменной скамейке.

\- Мой дорогой супруг изволил проснуться, - издевательски протянул откуда-то слева голос чародейки. – Позволь поинтересоваться, сколько нужно было выпить, чтобы это свалило даже аса?

\- Ярна, прошу, не надо, - пробормотал тот, растирая лицо ладонями. – Уже утро?

\- Полдень, - хмыкнула та, протягивая ему кубок. – Возьми.

\- Что это? – обреченно прошептал Тор, не открывая глаз.

\- Локи тебе оставил, - отозвалась она. – Он заходил утром.

\- Надеюсь, там яд, - прокряхтел он, поднимаясь, а затем застонал. – Ох, ты ж Великое небо, моя голова!

\- Что такое? Плохо? – притворно участливо и предельно громко поинтересовалась Лирана. – Это плата за хорошие воспоминания, мой дорогой супруг. 

\- Потише, прошу, - поморщился тот, принюхиваясь к содержимому кубка, а затем залпом опрокинул его в себя и спросил. – Я ничего такого…

\- Такого? – переспросила супруга. – О чем это ты? 

\- Ну, я плохо помню, что было после того, как мы с Локи и Фандралом… эм-м-м, соревновались, - немного смущенно проговорил Тор.

\- То есть, ты не помнишь ничего с того момента, как ты и твой друг пытались перепить моего брата? – ехидно протянула Лирана. – Вы бы хоть головой подумали – он ведь маг.

\- Так и знал, что он мухлюет, - хмыкнул Тор, который уже чувствовал себя лучше – зелье, оставленное братом подействовало. – Так я точно ничего лишнего не наговорил?

\- Ну, это смотря, что считать лишним, - она пожала плечами. – Но обсуждать это с тобой сейчас я не стану. Ты немедленно поднимаешься с моей любимой скамьи и идешь в купальни.

\- А что не так? – не понял он.

\- Ты себя в зеркало видел? – фыркнула та, словно кошка, в которую брызнули водой. – Так посмотри. Потом поговорим, - и вышла.

Хмуро посмотрев вслед супруге, Тор нехотя поднялся и поплелся в дальнюю комнату. Взглянув в зеркало, он усмехнулся – помят, небрит и красноглаз – красавец! 

«Пора приводить себя в порядок. И все же, что я сболтнул с пьяных глаз?».

 

***

 

\- Рада видеть тебя в подобающем виде, - усмехнулась Ярна, сидя на открытой террасе. – Я приказала принести обед.

\- Спасибо, - отозвался Тор. – Так что случилось?

\- Так и не вспомнил? – она ехидно сощурилась.

\- Ну, кое-что есть – ты разозлилась, когда мы пришли, - сказал он, потянувшись к еде.

\- О, нет, дорогой мой, вы не пришли, - рассмеялась Ярна. – Вы завалились прямо на пороге – пьяные. А еще вы пели гимн Асгарда – все трое! А увидев меня, предложили присоединиться. 

\- Лежа на полу? – не поверил Тор.

\- Именно, - кивнула она. – Но потом вы все же сумели подняться и заползли внутрь комнаты.

\- Втроем? – ужаснулся он.

\- Нет, остальных я не пустила, - хмыкнула та. – А вот ты дополз до скамейки – сказал, что она лучше всего подойдет для твой цели, правда, не сказал, для какой. Потом ты потребовал, чтобы я села рядом. Там мы просидели минут десять – я уж думала, что ты уснул. Но это было не так, поскольку ты вдруг заявил мне, что нам нужен ребенок. И прямо сейчас, пока они не влезли не в свое дело.

\- Что, так прямо и сказал? – переспросил тот, жалобно смотря на ухмыляющуюся супругу.

\- Почти слово в слово, - весело кивнула она.

\- Ярна, прости, - покаялся тот. – Я… я даже не знаю, что сказать.

\- Скажи, кто такие эти таинственные они, которые могут влезть не в свое дело, - стакан с водой перекочевал с ее рук на стол.

\- Не помню, - соврал Тор, а потом посмотрел ей в глаза. – Так что ты думаешь?

\- О чем? – чародейка явно не хотела помогать своему мужу.

\- О ребенке, - тихо повторил тот.

\- Ты хочешь говорить об этом сейчас?

\- Раз уж зашел разговор.

\- И какой ответ ты хочешь услышать? 

\- Правдивый, разумеется.

\- И как кто я должна говорить – как царица, или как женщина?

\- А это только тебе решать. Но я в своем желании был искренен.

\- Правди-и-и-ивый, - протянула она и замолкла на несколько минут, что-то обдумывая. - Нам нужен ребенок, это упрочит наше положение, укрепит мир и… но ты хочешь услышать не эти слова. Чего же ты ждешь от меня?

\- Искренности, - он внимательно смотрел в глаза Ярны.

\- Я очень часто строила планы на будущее, когда пыталась выжить в родном мире, - заговорила она после продолжительной паузы. – Но так до конца и не верила, что все для меня закончится хорошо. И я никогда не думала о детях… до тех пор, пока не было объявлено о нашей свадьбе. 

\- И?

\- Что? 

\- Говори, что думаешь, это правильно – только так мы сможем понять друг друга, - подбодрил ее Тор.

\- Я думаю, у нас будет очень красивый сын, - вдруг улыбнулась она. – И сильный – похожий на тебя. 

\- А… я рад… э-э-э-э, очень рад, - немного озадаченно отозвался он. – Я не думал, что так просто это воспримешь.

\- Думал, я буду страдать, что вышла замуж не по любви, и что рожать придется по необходимости? – угадала она. 

\- Ну, да, - кивнул он. – Это ведь нормальное стремление.

\- Норма – понятие относительное, - протянула та. – У меня нет ни предубеждений, ни страха – это ведь естественно для женщин – рожать. Порой, вне зависимости от обстоятельств. И не смотри на меня так – это не будет жертвой. 

\- Но мы ведь не любим друг друга, - нахмурился Тор.

\- Да, - согласилась она. – Но нашего сына мы будем любить, не так ли?

Тор кивнул, отхлебывая вина с водой. Чего-то в этом роде он и ждал, но все равно его поразила та легкость, с которой они смогли договориться. Это вселяло надежду.

А Локи опять оказался прав. 

 

***

 

\- Великие Защитники, как я устал, - пробормотал Локи, лежа на кровати теперь уже со своей законной супругой. – Они там все с ума посходили? Ну вот зачем, скажи мне, им нужно было проводить полный ритуал, а? Малым обойтись на могли? Даже у Тора и Лираны был малый ритуал! 

\- У тебя есть какое-нибудь заклинание, чтобы вытащить меня из этой сбруи? – вяло поинтересовалась Сиф, указывая на великолепное платье. – Оно тяжелее моей кольчуги и лат вместе взятых.

\- Н-да, такое количество драгмета, - кивнул тот. – И это если не считать жемчуга и каменьев всех мастей. Давай, помогу.

Несколько слов и платье распалось по швам, но воительница, кажется, не обратила на это никакого внимания. 

\- Не жалко? – пробормотал Змей.

\- Это ведь не боевое облачение, - скривилась она. – Выкинь с кровати – видеть не могу это орудие пытки. 

\- Как скажешь, - кивнул тот. – Вставать будем?

\- Зачем?

\- Не знаю. 

\- И я не знаю. 

В опочивальне повисло уютное молчанье. 

Минут через двадцать заговорил Локи:

\- Нам надо закрепить союз.

\- Знаю, - кивнула Сиф.

\- Сейчас будем закреплять? – он повернул голову, любуясь профилем супруги, отрешенно взирающей на узорчатый потолок.

\- Надо бы, но у меня все еще нет сил, - Сиф посмотрела на супруга, а затем не удержала и зевнула.

\- У меня тоже, - улыбнулся Хейт. – Может, сначала поспим?

\- Отличная идея, – с некоторым подобием энтузиазма пробормотала она, поудобнее устраиваясь под боком у мужа. – Спасибо.

\- Ради тебя – все, что угодно, - полусонно отозвался тот, перебирая пальцами шелковистые пряди темных волос. 

Так они и уснули в обнимку – усталые, но довольные друг другом.

 

***

 

\- Так и будешь молчать? – наседали на Змея брат и Верный. – Рассказывай! Выглядишь помятым – бурная ночь?

\- Отстаньте от меня, - поморщился тот. – Я за прошедшую неделю только теперь смог нормально выспаться. И какой доброхот предложил полный свадебный ритуал? – при этом Хейт очень выразительно посмотрел на брата.

\- Не смотри на меня – я тут не причем, - отмахнулся он. – Не моя вина, что маме попалась на глаза именно эта книга.

\- Мстительный царь – это хорошо, - парировал Локи. – Значит, мои уроки не прошли даром.

\- Да иди ты… Постой-ка! – спохватился Тор. – Ты сказал – выспался?! Выспался?! 

\- Чего орешь, как потерпевший? – поморщился тот. – Ты еще с Биврёста это прокричи, умник!

\- То есть, ты хочешь сказать, что первую брачную ночь вы благополучно проспали? – поразился Фандрал. – Серьезно? 

\- Послушай, тебе нравится твой язык? – мило поинтересовался у него Локи, а затем рявкнул. – А то ведь я могу заставить его вырасти на метр в длину, чтобы затянуть вокруг твоей шеи!

\- Эй-эй! Спокойно, я же только спросил – чего кипятишься? – Фандрал поспешно отошел от мага, выставив пред собой руки, а затем и вовсе спрятался за наследника. – Прости, если что не так. 

\- Ладно, - отмахнулся тот, - прощу, если вы сейчас свалите и дадите мне спокойно поесть. А то Сиф пожалуюсь.

\- Это был очень весомый аргумент, - поспешно закивал Верный. – Очень. Ну, я пойду – приятного аппетита. Пока!

\- Да вали ты уже! – не выдержал молодожен, а затем уронил голову на скрещенные на столе руки.

\- С тобой все в порядке? – участливо спросил Тор.

\- Я спать хочу, - простонал тот. – Устал, как собака. А еще я завидую собственной жене – она сейчас в постели нежится. Ведь ее никакой любопытный царь не будит в такую рань!

\- Не злись, мне просто любопытно, - усмехнулся брат. – И потом – не одному же мне страдать.

\- Я тебе еще припомню, - усмехается Змей, подхватывая стакан с водой. – И отомщу. Когда-нибудь.

\- Трепещу, - хмыкнул Тор. – И что будешь делать дальше?

\- Поем и пойду спать, царственный садюга, - отмахнулся Локи. – Проваливай уже! И раньше, чем послезавтра не приходи.

\- Ой, какие мы нежные. А еще маг спецназа – какой-то свадебной церемонии хватило, чтобы уложить тебя на лопатки!

\- Да я и злейшему врагу не пожелал бы такой брачной церемонии! – притворно застонал он. 

\- Ладно, не буду навлекать на себя великий гнев молодожена, - встал из-за стола Тор. – Отдыхай. И передавай привет супруге с пожеланием…  
\- Только попробуй продолжить, и ощутишь на себе весь мой немалый арсенал мелких, но очень неприятных проклятий. Ты же не хочешь весь следующий месяц щеголять с настоящими крыльями?

\- Крылья? Это же здорово!

\- Разумеется, - кивнул Локи. – Если они не растут на голове.

\- У тебя какая-то больная фантазия.

\- Это не у меня, а у наших кузнецов, - смеется маг, и брат подхватывает его смех, вспомнив свой шлем, который теперь пылился в оруженой.

 

***

 

\- Куда мы собираемся? – недоумевающе проговорила леди Сиф, вольготно распластавшись на ложе и спрятав голову под подушку.

\- В Мидгард, - охотно пояснил Локи. – Боюсь, что здесь нас просто не оставят в покое. 

\- И что мы там будем делать? – супруга соизволила выбраться из-под одеяла и завернуться в простыню.

\- Отдыхать от чересчур радетельных и любопытных родственников, - фыркнул тот. – Проведем медовый месяц без их алчущего внимания.

\- Что, тебя уже навестили друзья? – рассмеялась Сиф.

\- Да, Тор приперся вместе с Фандралом. И последнему я пообещал затянуть язык вокруг шеи, - поделился Змей.

\- Надо было меня разбудить, - притворно посетовала она. – Не умеешь ты с людьми ладить.

\- В следующий раз - обязательно, - снова смеется Локи. – А теперь вставай – полчаса тебе хватит на сборы?

\- Так много? – удивилась супруга. – Я ведь воин – мне хватит и пары минут.

Маг посмотрел на Сиф с восхищением, а затем проговорил:

\- Я, кажется, тебя люблю. Ты – изумительная женщина!

\- Я знаю, - царственно кивнула та, соскальзывая на пол. – Дай мне пару минут – и можем отправляться.

 

***

\- Как – сбежали?! – поразилась Царица. – Когда?

\- Да сегодня, - ехидно усмехается Тор, стоя в покоях матери. – Я зашел к ним после обеда – их уже не было.

\- А что ты у них делал сегодня? – воззрилась на сына Фригга.

\- Ну, поздравить зашел, - немного замялся тот.

\- Я всегда понимала, что не достаточно хорошо привила тебе правила поведения в приличном обществе, - притворно вздохнула Царица.

\- Мама! – возмутился было Тор.

\- Что – мама?! – она уперла руки в бока.

\- Я же любя!

\- Ох, Тор, ты ведешь себя, словно ребенок. Ты ведь будущий царь!

\- Что, мне уже и повеселиться нельзя?

\- Это отцу объяснять будешь! – она резко развернулась, скрывая улыбку, и направилась вглубь комнат.

Тор постоял еще минуту, мечтая, чтобы Всеотец, взглянув на такого безалаберного сына, решил пока ему трон не передавать. Очень уж не хотелось становиться Царем. Даже странно как-то: раньше только к этому и стремился, а теперь ему трон и даром не нужен. 

А еще он надеялся, что его супруга не подслушает его малодушных мыслей.

 

***

 

В Мидгарде Локи и Сиф прожили несколько лет. Они не хотели возвращаться слишком рано – решили дать время не только себе, но и Асгарду. Людям, населяющим Царство Вечности, необходимо было время, чтобы хоть немного забыть все то плохое, что принес им Локи, оставив в людской памяти лишь мага, защищающего свой дом.

За это время произошло немало событий – во всех мирах. Асгард и Ётунхейм отпраздновали рождение наследника – у Тора и Ярнсаксы родился сын, которому дали имя Магни. Он был жданным и желанным ребенком. И не только потому, что ознаменовал, наконец-то, объединение двух миров, которые от века воевали, а потому, что Магни был маленькой радостью своих родителей. И не только их - Один и Фригга тоже были без ума от малыша.

Разумеется, Локи и Сиф не могли проигнорировать сие знаменательное событие. Они появились за месяц до него, притащив целую гору подарков для друзей и, конечно же, для будущего малыша. 

Но все же они не остались надолго после рождения и церемонии имянаречения – их ждали дела в мире смертных.

Что же касается Мидгарда, то здесь изменений было куда больше – мир неуклонно менялся. Ведь теперь на страже справедливости стояли агенты Щ.И.Т.а, среди которых были такие люди, как; супер-солдат Стивен Роджерс, ученый Брюс Бэннэр, меткий и бескомпромиссный стрелок Клинт Бартон, очаровательная и смертельно опасная Наташа и, конечно же, Энтони Старк – гений, миллиардер, филантроп и примерный семьянин, вместе со своей супругой Пеппер воспитывающий сына Александра. Но их команда была бы не полной без бога. И поскольку Тор стал Царем, и у него не осталось возможности исполнять сию роль, его место занял Локи. Маг прекрасно вписался в команду, ранее привыкнув работать сообща. И супруга его тоже не пожелала оставаться в стороне – леди Сиф вносила своей – далеко не маленький – вклад в общее дело.

Не смотря ни на что, Мидгард воительнице пришелся по нраву – эти смертные люди были такими странными, не лишенными некоего очарования и очень хрупкими.

За прошедшее время Сиф научилась понимать и уважать своего супруга. И он платил ей той же монетой. О любви речи пока не шло, но ведь у них все еще впереди.

 

***

Телефон зазвонил неожиданно, вырывая девушку из сна. Звонила ассистентка. Наверняка, это что-то важное.

\- Да?

\- Тут такое, ты просто не поверишь! – возбужденно верещал голос. – Ты срочно должна приехать сюда!

\- В чем дело, Дарси, сейчас пять утра, - простонала Джейн Фостер.

\- Я… ну, не совсем я, конечно, обнаружила аномалию!!!

 

***

 

А где-то далеко - за всеми видимыми границами багровым пламенем разрасталось эхо новой войны.

 

Как жили мы, борясь и смерти не боясь, –

Так и отныне жить тебе и мне!

В небесной вышине и в горной тишине,

В морской волне и в яростном огне!

И в яростном, и в яростном огне!

 

Конец.


	23. Приложение

Команда Змея:

 

1\. майор Хейт Страгар Талир – «Змей», Локи;

2\. капитан Кор Вагас - «Беркут»; 

3.старший лейтенант Бирк Сардаан «Кошак» ;

4\. старший лейтенант Литал Сардаан «Дед»; 

5\. лейтенант Китара Синайо Агай – «Лиска»;

6\. лейтенант Ара Бирато «Сова»;

7\. Лиин Вер Карис - агент.

 

Сторонники Лафея: 

 

1\. Атей - Воитель Пустошей;

2\. Аргранн – Повелитель Бурь; 

3\. Саришш – Сын Ветров;

4\. Лагаран – Мертвый Меч;

5\. Даррон – Зверь Рассвета;

6\. Марн – Твердокаменный;

7\. Огнир – Крылья Полуночи;

8\. Лирана – Повелительница Снов – дочь Лафея, Ярнсакса Железная; 

9 Траддара – мать Лафея, Повелительница Ночного Неба Ётунхейма.


End file.
